NO SE COMO ENTRASTE, TAN FUERTE EN MI VIDA
by Zafy
Summary: Harry y Draco desarrollan una relacion de necesidad entre ellos, junto a sus amigos tendran que ir tras Voldemort para matarlo, en el camino podran reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: UN ENTIERRO SOLITARIO**

Era julio y en un cementerio de Londres y el viento hacia que los árboles se movieran de una forma alarmante, daba a pensar que en algún momento uno de ellos caería rendido al viento… a lo lejos se podían ver varias personas en diferentes lugares despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, esa imagen ahora era común, y mas vista que antes, después de todo estaban en guerra…

Harry miro con cierta pena nuevamente a sus compañeros, no podía creer que estaba asistiendo al entierro de Lee, el que había sido tan amigo suyo, y que había muerto en la ultima batalla, los gemelos se veían tristes, Harry nunca los había visto así, la chispa de sus ojos había desaparecido, pareciera haberse ido con su amigo.

Se dijo a si mismo que no podría soportar esto mucho mas tiempo, y no solo se refería a ese momento, si no a la guerra en general, se dio la vuelta decidido a marcharse a dar una vuelta o hacer algo diferente que ver como la madre de Lee lloraba sobre el ataúd de su hijo, pidiendo que no se lo lleven aun, que era un niño…

Dio la vuelta y un paso cuando sintió una mano que se cerraba alrededor de su túnica, giro para ver que pasaba

-_Harry, estas bien?- _Pregunto Hermione, con un gesto preocupado,

_-Si, solo necesito respirar_- respondió el evitando mirar el fondo de la escena,

_-Estarás bien?-_ Pregunto ella nuevamente,

Por que siempre tiene que ser tan persistente? se pregunto Harry, sin embargo asintió mecánicamente, pues pudo ver en el fondo a Fred y George que rodeaban con sus brazos a la madre de Lee para dejar que el ataúd descienda hacia la húmeda tierra.

_-Escucha Hermione, diles que decidí volverme solo a Grindmuy Place, no me siento bien…No no es la cicatriz-_ dijo al tiempo que notaba en los ojos de Hermione esa duda… _-solo no puedo estar aquí OK?_

Ella asintió y se giro para tomar nuevamente la mano de Ron, quien estaba aun aparentemente en Shock.

Camino a lo largo del cementerio, decidido a no volver aun, no podría soportarlo todavía, desde que la guerra había iniciado casi toda la orden y añadidos se habían mudado a Grindmuy place, y aunque era demasiada gente, cada vez que regresaban de una batalla podía sentir la ausencia del que había caído ese día, Lee era un amigo de el, estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo por la casa con los gemelos, gastándole bromas a todos, pensó en ellos, y lo que sentirían ahora, pensó en Ron en Hermione, que tal si fuera uno de ellos, no… no podía soportar pensar en eso, no quería hacerlo, por que eso lo hacia débil, una lagrima estaba por escapar cuando el decidió frenarla con el dorso de su mano.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, y al cabo de un cuarto de hora se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabia donde estaba la salida…

-Genial- murmuro entre dientes, encima perdido…

Dio unas vueltas mas, cuando a lo lejos diviso a unas personas, dos para ser mas exactos, se daban la mano, era un cura, se estaba despidiendo de aparentemente el único asistente a ese entierro, como siempre la curiosidad se imponía en sus actos, y camino hacia aquel muchacho que ahora se había quedado solo, cuando estuvo mas o menos cerca reconoció esos cabellos, rubio platino, que contrastaban con todo su atuendo negro, y con el cielo gris.

-Malfoy- susurro, cayo en cuenta que alguien le había comentado que los padres del chico también habían muerto en la batalla, Harry recordó hábelos visto pelear con Ojo Loco y con Remus, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta si ellos habían sido los que les habían dado fin.

No habìa visto a Draco por Grindmuy place esa mañana, Draco vivía allí desde hacia ya hacia buen tiempo, desde que habìa aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore, dándole la espalda a todo, a su familia, y sus amigos, pensó que debió ser muy duro para El, y ahora estaba allí enterrándolos solo, al parecer no habìa querido tener compañía, pero no era justo que después de todo lo que el chico habìa vivido y hecho para la orden se quede solo en un momento así.

Decidió finalmente acompañarlo, se paro a su costado en silencio…

Draco dio un respingo al notar la presencia de alguien a su costado, giro y vio a Harry, -Potter- murmuro a modo de saludo, ellos en realidad pese a vivir en el mismo sitio y pelear muchas veces lado a lado casi no cruzaban palabra, aunque no podían negar que existía entre ellos una coordinación "mágica y extraña" durante las batallas, como si fueran un dúo perfectamente coordinado.

Harry noto los ojos y la nariz rojos de Draco, pero no hizo comentario al respecto, simplemente asintió – yo… lo siento- dijo el moreno.

Draco lo miro y por un momento todo lo que sentía se desbordo, el siempre podía mantener el control de sus sentimientos, pero esta vez le fue imposible, -No mientas- le dijo con un claro signo de furia en su voz, -No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes, le dijo mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia el empujándolo con sus pasos,- SABES QUE NO ES CIERTO, TIENES YA DOS MORTÍFAGOS MENOS QUE ELIMINAR, ESO TE DEBE ALEGRAR NO?- mientras apuntaba con un dedo largo y pálido al pecho de Harry, -No te atrevas a hablar de ellos- por que si no te arrepentirás, esta claro eso Potter?-termino en un tono amenazante, digno de un Malfoy

Harry se había quedado petrificado, solo atinaba a retroceder mientras Draco se le acercaba y lo apuntaba como si el hubiera dicho algún insulto a Lucius o Narcisa.

-Escucha- le dijo Harry, su voz sonaba extraña, como si estuviera en un sueño,

-no estoy feliz con esto, tu crees que a mi me divierte ver como la gente muere?, crees que esto es un parque de diversiones? -Ahora era Harry el que caminaba hacia Draco empujándolo con las manos- Acabo de enterrar a Lee, su madre lloraba, NO PERMITÍA QUE TERMINÁRAMOS EL ENTIERRO ¡!!!!! Y TU CREES QUE ESO PARA MI ES DIVERTIDO??? Pregunto ya gritando Harry, a un Draco cada vez más pálido

-Es diferente- le dijo Draco, -Lee estaba de tu lado verdad? Ellos no –Draco señalaba la tumba con una mano temblorosa- Ellos se metieron en el sitio equivocado, llevaban las de perder, y no puedes negar que es un respiro para toda la orden que ahora no tengan que pelear mas con ellos por que ellos no pueden… su voz se quebró en ese instante, y empezaron a caer lagrimas de los ojos, el intentaba secarlas con las manos, quería evitar a toda costa que Harry lo viera llorar, ya una vez había pasado en sexto año, en el baño y no quería que se repitiera, el era fuerte, soy fuerte!!! se repetía en la cabeza mientras las lágrimas no daban tregua y seguían saliendo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y un abrazo calido, una voz tibia y reconfortante hablo, -Malfoy, esta bien llorar, no eres débil por hacerlo-

Harry había abrazado con cierto temor a Draco, pensando que en cualquier momento saldría disparado por un hechizo, o un golpe trato de decirle algo agradable, para que entendiera que no tenia nada de malo llorar, - Cálmate- continuo diciendo Harry, -todo estará bien- y entonces lo sintió, un empujón que lo hizo trastabillar hasta caer en el suelo, y lo siguiente que vio fue a Draco correr hacia el con los puños en alto, lo tomo tan por sorpresa que recibió un par de golpes en el abdomen, parecía fuera de control, sin embargo sus golpes no eran certeros, seguro por el hecho que el rubio tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y no podía enfocar bien, atino a sujetarle los brazos a los lados, quedando Draco sentado sobre Harry con las rodillas a los lados de las caderas de Harry

-Suéltame- le dijo el rubio – Te he dicho que me sueltes!!!! DEJAME!!!!!! pero Harry no lo soltaba.

-No te suelto- le dijo Harry, no lo haré… yo solo quiero que te calmas, si lo haces te suelto…

Draco lucho con mas fuerzas, una ira renovada estallaba en su alma, una mezcla de pena por sus padres, coraje por no poder soltarse, desazón por no haber podido nunca arreglar las cosas con ellos, por que ellos le dieron la espalda y por que el sabia que nunca lo habían perdonado, quería gritar, llorar, correr… quería hacer tantas cosas que de haberlas podido hacer todas a la vez su cuerpo se hubiera desecho

Miro a Harry con furia, aun sentía el agarre fuerte de sus manos sobre sus brazos, y vio sus ojos verdes, vio sus labios rojos por el frió, sintió su respiración agitada y entre cortada por el esfuerzo, entonces sin pensar siquiera por que creía que eso calmaría el dolor y la rabia que estaba sintiendo se acerco a Harry y lo beso, no fue un beso dulce, no fue un beso enamorado, fue un beso tomado a la fuerza… Tenia ganas de que Harry lo lastimara, lo hiriera para poder desplazar el dolor que sentía en su alma por otro cualquiera, no le importaba cual, estaría bien, mientras no sea el de sentir que se quedaba completamente solo en este mundo.

Harry abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Draco presionaba sus labios contra los suyos, pugnando por entrar dentro de su boca, mordía, y empujaba, Harry por un momento pensó en empujarlo.. Que demonios estaba haciendo???! Pero luego sintió la necesidad de Draco, cerro los ojos y entre abrió un poco la boca, oportunidad que aprovecho Draco para entrar en su boca y jugar con su lengua, recorrer todo el interior de su boca, sin miramientos.

Harry de pronto sintió la necesidad de ser el quien dominara esa situación, así que no solo se dejo hacer, correspondió al beso, introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio para ser el quien se deleitara con eso, inconscientemente habìa dejado de sujetar los brazos de Draco y ahora tenia las manos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, quien al verse libre no trato de huir, si no que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, presionándolo mas aun como si fuera posible que se pegara mas a el.

Pronto sintieron la necesidad de mas, de tocar, de explorar, las manos de Harry viajaban por la espalda de Draco desesperadamente, y bajaban, de a pocos alrededor de la cintura y las nalgas de Draco, por otro lado Draco seguía sujetando con un brazo el cuello de Harry, pero con la otra metía la mano dentro del abrigo de Harry para sentir mas de cerca esa piel, que ahora se le antojaba apetecible.

Ambos sabían que tenían que respirar en algún momento, que no podrían seguir así siempre, y se separaron, por un instante, se vieron a los ojos, con un mudo asentimiento y con ideas sincronizadas, Harry entendió lo que Draco proponía, y este a su ves entendió que Harry aceptaba, sin mas preámbulos Harry se arrodillo sin dejar de sostener a Draco por las caderas, quedando de rodillas ambos, Harry abrazo a Draco y se desaparecieron juntos, para aparecer luego en la puerta de Grindmuy Place.

Harry se levanto y con una mano ayudo a Draco a levantarse, y luego lo jalo corriendo por las escaleras, hasta entrar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta tras ellos e hizo unos movimientos con la varita que Draco no entendió, ni quiso entender estaba muy aturdido aun, Harry giro, y Draco se le fue encima, besándolo nuevamente, con la misma furia que en el cementerio.

Harry lo fue empujando conforme se besaban hacia la cama, y una ves que el rubio choco con el borde cayo sentado, Harry subió encima de él y lo empujo suavemente mas al fondo, mientras tomaba nuevamente sus labios.

Draco quedo totalmente acostado y Harry sentado sobre el, con las piernas al costado de las caderas del rubio y besándolo mas fuerte y rudo que en el cementerio.

Draco empezó a sacar el abrigo de Harry, botón por botón, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con la ropa del rubio.

Una vez quedaron ambos en camisa, Draco arranco la prenda de Harry de un tiron, escuchando como volaban y caían al piso unos cuantos botones, Harry levanto la ceja, en señal de desconcierto, pero no quería pensar que esa camisa realmente le encantaba, o que luego tendría que coserla del modo muggle por que no sabría como pedirle a Hermione que le explicara como hacerlo con un hechizo, por que tendría que contar como sucedió, y … realmente en este momento no quería pensar. Con un poco mas delicadeza desabotono la camisa de Malfoy, y se la saco, quedando ambos con el torso desnudo, y se dedico a besar, morder, chupar y saborear el cuello de Draco, bajo a sus pectorales, y se entretuvo mas tiempo aun en los pezones del rubio, que eran de un color rosado muy sugerente, los beso uno a uno, los mordió, los jalo con fuerza, Draco emitía leves gemidos, bajo mas aun, y se detuvo en el abdomen de Draco, con una mano iba sacando el botón del pantalón y bajando el cierre mientras que succionaba el ombligo de Draco, sintiendo como el chico gemía mas fuerte aun, decidido a no parar de hacerlo gemir, introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón de Draco rozando suavemente la erección del rubio… se detuvo un momento, y jalo el pantalón de Draco hacia abajo, mientras el rubio luchaba por sacarse los zapatos, Harry dio un giro con la mano, y los zapatos salieron volando, Draco abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Harry haciendo magia sin varita, el no sabia que podía hacer eso, pero un roce en su erección le hizo olvidar el asunto, ahora estaba completamente desnudo, ya que Harry había logrado sacar sus bóxer, y ahora acariciaba su miembro, mientras Draco sentía oleadas de placer,

Mientras Harry seguía atendiendo la erección del rubio, este levanto una mano, y desabotono los pantalones de Harry y bajo el cierre, luego introdujo una mano temblorosa dentro de los bóxer y toco su erección, que estaba cada ves mas latente, saco la mano del pantalón de Harry, y con ambas manos, mientras aun Harry masajeaba su miembro, bajo el pantalón y los bóxer de Harry de un solo tiron, hasta las rodillas, Harry detuvo sus masajes, y se sentó para sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, de tal forma que ambos quedaron desnudos.

Harry subió y se acostó encima de Draco, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el chico, y empezó a besar sus labios nuevamente con pasión renovada, luego el cuello, y sintió como Draco se arqueaba y subía su cadera de tal forma que ambos miembros quedaban atrapados entre sus cuerpos, sin saber muy bien que hacer mas que seguir a sus instintos ambos chicos se empezaron a mover, frotándose el uno con el otro, se acoplaron rápidamente al ritmo, como en una batalla...

Ahora se escuchaba solo gemidos, signos de placer absoluto, entonces Draco detuvo el movimiento, frente a un Harry que lo miro interrogativamente,

Quiero que me lo hagas- le dijo Draco en un susurro a Harry, - Ven tómame- dijo lo ultimo casi en tono de suplica

Harry le dio un par de besos mas antes de bajar un poco y abrir las piernas de Draco, luego cayo en la cuenta que no tenia como prepararlo, así que metió un par de dedos a sus boca, empapándolos de saliva, y se dirigía a su entrada cuando la mano de Draco lo detuvo por la muñeca,

-Solo hazlo- le dijo,

-Pero necesito prepararte – Respondió Harry, -solo déjame prepararte – insistió

Draco negó con la cabeza,

-Quiero…. – dudo Draco, - Quiero sentir… por favor solo hazlo-

Harry entendió a lo que se refería Draco, quería sentir dolor, quería sentir algo aparte del dolor de su corazón, quería que algún otro dolor lo alejara de la pena que podía estar sintiendo en ese momento… recordaba esa sensación de cuando murió Sirius.

Harry mojo su mano y masajeo su propio miembro, nunca antes había hecho esto, pero si sabia que debía doler si era la primera vez, y que debía prepararlo… entonces cayo en cuenta de algo, levanto la vista hacia Draco

-Draco- le dijo con una voz muy ronca, -dime ya has hecho … tu sabes, tu ya..

Draco negó con la cabeza,…

-Draco- creo que será mejor que no…

-Solo hazlo- repuso el rubio, sentía que iba a llorar nuevamente, el no pensar en absolutamente nada le hacia bien, y si Harry no continuaba el tendría que pensar en sus padres y su vida, y no quería eso.. claro que no.. por lo menos no ahora…-Por favor Hazlo- le dijo en un suspiro que sonaba a suplica, Harry tomo las piernas de Draco y las levanto para colocarlas una a cada lado de su cuerpo, y luego rogando verdaderamente por no lastimarlo se introdujo en el, un poco, y sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba, entonces se detuvo y empezó a besarlo en el cuello, sintió que se relajaba un poco y empujo mas, casi había llegado ya a la mitad, y sintió nuevamente la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco volvió a besarlo en el cuello hasta sentir que el chico se relajaba, nuevamente se introdujo un poco mas esta vez llegando a tocar con sus caderas el cuerpo de Draco,

-Bien?- le pregunto Harry a Draco, y noto unas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas , las limpio con una caricia y un beso en cada lado del rostro.

Draco solo atino a asentir, y luego a tomar bocanadas de aire,

-Tomate tu tiempo, dime cuando estés bien- le dijo Harry en un susurro mientras mordía y chupaba el cuello del chico. La verdad era que no aguantaría mucho mas tiempo sin moverse, esa sensación de estar dentro de Draco se sentía tan bien, tan perfecta, y estaba nublando sus sentidos, sentía que no podría aguantar mas, pero de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, levanto la vista y vio a Draco, que asentía como dándole permiso para continuar, y así lo hizo, empezó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación nueva, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía la urgencia de hacerlo mas rápido aun, tomo con una mano la erección de Draco, y la empezó a masajear con fuerza sintiendo como Draco arqueaba la espalda y gemía a la par que el, entonces de pronto sintió que algo le recorría el cuerpo, era como electricidad tocando cada uno de sus nervios, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y sentir como llegaba al orgasmo,

Masajeo mas fuerte aun la erección de Draco, lo oyó soltar un ligero sollozo y sintió como Draco se derramaba en su mano, a la par que Harry lo hacia dentro del chico, dio un par de embestidas mas y luego cayo rendido sobre Draco, quien estaba muy sonrojado, y sudado, al igual que Harry.

Unos minutos después Harry sintió que Draco resoplaba y cayo en cuenta que seguro lo estaba aplastando – Lo siento – murmuro Harry saliendo despacio de Draco y acostándose a un lado del rubio.

Draco solo emitió un gemido de agradecimiento, y se quedo al lado de Harry, ninguno de los dos decía nada, se habían quedado en completo silencio, hasta que Harry decidió tentar a la suerte y giro su cuerpo hacia un lado para ver el perfil de Draco, puso una mano en el abdomen del rubio, lo que lo hizo sobresaltar, Harry ignoro eso y le pregunto, -Todo bien?- Draco no contesto…

-Draco, estas bien? Ninguna respuesta

-Te lastime? Levanto la cara un poco mas para poder ver el rostro del chico y vio que Draco pugnaba por hablar y a la ves evitar que unas lagrimas salieran a la luz, giro la cara del lado opuesto que Harry lo miraba y trato de girarse completamente, pero Harry no lo dejo, Draco se resistió pero Harry con mas fuerza aun lo atrajo hacia si mismo, hasta que Draco dejo de forcejear y se dejo llevar, Harry lo abrazo, dejando la cara del rubio a la altura su pecho , sintió como unas lagrimas caían por su tórax y se perdían en la cama, solo atino a acariciar la rubia cabellera, no quería decir nada, no quería arruinar nada, además no sabría que decir, así que se dedico a solo acariciarlo, mientras el rubio lloraba en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: CONFESIONES Y CONFUSIONES**

Luego del funeral, todos acompañaron a la mamá de Lee a su casa, no querían dejarla sola aun, por lo menos no hasta estar seguros que los Aurores que la cuidarían llegaran, y fueran verdaderos Aurores,

La madre de Lee vivía en las afueras de Londres, decidieron que manejarían hasta allá pues no querían dejar ningún rastro de magia.

En dos autos partieron rumbo a las afueras de Londres, Iban Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, el señor Weasley, Bill y Fleur en uno de los autos, en otro iban la Señora Jordán, junto con la señora Weasley, Ojo Loco, Charlie, Neville, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge y Jones, (los autos estaban encantados por supuesto). Dumbledore los estaría esperando allá.

Cuando llegaron notaron que era un lugar muy lindo, parecía que allí no existiera guerra, la señora Jordán los invito a pasar, y les mostró un frondoso jardín, con estatuas y muchos árboles frutales donde podrían pasear mientras esperaban a los aurores, Dumbledore ya habìa llegado y hablaba con alguno de los miembros de la orden en forma que denotaba preocupación.

Hermione tomo de la mano a Ron y lo jalo hacia los jardines, dio un par de vueltas, hasta cerciorarse que estaban en un ángulo en el que nadie los vería se giro hacia Ron que iba caminando monótonamente, y le dijo muy seria.-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

Ron la miro atentamente, -que… que es lo que pasa?... he hecho algo malo?

Hermione suspiro, y luego le sonrió, - No Ron .. no, es solo que necesito decirte algo, bueno, pensé que sabría por donde empezar pero ahora…- se interrumpió, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, ya Ron conocía esa mirada en la chica, trataba de decir algo difícil y quería que sonara de la mejor forma, Ron acaricio la mejilla de Hermione, y le dijo,- déjalo salir, no puede ser tan difícil-

Hermione levanto la vista y miro a los ojos azules de Ron, luego bajo la cabeza - Te amo- le dijo, luego suspiro como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima-Te amo, y quiero que estemos juntos, esta guerra…. Toda esta situación es extrema, tengo miedo de perderte, y nunca haber podido saber si esto funcionaria o no, o que me pierdas y que nunca te hubieras enterado de lo que siento por ti, - su respiración era cada vez mas rápida, y sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, -Yo no quiero morir sin antes haberme atrevido siquiera a poder… pero sus palabras fueron cortadas, cuando sintió que Ron la tomaba de la barbilla y le levantaba la cara para poder verla a los ojos, luego se acerco lentamente, en lo que a Hermione se le antojaba una eternidad, y unió sus labios a los de la chica, con el primer roce Ron quedo convencido que esos labios eran mas suaves y deliciosos de lo que jamás habìa siquiera imaginado, se movió un poco mas tratando de saborearlos, con la lengua rozo el labio de la chica, la cual dio un pequeño suspiro, el siguió saboreándolos, de a poco, hasta que pudo pedir permiso para entrar a esa boca que por tanto tiempo habìa anhelado, su lengua se introdujo, y exploro todo, tratando de saborear cada pequeño rincón, ella le contesto al beso, y poco a poco, se fueron entregando en esa nueva sensación.

Cuando creyeron que era ya necesario separarse, para poder respirar, lo hicieron lentamente, Ron la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo nuevamente hacia el, la abrazo, y le dio un pequeño giro, levantándola ligeramente del piso, -Te amo,- le susurro al oído, luego la soltó, ella lo miro emocionada, -Entonces? Seremos novios ahora?- preguntó-

-Jajaja- rió el, -se supone que te lo debo pedir yo, pero si seremos novios, nada me haría mas feliz- y volvió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, para tomarla nuevamente de la mano, -debemos regresar, no queremos preocuparlos- le dijo.

Ella asintió, sintiendo que caminando de la mano de Ron ahora flotaba de regreso a la casa de la Señora Jordán.

Pronto fue evidente lo que pasaba, aunque por respeto a la Señora Jordán nadie dijo nada.

Una vez llegados los Aurores, Dumbledore se despidió cortésmente de todos y le dedico una picara sonrisa a Hermione y Ron, para luego irse a Hogwarts

Ya en el auto Tonks le guiño un ojo a Hermione y le dijo.. Y bueno chica cuando nos lo dirás?

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente y miro a Ron como pidiéndole su aprobación, el solo asintió con la cabeza,

-Ok, Ron y yo hemos decidido empezar una relación – lo dijo de un solo tiron… los que estaban en el auto aplaudieron, incluso el señor Weasley que era el que manejaba… ya era hora chico, pensé que nunca te decidirías a decírselo- Ron solo puso los ojos en blanco…

El camino de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, una ves llegaron a Grindmuy place Hermione corrió escaleras arriba, donde estaban Luna y Ginny, que por ser las menores se quedaron en el cuartel, a contarles lo sucedido, mientras Neville le pedía detalles a Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sintió de pronto que algo se movía a su alrededor, acostumbrado a estar siempre alerta, debido al clima de guerra que vivía, se sentó buscando con la mirada, noto que ya estaba oscuro, no tenia idea de que hora era, vio en el borde de la cama a Draco que estaba sentado, aun desnudo, pudo adivinar que buscaba su ropa.

-Draco?- llamo Harry, el rubio volteo y le devolvió una típica mirada fría, digna de un Malfoy,

-No encuentro mi ropa- le dijo, intentó ponerse de pie, tratando de evitar el dolor que ahora tenia en la parte trasera, cuando puso ambos pies en el piso sus piernas temblaron… como no pudiendo aguantar el peso y cayo –mierda!-mascullo

Harry se habìa puesto de pie, y lo trato de ayudar a pararse, Draco acepto de mala gana la ayuda y se dejo sentar nuevamente en la cama, Harry se dedico a recolectar la ropa del rubio, cuando la junto toda volvió a la cama, donde Draco aun seguía sentado tal como lo habìa dejado, deposito la ropa al costado de Draco y se sentó junto a el.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Harry, Draco dio un ligero asentimiento,

-Creo que debemos bajar a cenar, ya son las 10 y seguro nos están esperando, se preguntaran donde estuvimos toda la tarde, aunque supongo que por el ruido que hicimos ellos ya deben saber que estuvimos aquí-continuo el rubio.

-No creo que sepan nada Draco, - le dijo Harry -puse un hechizo antisonoro en la puerta después de cerrarla y sellarla para que no pudieran abrirla.

-Bien- dijo Draco con un suspiro de alivio no quería que esto fuera de dominio publico, el sabia que era difícil conservar secretos en un lugar tan "poblado" como el cuartel. Con alguna dificultad empezó a vestirse.

Harry intento ayudarlo a vestirse, pero Draco le devolvió una mirada fría y llena de furia, -No necesito tu ayuda Potter- dijo mientras arranchaba de las manos de Harry la camisa.

Harry no sabia bien que hacer ni decir, ni siquiera sabia como sentirse… toda esa situación era tan rara…

Después de un rato Harry dijo -Escucha - dirigiéndose a Draco que ya estaba de pie alisando su ropa, como planchando las arrugas - si deseas quedarte un rato mas lo puedes hacer-

-No seré tu nueva victima para que puedas hacerte el héroe …san Potty- Respondió en tono mordaz mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Por que crees que eres una victima? - le dijo Harry que ya empezaba a vestirse, y a perder la calma también.

-Lo que sea – respondió Draco ya tomando el pomo de la puerta, pero Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Draco, y con un giro de varita quito el hechizo que sellaba la puerta.

-Draco, si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, cualquier cosa, solo buscáme OK? Y no por que quiero que seas una victima a la cual ayudar, tu nunca serás eso Draco, eres demasiado fuerte y se que superaras esto, pero no esta de mas tener ayuda, o compañía, eso no te hace ser una victima- luego quito la mano del hombro del rubio para dejarlo salir.

Draco no habìa volteado pero se habìa quedado quieto, escuchando, solo atino a asentir. Se sentía demasiado confuso, ya sea para discutir o estar de acuerdo, giro el pomo de la puerta y salio hacia los baños, una ducha era lo que necesitaba, eso lo ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas, o al menos eso pensaba el.

Llego al baño y abrió el agua caliente, dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, al menos sentía cierto alivio sobre los dolores de su cuerpo. En que demonios estaba pensando???!!! Como se le ocurrió hacer todo lo que habìa hecho esa tarde, no solo habìa llorado delante de Potter, también lo habìa besado, se le habìa ofrecido, y por Dios! Hasta lo habìa disfrutado, y dormido en el pecho de Potter, todo estaba fuera de lugar, definitivamente, solo confiaba en que el Gryffindor era lo suficientemente conciente, como para andar pregonando que fue al primero al que se le habìa entregado.

Cerro la ducha y lanzo un hechizo sobre su cuerpo desnudo para secarlo, antes de ponerse la misma ropa, salio del baño, pensando que aun no decidía si aquello que ocurrió era algo de lo cual arrepentirse…

Harry se termino de vestir y se hecho nuevamente en su cama, realmente tenia hambre… creo que esto quita energías se dijo a si mismo, luego soltó una sonrisa, de entre todas las posibilidades, la única no contemplada: Draco, habìa sido su primera vez, y al parecer el lo habìa sido del chico también, el nunca se cuestiono mucho el hecho de no tener claras sus tendencias sexuales, pensó que con el tiempo se le aclararían, pero ni besando a Cho sucedió, y ahora que habìa probado a Draco se convenció, era gay, soltó un suspiro y pensó irónicamente, ese seria el poder que Voldemort no conoce? Se sorprendió de lo que pensaba y empezó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que algo lo interrumpió, una voz desde la puerta,

-Harry? Estas allí?-era Hermione,

-déjalo, seguro esta cansado- escucho que le decía Ron

-Hey!!! Chicos- respondió Harry –aquí estoy pasen-

Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación y notaron todo el desbarajuste que habìa,

-Deberías limpiar mas seguido compañero- le dijo Ron

Sin embargo Hermione miraba todo atentamente como evaluando la situación, hasta que vio los botones en el piso, y con la boca abierta levanto la vista hacia Harry que lo miraba medio avergonzado pero aun resplandeciendo???

-Estuviste aquí toda la tarde?-pregunto ella.

Harry, que ya sabia hacia donde iba esa pregunta, trato de esquivar el problema lo mejor que pudo.

-Tengo hambre ya esta la cena?- pregunto

Ron asintió, -sip por eso te buscábamos, Vamos?

Si claro, me cambio esta camisa y ya, se disponía a sacarse la camisa, cuando se dio cuenta que posiblemente tendría mas de una mordida de Draco por el cuerpo, no estaba seguro pero no se arriesgaría…

Miro a Ron y Hermione y les dijo: -Ehh debo cambiarme delante de ustedes? Creánme ya se como hacer esto solito-

Hermione dio una sonrisa, mientras Ron lo miraba extrañado, nunca habìa dejado de cambiarse una simple camisa delante de ellos, pero no tuvo tiempo a protestar o preguntar pues Hermione lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba,

-Te esperamos en el pasillo- dijo ella, cerrando la puerta.

-Pero que le pasa???- pregunto Ron a su ahora novia

-Déjalo, necesita intimidad, de repente se quería cambiar algo mas que la camisa- dijo ella con una sonrisa y cerrando el asunto, aunque solo para Ron, por que ella ya tenia una idea de lo que podía haber sucedido en esa habitación esa tarde, Harry no habìa aparecido por ningún lado, así que supuso que para estar en su habitación, y que nadie lo hubiera visto llegar debía haber llegado antes, solo seria una investigación simple, quien mas habìa llegado temprano ese día?

Harry la saco de sus cavilaciones dándoles el alcance.

-Harry,- dijo Ron muy serio, -debemos hablar contigo, sobre algo que sucedió hoy.

Harry se detuvo en seco, por un momento pensó que le dirían, sabemos que estuviste con Malfoy esta tarde!!! Y los reclamos sobre como pudo hacer algo así!!!, aun no estaba preparado para admitir que eso habìa pasado!!!! No era justo por que siempre Hermione le podía leer la mente???!!!

-Harry ¿?? Estas aquí le pregunto Hermione.

-Si… si lo siento, dime Ron que ocurre???

-Bueno, Hermione y yo hemos decidido, que bueno,… veras, tu sabes que hace tiempo…

-Ahhh- rugió Hermione, Ron y yo hemos decidido ser novios de una buena vez, no queremos esperar más tiempo, pues tú sabes, con la guerra, y todo eso… su voz se perdió en medio del grito de alegría de Harry.

-Siiiii!!!!!!! Lo sabia… jajajaja!!! Ya era hora Ron,,, tanto tardaste,?!!!! pensé que nunca lo harías- le dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Eh bueno en realidad fue Hermione quien se decidió a hablar, dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras Harry ahora abrazaba a la chica,

-No importa, cualquiera, los felicito a ambos- les dijo mientras sonreía mas feliz aun, sabía que si algo le pasaba y al fin era El quien terminaba muerto en esa guerra al menos Ron y Hermione estarían juntos y eso le dio cierto alivio.

Bajaron charlando animadamente, cuando al final de la escalera se toparon con Draco, Harry le dio una mirada furtiva, tratando de adivinar de qué humor se encontraba, por su parte el rubio inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo a los tres conectándose solo un segundo con la mirada de Harry, luego giro y siguió caminando.

-Hey Malfoy- dijo Ron avanzando un paso hacia Draco, puso su mano en uno de los hombros del chico le dio un leve apretón y una mirada significativa, luego se retiro, Draco lo miro sorprendido, pero solo asintió, por su parte Hermione avanzo hacia el también he hizo lo mismo, Draco solo mustio un suave –Gracias- antes de seguir su camino hacia el comedor.

Harry miro a sus amigos y Ron le susurro – sus padres murieron ayer, hoy los enterró-

Luego tomo de la mano a Hermione y lo invitaron a seguir caminando hacia el comedor.

Ya en el gran comedor pudo ver a Fleur charlando con la Sra. Weasley, mientras servían la comida, se acomodo junto a Hermione y Ron en uno de las esquinas, mientras que en la otra esquina, solo estaba Draco, lo miro fugazmente, como tratando de saber como se sentía, luego vio como al lado del rubio se sentaba Lupin, y se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído, el rubio solo asentía mecánicamente, Lupin al parecer termino su discurso dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Tonks se acerco y puso una mano encima del hombro de Draco y le dio un leve apretón, luego se sentó al lado del ahora su esposo Lupin.

Poco a poco todos los miembros de la orden se fueron uniendo casi de la misma manera, se acercaban a Draco y le daban un leve apretón en el hombro o unas palmadas en la espalda y ocupaban su lugar.

La cena después de un entierro siempre era igual, nadie decía nada, nadie miraba a nadie, comían mecánicamente, pensando seguro al igual que Harry, quien de ellos seria el próximo en caer.

Cuando ya habían terminado de cenar, uno a uno se fue parando, el primero en hacerlo fue Draco, quien hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida y se perdió por las escaleras, cuando solo quedaban, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Fleur y Bill, al fin Lupin hablo…

-Parece que ahora Voldemort (mueca de Ron, codazo de Hermione a su recién estrenado novio) ha decidido ejercer un poco mas de disciplina entre sus mortífagos, Snape le informo a Dumbledore que a los padres de Draco los mato el mismo Voldemort, no quisieron entregar a Draco para que pudiera serle de ayuda, es mas quisieron escapar, y eso, ustedes saben, generalmente es imposible. Aprovecho la confusión de la batalla para eliminarlos, y tal ves así hacerle creer que habíamos sido nosotros los que los eliminaron, quizás pensó que así podría hacer a Malfoy volver, por venganza.

-Entonces- dijo Harry, -Ellos quisieron protegerlo?, después de todo lo quisieron ayudar?

-Si así parece- respondió Bill, es una pena, de haberlo sabido antes, tal ves hubiéramos podido ayudarlos a escapar, pero Malfoy nos contó que la última vez que se comunico con ellos, simplemente se negaron cualquier posibilidad.-

-Malfoy lo sabe? – pregunto Hermione

-Si lo sabe, se lo dije hace un momento- respondió Lupin.

-Chicos, miren yo se que es difícil pero creo que por el momento será mejor dejarlo asimilar todo, darle tiempo,… se que se puede poner insoportable algunas veces, pero deben entender que esto no es fácil

Los tres asintieron, -Como esta la mama de Lee – pregunto Harry-

-Ella esta mejor, hay un par de aurores cuidándola por esta noche, mañana parte hacia América del Sur, menciono unos parientes que tiene allí, le dijimos que seria mejor no nos dijera donde, que era mejor que nadie lo supiera por un tiempo, no, no creemos que este en peligro – enfatizo Tonks al ver la cara de los chicos- pero es mejor así.

La señora Weasley entro a la cocina y los mando a todos a dormir, -ya es tarde- les dijo.

-Harry,- le dijo Lupin mientras se levantaban de la mesa, -Mañana Dumbledore vendrá en la tarde, desea hablar contigo- Ok- contesto Harry

Todos se despidieron de la señora Weasley y subieron las escaleras, quedándose cada uno en su respectivo dormitorio, Harry se despidió de Ron que de ahora en adelante quedaría a dormir en el cuarto de los gemelos, para hacerles compañía.

Harry camino solo hasta el ultimo cuarto del pasillo, para entrar a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y se tendió en la cama, aun podía sentir el olor de Draco en las sabanas, cerro los ojos e intento dormir, pero lo único que conseguía eran imágenes de Draco pidiéndole que lo hiciera suyo, Draco pidiendo mas, Draco llorando, abrió los ojos nuevamente y suspiro, esta seria una noche larga…

Al otro lado del pasillo en una habitación mas pequeña Draco estaba acostado, tratando de dormir, sin embargo lo único que pensaba era en Harry y como lo habìa acunado mientras lloraba, como lo habìa tratado, y como le dijo que el estaría allí para ayudarlo.

-Esto es confuso- pensó Draco, nunca antes habìa estado con nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, sabia que le gustaban ambos, pero no se imagino que seria Harry el primero, y que además seria en una situación tan extraña…pensó en sus padres, en lo que Lupin le habìa dicho, que ellos lo querían proteger… ellos finalmente lo habían perdonado entonces, sintió alivio, no fueron los de la orden los que lo mataron, fue Voldemort, sintió un renovado deseo de venganza hacia el asesino de sus padres, pero luego vino la pena nuevamente, de nada le servia saber todo eso, en realidad solo quería tener a sus padres cerca de nuevo, y sabia que jamás sucedería… cerro los ojos y por un momento pensó en que caería dormido, pero luego de un momento, recordó el olor de Harry, el olor que emanaba de su cuello, el sabor de sus labios, lo amable que fue con El…abrió los ojos y suspiro… estaba convencido que no podría dormir… -Ahhh- esta será una noche muy larga se dijo a si mismo.

En mitad del pasillo, en la habitación continua a Ron y los gemelos, Ginny Luna y Hermione conversaban antes de dormir, las dos primeras chicas exigían todos los detalles a Hermione, que no dudo en relatárselos.

Una vez saciada la curiosidad de las chicas, ella dejo caer la pregunta, como quien no quiere la cosa,

-Cuando ustedes volvieron de hacer las compras ya Harry estaba aquí? Pregunto.

-Bueno suponemos que si, pues su puerta estaba cerrada, como cuando entrena en la habitación, o esta triste y no quiere que nadie lo vea, suponemos que era lo segundo-contesto Ginny

-Oh, eso supuse, - contesto Hermione, el estaba muy extraño en el cementerio.

-Si lo se, no es el único, me pregunto como lo esta llevando Malfoy, se debe sentir muy mal, no se dejo ver en toda la tarde- contesto Luna.

-Ah si? Pregunto la castaña, y entonces volvió antes de la cena?

-No no lo creo-respondió Luna nuevamente -no lo vi llegar, bajo poco antes que ustedes, supongo que se habrá encerrado en su habitación también.

-Si eso supongo – murmuro Hermione más para si que para las chicas.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS, TIEMPO DE ESPERA…**

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue como siempre en el cuartel, todos bajaron a desayunar, el señor Weasley y Tonks,

partieron temprano para el ministerio, mientras Bill y Fleur fueron a atender "asuntos de la orden", los gemelos fueron a su tienda en el callejón Diagon, y la señora Weasley les servia el desayuno a los según ella, niños.

Todos conversaban animadamente, Neville ponía cara de sorpresa de las cosas que contaba Luna mientras Ginny solo se reía, Hermione y Ron cuchicheaban entre ellos, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta que faltaba Draco.

-Dra… Malfoy no ha bajado señora Weasley?- Pregunto tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

-No, y no se si lo hará, tal ves requiera mas tiempo… tu entiendes, iba a subirle el desayuno en un momento- contesto la señora Weasley.

-Yo ya termine de desayunar – dijo Harry, - e igual iba a subir, si gusta yo se lo llevo- sintió de pronto las miradas de sus amigos sobre el, pero decidió mejor ignorarlas.

La señora Weasley solo asintió, mientras ponía en brazos de Harry una bandeja, con algunas tostadas y jugo de calabaza.

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras y llego a la puerta de Draco, tocó suavemente, pero no se escucho ninguna respuesta, insistió un par de veces mas y nada, así que abrió poco a poco la puerta, vio a Draco, dormido, hacia uno de los lados de la cama, girado, dándole la espalda completamente, pensó que seria mejor dejar la bandeja en la mesa de noche y salir, pero al dar unos pasos mas tropezó con algo, unos zapatos, trastabillo y dejo caer la bandeja en el suelo, sus planes de no hacer ruido y no ser visto se fueron literalmente por los suelos.

-Demonios!! Masculló

Draco se giro y se sentó automáticamente, con la varita en la mano, al parecer la ponía debajo de la almohada,( Ojo loco hubiera estado orgulloso, Draco aparentemente practicaba el alerta permanente!!!) cuando vio a Harry dio primero una mirada de desconcierto, para luego pasar a una de sus típicas frías miradas.

-Este… buenos días Draco, veras te traje el desayuno- dijo Harry, ligeramente sonrojado por su torpeza.

Draco levanto una ceja y miro a Harry y luego al piso.

-Se supone que lo debo comer????- dijo mirando al piso.

-Yo lo siento, te traeré mas, es solo que tropecé, y bueno…- trataba de excusarse Harry.

-No importa, no tengo hambre de todos modos- lo corto Draco.

-Pero debes comer, no es bueno para ti que no desayunes- respondió Harry.

-Bueno, ahora eres también mendimago??? Respondió Draco sarcásticamente.

-No es necesario- le dijo Harry ahora si con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz.

Y se giro para marcharse.

-Hey espera!, - dijo Draco, mientras se ponía de pie - que no es necesario?

-Tu sarcasmo- respondió Harry, -cuando lo entenderás… no quiero rebajarte, ni sentir lastima por ti, acaso no puedes entender que la gente a veces puede ser simplemente amable con los demás?

Y se giro nuevamente pero Draco lo agarro de un brazo, lo giro y lo estampo violentamente contra la pared, pego su cuerpo al de Harry y lo miro con rabia.

-Lo que haya pasado ayer no te da derecho a "tratar de ser amable" conmigo Potter.

Harry temblaba ligeramente, y recién cayo en cuenta que Draco solo tenía puestos unos bóxer, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo.

-Te va quedando claro??? Continúo el rubio, ignorando el temblor en el cuerpo de Harry, e ignorando el gusto que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca.

Harry solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, entonces Draco aflojo el agarre de sus brazos, oportunidad que aprovecho Harry para sujetar con una mano la nuca y con la otra la cintura del rubio, lo jalo hacia si con mucha fuerza y lo beso, Draco no reaccionó, pues fue tomado por sorpresa, cuando quiso rechazarlo noto que Harry ya lo habìa puesto contra la pared, presionando con mas fuerza aun sus labios pugnando por entrar a la boca del rubio, quien poco a poco fue aceptando el beso, separando sus labios para que la lengua de Harry pudiera entrar, sintió la mano del moreno que antes estaba en su cuello, bajando hacia sus pectorales, y deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, trazando círculos y finalmente jalándolo, lo cual hizo que Draco se arqueara ligeramente y soltara un leve gemido.

Draco puso una mano en la cadera de Harry jalándolo, para poder tener mayor contacto, el beso se hacia cada ves mas intenso, Harry separo sus labios de los de Draco y bajo al cuello del rubio, quien tenia los ojos firmemente cerrados, la cara ligeramente hacia un lado para darle acceso a Harry a su cuello, gemía levemente a cada nuevo beso, a cada nueva mordida que le daba el moreno.

De pronto Harry escucho la voz de Hermione que lo llamaba desde el principio de las escaleras.

-Harry???, Dumbledore esta aquí, para hablar contigo-

Harry dejo de besar el cuello de Draco, bufó y luego dijo, -Dile que ya voy, en un momento bajo-

Miro a Draco, no sabia que decir, por que nunca sabia que decirle a este chico!!! se regaño mentalmente.

-Ehh, debo, … bueno, lo siento debo irme dijo Harry.

Draco asintió levemente, y Harry salio de la habitación.

Una ves solo Draco recogió la bandeja del desayuno y la puso sobre la mesa de noche, se recostó nuevamente en la cama y se froto los ojos mientras se repetía, -Esto esta mal.. esta mal.. jodidamente mal.

Harry trato de normalizar el sonrojo de su cara antes de bajar las escaleras, nunca antes habìa odiado tanto a Hermione y a Dumbledore por interrumpirle, aunque… pensándolo bien, tal ves fue lo mejor, esto se esta saliendo de control, se recrimino a si mismo mientras bajaba.

Entro a la biblioteca y vio a Ron y Hermione sentados en un sofá, dejándole espacio para que el se sentara y en frente Dumbledore con su típica sonrisa en los labios, y la chispa en sus ojos azules,

-Muchacho, como estas?, ayer no te vi, todo va bien? Saludo Dumbledore.

-Si, ayer estaba cansado eso es todo- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno chicos, quería hablar con ustedes acerca del ultimo Horcrux que conseguimos, les alegrara saber que ya lo he destruido y…

-Entonces- interrumpió Ron, -ya solo nos queda la serpiente esa… Naguini???

-Claro, y luego matar a Voldemort (mueca de Ron) interrumpió Harry.

-Bueno, en realidad sobre eso quería hablarle a los tres- dijo Dumbledore ignorando el tono sarcástico de Harry.

-Voldemort ha estado tan ocupado tratando de tomar Londres, que aparentemente aun no ha notado la ausencia de sus Horcrux, lo cual es una buena noticia, pues si lo atacamos, y eliminamos a la serpiente existe una gran posibilidad de poder vencerlo.

-Genial- respondió Hermione – entonces que esperamos? Donde se esta ahora? Cuando podemos atacar?-

-Eso señorita Granger es el problema, no se esta quedando en ningún lugar por mas de una o dos noches, creo que debemos esperar a que pueda establecer algún sitio como cuartel para luego poder planear un ataque- Explico Dumbledore.

-Pero eso puede tomar demasiado tiempo- replico Ron.

-Es decir, que nos quedaremos esperando a que Voldemort decida establecer un sitio para quedarse antes de atacar? – respondió Harry, sin tratar de evitar que la molestia se le notara

- Snape no nos puede informar en donde se encuentra hoy por ejemplo?

-Si si puede Harry- respondió Dumbledore, pero no tendríamos tiempo de planear todo un ataque, investigar cuales son los puntos débiles del lugar ni nada antes que el parta nuevamente.

Es necesario esperar un poco - concluyo Dumbledore.

-Pero mientras el seguirá atacando y matando- dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-Aunque podría aparecer en uno de los ataques y podríamos aprovechar para matarlo allí- Objeto Ron.

-Eso también es una posibilidad- replico Dumbledore, -es por eso que hay que estar atentos a sus ataques y ver que sucede, De mas esta pedirles que se queden aquí, y que no busquen peligros innecesarios, se que lo entienden- dijo Dumbledore finalmente.

Los tres chicos asintieron, y Dumbledore dio por finalizada la conversación.

Dumbledore miro a Ron y dijo - si fueras tan amable, podrías buscar al señor Malfoy y decirle que deseo hablar con el?-

-Si claro- dijo Ron saliendo de la biblioteca.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie, y salieron tras el pelirrojo, fueron hacia la cocina, desde donde pudieron ver a Malfoy ingresar a la biblioteca, luego fueron alcanzados por Ron

-Que creen que le querrá decir?- pregunto Ron.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba de la mesa "El Profeta" de esa mañana, abrió el diario dio un suspiro y dijo -ya se lo que le dirá- mientras enseñaba el periódico a sus amigos.

En la biblioteca Draco se sentaba delante de Dumbledore.

-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres Draco, se que eso no te ayuda en nada, pero sabes que tienes a todos los miembros de la orden para apoyarte- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias- respondió Draco.

-Veras, tenemos que hablar de un asunto delicado, el ministerio a confiscado la casa de tus padres, la mansión Malfoy esta mañana, y a tomado poder de la cámara de tus padres en Gringotts, sin embargo dijo, mientras levantaba una mano para hacer que Draco lo dejara continuar, - hace unos días tus padres pasaron gran cantidad del contenido de su cámara a la tuya, para poder eh "adelantarse" a una situación como esta-

-Pero que demonios busca el ministerio en mi casa? – Rugió Draco.

-Aparentemente cualquier rastro de magia oscura, algún objeto o documentos.- respondió Dumbledore.

-Ok, iré ahora mismo al ministerio y les exigiré me devuelvan la mansión Malfoy, esa casa ahora es mía, y ellos no tienen por que poner un solo pie encima- dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eso, Draco, no será posible, el Ministerio a ordenado que tu seas capturado y llevado a interrogatorios, pues consideran que debes tener información valiosa acerca de Voldemort y acerca de lo que haya en esa casa, como comprenderás, ir al ministerio seria pedir un boleto a Azkaban.

Draco se paseaba frente al sofá en el que minutos antes habìa estado sentado -Insinúa que debo quedarme aquí sentado mientras esos… esos… ASQUEROSOS AURORES METEN MANO DE MI CASA, DE LAS COSAS DE MI MADRE!!!!!!- grito Draco, sin poder contenerse mas.

-Lo que te pido Draco, es que esperes un tiempo, esto se arreglara, solo debes tener paciencia.

-PACIENCIA???!!! – ESO FUE LO QUE ME DIJO ACERCA DE MIS PADRES, TEN PACIENCIA DRACO, ELLOS RECAPACITARAN, Y YA VE A DONDE NOS LLEVO A TODOS SU TAN PRECIADA PACIENCIA- Grito Draco nuevamente.

-Escucha, se que te pido demasiado, pero debes decirnos, hay algo en tu casa que pueda complicar tu situación?, es decir, hay algo que no se deba encontrar en tu casa? Pregunto Dumbledore.

Draco bufo,-No lo creo, ehh… no lo se, hace tanto que no he ido por allí, que ya no lo se-

Dumbledore solo asintió,

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, el cual fue roto por Draco:

-Por que el ministerio me quiere apresar? Pregunto Draco, yo no soy mortífago, nunca tome la marca, me retire…

- Eso lo se yo, y muchas personas, pero lamentablemente, estamos en un tiempo en que el ministerio cree que es mejor tomar acciones antes de preguntar- contesto Dumbledore, con un claro signo de pesar en la voz.

-Por el momento no haremos nada, continuo Dumbledore- estoy convencido que no falta mucho para vencer a Voldemort, y traer la paz nuevamente, una ves eso suceda veras como todo se arregla, por mientras, tienes dinero en tu cámara de Gringotts, según me refirió Snape, lo suficiente para vivir tranquilamente cuando esto termine.

Draco asintió, -Como esta el profesor Snape? – pregunto.

-El se preocupa mucho por ti Draco, y me dijo que te pidiera, eh.. cuales eran las palabras que uso?.. Ah si.. me dijo, dile que ni se le ocurra a ese muchachito hacer alguna estupidez, de lo contrario iré yo mismo a ajustarlo, Dumbledore se encogió de hombros, -como te dije, se preocupa por ti-

Draco sonrió levemente, extrañaba mucho a su padrino, es una pena no poder verlo, ojala cuando la guerra termine pueda visitarlo mas seguido.

-Bueno Draco, tengo asuntos que atender y quiero irme seguro de que tu no te convertirás en uno mas que poner en mi lista-

-No se preocupe dijo Draco, -No se tendrá que preocupar por mi- hizo una reverencia y salio de la biblioteca, corriendo escaleras arriba.

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo vieron salir, ya habían escuchado los gritos de Draco, y habían leído el periódico, sabían que seria mejor no acercarse a el por un tiempo.

El resto de la semana fue rutinaria en Grindmuy place, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny y Harry entrenaban durante el día para poder defenderse, incluso Draco se les unía de ves en cuando, los chicos se sorprendían de que Draco no les dijera nada sarcástico, ni soltara ningún comentario irónico, es mas casi no decía nada, solo entrenaba con mucho ahínco, Harry supuso que lo hacia para estar preparado y poder vengar de alguna manera a sus padres.

Durante esa semana Harry y Draco no se encontraron solos en ningún momento, instintivamente se evitaban… Harry pensó que tal ves era lo mejor.

Hasta que una noche, cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Harry sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta, extrañado y preocupado, se levanto y camino con la varita en la mano, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un par de ojos grises.

-Puedo pasar? – pregunto Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: LA TOMA DEL MINISTERIO**

Draco no estaba completamente seguro de cómo habìa llegado hasta la puerta de Harry, simplemente no podía dormir, las pesadillas donde sus padres lo acusaban de ser el culpable de su muerte no habían cesado en toda la semana, pero esta noche han sido mucho peores, el lloraba y les decía que los vengaría, que ayudaría a matar a Voldemort y pero ellos le contestaron que El ya no era su hijo, que un hijo suyo jamás permitiría que le quiten la mansión así de fácil, ese fue el detonante, se levanto casi gritando perdón, y llorando, se sintió tan solo y tan vació, y sin mucho pensarlo, casi moviéndose por instinto sus pies lo llevaron a la puerta de Harry, quien ahora lo miraba con extrañeza…

-Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Draco

Harry asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, cerró la puerta miro a Draco.

-Ocurre algo? – pregunto Harry.

-No podía dormir- contesto Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry esperaba que Draco dijera algo más aun, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sujeto contra la pared y era salvajemente devorado por unos labios.

Abrió los ojos un poco pero no trato de resistirse, paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, jalándolo mas aun, y el rubio empezó a levantar la camisa de Harry, detuvo el beso y la paso por encima de la cabeza del moreno, paso sus manos sobre el abdomen plano y marcado de Harry, y luego se lanzo por el cuello del moreno, haciéndolo gemir suavemente, Harry empezó a recorrer la espalda del rubio con las manos, subió la camiseta de Draco y se la saco, pero aprovecho el momento para voltearlo y ponerlo de espaldas, empezó a besar la nuca de Draco, sintiendo como la piel del rubio se erizaba, bajo con su lengua, dejando rastros de saliva por toda la espalda, subiendo nuevamente hacia la nuca.

Draco se arqueo de placer y empujo mas sus caderas contra la erección de Harry, haciendo que ahora sea el moreno el que suelte un gemido.

Harry puso sus manos alrededor del abdomen de Draco, quien aun estaba de espaldas, y lo llevo hacia la cama, mientras seguía dando mordidas al hombro de Draco.

Jalo los pantalones de Draco, y cayeron al piso, lo giro y lo sentó en la cama, tomo su varita, que habìa caído al piso por la sorpresa inicial, y murmuro un par de cosas, que Draco no escuchaba pero suponía que eran para tener mayor intimidad.

Harry se puso de rodillas en el piso delante de Draco, y pudo apreciar la erección del rubio, levanto la vista, y vio a Draco con los ojos firmemente cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior…. -Dios!! Se ve tan sexy haciendo eso!!!!, pensó Harry

Bajo la vista y vio nuevamente la erección del rubio… lentamente paso la lengua sobre la cabeza del miembro, a lo que sintió que Draco se estremecía, motivado por esa reacción, se aventuro un poco mas, lamiendo una parte mayor del miembro de Draco, los gemidos y estremecimientos del rubio no paraban, así que una ves hubiera lamido todo el miembro de Draco, decidió aventurarse mas aun, y poco a poco fue introduciendo el miembro de Draco en su boca.

-Ahhh mierda!!!! Exclamo Draco, Harry pensó que esa definitivamente era una buena señal, así que siguió metiendo y sacando el miembro de Draco de su boca, le fascinaba escuchar esos gritos ahogados de Draco, chupo mucho mas rápido y fuerte hasta que sintió que una mano lo jalaba del cabello, no dejándolo continuar

-Voy… voy a terminar – le dijo Draco, con una voz ahogada, Harry se puso de pie, y Draco jalo el pantalón de Harry hacia abajo, empezó a masajear la erección del moreno.

-Draco… - murmuro Harry mientras sujetaba con sus manos los hombros del rubio, pues si no lo hacia sentía que podría caerse, ya las piernas le temblaban, era demasiado placer…

Empujo a Draco hacia la cama, y el se acostó encima del rubio, ataco sus labios nuevamente, con mas fuerza aun, para luego bajar hacia el cuello, mientras sentía a Draco arquearse, y gemir, las erecciones de ambos se rozaban.

Draco empezó a lamer la oreja de Harry recorriendo con la lengua cada centímetro de ella, lentamente, sintiendo la piel de Harry erizarse y entonces cuando la oreja estaba completamente húmeda, suavemente soplo hacia el interior, el efecto fue fantástico, Harry se arqueo, y dio el grito mas fuerte que Draco le habìa escuchado hasta ese momento, -¡ahhhh!!!!-

-Fóllame- le dijo Draco a Harry en el oído que acababa de lamer,

Harry le sonrió y Draco lo sintió estirarse hacia la mesa de noche y con algo de dificultad abrir un cajón y sacar un pequeño tubo de….

-Lubricante? Le interrogo Draco

Harry se encogió de hombros y le dijo, -será mas fácil- le guiño un ojo y bajo hacia la erección de Draco, empezó a devorarla nuevamente, tomo con una mano el tubo de lubricante y se unto uno de sus dedos, sin dejar de lamer el miembro de Draco, tanteo la entrada del rubio, quien por un momento se tenso, Harry hizo pequeños círculos alrededor de la entrada, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Draco estaba relajado, introdujo un dedo, suave y lentamente, entro y salio poco a poco, hasta que sintió que Draco ya estaba cómodo, así que intento un dedo mas, se sentía tan bien allí, que no quiso esperar mas, dejo de atender la erección de Draco y unto una cantidad considerable de lubricante sobre su propio miembro y luego se alineo con la entrada de Draco, cuando ya estaba a punto de ingresar, levanto la vista y vio a Draco con los ojos firmemente cerrados, acaricio una de sus mejillas y este hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, Harry se introdujo lentamente parando cuando sentía que Draco se tensaba, hasta que estuvo completamente adentro, Draco levanto mas aun las piernas, pegándolas sobre su pecho, Harry apoyo las manos sobre las rodillas de Draco y marco un ritmo fuerte y rápido…

-Ahhh!!!! Potter si!!!! No te detengas!!!!

Gemía Draco mientras sujetaba con ambas manos la cabecera de la cama de Harry que empezó a hacer un ruido frenético, pero a Harry no le importo, retiro las manos de las rodillas de Draco, y tomo la erección del rubio masajeándola rápidamente, Draco grito aun mas fuerte, pero ya no era entendible lo que decía, y nuevamente Harry sintió como el rubio soltaba algo parecido a un sollozo y se venia en su mano, Draco sintió como era inundado por algo caliente en su interior mientras escuchaba a Harry gemir – Draco!!!!!

El rubio bajo sus rodillas, y Harry se dejo caer encima de Draco, ambos tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones, luego de un momento Harry se retiro con cuidado del interior del rubio, y se dejo caer en la cama, nuevamente estaban echados uno al lado del otro, la mano de Harry acaricio la pierna de Draco, y casi inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontraba solo en su cama, la única prueba de que lo pasado la noche anterior no habìa sido un sueño era que estaba desnudo, su propia ropa tirada por el piso, y el tubo de de lubricante dejado descuidadamente sobre la mesa de noche.

Se levanto lentamente, se puso el pijama y salio de su habitación rumbo a uno de los baños, aun sintiéndose desconcertado,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry bajo las escaleras rumbo al comedor, donde todos se encontraban desayunando, incluido a Draco, -Buenos días- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Luna y Ginny.

-Dormiste bien? Pregunto Luna

-Ehhh, si bien- respondió Harry, quien levanto la vista para ver a Draco sorbiendo lentamente su taza de café, el rubio lo miro un segundo sobre su taza y luego bajo los ojos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron de pie, Hermione se le acerco a Harry con un libro,-Deberíamos entrenar acerca de estos ejercicios protectores que encontré- le dijo.

-Bien,- contesto Harry –Hay que ponernos a eso.

Luego estaban ya en el salón como casi cada mañana, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Harry, practicando cuando sintieron que alguien habría la puerta de la calle y entraba corriendo, salieron a ver quien era y vieron a Lupin que hablaba con la señora Weasley, quien tenia una cara realmente preocupada.

Lupin se giro hacia los chicos, y les dijo

-Hay un ataque de mortífagos en Docklands, es un distrito muggle, están quemando sus casas, y tratando de matarlos, los aurores ya están allí pero será mejor que algunos de nosotros vayamos hacia allá.

Para los chicos eso ya era prácticamente una rutina, subieron las escaleras, buscando sus capas, y en el caso de Harry su capa de invisibilidad también, para luego bajar y estar listos para salir, la Señora Weasley ya tenia listo el traslador que los llevaría hacia el sitio de la pelea, Ginny y Luna aun se quedaban en casa, aun no cumplían 17 años y eran menores de edad.

La señora Weasley les dio una tímida sonrisa…

-Cuídense mucho-

Todos tomaron el traslador, que en esta ocasión era una botella de vino vacía, y pronto sintieron el jalón tan acostumbrado, para luego caer en mitad de lo que ahora parecía una ciudad en guerra.

Con Lupin a la cabeza caminaron un par de calles, hacia los ruidos de lucha, lo primero que vieron fue el cuerpo de un mortífago tirado en el piso, siguieron caminando, cuidándose entre todos las espaldas, hasta que por fin pudieron ver a un grupo de Aurores tratando de repeler a un grupo mayor de mortífagos,

Se lanzaron de frente a la lucha, Harry lanzo un Expeliamus y desarmo a un mortífago, mientras Ron y Hermione lanzaban Petrificus totalus a otro par.

Harry esquivo un rayo rojo, para luego lanzar otro Expeliamus, cuando se levantaba sintió que una mano lo jalaba hacia abajo nuevamente, un rayo verde paso muy cerca de donde antes estuvo su cabeza, miro hacia el que lo habìa jalado y vio a Draco,

-Cuidado Potter, presta atención- le reclamo Draco

-Gracias- murmuro Harry antes que Draco lo soltara,

Se obligo a concentrarse más aun en la batalla, nuevamente se levanto y pudo convocar un expeliamus más que le dio de lleno a otro mortífago,

Pronto los mortífagos iban cayendo, a Harry le pareció que los que estaban tras las mascaras no eran realmente tan buenos.

Vio a Hermione que peleaba con un mortífago, al que pudo desarmar sin mayor problemas, para luego amarrarlo con un hechizo y evitar que se desaparezca.

Avanzo mas y alguien choco con su espala, giro y vio a Draco mas palido de lo normal, le iba a decir algo cuando escucho una vos …

-Pero si es el famoso Potter- exclamo un chico cuya vos a Harry se le antojo conocida, aunque no supo identificarla.

Un rayo salio de la varita del mortífago, pero Draco y Harry lo esquivaron, aunque estuvo bastante cerca, -Desmaius-grito Harry pero el mortífago nuevamente esquivo el hechizo

-Cruciatas!- replico el enmascarado mientras el rayo le daba de lleno a Draco, el rubio cayo al piso, revolcándose y gritando.

-Desmaius- grito Harry nuevamente pero el mortífago se movió mas rápido aun, y el hechizo no le dio.

Un nuevo rayo se dirigía hacia Harry – impedimenta- grito y bloqueo el hechizo,

Harry giro para ver al rubio quien ya se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad, Draco le dio un pequeño asentimiento, como dándole a entender que estaba bien,

-Crucio… - grito el mortífago esta ves hacia Harry, pero el esquivo el hechizo, luego trato de desarmar nuevamente al mortífago, sin conseguirlo.

-Sectusempra – Grito el mortífago mas fuerte aun, hacia Draco esta vez, pero tanto Harry como Draco habían levantado la varita y gritaron a la vez, -desmaius- ambos rayos dieron de lleno en el pecho del mortífago, quien cayo al piso con un sonido sordo.

-Quien es? – pregunto Harry hacia Draco,

- Montague - respondió Draco, muy quedamente, se acerco hacia donde estaba el mortífago caído y levanto la mascara.

Harry miro y efectivamente era Montague, no habían sabido nada de el desde el año pasado, no pensó encontrarlo en medio de una batalla.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Harry hacia Draco

-Si- respondió Draco, -pero aquí hay algo que anda mal, por que a todos los que he combatido parecen ser de nuestra edad, muy jóvenes para ser mortífagos del circulo cercano de Voldermort, y no muy hábiles, no te parece extraño?- interrogo finalmente.

Harry giro la vista, y vio que prácticamente todos los mortífagos habían sido capturados, habìa sido demasiado fácil.

-Tienes razón- respondió Harry.

Caminaron en silencio buscando a los demás, cuando Dumbledore les dio el alcance,

-Chicos debemos reunirnos e ir a Grindmuy place, esto no fue mas que una maniobra de distracción, Voldemort a tomado el ministerio.- sentencio Dumbledore, mientras llegaban al circulo donde estaban Hermione, Ron, Neville, y Lupin, todos se veían sucios y sudados, pero bien.

Activaron el traslador y llegaron a Grindmuy place, donde ya estaban los demás miembros de la orden que habían visto luchando hace un momento.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos- Dijo Dumbledore, imponiendo su vos sobre los murmullos de los demás –Debo decirles que no les tengo buenas noticias-

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Acaba de ser asesinado Scrimgeour, así como un gran numero de miembros del Wizegamot, se aprovecho el hecho de que la mayoría de aurores salieran rumbo a Docklands, para atacar.

Pius Thicknesse a sido nombrado como ministro, y según nos informa Snape, el es un mortífago, y ha estado actuando en cubierto dentro del ministerio, así que como comprenderán, no podemos contar mas ya con el apoyo de ellos.

-Snape no nos pudo alertar de esto?- Interrogo la señora Weasley

-No, lamentablemente no fue posible para El hacerlo, y aun si lo hubiera podido hacer, el hecho de estar allí para el ataque hubiera dejado en claro que se esta filtrando información, lo cual pondría en serio riesgo a Snape. Dijo Dumbledore

El silencio que inundaba la sala era tenso, nadie sabia que decir, sabían que ahora las cosas empeorarían aun mas.

-Esa- continuo Dumbledore, una ves que sintió que los demás habían terminado de procesar la noticia – es toda la información que tenemos por el momento, Tonks y Arthur están tratando de enviarnos más información, y en cuanto tengamos mas nos reuniremos nuevamente-

Dumbledore se levanto e hizo una pequeña inclinación antes de salir de la sala, minutos después escucharon como se abría y cerraba la puerta de la calle, se habìa ido.

La señora Weasley, Ginny y Luna comenzaron a revisar si alguno de los chicos estaba herido, por suerte a excepción de unos golpes y rasguños todos parecían estar bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en la noche, luego de la cena, Harry les hizo señas a Ron y Hermione para que lo acompañaran a su cuarto, una vez cerrada la puerta Harry giro y les dijo

-Debo ir a encontrar y matar a Voldemort, creo que ha llegado el momento-

Ron abrió la boca, como buscando algo que decir, sin embargo la cerro nuevamente

-Dumbledore dijo que era mejor esperar- le recrimino Hermione, - creo que debemos hacerle caso.

Yo creo que Harry tiene razón- dijo Ron en vos baja,-No podemos esperar mas tiempo, esto se pone cada ves peor, y no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar-

-Pero Dumbledore siempre hace lo correcto, por que dudar de El en este momento?- le refuto Hermione.

-Mira, el hecho que el tenga razón no significa que no haya otra solución mas-dijo Ron nuevamente.

-Pero Ron, es peligroso, ni siquiera sabemos donde puede estar-continuo Hermione.

-Pero podemos averiguarlo- dijo Ron

-Escuchen- hablo Harry nuevamente, -creo que debo ir tras el, estoy seguro que si logro seguir a Thicknesse, el me guiara tarde o temprano a la guarida de Voldemort, y una ves allí podré intentar matarlo.

-Te? Dirás Nos- le dijo Ron – No pienses ni por un segundo que iras solo, dijimos que estaríamos allí y lo haremos y eso no es un tema de discusión.

-Ron tiene razón Harry, te acompañaremos, aunque creo que es mejor esperar un poco mas, debemos escuchar a Dumbledore, el debe tener un plan, y si no ya algo se le ocurrirá.

-Por cuanto mas vamos a esperar Hermione? – le recrimino Ron.

-Ahhh…- grito exasperada Hermione – pues no lo se, pero hay que darle un poco de tiempo, ver que es lo que ocurre, aunque sea unos días mas, siento que ya estamos cerca.

Harry iba a replicar, pero sintió un intenso dolor en la cicatriz, fue muy fuerte, sentía que se quemaba y que la cabeza se le abriría…

Se sujeto la frente y se sentó en la cama

-El esta feliz, ha hecho algo, ha pasado algo, el cree que por fin a conseguido algo- dijo Harry con una voz muy preocupada.

-será por lo del ministerio?- Interrogo Ron a Harry

-No lo creo Ron, eso pasó esta mañana- contesto Hermione.

-Creo que es mejor que descanses Harry, lo que sea que lo alegro esta noche, no lo sabremos hasta mañana- le dijo Hermione, mientras ayudaba a Harry a meterse en la cama.

-Harry asintió levemente, le dolía demasiado, cerro los ojos y trato de no pensar, de bloquear cualquier acceso a la mente de Voldemort, ese ultimo año Dumbledore le habìa enseñado a hacerlo, y estaba funcionando bastante bien, ya casi nunca tenia esos dolores en la cicatriz, eso era lo que le daba miedo, sabia que para que le doliera así de fuerte debía ser algo muy grande y malo lo que alegraba a Voldemort.

Ron y Hermione salieron del cuarto de Harry pero no se dirigieron a la sala, subieron mas arriba aun, a una buhardilla que habían encontrado unos días antes, tenia algunos muebles viejos, en donde se sentaron

-Creo que Harry tiene razón- comenzó Ron, - debemos actuar-

-Mira- le dijo Hermione, hagamos una cosa, esperemos una semana, y si después de eso la situación sigue igual de estancada le haremos caso y tomaremos las cosas en nuestras manos.

-mmm- tenemos que ver si Harry aceptara.

-Le diremos que tenemos que prepararnos, no podemos salir simplemente en la mañana rumbo al ministerio, tenemos que trazar un plan y buscar cosas, lugares donde quedarnos, eso lo entretendrá por un tiempo, estoy segura que Dum…

-Si si – le corto Ron, - que Dumbledore tiene un plan. Ya lo se Hermione.

Hermione lo miro evaluadoramente, y luego se acerco más a El, recostó su cabeza en el regazo del pelirrojo,

Ron empezó a acariciar los cabellos de Hermione, mientras sentía el aroma que emanaban, le encantaba ese olor.

Hermione se levanto de pronto, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego sonrió, -Te amo- le dio por respuesta Ron, y la beso nuevamente, mucho mas pasionalmente, con su lengua recorrió todo el interior de la boca de Hermione, luego paso al cuello, dándole pequeños y tiernos besos, sintió que la chica se estremecía, y continuo besándola dulcemente en el cuello, su mano acariciaba la espalda de la chica, y tentativamente levanto la camiseta de Hermione para luego tocar su piel, ella no opuso resistencia y el siguió acariciando la espalda de la chica.

Poco a poco los besos y las caricias se hicieron mas frenéticas, Ron empujo suavemente a Hermione sobre el sofá y se acostó encima de ella, tratando de no cargar todo su peso sobre ella.

Metió una mano dentro de la camiseta de la chica, acariciando suavemente su abdomen mientras que con sus labios la seguía devorando, subió poco a poco su mano, hasta rozar uno de los senos de la chica, ella se estremeció y dio un respingo, pero se dejo hacer, mas seguro ahora Ron comenzó a acariciar con la punta del dedo sobre el brasier, el pezón de la chica, hasta que sintió que se ponía duro, Hermione habìa puesto las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ron, y sobre las ropas podía sentir la dureza del chico, Ron hizo un movimiento con la cadera, frotándose sobre ella, Hermione soltó un suave gemido, el chico levanto mas la camiseta, para tratar de dejar al descubierto mas piel de Hermione, bajo un poco y comenzó a besar el abdomen de la chica, ella se arqueo ligeramente, Ron quiso subir, pero levanto la vista para ver a Hermione, que tenia los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, Ron subió nuevamente hacia ella y capturo sus labios, ella le respondió con mucha intensidad, el levanto la camiseta de Hermione mas aun, hasta poder pasarla por encima de la cabeza de la chica, quien ahora quedaba solo con el brasier puesto, ella acaricio los brazos de Ron nuevamente, y lo miro a los ojos, -Estoy segura- le dijo, Ron le sonrió, y la beso nuevamente, bajo hacia el cuello de la chica, y poco a poco fue trazando un camino hacia los pechos de la chica, con una mano desabrocho por la parte de atrás la única prenda que lo separaba de sus pechos, la saco, suavemente beso uno a uno los pechos de Hermione, mientras ella tenia una mano acariciando aquella roja cabellera que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando Ron levanto nuevamente la vista, ella lo ayudo a sacarse ahora a el la camiseta, acaricio con ambas manos los pectorales del chico, mientras El bajaba las manos tentativamente hacia el limite de los pantalones de ella, desabrocho un botón, esperando por si ella lo quería detener, como no sucedió bajo la cremallera y toco la ropa interior blanca que usaba la chica, bajo y beso el ombligo de la chica, llegando hasta el borde del pantalón, y comenzando a bajarlo poco a poco, sintió que ella levantaba las caderas para poder ayudarlo, cuando casi habìa podido bajar por completo los pantalones de la chica, se escucho una explosión en la parte da debajo de la casa, ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de coger sus ropas y ponérselas rápidamente, mientras bajaban corriendo al segundo piso.

Encontraron a todos los demás en las puertas de sus respectivos cuartos, alertas y con las varitas levantadas, alguien habìa descubierto Grindmuy place, era un ataque.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: LA HUIDA**

Draco corrió hacia las escaleras y grito ¡_Defodio!,_ y unas cuantas grietas se hicieron en el limite de las escaleras con el segundo piso, los demás entendieron inmediatamente lo que pretendía el rubio, y se unieron a El lanzando varios hechizos a la vez, hasta que vieron que las escaleras se derrumbaban estrepitosamente, se escucho los gritos adoloridos de los que en ese momento seguro estaban subiendo por ellas.

-Ja!- Grito Draco –Creo que nos deshicimos de unos cuantos también.

-Hay que salir de aquí- apuro Hermione.

-La casa tiene hechizos antidesaparición- le recordó con pesar Neville.

-Demonios- mascullo Harry,

-Y si nos desaparecemos fuera de la casa? – pregunto Hermione, mas para ella que para los demás, la barrera es solo para la casa, debemos salir y desaparecernos fuera, tenia esa mirada, que sus dos amigos ya conocían muy bien: la que escondía una idea descabellada.

-OK, no tardaran en subir- volvió a hablar Hermione, ahora para el grupo - hay que ir por algunas cosas, capas, la mochila de medicamentos, Harry tu capa de invisibilidad… al ver que nadie se movía Hermione grito Vamos Ya!!!!

Todos dieron un respingo y corrieron por el pasillo, incluida Hermione, en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch todos estaban otra vez allí con sus capas y mochilas,

-A la buhardilla! grito ella, mientras corría guiando al grupo - Hay una ventana, la abriremos y saldremos al tejado, una ves allí saltaremos y nos desapareceremos antes de tocar el piso.

Draco, Ron y Harry iban detrás derribando paredes conforme avanzaban hacia la buhardilla, para evitar que los mortífagos los alcancen rápidamente.

-Hermione,-dijo tímidamente Ginny mientras subían las ultimas escaleras de la buhardilla y cerraban la puerta –Yo se desaparecer, y Luna tampoco-

-Iremos en grupos- hablo Harry

-Ron tu ve con Ginny, Draco con Luna y Hermione con Neville y conmigo, tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde todos podamos aparecer, un lugar que recuerden y puedan visualizar todos, dijo Harry, todos se miraron tratando de pensar, cuando escucharon los ruidos en el segundo piso.

-Joder!!!- Grito Ron ya llegaron, todos recuerdan el campamento donde fue el ultimo mundial de quidditch?-

Todos asintieron, menos Neville, -Oh no hay problema por ti Neville, yo te llevare – le aseguro Hermione, a lo que el chico dio un suspiro de alivio.

Sentían que los ruidos estaban mas cerca, ya casi los habían alcanzado, así que se abalanzaron hacia la ventana, la abrieron, y sintieron el frió viento golpeándoles las caras, caminaron lentamente por el tejado, que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, aliviados de que el tejado, pese a no parecerlo fuera firme para soportar el peso de los 7 chicos, y que no hubieran mortífagos vigilando allí.

-OK- murmuro Harry, -a la cuenta de 3, tenemos que hacerlo todos juntos-

Avanzaron hasta el borde del tejado, sosteniéndose entre ellos, entonces Harry empezó la cuenta, -uno, dos y TRES!!!-

Harry salto y sintió que caía al vació del brazo de Hermione, luego un vuelco en el estomago, y la sensación de estar pasando por un tubo demasiado pequeño, odiaba desaparecerse con alguien mas, aunque sabia que tampoco le gustaba desaparecerse a el solo, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso se balanceo un poco pero no cayó, alrededor sentía a sus amigos aterrizando junto a el, estaban ya a salvo, lejos de Grindmuy place.

Harry miro a sus amigos –Todos están bien? Pregunto

Un asentimiento general.

-Hay que buscar donde escondernos entonces- dijo Harry mirando alrededor, era un campo abierto, y al fondo se veía un bosque – tal ves en el bosque...

-Yo conozco un sitio- hablo Draco, - es una cueva detrás de una cascada de agua, queda a pocos kilómetros de Hogsmeade, Dumbledore me escondió allí durante un tiempo, antes de llegar a Grindmuy place.

-Estará todavía allí?, y será aun segura? – pregunto Ron.

-puedo desaparecerme y verla, y si lo es podemos escondernos allí, es mejor que ese bosque- concluyo Draco señalando hacia los árboles que daban inicio al bosque.

Harry pensó con cierta gracia, que después del castigo que habían tenido que pasar en primer año en el bosque prohibido a Draco seguro le daban miedo los bosques.

-OK- dijo finalmente Harry, - necesitamos escondernos, así que hagamos esto: vamos hacia el bosque, donde podemos camuflarnos, yo voy con Malfoy, y revisamos la cueva, regresamos y nos transportamos todos hacia allá.

Caminaron hacia el bosque, aun con las varitas en mano, y se adentraron lo suficiente para que nadie los vea.

-Bien Malfoy, vamos, tendrás que llevarme, no se donde queda.

Draco asintió y tomo a Harry por el brazo, el moreno sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, pese a que aun no habían empezado a desaparecerse, hasta que nuevamente la odiosa sensación de desaparecerse inundaba los sentidos de Harry, aterrizaron al borde de la cueva, muy al borde para el gusto de Harry, una ves allí, Draco lo soltó rápidamente y ambos murmuraron –Lumus- se dedicaron a revisar la cueva, era grande y alta, y se escuchaba el fuerte sonido del agua cayendo, la catarata servia como "cortina" y no era posible ser vista desde afuera, o acceder a ella, a menos que uno se apareciera directamente dentro de ella.

-Parece que esta bien- dijo finalmente Harry, -Hay que traer a los demás.

-Tu quédate aquí vigilando Potter, y yo voy por ellos, apareceré con todo el grupo.

-Puedes hacer eso? – le interrogo Harry –Traer a todo el grupo junto? No es demasiado peligroso para ti?

-Si, Potter, puedo hacerlo - dijo Draco con un claro resentimiento en la vos – No eres el único que puede hacer magia sabes? Concluyo hirientemente.

-Yo.. yo solo..- intentó hablar Harry aun desconcertado, por que tenia que andar tan a la defensiva el rubito este!!!

–Sabes que Malfoy?- dijo Finalmente Harry con voz mas firme ahora – No estamos en momento ni condiciones de discutir, además no te daré el gusto, ve por ellos aquí te espero - concluyo el moreno.

Draco se giro y desapareció, con cierta gracia según pensó Harry, a el no se le daban bien eso de las apariciones, pero parece que a Draco si.

Minutos después todo el grupo aparecía, alrededor de Malfoy, mientras sujetaban cada uno un brazo, el hombro o la mano, según hallan podido.

Se sentaron todos muy juntos alrededor de un fuego que habìa conjurado Hermione, y nadie hablo por un tiempo, cada uno vagaba por sus pensamientos.

-Alguien nos ha traicionado- Dijo finalmente Ginny, haciendo que algunos dieran un respingo.

Luna afirmo con la cabeza – Alguien que era participe del encantamiento fidelius a hablado.

-Eso quiere decir que el traidor es muy íntimo de la orden – concluyo en vos baja Neville.

Todos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

-Ron! – dijo de pronto Harry, con una tono que sobresalto a casi todos –Tus padres, los señores Weasley, donde están?

-Ellos estaban en la madriguera, fueron a buscar unos muebles, para Percy, que se mudaba mañana en la mañana al cuartel.- Dijo Ron con un tono de alivio. – Me alegra que no estuvieran allí, y espero que no hayan vuelto hasta que los mortífagos se hayan ido.

-Pero estarán preocupados- inquirió Ginny, con un rostro bastante triste.

Luna le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo– No te preocupes, ellos saben que estamos bien, estoy segura.

Quien es Percy? - dijo Draco- No sabia que alguien mas se mudaría al cuartel.

-Es mi hermano, y yo me entere recién ayer- respondió Ron, parece que les ha estado escribiendo a mis padres a través de Dumbledore desde hace una semana y recién ayer Dumbledore dijo que si ellos consideraban que era necesario que Percy se quedara en el cuartel, le podían dar la dirección.

-Entonces…- dijo Harry, tratando de hablar con el mayor cuidado posible, considerando que era el hermano de su mejor amigo, y no queriendo creer lo que se le formulaba en la cabeza en ese momento, -a Percy le dieron la dirección de Grindmuy place ayer?.

-Aja, - dijo Ron.

Sin embargo Hermione levanto la vista hacia Harry, y este entendió que no era el único que tenia esa fastidiosa idea en la cabeza, aunque le parecía imposible, quería creer que era imposible.

-Hay algo que debamos saber de este mmm.. Percy? – pregunto Draco, con su acento petulante de siempre.

-Que..? Que quieres decir Malfoy?? le dijo Ron mirándolo muy seriamente.

-Solo, si es que hay algo que saber de Percy, es decir todos tus hermanos ya han estado en Grindmuy place antes, todos tuvimos el "gusto (imagínense: vos sarcástica y arrastrando las palabras) de conocerlos, pero es la primera ves que escucho hablar de ese tal Percy, es simple y sana curiosidad. – termino Draco.

Las orejas de Ron estaban cada vez más rojas, lo cual no era buena señal, Hermione que estaba a su lado tomo su brazo, solo por si las dudas.

-Percy solo estaba peleado con los Weasley,- le dijo Harry, en un tono calmado, mirando de reojo a Ron que aun era sujetado por Hermione.

-Todos nos equivocamos a veces Malfoy, y tenemos derecho a rectificar, creo que ya deberías saberlo- termino Harry.

-Mira Pott…- empezó Draco, pero Neville grito interrumpiéndolo…

-BASTA!!!!- no empecemos a pelear, hemos estado bajo mucha presión, y estamos cansados, ya casi amanece así que dejemos las teorías para mañana, no les parece? Hay que dormir, y hacer turnos para cuidar la entrada.

Harry se sorprendió por la forma como Neville habìa zanjado el asunto, le daba gusto ver que el chico estaba tomando cada ves mas confianza en si mismo.

-Yo me quedo primero- dijo Harry

-Yo contigo- dijo Ron, mientras ambos se ponían de pie y caminaban hacia la entrada de la puerta.

Los demás intentaron arroparse con sus capas, y acomodarse sobre sus mochilas, alrededor del fuego, intentando dormir, aunque cierta pelirroja estaba segura que no podría conseguirlo, aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza cierta teoría acerca de su hermano, y lo peor de todo es que no estaba segura de que fuera tan inverosímil.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione, Neville y Ron bajaron de la cueva a buscar el desayuno, pero solo pudieron encontrar unos frutos diminutos, y que después de hacerle unos hechizos para probar que no eran venenosos, descubrieron que tenían un sabor horrible.

Para el almuerzo, Draco bajo con Neville y Luna, y en el río encontraron algunos pescados, aunque claro, una ves que comprobaron que todos ellos eran grandes magos, pero no grandes cocineros, devoraron los pescados, quemados, mas por hambre que por placer, para la cena, ya nadie se sentía con ánimos de intentar buscar algo mas que probar.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos sentados, apoyados en las paredes haciendo un circulo amplio, -Y si vamos a Hogsmeade, y buscamos algo de comer allí- pregunto Ron con ilusion en el rostro.

-No sabemos si es seguro salir- le recordó Hermione.

-Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí toda la vida Granger- reconoció Draco.

-Malfoy tiene razón- aseguro Luna, -es decir, ni siquiera tenemos un plan, y no lo podemos tener por que en realidad nadie sabe que es lo que esta pasando afuera.

Neville y Harry asintieron a la vez.

-Entonces podría usar mi capa de invisibilidad y tratar de averiguar que es lo que esta pasando- argumento Harry

-Seria mejor que no fueras tú- le dijo Ron, -es más que seguro que a quien definitivamente si están buscando es a ti, Hermione y yo podemos ir, con la capa por si hay algún problema.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Ginny –y de paso pueden tratar de conseguir un diario, tendríamos las cosas mas claras, y estaríamos enterados de que fue lo que paso realmente.

-Todos asintieron, y Hermione y Ron se pusieron de pie, Harry les tendió la capa de invisibilidad y les dijo- Recuerdan que practicamos como comunicarnos por medio de patronus?

Ambos asintieron, No te preocupes Harry, no pasara nada- le dijo Hermione, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, para reconfortarlo, luego se acerco y le dijo al oído, -Solo trata de no matar a Malfoy mientras no estamos-

Harry sonrió, y Hermione y se paro junto a Ron, se pusieron la capa encima, y desaparecieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Ron y Hermione sintieron que eran desviados, en el proceso de la aparición, y cuando por fin pudieron poner los pies sobre la tierra, y aun con la capa de invisibilidad puesta se dieron cuenta que estaban en las afueras de Hogsmeade, al lado opuesto del camino a Howarstt, cerca de un pueblo muggle.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto Ron

-El pueblo tiene un escudo anti-aparición y supongo que desaparición también.

-Eso no me gusta nada- dijo Ron

-Ni a mi- será mejor que vayamos hacia el poblado de allá, es muggle, será mas fácil poder pasar de ser percibidos allí.

Después de una hora de camino, y de que Ron hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de robarle unos cuantos besos a su novia, por fin habían llegado a la entrada del pueblo, Hermione que tenia dinero muggle decidió comprar unas cuantas cosas para comer en una tienda que estaba casi a media calle de la entrada del pueblo.

Se alejaron nuevamente del pueblo muggle, y Hermione hizo un pequeño hechizo para que las bolsas con comida se hicieran bastante pequeñas y le cupieran en el bolsillo del pantalón, y luego aparecieron nuevamente en las afueras de Hogsmeade, se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y caminaron hacia el pueblo, tratando de averiguar algún dato o pista que les ayude a ver si era o no seguro salir.

Llegaron hasta una estrecha calle, y se pegaron a las paredes para evitar que la gente choque con ellos, ya que eran invisibles en ese momento.

Luego de unos minutos de ver gente pasar, Ron jalo con algo de imprudencia un diario que sobresalía de la bolsa de una bruja, ya mayor, que caminaba con mucha prisa, tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que Ron habìa hecho, una vez la bruja volteo la esquina, Hermione al fin respiro y le dio un golpe en el brazo al Ron

-Ahh ¡!! Que te pasa- exclamo Ron, con aire resentido.

-Eso ha sido peligroso, nos pudieron descubrir – le susurro frenéticamente Hermione

-Ya pero no fue así, y además tenemos un profeta le dijo- he visto un callejón de la otra esquina, podemos ver si hay alguno de ayer, y luego volver.

Hermione acepto, de mala gana, y se encaminaron rumbo al callejón, Ron tenia razón, habìa unos cuantos periódicos desechados en un contenedor grande y mal oliente, miraron a ambos lados y Ron saco su varita, -Accio Profeta!!! Dijo y el periódico con todas sus partes que habían estado esparcidas por el contenedor volaron a la mano del pelirrojo, quien inmediatamente la escondió debajo de la capa.

Avanzaron un par de calles mas, e instintivamente ambos giraron a la ves para poder ver el castillo de Howarstt, que aun a la distancia siempre se veía imponente, pero lo que vieron los dejo anonadados, vieron la torre de astronomía, quebrada, como si un gigante le hubiera dado un manotazo, el resto del castillo lucia, no completamente destruido pero si como si hubiera habido un fuerte ataque allí, rápidamente Hermione le quito a Ron la copia mal oliente del profeta del día anterior que habían sacado de la basura la levanto para verla y se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar soltar un grito.

EL MINISTERIO EMPRENDE REDADAS CONTRA GRUPOS SUVERSIBOS QUE TRATAN DE DESESTABILIZAR LA TRANQUILIDAD DE NUESTRO MUNDO MAGICO.

_La noche anterior, el nuevo ministro de magia, Pius Thicknesse autorizo a los grupos de aurores y sus nuevos miembros voluntarios, a ingresar a los sitios, donde según información entregada al ministro en persona se reunían grupos que planeaban dar un golpe al ministerio, derrocar al ministro y al Wizengamot, e imponer un nuevo orden en nuestra sociedad._

_La escuela de magia y hechicería Howarstt fue uno de los primeros sitios en ser intervenido, el director Albus Dumbledore se resistió al arresto, junto con un grupo de profesores, e intentaron asesinar a mas de un Auror, como es sabido, la ley contempla que si un auror se encuentra amenazado de muerte esta autorizado a utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, en este caso la tubo que utilizar, con mucho pesar según nos indico el mismo auror que prefiere mantener su identidad en secreto, contra el director Albus Dumbledore, quien murió producto de un Avada Kedavra . Además se detuvo a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, al semigigante Rubeus Hagrid, a la auror Nymphadora Tonks y al licántropo Remus Lupin, quienes ofrecieron resistencia, pero ya se encuentran en Azkaban._

_Otro de los sitios intervenidos es la antigua casa Black, donde vivía el ex mortífago Sirius Black, casa que fue heredada por su ahijado Harry J. Potter, y en donde se mantenían estas actividades ilícitas de la mano de Albus Dumbledore, y con la aprobación del mismo Harry Potter, parece que nuestro niño-que-vivió esta impaciente por querer obtener poder en nuestra sociedad, Harry Potter, junto a un grupo de magos de su edad se dio a la fuga en el momento de la intervención, lastimando a 6 aurores, 4 de los cuales se encuentran en San Mugo en este momento, Potter y su grupo derribo la casa con los aurores adentro, parece ser que el-niño-que-vivió ha descubierto el gran poder que tiene, y nos preguntamos si es que no piensa ejercerlo para su propio beneficio._

_Además se intervino la casa de Ted Tonks, padre de la auror Nymphadora Tonks quien también fue detenido junto a su esposa._

_Se quiso hacer la intervención en la casa del Ex trabajador del ministerio Arthur Weasley, pero al parecer habìa sido puesto de sobre aviso, y junto a su esposa y sus hijos ha desaparecido, sin embargo se encontró información que lo vincula al grupo ya antes mencionado._

_En las paginas 3 y 4 podrá encontrar las fotos y señas de las personas que escaparon la noche anterior._

Ron termino de leer el periódico sobre el hombro de Hermione y nuevamente giro a ver el castillo, tuvo una sensación muy triste, habían matado a Dumbledore.

Tomo a Hermione de la mano, quien al parecer aun estaba en shock y con mucho cuidado, mucho mas ahora, de ser vistos, se encaminaron a las afueras del pueblo, se escondieron tras un par de árboles, aun con la capa de invisibilidad puesta, Hermione lo abrazo, y lloro, El solo le acariciaba el cabello, y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, -Tranquila – le decía.

Cuando ella estuvo finalmente mas tranquila le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Gracias- le dijo, Ron le seco las lagrimas que aun quedaban en las mejillas de la chica, se tomaron de la mano y se desaparecieron, cuando llegaron a la cueva, dejaron caer la capa de invisibilidad al suelo, Draco y Neville que estaban haciendo guardia en ese momento se giraron a verlos, Ginny, Harry y Luna que estaban sentados contra una pared conversando animadamente levantaron la vista.

-Y que paso? Todo bien? – pregunto Draco, a quien no le gustaban los silencios prolongados como el que se estaba dando en ese momento.

Harry vio mas cuidadosamente a sus amigos, estaban pálidos, y Hermione tenia los ojos hinchados, se paro rápidamente y camino hacia ellos,

-Que… Hermione… estas bien? Que paso? Pregunto Harry

Ron que sentía que no tenia fuerzas ya ni para hablar, y con las manos temblando, le tendió la edición del diario el profeta a Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: VISITANDO A LA TIA MURIEL:**

Ginny sentía que las piernas no le sostendrían, se sintió caer, pero unos brazos le evitaron la caída, levanto la vista –Oh Neville- y se abrazo al chico como si fuera un salvavidas, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, y una ves que empezó sintió que nunca podría parar de llorar, -ahora que haremos?, estamos perdidos- decía entre sollozos casi inentendibles la pelirroja, Neville le acariciaba el pelo –Shh no digas eso, lo resolveremos, clámate.- le decía mientras trataba de contener sus propias lagrimas.

Luna se habìa sentado a un lado de la cueva y se abrazaba a si misma, tenia la mirada perdida, -Estas bien? – le pregunto Draco, sentándose a su lado, ella miro al rubio, soltó sus rodillas y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien se sorprendió, pero no puso objeción – Se que se solucionara, y que ganaremos, - le dijo Luna,-pero igual duele mucho, el no merecía morir.

-Lo se – le dijo Draco, sintió como la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos y empezaba a llorar, el solo le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla. El también sentía que no era justo, que Dumbledore no merecía morir, el lo habìa ayudado tanto, el habìa sido el primero en confiar en el, nadie mas habría dado nada por el, el quería demostrarle que no se habìa equivocado al ayudarle, pero sintió que no habìa hecho lo necesario, y que ya no habría mas tiempo de demostrárselo…

Hermione que ya no podía llorar mas se habìa abrazado a Ron, sentada contra una pared y dormitaba.

Harry estaba cerca de la entrada de la cueva, viendo el agua caer, solo y sin mirar a ningún punto fijo, no sabia que hacer, en su interior tenia una leve esperanza, No puede estar muerto!!! Se repetía una y otra vez, el es un mago muy poderoso, Voldemort no lo pudo matar en tanto tiempo, por que un estúpido auror si podría?.

Pero lo cierto es que ahora sentía que estaban solos, si Dumbledore hubiera escapado, ya los hubiera encontrado, o contactado, esa afirmación terminaba de echar por los suelos su teoría de que Dumbledore hubiera podido escapar.

Se sentó contra una pared mientras pensaba, y ahora que? Había llegado el momento que siempre temió, en el que se quedaba solo, completamente solo, no habìa nadie que le diga que hacer, y que le guiara, que le diera pistas, el siempre pensó que aunque no le gustara mucho que siempre estuvieran mas al tanto que el de lo que pasaba, siempre tendría a Dumbledore en el momento de enfrentar a Voldemort, y ahora el ya no estaba allí, lo habìa dejado solo, y ni siquiera se habìa podido despedir de el.

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer, las limpio rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, no quería llorar, hacerlo era de alguna manera admitir que estaba triste, y admitirlo era admitir que era por la muerte de Dumbledore, y el no quería creer que era cierto, no puede ser, el no se dejaría matar, sin embargo las lagrimas siguieron cayendo, y el entendió finalmente, que debía aceptarlo, Dumbledore se habìa ido.

Sin darse cuenta, entre sollozos y palabras de consuelo, uno a uno fueron cayendo dormidos.

Ya era de madrugada, o eso le pareció a Draco cuando abrió los ojos de pronto, sintió una corriente de aire que pasaba a su lado, se dio cuenta que aun tenia a Luna en brazos, así que la recostó suavemente contra la pared, y la chica siguió durmiendo, busco con la vista y pudo ver a alguien parado al lado de la fogata, metiendo y sacando cosas de una y otra mochila, pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Harry, pero que estaba planeando??. Se puso de pie lo mas silencioso posible, aprovechando que el moreno estaba de espaldas a el, se le acerco, puso una mano en su hombro para que no se sobre salte, -Pott…- empezó a decir cuando tuvo la ya conocida sensación de estar desapareciendo, y luego caer en un piso, con mucho pasto y cierta humedad.

Cuando Harry cayo al piso por la aparición ya habìa reconocido la sensación de estar llevando a alguien mas,

-Que mierda haces Malfoy!!!- le grito Harry a Draco mientras este se ponía de pie.

-Eso es lo que tu debes decirme no crees?- replico el rubio

-No es de tu interés, vuelve a la cueva con los demás- le dijo Harry mientras giraba y comenzaba a caminar.

-Ahh no.. no ni se te ocurra – le dijo el rubio mientras lo alcanzaba, - no nos dejaras solos ahora.

-Pues como que si- le dijo el moreno. –Vete!!!-

-No lo haré, que se supone que haces? Ir a entregarte? Replico el rubio.

-Iré por Voldemort y lo matare – replico el moreno.

-Ahh si? Ya tienes un fantástico plan para eso? Al menos sabes donde esta? Han quedado en las tres escobas a tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla y solucionar sus problemas?- Le replico el rubio.

-No necesito de tu sarcasmo- le replico el moreno mientras detenía el paso, Draco también dejo de caminar.

-Potter, tu sabes que no lo puedes hacer solo, es decir, se que la profecía dice que solo tu lo puedes matar, pero llegar a el no lo podrás hacer solo, nos necesitas, estamos todos metidos en esto. Le dijo Draco, más calmado, tratando de convencerlo de volver.

-No arriesgare a nadie mas, casi nos matan el otro día, y ahora tenemos que estar ocultos como animales en una cueva, necesito arreglar esto por mi mismo, es tan difícil de entenderlo? Replico el moreno.

-Terco, no entiendes que con eso lo único que harás es que te maten, y allí si que estaremos realmente jodidos? Estas haciendo una estupidez, y lo sabes, lo haces por impulso, por que Dumbledore murió, y se que es triste, a todos nos duele, pero no puedes actuar así, tan impulsivamente, y correr a entregarte a las manos de los mortífagos!!!!! No lo entiendes??? Le grito el rubio.

-Y como crees que lo solucionare? Le dijo Harry - acostándome con alguien para sentirme mejor,? Es decir tus métodos no funcionas bien para todos sabes?, yo necesito… pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que necesitaba, pues vio como un puño se acercaba rápidamente hacia su rostro así que lo sujeto con la mano antes que lo golpeara (velocidad de buscador)

-Desgraciado de mierda- gritaba Draco mientras sentía que Harry le sujetaba el puño y doblaba su brazo, haciéndolo quedar de espaldas al moreno, y con un gran dolor en el brazo.

Aun así el rubio le gritaba entrecortadamente -No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme por eso, tu lo disfrutaste, no te obligue a hacerlo.-

Harry empujo a Draco contra un árbol, y le dijo al oído, haciendo que el rubio sintiera pequeñas corrientes recorrer su cuerpo -tu también lo disfrutaste, y si esa es la forma como curas tus penas tal ves debería probar si realmente funciona- Dijo a la vez que con su mano libre soltaba la mochila que tenia aun en el hombro y comenzaba a besar la nuca de Draco. Harry no sabia de donde habìa venido ese impulso, pero de pronto tuvo la necesidad de poseer al rubio una ves mas.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, y un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sintió la mano de Harry aflojar el agarre de su brazo, y los besos bruscos de Harry por el cuello, no quiso hacerlo pero soltó un gemido cuando Harry lo mordió en un punto entre el cuello y el hombro.

Harry lo giro y ataco sus labios, bruscamente, lo mordió hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, sin embargo Draco no se resistió, se abrazo al moreno y se dejo hacer, se dejo abrir la capa, y la camisa, desabrochar los pantalones mientras el moreno solo lo mordía, y lo besaba.

Draco separo los brazos del cuello del moreno y lo empezó a desvestir también, saco los botones de la camisa y desabotono los pantalones, paso una mano por el miembro del moreno y sintió que estaba a punto de reventar, el moreno lo volvió a girar y lo puso contra el árbol, levanto la camisa de Draco hasta dejarla a la altura del cuello empezó a morder la espalda del rubio, dejando marcas por todos lados, con una mano bajo los pantalones y bóxer de Draco dejando al aire sus nalgas, y le dio un pellizco, eso solo logro que Draco se excitará aun mas, y soltara un gemido ya no muy suave, Harry se termino de bajar sus propios pantalones, y murmuro el hechizo lubricante sobre sus dedos, le separo las nalgas y luego introdujo los dedos a la entrada del rubio, el cual soltó un suspiro, entro y salio un par de veces, y luego murmuro el mismo hechizo lubricante sobre su miembro, para luego introducirse de una sola estocada en el rubio quien soltó un alarido,

-Demonios- murmuro el rubio, pero Harry le dio un par de mordidas en la nuca, Draco se sintió un poco mas relajado y el moreno empezó a embestir marcando un ritmo fuerte y rápido.

Draco sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer, mientras era penetrado bruscamente por el moreno.

Harry tomo con una mano la erección del rubio mientras aun seguía embistiendo y la masajeo rápidamente, en un ritmo que al rubio se le antojaba doloroso, pero aun así sintió como su cuerpo se iba tensando hasta que no pudo mas y termino derramándose en la mano del moreno, quien ahora sujeto con ambas manos las caderas del rubio, y dio unas cuantas embestidas mas, y termino suspirando nuevamente –Draco!-.

Aun dentro del rubio, Harry apoyo su cabeza contra la cabeza de Draco, se sentía mal, no debía haber hecho eso, pensaba que decirle al rubio, pero sintió un empujón que lo hizo salir rápida y dolorosamente del rubio, y caer sobre el pasto, cuando levanto la vista, Draco se estaba vistiendo, pudo ver una pequeña herida que aun sangraba en el labio inferior del rubio, algunas marcas en su pecho, y un golpe en la cara, seguro de cuando lo golpeo contra el árbol.

Harry se puso rápidamente de pie, tratando de acomodar sus ropas, mirando de reojo al rubio que estaba murmurando un hechizo para limpiarse, Harry murmuro el mismo hechizo y luego cerro sus pantalones, noto que ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Draco…trato de decir Harry, pero unos gritos lo hicieron girar

-Harry!!!!! – se escuchaba a lo lejos, era la voz de Ron

-Malfoy- gritaba Neville.

-Estamos aquí- grito Draco, con una voz entrecortada.

-Draco… estas bien?... yo lo siento no se…- trato de decir Harry mientras Draco lo ignoraba completamente y giraba para gritar ahora con una voz mas segura, -estamos aquí!!!!-

Rápidamente se aparecieron Neville, Ron y Hermione,

-Que te paso?- le pregunto Hermione al llegar a la altura de Draco y notar su labio sangrando, y el golpe en la cara, Draco rápidamente se llevo la mano a la boca, y pudo sentir la herida que allí tenia. –Potter me golpeo- le dijo, girando hacia Harry que aun estaba desconcertado. –Trato de irse a buscar a Voldemort el solo (mueca de Ron), estaba tratando de detenerlo.- concluyo el rubio.

Ron que ya estaba parado junto a su amigo lo miro interrogante, -Eso es cierto?- Tratabas de dejarnos solos?- le dijo Ron en un tono bastante resentido.

-Bueno… yo chicos,…. -Trato de explicarse Harry mientras miraba a sus amigos, como se le habìa ocurrido dejarlos? – Pensé que era lo mejor, pero … lo siento… si?, volvamos a la cueva.-

Neville asintió y tomo a Harry del brazo mientras se desaparecía y aparecía nuevamente en la cueva, segundos después aparecieron Draco, Hermione y Ron con la mochila que Harry habìa dejado tirada en el bosque.

Luna y Ginny lo miraban fijamente.

-nos ibas a dejar? Le pregunto Luna finalmente.

-Lo siento si? – dijo Harry, mas fastidiado de lo que habìa querido sonar.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- le recrimino Hermione. –Ya te lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio, estamos en esto juntos.

Harry asintió, y busco con la mirada a Draco, quien era curado de la herida del labio por Ginny, necesitaba encontrar el momento para disculparse con el, lo habìa tratado muy mal, como un objeto, y nadie se merecía eso, se sentía fatal acerca de todo lo que le dijo e hizo.

Se sentó apoyado en una pared, y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, no quería seguir hablando con ellos, y que le gritaran su estupidez una ves mas, ya habìa tenido suficiente por un día y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Draco siguió con la vista a Harry por todo la cueva, y vio que finalmente se sentaba a un lado y se quedaba dormido¿Qué mierda se cree que soy? Se pregunto el rubio, estaba mas herido en su orgullo propio de lo que quería admitir Potter cree que soy su consolador privado o que?, aun refunfuñando se sentó alrededor de la fogata, con los pensamientos en otro lado, mientras los demás empezaban a proponer planes.

Cuando Harry despertó ya era medio día, o eso le pareció a el por la cantidad de luz que entraba en la cueva, pudo ver a todos sus amigos en un circulo alrededor de la fogata murmurando entre ellos, pensó si estarían hablando de el y como mantenerlo allí, pero habìa decidido que no se iría, no podría cuidar de ellos si los dejaba solos, además estaba Draco, no podía irse, dejando que el rubio pensara lo peor de el, por un momento se pregunto en que momento le importaba realmente lo que el rubio pensara, negó con la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se puso de pie y todos sus amigos levantaron la vista para verlo.

-Chicos, yo lo siento, de verdad no volveré a tratar de irme- les dijo Harry.

-Ya lo sabemos – le dijo Hermione, -déjalo ya, ven con nosotros, estamos tratando de ver que es lo que haremos ahora.-

Harry asintió y se sentó junto a Hermione, quedando en frente de Draco, quien no levanto la vista siquiera para verlo.

En las páginas 3 y 4 de "El Profeta" aparecían las fotos de todos los chicos, con Harry como cabecilla, además que la de los padres de Ron y Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ojo-Loco, y algunos miembros mas de la orden, la de Percy no estaba allí.

-Estamos pensando que tal ves mis padres fueron a casa de mi tía Muriel- le dijo Ginny, -Ella tiene el encantamiento Fidelio desde que la guerra empezó, era como una segunda opción en caso Grindmuy place dejara de ser segura, y mi papa es el guardián secreto, no creemos que le haya podido dar a Percy la dirección, no creo que hayan tenido tiempo de hacerlo-

-Pero…- murmuro Harry mirando a Ron

-Si creemos que es el que nos delato- se adelanto Ron, -es el ultimo en recibir la dirección de Grindmuy place, y al día siguiente hay un ataque, no es difícil atar cabos, si no fue el, en buena hora, pero no esta de mas tomar nuestras precauciones-

-Entonces, creemos que un par de nosotros puede ir a la casa de la tía Muriel, y revisar, ver si podemos contactar a alguien allí- le dijo Ginny.

-Pero y si la casa ya ha sido descubierta?- le pregunto Harry a Ron

-Bueno, la idea es que vaya yo con un par mas, y ver si alguien, aparte de mi claro, puede ver la casa, si es así sabremos que el encantamiento fidelio ha sido roto, y eso es por que hay problemas, y nos regresamos rápidamente, Aun así – dijo Ron levantando la mano para que Harry que quería hablar lo dejara continuar- Aun así, se que pueden estar adentro, por lo que entrare yo solo, si hay peligro, haré que algo explote , haré alboroto, y podrán entrar a ayudarme, y salir de allí.

-Por ningún motivo haremos una lucha allí- le dijo Hermione – La idea es revisar y salir.

-Me parece bien- les dijo Harry, -entonces seremos Ron, Malfoy y yo?

-Tu?- le pregunto Luna.

-Si claro, por que no?, - Respondió Harry.

Todos se miraron, como tratando de decidir quien hablar.

-Ahh ya.. no ni lo crean… no intentare escapar- dijo Harry moviendo las manos y la cabeza negativamente, recién dándose cuenta de lo que sus amigos pensaban, -Les doy mi palabra de mago, si es lo que necesitan.

-Ok, ok,- murmuro Hermione, bueno la idea es ir ahora, que todavía hay luz.

Harry se puso de pie, seguido por Ron y por Draco, agarro su capa de invisibilidad, y tomo un hombro a Ron, Draco hizo lo mismo, hicieron señas de despedidas a los demás chicos y desaparecieron de la cueva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aparecieron en mitad de un campo, con muchos sembradíos, Ron giro hacia sus compañeros y les pregunto –La ven? – ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, -Bien- dijo Ron, y los guió hacia unos árboles –Ustedes esperen aquí, les dio un papel, con la dirección de la casa de la tía Muriel, apenas la terminaron de leer ambos pensaron en ella y apareció delante suyo un hermoso chalet blanco, rodeado por una cerca, -Es esa de allí- les dijo, yo voy a entrar, esténse atentos- dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia la casa con la varita en la mano, pero Harry lo detuvo, y le dio la capa de invisibilidad, -Mejor ponte esto, es mas seguro- Ron asintió y se puso la capa desapareciendo delante de ellos.

Ambos chicos vieron un momento en dirección a la casa, luego Draco se apoyo en el árbol que les servia de escondite.

Harry se giro hacia Draco, decidido a hablar.

-Draco, escucha, yo lamento mucho lo que paso, no debí hacerlo… - empezó el moreno, pero Draco lo corto.

-Tienes razón- le dijo, -eso es lo que somos, nos utilizamos mutuamente por necesidad, yo lo empecé, y no puedo quejarme ahora-

-Lo siento- le dijo Harry

-Que es lo que sientes?- le pregunto el rubio, Harry lo miro confundido –Sientes lo que paso hoy, o que hayamos empezado esto a lo que ni siquiera le puedo poner un nombre por que no se que es-

-Siento todo lo que te dije, y lo que te hice esta mañana, no debí gritarte esas cosas, ni lastimarte así, le dijo, mientras señalaba el rostro del rubio, que tenia una pequeña marca un poco mas roja que sus labios, Ginny habìa hecho un buen trabajo curándolo.

-Lo se- le dijo el rubio, con un gesto apenado, –déjalo allí Potter al menos conseguí que no te fueras-

-No eres un objeto para mi, lo sabes verdad?, no te utilizo a mi antojo- le dijo Harry al rubio.

-Lo se- le dijo Draco, -y tu tampoco lo eres para mi-

Harry asintió, no sabia que esperar de esa conversación, solo quería que el rubio lo disculpara, pero sentía que lo habìa herido, y se sentía peor que cuando despertó.

La pregunta, de entonces ¿que somos? nunca salio de la boca del rubio, pensó que era mejor no preguntar.

Se quedaron callados durante unos quince minutos más, hasta que el rubio hablo.

-Tu crees que todo vaya bien? Le dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza la casa de la tía Muriel.

-No ha habido explosiones ni nada- replico Harry mirando con mas atención la casa.

Pasaron unos minutos más y salio Ron, con una sonrisa, corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

-Chicos, vamos, mama y papa están allí, todo es seguro- les dijo Ron

Draco y Harry lo siguieron por el camino de piedras hasta la puerta, en cuanto entraron Harry sintió que era abrazado con fuerza, sabia que era la señora Weasley.

-Oh! Temí tanto el haberlos perdido-, le dijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente, luego giro un poco y vio a Draco, a quien sorprendentemente también le dio un abrazo que dejo al rubio atónito.

-Como estas?- le preguntaba al rubio mientras lo soltaba y lo miraba estudiándolo también.

-Pasen les daré algo de comer, se ven tan delgados, me imagino que no deben encontrar mucho que comer en donde están- les decía mientras los guiaba a un comedor donde estaba el señor Weasley y los gemelos hablando animadamente.

Todos se saludaron efusivamente, mientras se sentaban en el comedor y la señora Weasley hacia movimientos con sus varitas y hacia aparecer pan, cervezas de mantequilla y demás platillos para los chicos, que comieron rápidamente, y sin levantar prácticamente la vista, realmente no habían notado la cantidad de hambre que tenían hasta que vieron la comida.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Ron les relato a sus padres como es que a Draco se le habìa ocurrido derrumbar las escaleras para bloquear el paso de los mortífagos/aurores, y como es que junto a Harry y Draco habían derrumbado Grindmuy place, como habían saltado y llegado finalmente a la cueva, no menciono nada acerca de que Harry habìa tratado de huir.

Ellos por su parte le contaron que los ataques habían empezado en Howarstt, y que la tienda de Fred y George también habìa sido atacada, pero como ellos tenían ya un sistema de emergencia, por si alguien entraba sin autorización a robar, rápidamente habían aparecido en la madriguera, donde encontraron a Bill Fleur y sus padres, y lograron desaparecer y aparecer en casa de Muriel antes que llegaran por ellos.

Les confirmaron que Dumbledore habìa muerto, y que los del ministerio, conformados por aurores y mortífagos habían atacado las casas de la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, que muchos habìa escapado, pero que otros estaban ahora en Azkaban.

-Pero, quien fue el que lo mato?-pregunto Harry,

-No lo sabemos, - contesto Bill – pero Dumbledore tenia semanas ya que no se sentía bien, decía que era la edad, sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, por eso no iba a luchar con nosotros, solo nos dirigía o aparecía en caso extremo, supongo que se aprovecharon de su debilidad para matarlo.

-No habìa notado que estuviera enfermo- intervino Draco.

-Trataba de mantenerlo en secreto, pero nos dimos cuenta y lo encaramos- dijo el señor Weasley.

Cuando casi habían terminado con el intercambio de noticias, entro a la sala una anciana, realmente anciana, Harry pensó que no habìa visto a nadie tan viejo nunca.

Ron se puso rápidamente de pie –Draco, Harry, ella es mi tía Muriel- les dijo, mientras los dos chicos se paraban educadamente a saludar.

-Vaya, un Malfoy- le dijo a Draco, mirándolo a los ojos, como tratando de encontrar algo, Draco por su parte se sonrojo ligeramente, sintiéndose estudiado de esa manera, pese a eso no bajo la mirada.

La tía Muriel solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento, -y el famoso Harry Potter, veo que era cierto que era tu amigo Ronald- le dijo dirigiéndose a Ron quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, si no les molesta, desearía hablar con Ronald a solas un momento, así que me lo llevo al salón,- dijo mientras jalaba con un brazo a un sorprendido Ron. –Si… claro tía-

Cuando ellos se fueron, el señor Weasley se giro hacia Harry, -creo que deben ir por los demás y traerlos aquí, para que estén seguros-, Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas, no estaban seguros de que responder, sabían que si se iban a esa casa no podrían efectuar ningún plan por que ellos no los dejarían.

-Vera señor Weasley- empezó Harry, pero el señor Weasley lo corto

-No me iras a decir lo mismo que Ron, que ustedes van tras el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, o si?

-Bueno… es solo que- continuo Harry

-Es solo que no nos concierne solo a nosotros tres decidirlo, - dijo Draco, ayudando a Harry -tenemos que volver pronto a la cueva y hablar con los demás también, tenemos nuestros planes al respecto, pero queríamos saber si ustedes estaban bien, para estar mas tranquilos-

Los gemelos que extrañamente se habían quedado murmurando entre ellos se levantaron a la vez, -Queremos mostrarles a los chicos nuestro cuarto- dijo Fred.

-Si tal vez así vean las comodidades de este lugar y vean que es mejor que su cuevita- continuo George

Draco levanto una ceja interrogante mientras Harry se ponía de pie, y jalaba con un brazo a Draco, -Si eso estaría bien- dijo el moreno

-Estaría bien?- pregunto Draco ya de pie, y soltándose del brazo de Harry.

-Si- le contesto el moreno, y sin más explicaciones jalo nuevamente a Draco siguiendo a los gemelos.

Una vez en las escaleras, Draco se soltó nuevamente a Harry y le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, sin embargo los siguió hasta un amplio pasillo en el segundo piso, se veían muchas puertas a ambos lados, entraron por la segunda, y vieron dos camas, cada uno se sentó en una cama, Draco esperando averiguar que pasaba, y Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, dígannos que nos tienen? – pregunto Harry.

-Bueno chicos, antes de salir de la tienda, logramos sacar un montón de cosas, que hemos pensado, ya que estarán afuera tratando de matar a Voldi, les pueden servir un montón.- Dijo uno de los gemelos.

En el piso sobre una alfombra, dejaron caer un montón de objetos, y se los iban describiendo conforme los levantaban y los ponían en una mochila

-Orejas extensibles- decía uno de los gemelos,

-Ideal para escuchar lo que no debes – decía el otro mientras les guiñaba un ojo y metía más de una docena de ellas en la mochila.

-Fuegos artificiales, que no se extinguen- Decía uno

-Tú sabes, por si quieres llamar ligeramente la atención.- decía el otro, mientras añadía unas cajas mas a la mochila.

-Pastillas vomitivas, y sangra nariz,- Tu sabes, si necesitas sentirte enfermo, o enfermar a alguien mas.

Y así fueron poniendo un montón de cosas en la mochila, bombas fétidas, y cosas que Draco no conocía ni entendía muy bien, pero al parecer Harry si, por que solo les sonreía o asentía, hasta que esta estuvo repleta de cosas.

-Gracias chicos no se como pagárselos,- decía Harry mientras le daban la mochila

-Ah tu ya has hecho bastante por nosotros, eres el responsable de que hayamos podido abrir la tienda, así que es lo menos que podemos hacer.- dijo Fred seriamente.

-Si, solo úsalo para patearle el trasero a Voldi- le dijo George.

Harry y Draco sonrieron, y bajaron nuevamente por las escaleras, con Fred y George adelante

-A que se referían, con que eres el responsable de su tienda? – le pregunto Draco, a quien ese comentario no se le habìa pasado por alto.

-Oh, es que cuando gane el torneo de los tres magos, Fudge me dio los mil galeones de premio, obviamente no hubo celebración, pero yo no quería ese oro, y no sabia que hacer con el, y ellos necesitaban dinero para empezar, así que se los di- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Les regalaste mil galeones así como así??? Le pregunto Draco en un susurro, sabia que Harry podía ser bondadoso, pero eso definitivamente lo habìa asombrado.

-No fue nada, si?, no me gusta que ellos me lo recuerden, ni andar contándolo, poca gente lo sabe y quiero que siga así? Vale?- le dijo Harry

Draco solo asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, la señora Weasley lloraba a mares, consolada por Bill y el señor Weasley, mientras Ron cargaba un par de mochilas mas, miro a los chicos, y se encogió de hombros, le paso una mochila pesada a Draco, y finalmente dijo- Mama, estaré bien, ok? Y Ginny también, le diré que venga, pero sabes como es, no me hará caso, y ya casi tiene la mayoría de edad, el traerla a la fuerza solo hará que se escape ni bien cumpla los 17, y seria mas peligroso, yo la cuidare.-

La señora Weasley asintió, y lo abrazo,-Ten cuidado, prométeme que no harás nada entupido. Le dijo entre sollozos,

-Pides imposibles- canto Fred a sus espaldas, pero el señor Weasley le dio una mirada de aquellas que hacían callar hasta los gemelos.

La señora Weasley soltó a Ron y se acerco a Harry, -cuídate mucho, prométeme que te cuidaras. – le decía, -Ehh si lo haré, no se preocupe, por favor- le decía Harry mientras era abrazado.

Cuando lo soltó la señora Weasley miro a Draco, quien retrocedió un paso, tratando de escapar del abrazo, sin embargo la señora Weasley lo jalo hacia ella y lo abrazo, Draco estaba con cara de no saber que hacer, y vio a Harry esbozar una sonrisa, puso los ojos en blanco y le devolvió el abrazo a la señora Weasley,

-Tu también cuídate mucho, estamos tan orgullosos de ti, y lo valiente que eres, se que te sabrás cuidar- le decía mientras lo abrazaba, aquellas palabras hicieron como un click en el rubio quien de pronto respondió al abrazo con mas entusiasmo. –Gracias, gracias por decir eso- le dijo, en un murmuro que solo la señora Weasley pudo escuchar, ella se alejo del grupo, y ellos se despidieron de los demás con apretones de manos, y abrazos, se dirigieron a la puerta, y salieron nuevamente al campo, ya casi estaba anocheciendo.

-Que te dijo tu tía Muriel?-Pregunto Harry mientras seguían caminando

-Bueno chicos, les tengo buenas noticias,- dijo Ron con una sonrisa y una mirada de yo se algo que tu no, mas típica de Hermione.

-Y nos lo dirás?- le pregunto Draco.

-Despídanse de la cuevita esa, mi tía me ha dado un lugar mejor, donde podemos quedarnos, y poder estar mas cómodos, es una cabaña, en las afueras de Londres, nadie sabe de ella, por que era de su hermano, y esta abandonada desde que el murió, hace muchos años, le hicimos el encantamiento fidelio, y yo soy el guardián, ni siquiera mis padres saben que esta allí.- les contó Ron.

-Oh… ya me empezaba a gustar la cuevita - dijo Draco con cara de pena, Harry y Ron lo miraron un momento sorprendidos, pero luego empezaron a reír junto al rubio.

Se dirigieron nuevamente al punto donde habían aparecido antes, y se trasladaron a la cueva.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos... se que he demorado bastante, pero es qye tuve un gran problema pues perdi toda mi informacion, el disco duro de mi casa decidio pasar a mejor vida, y todos mis archivos, capitulos avanzados, el archivo donde estaba la cronologia de este fic, y un nuevo fic que se me habia ocurrido que iba bien avanzado... pero como se dice, no se debe llorar sobre la pocion derramada,,, jejeje hay que pasar a algo mas

ahora tengo que escribir a mano, y pasarlo en mi trabajo para poder colgarlo, por lo menos hasta que arregle la pc de mi casa...

Ahora sobre el capi... creo que me ha salido largo, bueno, veremos mas H/D, y mas de lo que ellos sienten... se que voy lento, pero a partir del siguiente capitulo ya toca full accion...

Gracias a todos los que leen.. por fis... solo pido una sonrisa y un RW :D bueno... a leer entonces el siguiente capitulo

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7: MUDANZA**

La Tía Muriel guió a Ron a través de unos pasillos, hasta un salón, donde Ron sabía que se recibía normalmente a las visitas, la anciana se sentó en un sillón y señalo un sofá de color oscuro delante de ella, para que el chico se sentara.

-Y bien Ronald, dime que tan amigo eres de ese Potter?- pregunto la anciana

Ron se removió un poco incomodo, su tía siempre se había mostrado escéptica con respecto a la amistad de los Weasley con Harry, y no entendía que podía pretender ahora su tía.

-Es mi mejor amigo- respondió al fin el muchacho

-Y ese Malfoy, realmente me sorprendió verlo con ustedes… Los Malfoy nunca han sido… cual es la palabra…? Ah si… amables con nosotros, por así decirlo.

-Bueno Malf… Draco, esta con nosotros desde hace casi un año y no es que siempre nos caiga bien, ya sabe hay cosas que no se le quitan, - Dijo Ron sonriendo- pero le dio la espalda a su familia y sus amigos, y pelea de nuestro lado, además que es muy bueno en DCAO, y cuando lo quiere es hasta agradable- termino Ron, asombrándose el mismo del concepto que podía tener de Draco.

-Entiendo- asintió la anciana - uno no siempre esta de acuerdo con su familia, ya puedes ver a Percy por ejemplo, quien lo habría imaginado…¡? – Ron sintió que las orejas se le ponían coloradas, Percy aun era un tema delicado para el, y la tía Muriel lo noto, por lo que hizo una negación con las manos, -no te preocupes, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que los demás miembros de su familia puedan hacer…. Malfoy es el mejor ejemplo, tu mismo lo dijiste.-  
-Pero lo que yo quiero saber, - continuo la anciana - es que haces tu con ellos, es decir, se de la profecía, y ese Potter, y que a los padres de Malfoy los mato el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero tu?, por que mejor no te quedas aquí con tus padres, y con los miembros de su tan afamada orden, no tienes que correr el riesgo, lo sabes no?-

-Yo?... – pregunto Ron aun extrañado por como iba la conversación – es que alguien lo tiene que hacer, alguien tiene que ayudar a Harry, el es mi mejor amigo, y tenemos que hacer que gane, no podemos quedarnos sentados y esperar que el haga todo el trabajo solo, además…

-Además estas enamorado no muchacho? - le interrumpió la tía Muriel, Ron solo asintió – Y quien es ella pues? –

-Es Hermione Granger, la conociste en la boda de Bill, la recuerdas? –

La anciana asintió, -la de tobillos demasiado delgados… si la recuerdo-

-Ehh.. si bueno ella y yo prometimos a Harry acompañarlo hasta el fin, y yo quiero, no hoy claro, pero si algún día, casarme con ella y tener una familia, pero eso no podrá ser si hay un loco por allí queriendo matarla a ella y a otros mas solo por que no son de "sangre pura" – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo señas en las ultimas palabras con los dedos.

-Me han contado que no es la primera vez que te metes en líos con ellos dos, - dijo la anciana – pero esto no es igual, lo sabes verdad? Dumbledore no estará allí para sacarlos de líos esta vez, ni nadie podría ayudarlos si los atrapan, y esta vez están arriesgando la vida, estas seguro que deseas eso?, que quieres arriesgarte así?

-Con todo respeto Tía, no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras mas personas mueren cuando podemos hacer algo para evitarlo, lo siento, se que querrás convencerme que me quede, pero no lo haré- contesto el pelirrojo, tratando de mostrarse lo mas maduro posible.

-Bueno, en realidad no te quería convencer, ya eres grande para que alguien te obligue a quedarte, pero quería saber si estabas al tanto de en donde y en que te estas metiendo- Replico la anciana- Además quiero saber algo mas, sabes hacer el encantamiento fidelio Ronald?-

-Nos lo enseñaron en la escuela, y Hermione me lo explico para los exámenes, se la teoría, pero nunca he hecho uno, - respondió, ahora intrigado Ron

-Esperemos que eso sea suficiente entonces – dijo la anciana mientras sacaba pergaminos, libros y mapas de un viejo baúl

Harry, Draco y Ron aparecieron en la cueva, ya casi estaba anocheciendo, se sentaron todos alrededor de la fogata y Ron les dio la comida que la Sra. Weasley les había enviado.

-Entonces papa y mama también creen que fue Percy el que les dio la dirección de Grindmuy Place? – pregunto Ginny mientras metía un pedazo de pollo a la boca

-Aja – murmuro Ron quien apuro lo que tenia en la boca – Si, Percy ha vuelto al ministerio, es mas, ahora esta a cargo de una de las nuevas áreas que a puesto a funcionar Thicknesse

-Cual área? – pregunto Hermione

-Ehh veras, parece que han abierto un área que esta sobre el área de aurores, para buscar a los supuestos grupos que tratan de desestabilizar el poder – le respondió Ron

-Entonces el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado será el primero de la lista no?- pregunto Neville

-No – respondió Ron, - en realidad la lista la encabeza Harry, y bueno, nosotros también estamos muy cerca del primer lugar

-Entonces el ministerio nos busca a nosotros? – pregunto Luna

-Si y el profeta sigue haciendo publicidad al respecto - dijo Draco – pone nuestras fotos a diario, y déjenme decirles que no salimos tan bien allí.

-Genial!!!!- dijo Ginny - ahora nos tenemos que cuidar también de ellos.

-Por cierto Ginny, dice mama que vuelvas a casa, para que estés segura – dijo Ron. Ginny levanto una ceja en señal de reto, el pelirrojo levanto las manos – OK, OK, yo cumplo con dar el encargo, igual le dije que no aceptarías.-

-Tienen algún dato de donde esta ahora el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? – pregunto Hermione

-Nop, ninguna, la ultima vez, que se comunicó Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que parecía que se instalarían en una de las propiedades de Dolohov, pero no sabían en cual, había que ver una lista de las casas que tiene en su poder, ellos estaban trabajando en eso cuando fue el ataque en la escuela, así que es probable que los mortifagos se hayan visto descubiertos y hayan cambiando de idea, además de que pueden ya sospechar de un traidor, pues esa información era solo manejada por el circulo mas cercano de Vodemort – explico Ron

-Entonces Snape esta en peligro? – pregunto preocupado Draco

-Esperemos que no- dijo Luna mientras le ponía una mano al hombro, Draco asintió y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Harry fijo la vista en Draco, noto que Luna no le había quitado aun la mano del hombro, hasta que contacto con un par de ojos grises, Draco se removió un poco incomodo al sentirse observado, movió el cuerpo hacia delante para dejar su plato, ya vació, logrando librarse del agarre de Luna, sin ser tosco.

Harry bajo la vista, reprochándose mentalmente, -_Pero que demonios me esta pasando?!!! No puedo estar celoso!!! No son celos, no lo son!!!_, seguía repitiéndose mentalmente cuando sintió que Hermione le ponía una mano en el hombro –Harry, estas bien? – pregunto ella

-Si.. si.. Solo me…. Distraje, lo siento, dime Hermione – respondió algo azorado el moreno

-Mañana en la mañana tendremos que ir a la cabaña, estas de acuerdo?- volvió a decir la chica

-Si, claro cuanto antes mejor – respondió el moreno.

Mientras un rubio muy cerca de el estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, _-Y ahora se cree que tiene derecho a decidir quien me toca y quien no? Ahhh eso si que no!!! Ya le haré saber lo que es bueno, eso no se le hace a un Malfoy!!!_ Sintió como todos se ponían de pie y las chicas limpiaban los platos con hechizos.

-Luna y yo haremos el primer turno – dijo Neville sentándose en la entrada de la cueva junto a Luna.

Todos los demás sacaron las mantas que también les había mandado la señora Weasley y se acomodaron a dormir alrededor de la fogata.

_-No eres digno de ser un Malfoy_ – dijo Lucius, empujando a Draco hasta que cayo al piso

-Padre.. yo no…

_-No eres digno de ser nuestro hijo – le reclamo Narcisa  
_

-Madre.. por favor… perdónenme..yo no he hecho

_-Además que te dejas poseer por ese Potter, defensor de los sangres sucias, mancillando nuestro apellido, y tu condición de sangre pura  
_

-No.. basta…!!! BASTA!!!! BASTA!!!! –gritaba Draco tapándose los oídos con las manos para no escuchar lo que decían sus padres, sintió como alguien lo sacudía, y se sentó de golpe con la varita en la mano lista para atacar.

-Malfoy… estas bien? – le pregunto Ron  
Draco tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba en la cueva, con los otros - si… si, yo lo siento, tuve una pesadilla, solo eso-

-Seguro?, necesitas ayuda o algo? Pregunto Ron mientras le tendía un vaso con agua, Draco sorprendido por el gesto del pelirrojo tomo el vaso. - aun tengo pesadillas con mis padres, pero no es nada importante-  
Ron asintió y se fue nuevamente a sentarse a la entrada de la cueva, junto con Hermione, que también los miraba atentamente, Draco tomo todo el contenido del vaso de agua y luego se recostó nuevamente, cerro los ojos, aunque no volvió a dormir, no podía olvidar lo que sus padres le habían dicho.

-Tu crees que este bien? Murmuro Hermione tratando de que el rubio no la escuchara, aunque no con mucho éxito, pues Draco la podía oír perfectamente.  
-No lo se, espero que si, creo que aun no supera lo de sus padres y todo eso, no pudo hablar con ellos antes de que ellos murieran, - murmuro Ron

-Si, pero ellos lo perdonaron – dijo Hermione- en realidad debe ser difícil, pero el debe saber que tomo el camino correcto, y además el esta cómodo aquí, ya es parte de nosotros, debemos hacer que lo entienda, que confiamos en el.  
-Tal ves le podemos decir a Harry que se lo diga – dijo Ron, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Hermione,  
-Si tal ves … – respondió la chica acurrucándose en los brazos de su novio.

Draco que había escuchado todo pensó que ambos tenían razón, había escogido el camino correcto, al menos ellos creían en el, fue mas de lo que hicieron sus propios amigos.

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos recogieron todo lo que tenían en la cueva y Ron traslado primero a Harry y Hermione a la entrada de la cabaña, luego volvió y traslado a los otros de dos en dos, pues no era muy bueno en apariciones

Ron ya les había dado la dirección conforme los transportaba, así que cuando finalmente llego con Neville y Luna ya los demás estaban adentro.  
La cabaña que les había dado la tía Muriel quedaba cerca de un río, rodeada de árboles, era mucho mas grande de que los chicos imaginaban, si bien estaba sucia, pudieron apreciar que tenia una gran cocina, con una mesa como la de Grindmuy place, un salón de estar y una biblioteca llena de libros, que atrajeron a Hermione, Luna, e incluso a Draco. En el segundo piso tenía 5 habitaciones, cada una con sus baños, y en el tercer piso 5 habitaciones más, con baño propio también. La cabaña tenia todas las habitaciones amobladas y eran en realidad bastante acogedoras, la cocina tenia las alacenas vacías, lo primero que hicieron fue repartirse la limpieza de la casa, así que durante toda la mañana no se escuchaba mas que hechizos de limpieza y muebles moviéndose de un lado al otro, al medio día Ginny y Luna hicieron sándwich para todos, luego continuaron con las habitaciones decidieron escoger una habitación para cada uno y limpiarlas, para la noche todos estaban cansados pero ya tenían un lugar al menos habitable.

Draco y Hermione decidieron incrementar la seguridad y rodearon la casa con escudos de seguridad, anti-muggles y anti-magia oscura.  
Neville y Ron encontraron en la biblioteca una puerta hacia un sótano

-Espero que no hayan arañas aquí – murmuro Ron

-_Lumus_- murmuro Neville – yo creo que si deben haber- dijo divertido el chico, pues sabia de la fobia que tenia Ron.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera encontraron una gran bodega llena de botellas de Whisky de fuego, Ron de grosella, Hidromiel y varias cosas más que los chicos no conocían.  
Ron silbó con entusiasmo, -Neville mañana es tu cumpleaños no? Y luego sigue el de Harry… ya tenemos con que celebrar-

-No creo que Hermione te deje - le dijo Neville

-Aahh!!! Ya la convenceremos- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa noche cada uno durmió en su habitación, disfrutando de una cómoda cama, al fin después de tantos días durmiendo en el piso, Ron Hermione y Harry dormían en el tercer piso y los demás en el segundo.

Cuando al día siguiente Harry llego a la cocina pudo ver que ya todos estaban desayunando.  
-Hola Feliz día Neville- dijo a modo de saludo  
-Gracias – dijo el chico, mientras tomaba su café.  
-En la biblioteca hay unos libros muy interesantes, - dijo Hermione – no sabia que tu tío era un experto en DCAO, tiene un montón de libros al respeto.

Ron solo se encogió de hombros, -No lo conocimos, no Ginny?, solo se que murió en un duelo, o eso es lo que siempre dice Tía Muriel sobre el.-  
-Si – intervino Ginny – por el amor de una mujer, Tía Muriel dice que fue un bobo.  
-Bueno, creo que puedo empezar a revisar los libros, podemos aprender cosas nuevas, que nos sean de utilidad – hablo hermione – creo que todos debemos buscar y leer.  
-Creo que tienes razón Hermione – dijo Draco, todos giraron a verlo tan rápido que el rubio se sorprendió de no escuchar algunos huesos romperse. Draco había decidido que si ellos le tenían confianza y lo consideraban, el también debería tratar de ser parte del grupo, y entre ellos nadie se llamaba por su apellido, solo el lo hacia. – Tendremos que ponernos a eso después del desayuno- continuo el rubio haciéndose el desentendido de la actitud de los demás.

-Eh.. Si, claro Malf--- Draco, - dijo Hermione hacia el rubio, - Terminemos pronto para ponernos a eso – dijo ella ahora hacia todo el grupo.

Después del desayuno todos fueron a la biblioteca y comenzaron a investigar entre los libros.

Cerca del medio día ya los chicos habían avanzado bastante, y cada uno estaba entretenido con un libro diferente.

-Draco ven un momento – llamo Hermione desde la esquina opuesta a la biblioteca, el rubio que estaba leyendo un libro sobre como transformar humanos en animales levanto la vista e hizo un asentimiento, cerro el libro y camino hacia la chica.

-Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo ella mientras dejaba abierto el libro que estaba leyendo en el piso.

-Ya lo hiciste – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado y encogiéndose de hombros.

-OH.. Si?...- dijo ella, para luego sonreír, al entender la broma del rubio, -bueno entonces una mas?-

-Claro, dime- respondió Draco

-mmm… veras he encontrado este libro, "Como ubicar a los magos en el mundo", habla de cómo rastrear ciertas actividades, me parece que es como lo que usa el ministerio que rastrea a menores de edad, y pienso que tal ves lo podemos usar con los mortifagos y sus marcas, pero necesito saber si tu alguna vez, ….. Bueno yo se que no tomaste la marca, pero…

-Quieres saber si se como la pone Voldemort para ver si la podemos rastrear? – le interrumpió el rubio.

-Si- dijo ella en voz baja

Draco, que había estado de pie durante toda la conversación se sentó a su lado, tomo una bocanada de aire, dándose fuerza para hablar,  
- poco antes de que fuera a hablar con Dumbledore mi padre me llevo a ver como iniciaban a un grupo de nuevos chicos, y fue una de las cosas que hizo que entendiera que eso no era para mi, te puedo decir todo el proceso, y el hechizo que uso, es una de las cosas que no podré olvidar jamás – dijo Draco mientras se examinaba las manos, Hermione le tomo las manos a Draco , el chico levanto la vista, y vio sus ojos castaños, que lo miraban no con odio, ni siquiera con lastima, si no con comprensión, como si ellos entendieran lo que el sentía en esos momentos.

-Gracias, se que no te gustara recordarlo, pero nos ayudaras, si fue duro, u horrible, piensa que al menos eso te abrió los ojos y ahora estas con nosotros para ayudarnos a que eso no pase mas.

El rubio asintió –Gracias- murmuro – no solo por lo que me dices, también por confiar en mí después de todo lo que paso.

-Eso esta olvidado Draco, desde hace mucho – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa- Voy a leer mas de esto y luego veremos si lo podemos usar para rastrear mortifagos.

Cuando llego la noche, los chicos ya habían encontrado una buena cantidad de hechizos defensivos y de ataque, que deberían practicar los días siguientes, Draco conversaba animadamente con Luna y Ginny sobre el libro que había estado leyendo, que describía como transformar a las personas en animales, pero que no sabia si era tan fácil como lo decía el libro.

Para las 10 PM, después de que todos cenaron se fuero a sentar en el salón de estar, sentándose en los muebles y piso, Ron y Harry aparecieron al poco tiempo con 2 botellas de Whisky de fuego y 7 vasos.

-Ronald!- dijo Hermione - de donde sacaste eso?

-De la bodega- dijo mientras Harry repartía los vasos

-No creo que sea buena idea Harry – le dijo la chica cuando el moreno le daba un vaso

-Ahh Vamos Hermione, es cumpleaños de Neville, no nos vendrá mal un poco de diversión, - dijo el moreno

-Si, además en menos de dos horas será el cumpleaños de Harry- intervino Ginny

-Y no tomaremos tanto, solo un par de brindis – dijo Draco, que estaba realmente entusiasmado con la idea de poder tomar un trago.

-Si el tiene razón – dijo Luna.

-Vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas – le dijo Ron, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bien, pero les advierto que no tenemos ninguna poción para las resacas – dijo al fin Hermione mientras Ron les servia un poco en su vaso, dejando la botella en el medio de todos, levanto su vaso:

-Por Neville-

-Por Neville- contestaron todos a coro.

Harry dio un trago a su vaso y sintió como un calor inundaba su garganta, fue algo reconfortante, al principio no estaba de acuerdo con Ron, pero este le había insistido tanto que se dejo convencer y ahora se alegraba de haber aceptado.

Para la segunda ronda Luna les contaba muy animadamente acerca del viaje que había hecho con su padre a Suecia en busca de Snorkack de Asta Arrugada, pero que no los habían encontrado, por que según ella se habían escondido, por que sabían que ellos llegarían.  
Todos reían animadamente, incluso Draco, que aunque había estado cerca de ellos por casi de un año no sabia de que estaba hablando Luna, Harry que no sabia como había terminado junto al rubio le dijo – Es una larga historia, ella cree que existen- Draco solo asintió riendo nuevamente cuando Luna contó como unas Blibbering Humdinger se habían llevado la carpa en la que se estaban quedando. Harry no pudo evitar notar lo bien que le caía a Draco reír, pensó en decirle que debería hacerlo mas seguido, -_de repente con dos copas mas me animo a decírselo_ – pensó divertido Harry.

Para la tercera ronda ya tocaban las 12 en el reloj del salón, así que todos brindaron por Harry, tal como habían hecho por Neville.  
-Si feliz día- dijo Draco girándose hacia Harry y levantando su vaso.  
-Gracias- mascullo Harry sintiéndose ligeramente sonrojado por la mirada que le había dedicado el rubio.

Para la cuarta ronda ya todos estaban recordando la época de Howarsts, cosas graciosas que les pasaron, e incluso Draco tenia sus anécdotas, les mostró la cicatriz que Bukbeak le había dejado en el brazo.

-Siempre pensé que exagerabas – le dijo Harry

-Nop, aquí esta la prueba- decía el rubio mientras ponía torpemente el brazo delante de Harry.

-Vaya – dijo Ron que se había parado y caminado hacia Draco. – Yo tengo una mas grande en el hombro, de cuando fuimos a Albania con Dumbledore- dijo mientras se levantaba la camisa para enseñarla.

-Vahh!! – dijo Harry, -yo tengo una mejor en la frente-  
Todos echaron a reír fuertemente.

Para la quinta ronda los chicos entonaban una canción, muggle, que ellos conocían de una vez que tuvieron que ir al centro de Londres en Bus en una de las misiones de la orden, y la escucharon allí, a todos les gustaba y Hermione les había conseguido la letra, y ellos la recordaban ahora, cantándola… no tan entonadamente.

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.**_

Cuando terminaron de cantar, en diferentes tiempos y tonos volvieron a reír mas fuerte aun, pero luego Hermione, que era una de las pocas que se encontraba casi sobria, se levanto y dijo –Chicos, ya es hora de ir a la cama, ya mañana pagaran las consecuencias, los demás aun riendo se pusieron de pie, pero tanto Draco como Neville se tambalearon, incluso el rubio cayo nuevamente sobre el sofá lo cual produjo mas risas, Ron que había sido mas rápido sujeto a Neville antes que cayera también.

Luna se acerco a Draco e hizo ademán de querer ayudarlo, pero Harry la detuvo, -Deja ya lo hago yo – le dijo en un tono un poco mas agresivo de lo que había querido, Luna solo asintió y dio las buenas noches, mientras subía las escaleras con Ginny y Hermione, detrás iba Neville apoyado en Ron.

-Bien, arriba rubio- le dijo Harry mientras lo jalaba, Draco se levanto torpemente

–Rubio? Es mi nuevo sobrenombre? Así me dirás ahora de cariño?- pregunto el rubio, aun divertido

-jajaja- rió Harry – no solo se me salio- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia las escaleras, después de un accidentado camino pudo llegar al segundo piso, allí vio a Ron y Hermione que ya subían hacia el tercer piso, así que les dio las buenas noches.

Guió a Draco a su habitación mientras el rubio seguía hablando – Me divertí mucho, sobre todo cuando cantamos, esos muggles si que tienen buena música no?-  
Harry rió nuevamente, -Si así es Draco, no son tan malos ves?-  
Draco asintió nuevamente – bien este es mi cuarto- dijo el rubio  
Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación -Podrás acostarte solo?- pegunto.  
-Si claro- dijo Draco, mientras se tambaleaba, Harry lo atrapo a tiempo, suspiro y dijo –OK, vamos a ayudarte- mientras entraba con el rubio a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Sentó a Draco en la cama y comenzó a sacarle los zapatos

-Harry?-

-mmm dime-

-Estas celoso de Luna?-pregunto el rubio, Harry inmediatamente dejo los zapatos en el piso y se levanto rápidamente, cosa que hizo que se mareara, y miro al rubio.

-Por que dices eso?- pregunto el moreno

Draco se encogió de hombros –Si te es tan difícil responder no lo hagas-

-No.. es que yo no..Draco, yo--- trato de explicarse Harry.

-Por que si es así no debes estarlo – le interrumpió Draco.  
Harry asintió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero el rubio le tomo la mano y lo jalo hacia el –No te vayas, quédate conmigo-

-Draco, no me digas eso… sabes que no estas en tus cinco sentidos- empezó a argumentar Harry.

-No estoy tan borracho como crees- le respondió Draco aun sin soltar la mano del moreno – además yo se que quieres-.

-crees que no quiero?... claro que quiero, pero no quiero despertar mañana y que digas que no recuerdas nada de esto- dijo Harry tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-Bueno, no pretendas que te ruegue – le reclamo Draco.

-Vamos Draco por favor no seas ridículo- le dijo Harry  
Draco soltó la mano de Harry y se recostó en la cama  
– si eso es lo que soy: un ridículo, déjalo allí y mejor vete-

Harry no supo que fue lo que lo impulso, no quería dejar ofendido a Draco, y además para que tratar de engañarse el también deseaba poder pasar la noche con el rubio, así que se le acerco y rozo sus labios, Draco cerro los ojos y puso una mano en la nuca de Harry, jalándolo para intensificar el beso, poco a poco fueron acercándose mas aun, las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a batallar, Harry abandono el beso y empezó a besar y morder el cuello del rubio, a lo que Draco soltó un gemido, Harry se separo del rubio, tomo la varita y murmuro un hechizo silenciador, para que no los escucharan afuera, se saco los zapatos, y subió a la cama echándose sobre el rubio, volvió a atacar el cuello de Draco, empezó a abrirle la camisa, acariciándole el pecho, mientras sentía las manos del rubio acariciarle y arañarle la espalda.

-Draco- murmuro Harry, mientras bajaba llenando de besos al rubio – me provocas demasiado – luego continuo atacando el pecho de su amante hasta llegar a una de las tetillas, Draco gimió mas fuerte aun.

–Harry… Ahhh!!! No te detengas ahora por favor ¡!!!!.  
Harry subió nuevamente hasta poder ver los ojos de Draco –Estas seguro que no quieres que me detenga?- dijo con una voz bastante ronca, los ojos grises se conectaron a los verdes, Draco hizo un pequeño asentimiento, y luego volvió a besar a Harry. El moreno termino de sacar la camisa del rubio, y luego hizo lo mismo con su propia camisa, siguió dando mordidas y besos a Draco en el pecho empezó a desabotonar los pantalones del rubio, se entretuvo besándole el ombligo, a lo que Draco se arqueo gimiendo, empezó a bajar los pantalones y bóxer del rubio, rozo un par de veces con su mano la erección del rubio, consiguiendo otro gemido mas, termino de de sacar toda la ropa del rubio y se deshizo como pudo de la suya también, volviendo sobre Draco de nuevo, besándolo en los labios, Draco rodeo la cintura de Harry con sus piernas rozando ambas erecciones, ahora era el turno del moreno de gemir, Draco sonrió y se impulso de tal manera que pudo girar y dejar a Harry bajo el, empezó a besar y morder el cuello del moreno, quien cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, gimió mas aun cuando Draco atrapo con su boca una de las tetillas del moreno, y la mordió, hasta dejarla erecta y sonrojada, hizo lo mismo con la otra, y siguió bajando mas aun, hasta llegar a la erección de su amante, paso la lengua lentamente por todo el miembro –mmm Draco- gimió el moreno  
Draco lamió nuevamente y luego empezó a morder suavemente la punta, poco a poco fue introduciéndolo todo en la boca, jugaba con su lengua y subía y bajaba, nunca había hecho algo así, pero pensó que, guiándose únicamente por los gemidos que daba el moreno no debería estar haciéndolo tan mal, hasta que sintió unos dedos enredándose en su cabellera, y las caderas de Harry que se levantaban inconcientemente tratando de marcarle el ritmo, entonces fue tentando poco a poco por los testículos hasta bajar a la entrada del moreno, haciendo pequeños círculos, pero sintió que el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba cuando trato de introducir un dedo, así que dejo de chupar con su boca y subió nuevamente a la altura de Harry, le dio un beso suave casi, un roce.

-Draco yo... No... -empezó a murmurar Harry, pero Draco lo beso nuevamente, interrumpiendo su explicación –déjalo, no importa, solo cuando tu quieras –

Harry volvió a atrapar los labios del rubio mientras lo volteaba para quedar sobre el rubio, beso suavemente sus tetillas y bajo hasta la erección del rubio, empezó a chupar suave y lentamente, dejando escurrir un poco de saliva, con la cual mojo sus dedos e introdujo suavemente un dedo en la entrada del rubio, saco y metió su dedo un par de veces mas luego introdujo un segundo dedo, Draco ya solo gemía y se arqueaba.

-Harry… por... ahh… por favor, entra ya- dijo el rubio entrecortadamente, Harry dejo de atender la erección del rubio y se alineo en la entrada del rubio y entro de un solo golpe, Draco soltó un pequeño gruñido, Harry se acerco mas aun a su rostro y le beso la barbilla, los labios, y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, este rodeo la cintura de Harry con sus piernas, apresurándolo a moverse, Harry empezó a entras y salir lentamente, la habitación se lleno de suspiros y gemidos, Harry sintió que no aguantaría mas tiempo, tomo la erección de Draco y la empezó a masajear, rápidamente al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, en poco tiempo escucho el sollozo de Draco que ya reconocía como señal de que el rubio estaba viniéndose, y sintió como su mano se llenaba de un liquido caliente, entro y salio un par de veces mas hasta que sintió esa agradable sensación del orgasmo.  
Dio un par de besos mas a Draco en los labios,, y el rubio le sonrió, luego Harry salio despacio, dejándole a Draco la sensación de estar incompleto, y se hecho a su costado

-Todo bien?- pregunto

-Si, todo bien- dijo Draco, un poco incomodo, pues no sabia que podía decirle al moreno ahora.

Harry tomo su varita y murmuro _Fregoteo_ y ambos quedaron limpios, se sentó y jalo el cobertor tapándo al rubio y a el mismo, Draco se giro un poco dándole la espalda a Harry y el moreno se acurruco, abrazándolo por detrás, Draco sintió raro el saberse abrazado por alguien de esa manera, cuando habia ido a la habitacion de Harry, siempre trataba de irse rápido, no quedarse mucho, pero sin embargo parecía que el moreno pensaba quedarse a dormir.  
Harry le dio un beso en la nuca, sintió como la piel del rubio se erizaba, Draco soltó una carcajada –Dame un respiro por favor…- dijo aun riendo el rubio.  
Harry acaricio los hombros de Draco, y le dijo, -Bueno, vale, pero solo uno- y comenzó a reír también, le dio un par de besos mas, sintiendo como el rubio se acurrucaba mas a el, a Harry le gusto la sensacion de calor que el rubio le daba, y ambos chicos se dejaron vencer por el sueño.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente sintió una mano apoyada en su cintura, giro lentamente y pudo ver a Ron aun dormido, y abrazándola, recordó que la noche anterior ella le había pedido que se quedara hasta que se durmiera, suspiro y se acurruco mas aun entre los brazos de su novio, decidida a dormir un poco mas, sabia que ya era tarde, pero también sabia que nadie se levantaría aun, no después de lo pasado la noche anterior

Draco llevaba buen tiempo despierto, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, sabia que Harry estaba a su lado, y sabia todo, o bueno casi todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y estaba avergonzado de lo que le había dicho a Harry, empezaba a creer que realmente si le gustaba el moreno _¡!No me puedo estar enamorando de el!!! El puede tener a cualquiera, seguro que ha tenido mejores que yo, y al final no se enamorara de un ex - mortífago, traidor y fugado..._, sus pensamientos se veían interrumpidos por el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia, era como si un muro enorme le hubiera caído encima _¡! Ah no vuelvo a tomar jamás ¡!!!_ Sintió que a su costado, Harry empezaba ya a moverse y despertar.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, vio a Draco que aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, trato de no despertarlo y se sentó lo mas calladamente posible, sintió un malestar en todo el cuerpo, tentó con sus manos la mesa de noche hasta que encontró sus lentes y se los puso, se dedico a mirar al rubio, pensaba en lo que le había dicho la noche anterior –no tienes por que estar celoso – _que significaba eso? que no tenia derecho a estarlo? O que a Draco no le interesaba Luna? _, realmente Draco le atraía cada vez mas, aunque no sabia el porque, y peor aun no sabia si Draco estaba sintiendo lo mismo que el, y eso era algo que debían aclarar pronto.

Draco sabia que Harry lo estaba viendo, y sintió que no podía aguantar mas tiempo la mirada del moreno sin moverse, así que resignado a que Harry no se iría abrió los ojos, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara por ser sorprendido mirándolo, lo cual le causo gracia al rubio

-Hey que tal?- pregunto Draco

-Me siento fatal - dijo el moreno

-Dímelo a mí, la cabeza me estallara-

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, ambos se sentían incómodos, como fuera de lugar.

-Creo que deberíamos… - empezó Harry, pero el rubio lo corto

–Bañarnos!!, si me veo como tu, realmente hay que tomar una ducha urgente – dijo mientras se levantaba, Harry iba a protestar, pues en realidad el quería hablar, pero la figura de Draco desnudo dirigiéndose al baño realmente lo dejo sin aliento, se levanto y lo siguió, cuando entro al baño Draco levanto una ceja interrogante, Harry se encogió de hombros y mientras se metía a la ducha le dijo

–tu dijiste bañarnos –

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la llave de agua caliente, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación tan agradable del agua recorriéndole la piel, pero esa sensación cambio por la de unos suaves labios rozándolo sus hombros, abrió los ojos, quería protestar, pero lo único que salio de su garganta fue un gemido, Harry había empezado a morder un punto particularmente excitante de su cuello.

-mmm … Harry- murmuro Draco, mientras el moreno había comenzado a masturbarlo, Harry atrapo los labios del rubio, callando un nuevo gemido, Draco apoyo una mano en la pared, mientras aun sentía el agua caliente cayendo sobre el, con la otra mano tomo la erección del moreno y lo masturbo también, Harry besaba y mordía el cuello de Draco quien tenia los ojos firmemente cerrados, entregado a todas las sensaciones que Harry le brindaba, sintió como era girado, quedando de espaldas al moreno, apoyo ambas manos contra la pared, Harry le besaba ahora la espalda.

Harry continuo besando la espalda del rubio, sintió un par de cicatrices, desde que las había visto la primera vez quiso preguntarle a Draco como se las había hecho, porque sabia que eran anteriores a que se uniera a la orden, bajo un poco mas y empezó a besar las nalgas del rubio….

-OH Dios!!!!!- gimió Draco cuando sintió que Harry separaba sus nalgas y pasaba la lengua suavemente por su entrada, una nueva oleada de placer lo inundó cuando sintió que la lengua del moreno se introducía poco a poco, pensó que realmente se volvería loco de placer.  
Harry beso la entrada del rubio, tratando de prepararlo, introdujo su lengua poco a poco, sonrió cuando escucho sonoro grito del rubio, siguió besando e introduciéndose todo lo que pudo, hasta que sintió que seria capaz de venirse escuchando los gemidos del rubio, así que abandono lo que estaba haciendo y subió nuevamente, rozando su propia erección con la entrada de Draco, beso su nuca, sabiendo ya lo que eso provocaba en su amante

-Quieres… (Beso en el cuello) que entre?? (Mordida en la oreja)

Draco gimió nuevamente, sabia que no podría aguantar mas, necesitaba que Harry entrara, y pronto, -Si… Ahhh!!! Hazlo ¡!!- gimió sonoramente.

Harry se introdujo poco a poco, con una de sus manos tomo la erección del rubio y empezó a masajearla mientras daba pequeñas mordidas a los hombros del rubio, esperando que draco se acostumbrara.  
Draco sintió como el moreno lo llenaba nuevamente, sintió una pequeña oleada de dolor, mezclada con placer, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Harry

-muev… muévete- le dijo el rubio, empezó a sentir las embestidas del moreno, cada una acompañada de una intensa sensación de placer, cada una mas fuerte que la anterior.

-Ahh Harry!!!! Mas rápido- pidió el rubio, Harry acelero aun mas las embestidas, sintiendo como el interior del rubio lo atrapaba cada vez que entraba, sintió como Draco se tensaba y luego gruñía algo in entendible antes de venirse, Harry se vino junto con el.

Draco apoyo todo su cuerpo contra la pared, sintiéndose de pronto sumamente exhausto, Harry aun seguía dentro de el y ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones, pero nadie dijo nada, Harry salio lentamente del rubio, Draco volteo y tomo el jabón, empezando ahora si con su baño, que duro apenas un par de minutos, Harry se quedo de pie, viendo como Draco terminaba su baño y salía sin siquiera mirarlo, dejándolo solo.

Cuando salio del baño envuelto en una toalla, encontró el cuarto vacío, Draco se había ido, aunque había dejado la ropa del moreno sobre la cama, Harry suspiro frustrado, el rubio obviamente no quería hablar con el, se vistió y subió a su propia habitación para cambiarse de ropa nuevamente, cuando bajo encontró a todos ya en la cocina, tomando café y hablando animadamente.

-Ya era hora – le dijo Ron, mientras le tendía una taza de café.

-Me quede dormido,- dijo Harry para todos, pero vio a Draco que parecía querer llamar su atención con los ojos, en cuanto vio que tenia su atención se acaricio suave y sutilmente el cuello, Harry abrió los ojos mas aun y se llevo la mano instintivamente a su propio cuello imitando el movimiento del rubio, se giro y murmuro

–Ya vuelvo- mientras corría escaleras arriba nuevamente a su habitación, cuando llego pudo ver lo que Draco le había querido decir, tenia una mordida –Genial!!! – mascullo mientras buscaba entre sus pocas cosas alguna camisa que le tapara la marca que tan amablemente Draco le había dejado seguro la noche anterior.  
Cuando bajo nuevamente todos lo miraban de manera extraña

-Cambiaste tu camisa?- pregunto Hermione

-Si es que esta me es más cómoda – mintió Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny a tomar su café, sintió como Hermione aun lo miraba, pero la ignoro.

-Harry – hablo Luna – Hermione nos estaba hablando del problema que tenemos ahora.

-Uno mas además de matar a Voldemort?- dijo Harry sonriendo  
Todos sonrieron animadamente por la broma

-Creo que debemos ver la forma de conseguir comida y pociones, si algo pasa no tenemos como curarnos no estamos listos para una batalla, no tenemos nada, - dijo Hermione

-Tal ves podamos conseguir algunas cosas en Howarsts – dijo Draco

-Ahh claro, y pasear por el lago para recordar viejos tiempos aprovechando la visita no? – dijo Harry de mal talante hacia Draco, el rubio lo miro retadoramente, luego negó con la cabeza y se giro para seguir escuchando lo que decían los demás, esta actitud hizo que el enojo que sentía Harry por haber sido dejado solo en la habitación aumentara mas, pero se prometió no dejar que los demás lo notaran.

-Espera Harry, no es tan mala idea – intervino Ron, a lo que Harry levanto una ceja interrogante, Ron dándole la razón a Draco??

-Tal vez Dobby aun este allí y nos pueda dar una mano- continuo Ron – el siempre esta dispuesto a ayudarnos.

-Dobby?, el ex elfo de mi padre? – pregunto Draco.

-Si ese mismo –dijo Hermione- Harry lo libero, recuerdas? Y el siempre quiere ayudarnos, tal ves si lo llamas vendrá.

-Puede ser, pero lo mejor será no hacerlo cerca de la casa, por si rastrean o lo siguen, o cualquier cosa de esas – dijo Ginny.

-Entonces – dijo Harry – Ron y yo podemos ir con la capa de invisibilidad hacia el bosque, cerca del río, y podemos llamarlo, nos quitamos la capa si es que viene solo y le preguntaremos si nos puede ayuda, no será la primera vez que consigue cosas para nosotros.

-Draco y yo empezaremos con el hechizo para rastrear a los mortifagos,- Dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa, seguida por Draco.

-Nosotros practicaremos, hemos encontrado muchas cosas interesantes que poner a prueba - dijo Neville.

Todos los chicos se levantaron de la mesa, ya listos para poner en práctica los planes trazados para el día.

Había una jaula en medio de las mazmorras del castillo en donde se encontraban, dentro había una familia de muggles, eran dos adultos y dos niñas, estaban inconcientes, pero se podía ver que habían sido maltratados, alrededor de ellos haciendo un circulo, estaban los del grupo mas cercano a Voldemort, rodeando a los nuevos aspirantes a mortifagos, cuando Voldemort llego todos hicieron reverencias y los nuevos se arrodillaron a sus pies eran 4 chicos, tendrían 18 o 19 años, no mas Voldemort los miro a todos, empezó a decir un discurso acerca de lo feliz que estaba acerca de que tomaran en serio el valor de ser sangre pura y querer limpiar el mundo de muggles.  
Hizo que el primer chico se ponga de pie, y tomo su brazo izquierdo, con un cuchillo hizo un corte que comenzó a sangrar, luego presiono la varita en la herida abierta, el chico emitió un pequeño grito, se notaba que le dolía, y murmuro _"Ahora entregas tu sangre como muestra de tu lealtad, das tu vida a mi servicio, y a mis ideales"_ dijo mientras levantaba nuevamente la varita, y una pequeña serpiente roja salía desde la punta de la varita y se introducía por la herida abierta, el chico grito un poco mas fuerte esta vez, mientras la serpiente le recorría la extensión completa del brazo, luego Voldemort murmuro _"vivirás para servirme, hasta el fin"_ el chico asintió y Voldemort giro la varita, la herida se cerro, sin embargo no había ninguna marca en el brazo del chico, hizo lo mismo con los otros chicos, cuando termino los miro a todos y dijo _"Ahora deben sellar el pacto de lealtad y servicio" _

_  
_Un par de mortifagos abrieron la jaula y levitaron a la familia delante de los nuevos mortifagos, luego los despertaron  
_"sellen el pacto iniciando con el exterminio de estos asquerosos muggles"_- Grito Voldemort sobre los gritos de la familia.  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, mientras la familia miraba a todos lados aterrados, lloraban, la madre pedía por sus hijas, pedían piedad, pero uno de los chicos se decidió al fin y… y lanzo el avada kedavra a una de las niñas, los otros chicos lo imitaron y las marcas aparecieron en sus brazos, cuando todo termino me sentí asqueado, fue una cobardía, ellos no se podían defender, no sabían por que estaban allí.. y las risas. Las risas!!!! Las risas de todos cuando el padre lloraba sobre el cuerpo de sus hijas, antes de que lo mataran… yo simplemente no pude Hermione, me sentí sucio, vi gente morir y ni siquiera fui capaz de protestar – dijo Draco, sintiendo como no podría evitar el que las lagrimas cayeran por mucho mas tiempo.-

-No es tu culpa, - dijo ella mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Draco – si hubieras hecho algo te hubieran matado allí mismo.

-Luego de eso regrese a Howarsts, y fui directo donde Dumbledore, eso hizo que me decidiera, no haría algo así, no podría formar parte de eso.

-Hiciste bien – dijo ella

-Tu crees que con eso tienes para empezar a hacer el mapa de rastreo?

-Si, ya sabemos cual es la base del pacto, es sangre, es como un juramento inquebrantable, además todos están conectados mediante esa marca, cuya base es la sangre- dijo Hermione – entonces necesitamos…

-¡Sangre de un mortífago!! – Dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de alguien que ha resuelto un problema – Pero de donde podemos conseguirla

Hermione se encogió de hombros, - supongo que tendremos que atacar a un mortífago-

* * *

Para mas referencias... la canción que cantan los chicos es "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)" de Green Day... a mi me gusta mucho...  
No olviden que los chicos ya han estado peleando para la orden casi cun año.. y deben haber tenido muchas misiones y trabajos que hacer...  
Capitulo 8... En proceso... no se despegue de su pantalla... en cualquier momento puede llegar... 


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, aun con problemas en la pc (sin comentarios) pero bueno, espero que les guste, les entretenga y los deje enganchados para el siguiente capitulo..._

_Una sonrisa y un RW es lo que me haria feliz ..._

_Pao_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 8: **** HOGSMADE**

Ron y Harry caminaban por el bosque con las varitas listas para atacar, llegaron hasta la altura del río, se quedaron de pie allí; miraron alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más que pudiera observarlos, u oírlos.

-Dobby, ven por favor - dijo Harry en voz alta, esperaron un poco, pero nada paso.

-Dobby, te necesito – dijo nuevamente, algo ya desanimado

-Tu crees que le haya pasado algo? – murmuro Ron,

- Espero que no – respondió Harry, mas para si – pero siempre que lo llamábamos venia.-

-Tal ves ya no esta en Howarsts – dijo el pelirrojo – siempre que lo llamamos en Howarsts el llegaba.

-Claro, tal ves era por que estábamos en el mismo sitio, y pertenecíamos a la escuela, y el servia a la escuela, pero… el en realidad no tiene la obligación de venir, por que no nos une nada, el no me per… - de repente Harry dejo de hablar y se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano, cosa que dejo a Ron atónito.

-¿Como es que no se me ocurrió antes? – dijo el moreno

-Harry… que? -

-Kreacher, ven aquí – grito Harry

Con un crack apareció Kreacher, buscando con la mirada a todos lados.

-El amo, amigo de los sangres sucias me ha llamado – murmuro Kreacher, - pero el no esta aquí.

Harry y Ron se sacaron la capa mostrándose ante el Elfo, quien al verlos hizo una exagerada reverencia

– El amo ha llamado, y yo he venido – chillo el elfo

-Kreacher, te prohíbo que me mientas – dijo Harry –y que me ocultes algún dato o información –

El elfo bajo nuevamente la cabeza – lo que el amor ordene-

-Bien, dime donde te has estado quedando todo este tiempo? – pregunto Harry

- En Howarsts como ordeno el amo –

-Quien esta a cargo del castillo ahora? – pregunto Harry

-OH... un mago, de sangre pura como corresponde... el señor Nott –

Harry ignoro los comentarios del elfo – Dobby sigue allí?-

-Si amo, el esta allí, con esa elfa que siempre se emborracha y deshonra el nombre de los elfos y su labor de…

-Basta Kreacher, Te prohíbo hablar mal de Dobby o de Winky - interrumpió Harry, -necesito que hagas algo, -

-Lo que el amo mande – dijo Kreacher haciendo una nueva reverencia

-Ve a Howarsts y dile a Dobby que venga contigo, te prohíbo que le digas a nadie que no sea Dobby que nos has visto, o donde estamos… ahhh y, no le puedes decir a nadie que estamos buscando a Dobby, salvo a el mismo, - dijo Harry tratando de proteger todos las posibles riesgos – te esperaremos aquí, y si en una hora no has podido traerlo debes volver acá y explicarnos que paso, y solo puedes traer a Dobby, no puedes traer a nadie que no sea el – esta claro Kreacher?

-El amo ordena y Kreacher cumple- dijo el elfo, luego hizo una reverencia y desapareció dejando en el aire el sonido de sus últimos e in entendibles murmullos.

Harry y Ron se sentaron al borde del río, cubiertos nuevamente por la capa de la invisibilidad

-Espero que vuelva pronto – murmuro Ron

-Si también yo-

-Sabes, Hermione cree que seria buena idea que hables con Draco- dijo el pelirrojo luego de un pequeño silencio

Harry se removió un poco incomodo en su sitio, sintiendo un poco mas de calor.

-Y acerca de?-

-Que le digas que confiamos en el, que esta seguro con nosotros, no se… cosas así... tu sabes, las mujeres y sus ideas…- dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y eso a que va?- pregunto Harry

-Bueno el algunas veces tiene pesadillas y creemos que se siente culpable por lo de sus padres, y no haber podido hablar con ellos, o no se… tiene muchos demonios internos, y según Hermione para que los supere necesita dejarlos salir y no lo hará hasta que confíe en nosotros. –explico Ron

-Yo no lo he escuchado tener pesadillas – replico Harry

-Bueno es que en la cueva tu siempre hacías guardia de día, o en el primer turno de la noche, pero Hermione y yo generalmente lo hacíamos mas tarde, y lo escuchamos varias veces, la ultima lo tuve que despertar, estaba llorando y gritando-

Harry trato de recordar si antes lo había visto dormir mal, o tener pesadillas, pero, el no las había tenido cuando habían dormido juntos, bueno eso fue solo un par de veces, aunque en realidad Draco siempre se levantaba y se iba antes que el, tal ves no dormía bien con el… que enredo, tendría que hablar con el de todos modos, el que se sintiera inseguro era algo que no se podían permitir en ese momento.

-OK, veré de hablarle – le dijo Harry

-Bien, le diré a Hermione entonces para que me deje en paz con ese tema-

-Hermione y tu se ven muy contentos juntos, - dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, supongo que si, hace mucho tiempo que no peleamos ni nada- le dijo Ron

-Si extraño sus gritos y peleas?- dijo el

-Bueno no hemos tenido tampoco mucho tiempo de andar en eso sabes?, estamos preocupados por otras cosas… tu sabes... matar a Voldemort, mortifagos… ahh si y limpiar nuestro nombre, una ves que hagamos eso... tal ves volvamos a pelear.- dijo riendo Ron,

Harry también rió, -tienes razón… veo que la madurez te ha llegado eh?

-JAJAJA- le dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

Escucharon un crack detrás de ellos, Dobby y Kreacher habían aparecido al fin.

-Dobby!!!!- Salto Harry, arrodillándose para poder abrazar al elfo –estas bien? Te tratan bien allí? –

-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, son tan amables…. Hogwarts no es mas una escuela, - dijo Dobby mientras sus orejas caían dándole un aire de tristeza – ahora el Castillo solo es habitado por mortifagos, y criaturas malas, Winky y yo no nos hemos ido por que yo sabia que ustedes vendrían.

-Voldemort se queda en Hogwarts? – pregunto Ron.

-Ohh no... el innombrable no se queda allí, no lo he visto por allí nunca –

-Dobby necesitamos que nos hagas un favor, necesitamos cosas de Hogwarts, es seguro que lo hagas? Puedes sacarlas sin que te descubran? – pregunto Harry

-Si Harry Potter, yo puedo ayudar, por que soy un elfo libre, puedo decidir a quien ayudar-

-Bien Dobby, no te pongas en peligro, por esto si? Si algo falla sales de allí lo mas rápido que puedas, - dijo Harry mientras le entregaba la lista que Hermione había hecho.

-Te veremos mañana al amanecer aquí, si pasa algo, y tienes que salir de allí, ven aquí es un sitio seguro, y espera a que lleguemos, ahh y puedes traer a Winky si es que ella desea venir, claro-

-Oh, Gracias Harry Potter, ella querrá venir –

Y Kreacher, te prohíbo decir nada de lo que has oído, o tratar de comunicárselo a cualquiera por cualquier medio, y quiero que mañana estés al amanecer aquí también, sin traer a nadie.- Dijo Harry

Kreacher hizo una reverencia, -lo que usted diga amo-

Dobby se despidió de los chicos prometiéndoles que nada le pasaría y que allí estaría al amanecer con Winky.

-Como vamos a conseguir eso de un mortífago? – pregunto Luna – no es que ellos anden dejándola por allí sabes? – dijo esta ves dirigiéndose a su costado donde estaba Draco, el cual sonrió por la broma

-Sangre, Luna, no es tan difícil de decir- le dijo con un guiño

La chica solo hizo una mueca, Draco sabia que ella le tenía fobia a la sangre y le divertía molestarla con eso.

-Y estas segura que funcionara? – intervino Ginny

-Bueno eso es lo que esperamos no? – dijo Draco

-Cuanta sangre necesitamos? – pregunto Harry, sin dejar de mirar algo fastidiado las bromas de Luna y Draco.

-Bueno en realidad unas cuantas gotas pero si podemos conseguir un poco más por si sale mal a la primera- explico Hermione.

-Dumbledore decía que los hechizos que pedían sangre pertenecían a la magia oscura- dijo Harry

-Si lo sabemos- intervino Draco – pero nosotros no fuimos los que hicimos el hechizo en primer lugar, fue Voldemort, el la pidió y ellos se la dieron, para rastrearlos la necesitamos – termino encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además que no podemos andar erráticamente por toda Inglaterra hasta toparnos con ellos y ver si encontramos a Voldemort entre ellos y matarlo, tenemos que localizarlos – intervino Ron

De todas maneras aun necesitamos un sitio por donde empezar- dijo Draco- es decir, donde además de Hogwarts, a donde no podemos entrar, hay mortifagos, sin contar que no podemos reconocerlos fácilmente, pues no andan exhibiendo la marca.

-Tal vez Percy la tenga – dijo Ron

-No estamos seguros de eso aun – le dijo Ginny algo irritada, - además que ni sabemos donde esta

-Tal ves ellos van a Hogsmade – dijo Neville, todos clavaron sus ojos en el, y el chico sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente, sin embargo continuo – es decir, si se quedan en Hogwarts tal ves vayan a Hogsmade por un trago, o para comprar cosas.

-Puede ser, podríamos vigilar la calle y ver si encontramos alguno solo… -empezó a decir Ron

-Pero si lo encontramos como sacaríamos la sangre, es decir no tendremos que... ustedes saben matarlo? – pregunto Harry

-No ¡claro que no!! – se defendió Hermione, como si la hubieran ofendido

-Podemos usar una navaja, y usar la sangre que quede allí, tal ves un suave corte en el brazo o la pierna, - dijo Draco

-Pero no podemos aparecernos en Hogsmade, si lo hacemos tendremos que entrar caminando, hacerlo rápido y salir corriendo – dijo Harry

-Si... pero podemos usar dos equipos… empezó a planear Draco….

Los chicos se quedaron planeando como podrían entrar a Hogsmade, como deberían vigilar a los mortifagos y sus hábitos, y gran parte de poder hacerlo dependía de que Dobby pudiera traer todas las cosas que Hermione le había pedido.

Cuando ya tenían casi todo el plan armado se fueron a dormir, ya era tarde y estaban cansados, además que Harry, Ron y Hermione se tendrían que despertar al amanecer para recoger a Dobby.

Harry daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por Dobby, temía que le pasara algo y ser el culpable, se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, entreteniéndose con el paisaje, aun faltaba mucho para el amanecer, se perdía en sus propios pensamientos recordando todo lo conversado con los chicos antes, _como podrían entrar a Hogsmade? Bajo la capa solo iban dos, o tres muy apretados, no podían usar poción multijugos, a menos que Dobby hubiera conseguido ya preparada en el castillo, si no demorarían un ciclo lunar en hacerlo, y no tenían tanto tiempo, si tan solo pudieran encontrar a Snape, el les podría dar la sangre, o de repente, una forma de localizar mortifagos, _

_Además, donde estaba Voldemort? Por que se escondía, si es que ahora tenia el campo libre para mostrar todo su poder_, _todo lo que necesitaban era poder rastrearlos, si lo hacían podían ubicar a Voldemort, que esta siempre con Naginni, y matarlos a ambos de una buena vez… si, tal ves realmente podrían ganar, _Harry sonrió al ver donde lo habían llevado sus pensamientos, pero de pronto un pequeño ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, alguien se estaba moviendo por el segundo piso, así que con la varita lista salio de su cuarto y camino lo mas silencioso que pudo, cuando llego al segundo piso todo estaba oscuro, _tal ves fue uno de los chicos, que salio a tomar aire o algo así_ estaba por regresar a su cuarto, cuando pensó que no estaría de mal revisar el primer piso también, igual el no tenia sueño, y no tenia prisa por volver a su propia habitación.

Reviso la cocina y la biblioteca, y no había nadie, siguió hacia la salita de estar, donde habían estado brindando por su cumpleaños hacia unas noches, abrió la puerta lo mas silencioso que pudo y vio en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea a Draco, Harry pensó en irse sin hacer ruido, pero vio que Draco tenia una copa en la mano, recordó lo que Ron le había dicho, y pensó que no estaría de mas intentar hablar con el.

-Pensé que descansarías del alcohol por algunos días al menos – dijo Harry parándose detrás del rubio

Draco se levanto rápidamente, con la varita en mano apuntando a Harry, cuando vio de quien se trataba suspiro aliviado – No deberías aparecerte así, puedes provocar… un accidente – le dijo Draco sentándose y sirviendo mas Whisky de fuego en su vaso.

Harry se puso delante del rubio, sonriendo por la paranoia que siempre tenia Draco, tomo otro vaso y se sirvió un trago para el mismo, luego se sentó en un sillón.

-Tampoco podías dormir? - pregunto Harry luego de dar un trago a su copa.

-Obvio- dijo Draco

-Ya, entonces esta noche estamos agresivos eh? – replico Harry, pero Draco ya no le contesto nada.

- Se acerca de las pesadillas y todo eso – dijo Harry al ver que Draco solo se encogía de hombros y no le contestaba nada mas.

El rubio levanto la vista y lo miro enojado –Te lo contó Weasley verdad?

-Si, así es y pensé que ya no le decías mas Weasley- dijo Harry

Draco se encogió de hombros –Entrometidos, -murmuro

-Si Draco, entrometerse es lo que hacen los amigos, - le dijo Harry con voz algo cansada, no estaba dispuesto a empezar una discusión ahora por esto.

-Si, ya me lo dijo Hermione "somos tus amigos" – replico Draco imitando una voz chillona.

-Pues si lo somos, y nos entrometemos todo lo posible, hasta que sepamos que estas bien – le dijo Harry

Draco asintió y dio un trago mas a su licor, saboreándolo, luego levanto la vista y vio a Harry, por que siempre aparecía el?, era algo como Harry al rescate!!!.

-Por que no podías dormir tu?- pregunto Draco

-Es que estoy preocupado por Dobby, creo que no debí dejarlo ir solo, espero que no le pase nada – respondió el moreno

-Estoy seguro que al amanecer aparecerá con muchas cosas y sin un rasguño- le dijo Draco..

-Si esto espero yo también- le dijo Harry.

El silencio se instalo nuevamente entre ellos, hasta que fue roto por Harry

-Sabes que lo que nos atormenta en sueños es lo que aun no hemos superado, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es contarlo a los amigos no?

-También eres psicólogo?- pregunto Draco

Draco, …por favor…- le dijo Harry

Draco se removió incomodo en su asiento, y suspiro ya derrotado, al parecer Harry nunca se rendía

-Tuve pesadillas otra vez con mis padres.., en realidad las tengo desde antes que ellos… ya sabes murieran... pero ahora solo se han hecho peor. –

-Tú sabes que ellos al final te entendieron, y no quisieron entregarte-

-Si, ya me lo han dicho todos, pero no me basta eso para dejar de tener las pesadillas que tengo, solo recuerdo lo ultimo que ellos me dijeron, y créeme no es agradable.

-Es así como te hiciste esas cicatrices en la espalda?, cuando se los dijiste a tus padres, tu sabes que no aceptarías la marca y todo eso? -

-¿cicatri…?- empezó Draco confundido hasta que lo comprendió- ahhh observador eh?- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo siento, es solo que No pude dejar de notarlas, yo… no te quiero incomodar… dijo Harry sonrojándose violentamente, pues era obvio para ambos como había visto esas cicatrices.

-Déjalo, no me incomoda contártelo, eso – dijo señalando su espalda- es el recuerdo que tengo de mi padre de la primera y créeme, única vez que le dije que tal ves seria buena idea dejar el país e irnos a cualquier otro lado mas seguro, le dije que pensaba que tu y los demás ganarían a Voldemort, y a nosotros por consecuencia. – contesto Draco

-Lo siento-

-No, no es tu culpa, créeme, entendí el mensaje, y no volví a mencionarlo, además después de lo del ministerio salir del país ya no fue mas una opción, así que ya no importa.

-De verdad te querías ir? -

-Claro!!!!, no quería quedarme aquí a ver como destruían el país, me ponían la marca, atacaban mi casa, o como mi padre era atrapado!, y no quiero que te equivoques conmigo, yo no era ningún valiente, yo en esa época en realidad no quería pelear por ninguna causa, o por lo menos no al principio, no hasta que vi la iniciación de los mortifagos …- suspiro cansadamente – supongo que Hermione te contó eso también?-

-No me lo contó, solo me dijo que fue algo horrible y que no te hizo bien recordarlo- le dijo Harry – no tienes que hablar de eso si es que te deprime, o te perturba….-

-No es tan complicado sabes?, el por que decidí dejar de querer escapar y hacer algo mas, vi gente que no se podía defender de nosotros morir, vi como los que los asesinaban se burlaban de ellos, y me sentí culpable de no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, ellos eran muggles, y aunque tu sabes, yo siempre los desprecie, me pareció que no se merecían morir así, no era… justo… y entonces entendí lo que ustedes andaban siempre pregonando, eso de la igualdad y todo eso… - dijo el rubio.

-Te entiendo, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, sabes? cuando murió Cedric no pude dormir durante meses, me sentía responsable por ello, hasta que entendí que yo no había lanzado ningún hechizo, todo lo había hecho Voldemort, no somos responsables de la muerte de nadie en esta guerra, al final toda la culpa es de ellos, pues ellos la iniciaron, ellos hacen que la gente se enfrente,- le dijo Harry

-Mis padres eran parte de "ellos" – le dijo Draco bajando un poco la cabeza

-Pero no al final, y eso es lo importante- le dijo Harry – Además pronto acabaremos con esta guerra y todo esto, y veras que será mas fácil aun dejar todo atrás.

-Eso es lo que espero realmente – murmuro Draco, mas para el que para Harry

-Draco -

-Si?-

-Sobre esas pesadillas, no se irán hasta que las enfrentes y lo superes, debes dejar ir todo eso… nadie aquí te reprocha nada de lo que paso antes, o de lo que tus padres hicieron, y creo que debes entender que todos aquí consideramos que eres muy valiente, por que le diste la espalda a todo lo que te enseñaron de niño como correcto, a tus amigos, familia, a todo, fue mucho mas duro para ti que para nosotros, por que nosotros prácticamente no tuvimos opción, tu si. –

-Gracias-

-Si tienes esas pesadillas otra vez, puedes venir a verme, así no estarás solo, me las puedes contar, o solo dejar que te acompañe…- al ver la mirada que Draco le lanzaba, el moreno se apresuro a aclarar algo sonrojado - … no me refiero a eso! Hablar hace bien, y yo te puedo escuchar a cualquier hora…

-No es necesario que … - empezó Draco, pero Harry se adelanto de su asiento y puso una mano en la pierna de Draco para interrumpirlo

-No digas eso, no se por que siempre crees que no mereces nada de lo que nosotros te ofrecemos, no quieras siquiera imaginar que alguno de nosotros hace algo por ti por pena, lastima o que eres una molestia, no lo eres no lo has sido ni lo serás, a nosotros nos importas - se aclaro un poco mas la garganta – a mi me importaras siempre vale? – le dijo el moreno

Draco asintió, bajando la vista, sentía que se estaba sonrojando violentamente.

Harry se separo del rubio y volvió a recostarse en el sillón.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, solo haciéndose compañía mientras se perdían en sus ideas y recuerdos.

-Extraño poder volar- dijo de pronto Harry, haciendo sobre saltar a Draco

-Si... también yo, sabes, - dijo Draco con una sonrisa- tal ves cuando esto termine podremos jugar con los demás en el jardín de aquí, se ve muy espacioso, y además, obviamente, te podré ganar!!!-

-Ja!!! eso es algo que quisiera ver – replico Harry divertido

-Ahh y lo veras, no te preocupes, lo veras -le dijo Draco

Ambos chicos rieron animadamente, durante mucho tiempo mas, haciendo locos planes de todo lo que harían cuando la guerra terminara.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era casi el amanecer, y pese a no haber dormido nada, ambos se sentían bastante bien, Harry subió a cambiarse para poder ir por Dobby, Hermione y Ron bajaron al poco tiempo, el pelirrojo aun bostezando y jalado por Hermione, cuando Harry los alcanzo ambos partieron hacia el río para ir por los Elfos.

Una hora después Harry y Ron volvían junto a un animado Dobby, una desconcertada Winky, un nada feliz Kreacher, junto a un baúl cargado de pociones, ingredientes, libros y comida, habían decidido que los elfos se quedaran mejor en la cabaña, pues en cualquier momento podrían hacer una conexión entre ellos y los chicos, y no querían arriesgarlos

Cada mañana Hermione transfiguraba a 2 de los chicos par que vayan, junto con la capa de invisibilidad a Hogsmade, tratando de establecer un patrón en el comportamiento de los mortifagos.

Durante 3 semanas se la pasaron estudiando a los mortifagos, pero al parecer ninguno tenia un horario o rutina establecido.

Durante ese tiempo, Dobby y Winky, esta ultima estaba tan feliz de tener una nueva familia a la cual cuidar que ya no bebía tanta cerveza de mantequilla, compraban la comida, con el dinero que le daba Harry, cocinaban, limpiaban, y les conseguían a los chicos las ediciones del profeta, allí ellos pudieron ver que el ministerio los seguía buscando, por que aparentemente habían descubierto todo un plan para que pudieran desestabilizar el mundo mágico, bajo la excusa que Vodemort había vuelto, y aunque el profeta no negaba ese hecho, tampoco sacaba mucha información al respecto, y además de algunas desapariciones no habían mayores ataques de los mortifagos, pero si de los aurores que se dedicaban a intervenir casas y sitios donde supuestamente habían miembros de la orden del fénix, aunque habían atrapado a algunos mas de sus amigos, ya casi todos se habían escondido, y escapado, lo cual les daba cierto alivio a todos

Así descubrieron también que no habría clases en Howarsts ese año escolar, según el ministerio la formación que había allí había creado al grupo subversivo de Harry Potter y el ED, y esa era la mejor prueba que se necesitaba reestructurar todo el colegio.

Draco tenia por costumbre subir al cuarto del moreno a la media noche, al principio, lo hacia solo cuando tenia pesadillas, pero poco a poco se instalo la costumbre en ellos, incluso algunas noches era Harry el que bajaba, pasaban las noches dejándose llevar por sensaciones nuevas e intensas, se entregaban con desesperación, tratando de con sus caricias olvidar todo lo que los atormentaba, cuando estaban echados en la cama, ya cansados conversaban, se contaban detalles desconocidos de sus vidas, planeando cosas, o simplemente riendo de una que otra tontería,

Así había sido que Harry había descubierto que Draco tampoco había tenido una infancia linda y envidiable, que sus padres eran muy estrictos con el, que su color favorito era el verde (Harry había reído mucho sobre ello, diciéndole que era un típico y previsible slytherin) y que en realidad siempre quiso tener hermanos, pues no tenia con quien jugar en la gran mansión, la servidumbre le tenia miedo, y lo tenían prohibido.

Por su parte Draco había encontrado cierta satisfacción en saber que en realidad Harry no había estado con nadie tan íntimamente como con el, que Cho no había sido mas que algo muy problemático, y que Ginny en realidad nunca estuvo con el, sintió rabia cuando Harry le contó que dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras en la casa de sus tíos, pero también rió cuando le contó como había metido a su primo dentro de la jaula de la serpiente (según Harry inconcientemente, aunque Draco no le creía y le decía que no se avergonzara, que la venganza no tenia nada de malo, y que el les hubiera hecho algo peor) .

Pese a lo mucho que conversaban ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de tratar de aclarar que era lo que ellos tenían, si bien era cierto Draco no podía negar que el moreno le gustaba, y no solo en la cama, si no también le encantaba cuando conversaban horas enteras en las noches, o la sensación de ser despertado y consolado cuando tenia una pesadilla, o que Harry siempre terminaba haciéndolo reír, además que le encantaba ver sus ojos verdes, pues sentía que podía encontrar allí miles de historias.

Harry se sentía tan cómodo con Draco, sin embargo tenia miedo del día que el rubio decidiera pasar a otra cosa, es decir ellos no tenían nada serio, y sabia que el rubio no querría tener nada "formal" con el, Draco siempre había rehuido cuando Harry le había querido hablar del asunto, lo único que tenia claro de Draco era lo mucho que le gustaba, solo esperaba no llegar a enamorarse por completo de el pues sabia que cuando la guerra terminara no habrían mas excusas para estar juntos.

-Creo que no podremos establecer un patrón con ellos, - dijo Harry a mitad de la cena una noche – Deberíamos ir y esperar hasta que podamos acorralar a uno de ellos, cortarlo, curarlo lanzarle un Obliviate y ya!!-

-Claro, así de fácil- replico Ron con una sonrisa mientras tronaba los dedos.

-Pero no podremos ir todos – intervino Hermione – además que tendríamos que quedarnos allí hasta que podamos acorralar a uno… y bueno todo eso… - decía la chica mientras movía la mano con la que sujetaba el tenedor.

-Podemos ir Harry, Ron y yo, y hacer guardia, y ustedes pueden esperar en los límites del pueblo, donde ya es posible desaparecernos, si pasa algo, ustedes nos podrán ayudar, - argumento Draco,

-Si, ya no podemos esperar más tiempo, o nos haremos viejos aquí, además que mientras más rápido empecemos a actuar mas rápido terminaremos con toda esta tontería – dijo Ginny, algo disgustada

-Creo que Draco tiene razón, - dijo Luna, que estaba sentada entre el rubio y Ginny, -sobre el plan que dijo, es decir, ya tenemos todo listo, solo falta ese eh… ingrediente-

-Es sangre Luna, - le dijo Draco divertido

Luna hizo una mueca graciosa – mejor le decimos ingrediente….-

Todos rieron animadamente de la fobia que tenia la chica hacia la sangre.

Bien, partiremos entonces a las 5 AM, - dijo Harry – será mas fácil colarnos en el pueblo a esa hora y esperar al amanecer, así nadie nos vera entrar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no esperar más y actuar de una buena vez.

Draco subía por las escaleras, hacia su dormitorio, pero una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca deteniéndolo.

-Luna, me asustaste, que pasa? Estas bien? –

-Si es solo que yo estaba pensando, veras sé que no tendrás tiempo, pero ya que estarás en Hogsmade si es que puedes, y no te pones en peligro, yo quisier…-

-Luna, sabes que Michael esta bien, en serio, debe estarlo, pero si puedo averiguar algo en Hogsmade de el lo haré, no te preocupes si? – le dijo el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa a Luna

Luna asintió y subió las escaleras junto al rubio, aun pensando en Michael, y su ubicación, no había día que no lo hiciera, solo pedía que estuviera vivo.

Cuando llegaron hasta el segundo piso se encontraron con los demás que estaban aun conversando, Harry lo miro de una manera extraña al verlo llegar con Luna, pues Draco no había notado que Luna aun le sujetaba la muñeca, pero la chica lo soltó relativamente rápido mientras se despedía de todos y se iba a su habitación, Harry aun sentía ese bichito que lo atormentaba cada vez que veía a Draco y Luna conversando, o cuchicheando, como si compartieran sus secretos, solo que aun no había tenido el valor para encarar a Draco al respecto, y aun le resonaban en la cabeza esas palabras –_no tienes por que estar celoso de Luna_- Después de todo, ni siquiera sabia lo que tenia con el rubio, así que no le podía decir en realidad nada, así que hizo lo que hacia cada vez que se sentía tentado a reclamarle, alejaba lo que sentía, bajo la misma consigna, _en realidad no tengo derecho_, suspiro y se despidió de todos, subiendo nuevamente a su habitación.

Harry daba vueltas caminando en círculos por su habitación en pocas horas el y los demás dejarían la seguridad de la cabaña y estarían rodeados de mortifagos, era un plan arriesgado, pero no tenían ya ninguna opción, dio un par de vueltas mas, repasando mentalmente todos los hechizos que podía necesitar, pero de pronto un par de ojos grises se le vino a la mente, _¡No, a el no le pasara nada!!! Además el es bueno en esto , y es muy precavido… si _claro se respondió sarcásticamente, _y bastante estable…? y oh... tampoco es para nada impulsivo.. y…- _Ahh Demonios!- murmuro mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía rumbo a la habitación del rubio.

Draco estaba en su habitación, saco su capa y un cuchillo, cada uno de los chicos tenía uno, solo por si alguno no podía hacerlo, en el momento oportuno cualquiera podía hacer el corte sin demora, además del frasco para sacar la sangre. Decidió darse un baño para poder descansar mejor estaba ya en bóxer dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Harry, que pasa?- pregunto Draco, pero el moreno no respondió simplemente cerro la puerta tras el, y murmuro un par de hechizos para silenciar la habitación, mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a la altura del rubio,

-Prométeme – le dijo Harry tan cerca que Draco podría sentir su tibio aliento – que no harás nada entupido ni impulsivo y que te cuidaras –

-Harry, no seas tonto, todo ira bien ya veras – le dijo Draco, tratando de controlar el impulso de besarlo.

-Solo hazlo si? Prométemelo – le dijo Harry

-Lo prometo… - dijo el rubio, sonriéndole, - si es que tú prometes lo mismo-

Harry lo miro por unos segundos, y luego se abalanzó sobre sus rosados labios, que cada día le gustaban mas, esos labios que ya formaban parte de su vida, aunque claro, no lo quería admitir aun, Harry mordió el labio inferior de Draco, su lengua recorrió toda la boca del rubio, ya tan conocida para el moreno, pero que sin embargo siempre le parecía misteriosa y se abrazo aun mas a Draco, que podía sentir la tela de la ropa de Harry sobre su piel desnuda.. _Por que siempre me encuentra en ropa interior? Ahh no es justo!!! _Pensó divertido.

Draco se separo un poco y apoyo su frente sobre la del moreno, - aun no lo has prometido – le dijo suavemente.

Harry sonrío, - no se te escapa nada eh?... bueno vale lo prometo…- dijo mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Draco.

Ron beso a Hermione lenta y suavemente, rozo con su lengua el labio inferior de la chica, pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella se lo concedió, y el chico exploro nuevamente esa boca que tanto le gustaba, la abrazo aun mas, para poder sentirla mas cerca, si es que ero era posible, ella inclino su cabeza a un lado, invitando a Ron a besar su cuello, el chico empezó a besar y morder suavemente cada centímetro de piel, ella emitió un pequeño gemido, Ron que tenia sus manos en la cintura de la chica tentó un poco y levanto la camiseta de ella, pudiendo tocarle la piel de la espalda, Hermione emitió otro pequeño gemido, el volvió a besarla en los labios nuevamente, mientras sus manos viajaban por toda la espalda de ella, el beso y la pasión en el ambiente iba creciendo cada vez mas, las manos de ella viajaban por toda la espalda de el, hasta que se decidió y levanto el suéter del chico ayudándole a sacárselo, pudo apreciar su torso desnudo, y con sus manos, lo fue recorriendo lentamente, tratando de memorizar cada rincón, Ron sonrió y despojo a la chica de su camiseta, volvió a besar su cuello y bajo mas aun hasta los pechos de ella, besándolos tan delicada y lentamente como pudo, un nuevo gemido salio de su boca, -¡Oh Ron! El chico siguió besando los pechos de ella, sintiendo como los dedos de ella ser enredaban en su propio cabello, Ron desabotono los pantalones de la chica, pudiendo tocar mas piel aun, y ya no siendo posible resistir mas, la tomo en sus brazos sorprendiéndola con el cambio brusco y la acostó en la cama, volvió a besar su cuello, bajo aun mas, con ambas manos jalo los pantalones de ella hacia abajo, sacándoselos por completo, volvió a subir y dio pequeños besos sobre las bragas de ella, Hermione se arqueo al sentir el tibio aliento de Ron sobre esa parte tan intima.

Ron se detuvo para poder retirar sus pantalones también, mientras ella lo miraba entre avergonzada y deseosa, cuando el chico volvió sobre ella, beso sus labios, se acerco a la oreja de la chica y con su lengua la recorrió lentamente, sintiendo como la piel de ella se erizaba,

-Cuando quieras que me detenga, solo dilo si? – le dijo el con una voz ronca, empapada de placer

Ella asintió y el volvió a bajar recorriendo todo el cuerpo de ella, repartiendo cuanto beso y caricia podría, se sentía en el cielo, llego nuevamente a las bragas de ella y beso poco a poco sintiendo como Hermione soltaba suspiros y gemidos, tomo los lados de la única prenda que los separaba, y la jalo hacia abajo, dejando a Hermione totalmente desnuda sobre su cama

-Dios – murmuro el – eres tan perfecta…- le dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia donde había sacado las bragas, Hermione se sonrojo violentamente, al sentir los labios del chico sobre sus partes, sintió una oleada de placer, como nunca antes había sentido, inconcientemente separo aun mas sus piernas, invitando a Ron a profundizar aun mas sus besos

Ron exploro con sus labios todas las partes de ella, quería memorizar cada centímetro de ella, se entretuvo mas tiempo besando y lamiendo el clítoris, a lo que la chica realmente soltó un grito, el pensó que podía haberle hecho daño, así que se detuvo y levanto la vista, iba a preguntar, si estaba bien, pero escucho la voz entrecortada de Hermione

-No… no te detengas ahora – Ron bajo nuevamente e hizo lo mismo, y otro gemido llego a sus oídos, sonrió complacido, con uno de sus dedos tentó poco a poco la entrada de ella, sintió la humedad causada por la excitación, e introdujo suavemente su dedo, otro gemido mas llego, entonces sintió que estaban ya ambos listos, así que se retiro un poco para sacarse los bóxer, y volvió a subir rápidamente, besando el cuello de ella, y luego sus labios.

Hermione sintió la erección del chico entre sus piernas una extraña mezcla de miedo y ansiedad se apodero de ella, abrió y recogió un poco mas sus piernas.

Ron se apoyo sobre sus brazos mientras sentía su propio miembro rozando la humedad de la chica,

-Hermione, voy a intentarlo, estas lista? –

-Si – murmuro ella

Ron logro colocarse en la entrada de ella y empujo solo un poco, sintió como la estrechez de ella lo abrazaba, casi dolorosamente y como todo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba.

Hermione tenia los ojos firmemente cerrados, con una mano laxa sobre uno de los hombros del chico, la otra apretaba fuertemente las sabanas, sintió una presión y un pequeño dolor cuando Ron entro en ella, suspiro aliviada, no dolía tanto como ella había imaginado, sintió los labios de Ron besándola,

-Bien? – le pregunto el

Ella asintió, y el la volvió a besar, Ron sintió que su novia se relajaba, y aprovecho ese momento para empujar mas, introduciéndose por completo en ella,

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir aquella intromisión dentro suyo, todo su cuerpo se tenso nuevamente, Ron acaricio su rostro, con tanto amor y devoción como le fue posible, quería transmitirle seguridad, amor y todo lo que el podía sentir por ella

- yo.. lo siento, me detengo? – murmuro..

-No… solo... solo dame un minuto – le respondió ella entrecortadamente… –_Dios, eso si dolía_- tomo una bocanada de aire y asintió, Ron la beso nuevamente bajo hacia su cuello sintiéndola relajarse nuevamente, poco a poco fue entrando y saliendo lentamente, sin dejar de besarla o acariciarla,

Poco a poco ella sintió como el dolor desaprecia, dejando una sensación de placer que la hacia sentir completa.

Ron fue subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas, conforme podía sentir que Hermione disfrutaba más.

Hermione sentía que estaba flotando por el aire, que ya no importaba nada mas, ni la guerra, ni los problemas que pudieran tener, ese momento era perfecto, y era uno de los mas felices que había sentido, hasta que de pronto sintió un pequeño escalofrió, acompañado de un cosquilleo en lugres en los que ella ni imaginaba tenia, invitándola a sonreír, había tendido su primer orgasmo.

Ron sintió como el interior de la chica vibraba lo cual lo éxito de sobremanera, haciéndolo llegar al fin, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse soltó un gemido elevado y termino dentro de ella, la beso suavemente, casi un roce

-Te amo - le dijo el

-Te amo – le respondió ella

El se retiro poco a poco del interior de la chica, se acostó a su lado y la envolvió con sus brazos, disfrutando del olor del cabellos de la chica, que tanto le gustaba, ambos quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de aquel momento tan mágico, la primera ves que habían hecho el amor.

Draco estaba de espaldas a Harry, rodeando con sus piernas las del moreno, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, el rubio subía y bajaba rápidamente, ayudado por el moreno, que no dejaba de morderle la nuca y el cuello, aquellas mordidas solo hacían que Draco se excitara aun mas, el moreno senita como Draco estaba ya cerca del final, ya solo se podían escuchar gemidos in entendibles, Harry tomo con una mano la erección del rubio, y empezó a masajearla Draco se arqueo una vez mas, e intensifico mas aun el ritmo,

-Draco…!!!!! Murmuro Harry antes de terminar dentro del rubio, lo cual hizo que el rubio llegara con el, Draco no sabia por que, pero escuchar a Harry decir su nombre en un momento así hacia que todos sus sentidos se dispararan y llegara siempre junto con el moreno.

Harry abrazo a Draco aun sentado sobre el, por la espalda, con sus manos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, Draco sentía la respiración entrecortada del moreno rozándole la nuca.

Draco levanto la vista y pudo ver el reloj, 3 AM, su plan de descansar se habían acabado cuando cierto moreno entro a su habitación, suspiro nuevamente, y se levanto lentamente, separándose de Harry, que lo miro interrogante – Baño- murmuro Draco, Harry se paro y le tomo mano, para que Draco lo jalara hacia el baño.

-OK, OK, - le dijo Draco algo divertido – pero solo un baño eh?.. un baño de verdad, si no nos quedaremos dormidos durante la espera en Hogsmade-.

Harry emitió un pequeño gruñido… - bueno esta bien, - dijo mientras con una mano trazaba una pequeña línea recorriendo toda la espalda de Draco.

-Harry!!! Lo digo en serio ¡!!!- Dijo Draco aun riendo

Harry le dio un beso en la espalda – si es que puedes resistirlo – otro beso mas, y la piel del rubio se erizo, Harry ya sabia donde besar exactamente para provocarlo,

-Harry... no te funcionara… sabes? – le dijo el rubio mientras lo jalaba hasta meterlo en la ducha.

Harry sonrío… -Oh... si claro que funcionara- le dijo a Draco acercándose a el, -Es mas, ya funciono, - dijo mientras señalaba la nueva erección de Draco

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó en la pared de la ducha, para que engañarse pensó, con Harry no tenia como resistirse ya, pensó que quizás Dobby le podía dar un poco de café antes de irse, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua de Harry recorriendo su miembro, soltó un nuevo gemido, dejándose llevar, total, podría descansar mas tarde. .

Quince minutos antes de las 5 ya estaban todos en la entrada de la cabaña desaparecieron y aparecieron en las afueras de Hogsmade

Hermione transfiguro a Ron, Draco y Harry, cambiándoles el color del cabello y de piel, le dio un pequeño beso a Ron en los labios, y un abrazo a Harry, -Cuídense - les dijo,

-Eh… yo también voy sabes? – le dijo Draco cruzando los brazos, poniendo una actitud de celos, aunque por dentro le causaba gracia todo eso,

-Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazo también - Bueno, bueno, cuídense todos OK?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry, Draco y Ron se dirigieron calladamente hacia el pueblo, caminaban apretadamente entre ellos, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, se ubicaron en un callejón que daba hacia la calle principal y se sentaron esperar.

-Ustedes creen que podamos agarrar a alguien rápido?- preguntó el rubio.

-Eso espero, no queremos que se haga muy tarde y sea más difícil luego disimular todo eso-

-Si..- dijo Draco soltando un bostezo – además que tengo demasiado sueño- miro a Harry acusadoramente.

Harry sonrió – Yo descanse perfectamente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Draco

Ron los miro a ambos, pero no los comprendió… -Eh… bueno, yo si descanse bien por si a alguien quiere saberlo- dijo algo desconcertado pues se sentía excluido de esa charla

Harry y Draco rieron animadamente por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Cuando eran ya las 6: 30 AM (o eso les pareció a ellos) pudieron ver a Averysalir, tambaleándose de cabeza de puerco, iba solo, así que los tres se miraron, y asintieron, Harry levanto la varita y apunto al mortífago,

-Imperio- y sintió un hormigueo recorriéndole el brazo – Ven al callejón – pensó Harry el mortífago detuvo el paso y giro hacia el callejón, aun tambaleándose, llego hasta donde estaban los chicos, Harry saco un pequeño frasco de la capa, y se lo tendió al mortífago

-Bebe le dijo, y mortífago bebió la poción para disipar el alcohol de la sangre, pues Hermione les había dicho que debía estar sobrio, una vez termino el frasco, sus ojos se pusieron mas alerta mirando a todos lados,

-Petrificus totalus- murmuro Ron y Avery callo al piso rígido como una tabla, los chicos salieron de debajo de la capa, y se dispusieron a trabajar, Harry vigilaba la entrada rogando por que a nadie se le ocurra entrar al callejón en ese momento; Draco saco el cuchillo y un pequeño frasco, levanto la manga izquierda de la túnica de Avery y vio la marca, negra que confirmaba que era un mortífago, paso el cuchillo suavemente sobre la marca y la sangre empezó a fluir, Ron sostuvo el frasco mientras la sangre caía, cuando tuvieron la que necesitaban cerraron el frasco.

Harry murmuro el hechizo que Luna le había enseñado para cerrar las heridas sin dejar marcas que funciono a la perfección.

Se escondieron nuevamente bajo la capa, y Ron murmuro

–Finite incantatem-

El mortífago se puso en pie y miro a todos lados con la varita levantada, - Obliviate- apunto Draco

-Desmaius- dijo Harry casi inmediatamente, -cuando Avery despierte pensara que la borrachera fue muy fuerte- dijo mientras dejaban el callejón con el mortífago inconsciente.

Agradecieron que aun fuera muy temprano para que no haya movimiento en la calle, caminaron nuevamente en silencio y con las varitas litas para alcanzar a los demás, cuando ya casi habían llegado a la salida del pueblo, Harry se detuvo abruptamente, los otros dos chicos tropezaron con el, pero no necesitaron preguntar que pasaba, pues ellos también empezaron a sentir su presencia, el frío y la tristeza que emanaban era inconfundible.

-Donde están? – murmuro Ron

Se giraron mirando en todas direcciones pero no los encontraron, apresuraron el paso hacia el grupo de árboles en donde deberían estar los demás esperando y entonces los vieron, un gran grupo de dementores rodeaba a los otros chicos, solo Neville y Ginny estaba de pie, tratando de invocar a sus patronus, y alejar a los dementores que querían tomar a Luna y Hermione, que estaban en el piso,

Harry saco la capa de invisibilidad de ellos, y a la vez que Ron y Draco grito

-EXPETRO PATRONUS!!!- , un ciervo y un pequeño Jack Russell terrier salieron de las varitas de los chicos hacia el grupo de dementores, y algunos de ellos salieron volando.

Ron seguido por Harry corrieron hacia el grupo de dementores que aun seguía atacando a los demás, quedando completamente rodeados, sin embargo Ginny y Neville, mas animados por la presencia de sus amigos lograron invocar sus propios patronus, y entre todos ya casi se estaban librando del grupo de dementores, pero nadie noto que Draco se había quedado atrás paralizado.

Un dementor se alejo del grupo de los chicos al sentir el miedo que Draco emanaba, y se acerco al rubio.

Draco sollozaba, había caído de rodillas… -Expetr.. Esp.. Patron… - pero no sucedía nada, sentía miedo, desesperanza, tristeza, que no tenia ya fuerzas para hacerlos, escuchaba en su cabeza una fría y envolvente voz,

-Nadie te quiere aquí... lo ves?... ellos no te han visto aun, por que no se preocupan por ti-

-No,... no es cierto- lloraba Draco

-Morir no es tan malo, te dará paz –

-No… déjame- sentía que la pena se le instalaba en el corazón

Draco podía escuchar la voz de sus padres, la misma de las pesadillas, sentía que ya no podía coordinar su cuerpo, pues por mas que trataba de levantar la varita sus brazos no le respondían, pensó que tal ves no era tan malo morir, que al fin estaría en paz, se veía tan fácil, solo cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar…

Sintió frío, un frío que se apoderaba de su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, no era tan doloroso como pudo creer, cerro los ojos lentamente, podía percibir el aliento putrefacto del dementor en su rostro, sin embargo fue dejándose llevar por esa mano que aun le acariciaba la mejilla tan tiernamente, de alguna manera esa caricia le recordó a la ternura con la que Harry lo acariciaba, cerro los ojos y se dejo caer, pronto no pudo ya sentir el peso de su cuerpo, no habían ya mas sonidos… solo pudo percibir como se oscurecía todo a su alrededor, y ya no supo mas.

* * *

Bueno, aqui finalizando otro capitulo, creo que me ha quedado algo largo, pero si les gusta haganmelo saber, como veran vemos mas como se estan llevando nuestra parejita estrella, en cuanto a Ron y Hermione, para los que han leido el 7mo libro tal vez me puedan entender, pero la veo a ella tan estricta y seria y todo eso, que se me hizo super dificil imaginarla en un lemmon con Ron, pero bueno, hice lo que pude.

Para todos lo que lo pidieron, el siguiente capitulo viene con celos incluidos...

Capitulo nuevo: casi listo en proceso de edicion, pronto en su pantalla...

Me despido con un beso :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a Todos, Gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic... y sorry si demore demasiado... bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo con el siguiente capitulo:

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: PRIVETT DRIVE**

Harry giro de pronto y lo vio, Draco estaba de rodillas, el dementor se había sacado la capucha, y se acercaba a el

-Demonios Draco!!!!! Reacciona!!!- grito Harry aun sabiendo que el rubio no lo escucharía, apunto con la varita a su ciervo, y lo dirigió hacia el atacante del rubio

El ciervo golpeo violentamente al dementor, que soltó a Draco, dejándolo tirado en el pasto, y salió volando alejándose del lugar

-Draco, despierta por favor, Draco!!!!- grito Harry cuando llego al sitio donde el rubio estaba tirado inconciente, por mas que Harry lo zarandeó el rubio no reaccionaba

-Harry!!!!!- dijo tras él Neville -Hay que volver a la cabaña, antes que vuelvan, en la cabaña revisaremos a Draco, Ron y yo nos llevamos a las chicas, y tu llévatelo a el.

Harry asintió y envolvió con cuidado a Draco en sus brazos y se desapareció para llegar a la cabaña, el único pensamiento que tenía en su cabeza era que Draco tenía que despertar.

-¿Como fue que no nos dimos cuenta que se quedo atrás? – se reprocho Ron mientras seguía a Neville que iba levitando a Draco hasta la habitación todos los demás corrían también detrás de él, cuando lo deposito en la cama Hermione convoco unas sillas y se sentaron a esperar que reaccionara. .

Draco se removió un poco, empezó a tomar conciencia de sus brazos y piernas, pudo sentir la suavidad de las sabanas –_No estoy muerto - _pensó el rubio y lentamente abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación, vio alrededor y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que todos estaban allí, sentados alrededor de su cama, Ginny y Luna dormitaban apoyadas una en otra, Neville miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, y Harry Ron y Hermione tenían las cabezas juntas hablando en voz muy baja, trato de levantarse, aunque sentía que estaba demasiado cansado

-Draco!... Dios por fin – dijo Hermione en voz alta

Todos se levantaron a la vez para poder verlo

-Hey chicos… vaya paseo eh? – murmuro Draco pudiendo sentarse al fin

-¿como te sientes – dijo Ron

-como si me hubiera peleado con hipogrifo- sonrió Draco

-Casi, en realidad te ataco un dementor- le dijo Neville

-Pensamos que te había dado el beso – dijo Ginny

- y que nunca despertarías- intervino Luna

-No, no se preocupen yo no me dejo besar por cualquiera….- dijo Draco ya algo mas animado, los demás rieron un poco también por los comentarios de Draco, mientras Harry le acerco una taza de chocolate

-Se que no te gusta mucho pero la tendrás que tomar, te hará bien-

-Gracias – murmuro Draco mientras comenzaba a tomar el chocolate que le dio Harry.

-Para mañana ya estarás bien- le dijo Hermione

-Cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?- pregunto Draco dándose cuenta que en realidad ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Ya casi es la hora de cenar, llevas inconciente todo el día, desde que volvimos de Hogsmade- le dijo Harry

-Si, ya voy recordando todo lo que pasó-

-Lo importante es que ya estás conciente- dijo Luna,

-No tenían que quedarse cuidándome todo el día, todos ustedes – dijo Draco algo apenado, en serio pensaba que le daban demasiadas atenciones como si… ¿Lo quisieran?

-Si, si teníamos, y ahora debes descansar, iré a pedirle a Dobby que te traiga algo de comer- le dijo Luna dándole unas palmadas en el hombro como despedida y saliendo de la habitación.

-Si, será mejor que descanses, ya mañana podrás levantarte- le dijo Ron, mientras tomado de la mano con Hermione salían de la habitación.

-Si, vamos Neville – dijo Ginny, mientras se acercaba y le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Draco, Neville levanto la mano a modo de despedida y ambos salieron también.

Draco dejo su taza ya vacía sobre la mesa, y se recostó nuevamente, realmente estaba cansado.

Harry aun permanecía sentado cerca de el, sin decir nada.

Dobby apareció con la cena de Draco y otro gran pedazo de chocolate

-El señor Malfoy ya se encuentra bien? – dijo Dobby mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y se llevaba la taza vacía

-Si gracias Dobby, estoy bien-

-Que alegría, coma todo lo de la bandeja señor Malfoy, sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, ahora debe reponerse- dijo a modo de despedida Dobby mientras salía de la habitación.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellos

-Harry, sabes que estoy bien verdad?-

-Si lo se, me alegra, cuando te vi en el piso, pensé que .. – Suspiro cansadamente – olvídalo, realmente me alegre que despertaras-

-Gracias.-

-Sabes estaba tratando de recordar, pero creo que nunca vi tu patronus –

Draco bajo la mirada y se sonrojo violentamente

-Draco tu no sabes hacer un patronus?-

-Bueno, no era un requisito para entrar a la orden sabes? – dijo Draco, con una sonrisa culpable – es solo que nunca me ha salido bien, lo intente unas cuantas veces, pero no me funciona, lo siento, creo que debí habérselos dicho,

-No importa- dijo Harry, -mañana te enseñare y practicaras hasta que salga

Draco puso los ojos en blanco_, –con eso de de ser el líder, a veces se pone tan mandón- _-Ok –

Harry se puso de pie, -Come todo lo que te han dado, sobre todo el chocolate –

Draco asintió mientras jalaba la bandeja de comida

-Te dejare descansar, pero si necesitas algo, ya sabes puedes subir las escaleras y me encontraras- dijo el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero luego se detuvo giro y alcanzo al rubio, le dio un suave beso en los labios – realmente me asuste hoy- le dijo ante de soltarlo y salir del cuarto.

A Draco, ese beso lo desconcertó, con Harry solo se tocaban o se besaban si es que estaban a punto de hacer algo mas, eso había parecido una muestra de ¿Cariño, _No., solo fue por que creyeron que moriría y que ellos eran los culpables _, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer, aun sintiendo el pequeño hormigueo que Harry le había dejado en los labios.

Ciando Harry entro su habitación encontró a Ron y Hermione esperándolo

-Y lo averiguaste?- le pregunto ella

-Si, no lo sabe hacer, pero mañana le enseñaré y conociéndolo lo lograra pronto, es bastante hábil-

-Si realmente necesitamos tener el patronus de Draco – dijo Ron

-Si lo se, esta vez fue una estupidez dejarlo atrás, es solo que estaba tan ocupado pensando en ustedes, y pensé que el venia detrás de nosotros, no se me hubiera ocurrido que no lo supiera hacer, y si le hubiera pasado algo?-

-Cálmate Harry tu sabes que no fue culpa tuya- le dijo la chica

-Si, lo se, pero ahora que le enseñe todo estará mejor, no podemos ir y tener que preocuparnos en protegerlo si nos encontramos con dementores en el camino –

-No solo por eso – le dijo Hermione con los ojos brillando

-No? – pregunto Harry

-Nop, no solo por eso,- dijo Ron - Te he dicho alguna vez que Hermione es un genio?-

-Miles de veces, pero nunca delante de ella- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –es mas creo que dijiste que nunca lo admitirías frente a ella –

Ron le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – eso no es cierto Hermione, tu sabes que siempre he creído que eras un genio-

-Jajaja río Hermione…- ya basta… no necesitan decirme eso -

-Vamos Hermione, ya suéltalo, te mueres de ganas por hacerlo – le dijo Harry

Ella sonrió complacida mientras sacaba un libro, y lo abría en una pagina que ya tenia marcada, y se lo tendía a Harry para que el lo leyera

Al día siguiente Hermione tenía extendido en el piso de la biblioteca un gran mapa de Inglaterra

-El mapa quedara adherido al piso una vez haga el conjuro-

Los demás asintieron

-Ok, entonces empiezo – dijo ella, dando un suspiro, levanto la varita comenzando a murmurar rápidamente, mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor del mapa, de su varita salio una luz violeta que fue envolviendo el mapa, sin dejar de murmurar extendió la mano y Ron le acerco el frasco con sangre, que Hermione empezó a derramar sobre el mapa, el cual estaba envuelto ahora en una neblina casi roja, cuando las gotas de sangre tocaban el mapa no lo manchaba, solo salían pequeñas chispas de colores, como fuegos artificiales muggles, ella no vació todo el contenido, solo un poco hasta que la neblina los envolvió a todos; haciéndole mas difícil la visión, de pronto la voz de Hermione dejo de sonar entre la niebla, y esta fue bajando poco a poco, hasta quedar sobre el mapa que se había levantado, levitando del piso como para encontrarse con la niebla; cuando se unieron el mapa giro violentamente, sonó como si el mapa absorbiera toda la niebla y se precipito al piso nuevamente.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando el mapa fijamente, no parecía que hubiera funcionado, se veía igual que siempre

-Hermione, tu crees… - empezó a decir Harry pero se interrumpió al empezar a ver manchas de color negro en dispersas partes del mapa, eran similares a la marca de voldemort

-Wau- dijo Luna – esto es increíble-

-Vaya- dijo Hermione arrodillándose para poder ver mejor el mapa

-Miren, en Hogsmade hay un grupo de 10 – dijo Draco

-Y aquí hay mas- señalo Neville

Poco a poco fueron viendo como aparecían los mortifagos, alrededor de toda Inglaterra

-Asombroso, ahora hay que esperar a que hagan un ataque – dijo Harry.

-Pero como lo sabremos? –Dijo Ginny señalando en el mapa a un grupo de marcas –eso podría ser un ataque-

-No cuando atacan las marcas cambian de color, hay que esperare a ver si sucede – les explico Hermione

-Entonces ahora solo debemos vigilar el mapa y estar atentos – intervino Ron

Los chicos dieron vueltas alrededor del mapa por bastante más tiempo, podrían ver como se movían, incluso había mortifagos en la mansión de los Malfoy, cosa que a Draco le causo gran disgusto

-Draco- le dijo de pronto Harry

-mmm- respondió sin dejar de mirar el mapa

-Debemos ver lo de tu patronus – se lo dijo casi en un murmullo, para que los demás no pudieran escucharlos

-Ahora?-

-Si, vamos Draco, dijiste que lo harías-

-Ok, ok, que ganas de arruinar la diversión- murmuro mientras salía del salón siguiendo a Harry

Se instalaron en el salón de estar, para poder practicar

-Ya te sientes bien? – pregunto el moreno.

-Si, supongo- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien¿vamos a empezar si? No será lo mismo que lo hagas aquí que en un ataque pero es un comienzo –

-Entonces que hago?-

-Primero tienes que encontrar algún recuerdo que te cause alegría, o algo que te haga sentir feliz, algo intenso, debes poder visualizarlo-

Draco cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar algo como lo que Harry le describía, recordó cuando gano su primer partido de Quidditch –Bien lo tengo!!!- dijo con una sonrisa

-Visualízalo y lanza el hechizo-

-EXPECTO PATRONUS- grito Draco, pero solo una pequeña niebla gris salio de su varita

-Tal vez no fue buen recuerdo, intenta con otro –

Draco puso los ojos en blanco –Catalogaremos los recuerdos también?-

-Draco…. No empieces, solo busca otro ok?

Dos horas después Draco suspiro cansado, no salía nada de su varita que no fuera esa niebla plateada

-Es que no te estas concentrando – le dijo Harry con tono cansado.

-Si lo hago!!!! o crees que me divierte ver como sale esa ridícula niebla plateada???-

-Solo digo que no te concentras lo suficiente, o tal… –

-O tal ves- le interrumpió Draco – tu no me estas enseñando correctamente-

-Tal vez no me estas escuchando cuando te digo como hacerlo!!!!!!- grito un poco mas fuerte Harry

-Tal ves no sabes como explicarte- alzo aun mas la voz Draco.

-Ahhh veces eres imposible!!!!- grito Harry

-Ja, miren quien habla- gruñó Draco

-Y eso que quiere decir??- siseo Harry

-Que a veces eres difícil de entender – le dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que dijera fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¡No creo que tanto como Tu!!!!!-

-Tal vez debería enseñarme alguien más preparado, para no perder la paciencia –

-Si, claro, ve y busca a otro que no pierda la paciencia contigo, a ver si lo encuentras, por que lo que es yo, ya la perdí- rugió Harry mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo

-Imbécil- murmuro Draco antes de sentarse nuevamente en uno de los sillones.

Cuando Harry llego al inicio de la escalera pudo ver que todos los demás estaban en la biblioteca, con la puerta abierta mirándolo algo sorprendidos,

-¡¿Que?!!!, yo no tengo la culpa que no se concentre- grito mientras subía las escaleras

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no peleaban – murmuro Luna

-Si, y esta si que ha sido en grande- dijo Ginny

-Espero que no llegue a mayores- murmuro Hermione

-Conociéndolos a ambos, tendremos que forzarlos a que hagan las paces – dijo Ron

Pero se interrumpieron cuando Draco salio del salón de estar tirando la puerta y murmurando para si mismo, solo pudieron entender algunas palabras entrecortadas como –engreído- y –puñetero- mientras subía las escaleras.

Para la noche ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra aun, y estaban de mal humor.

-Chicos Funciona!!!- grito Ginny de pronto desde la biblioteca

-Si vengan, creemos que es un ataque!!!- grito Neville

Todos corrieron a la biblioteca y pudieron ver en el mapa un grupo de marcas que resaltaban, eran de color verde fosforescentes estaban al sur de Inglaterra moviéndose

-Están en Surrey- empezó a decir Ron

-Harry están en Privet Drive – dijo Hermione señalando el mapa

-Pero que pueden hacer allí?- dijo Ginny

-Que hay allí? – le pregunto Draco a Luna, que era la que estaba a su costado

-La casa donde vivía Harry con sus tíos –

-Ahh …- murmuro Draco

-Pero ¿para que irían allí? – dijo Neville

-Ellos de verdad no pensaran que estas allí no? – le dijo Ron

-Pero la señora Figg aun debe seguir por allí- dijo Harry

-Y tu familia?- pregunto Luna

-No ellos están escondidos, o eso fue lo ultimo que supe, antes del ataque de Grindmuy place, -

-Tal ves decidieron volver- razonó Ginny

-Demonios!!!- tienes razón, tal ves se decidieron a volver los muy tontos-mascullo Harry –Cuantos hay en total?

-15, no espera 18, acaban de aparecer mas- le dijo Hermione

-Bien vayamos a ver que hacen allí entonces- dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta de salida

-Harry, espera, hay demasiados, y no sabemos si tus tíos están allí, tal vez quieran que vayamos y sea una trampa – le dijo Hermione

-Ya, pero hay muggles allí no'? – dijo Harry algo irritado _–por que siempre me tiene que querer detener o dar la contra?–_

-Lo se pero somos muy pocos, y están apareciendo mas mira, yo creo que es una trampa-concluyo Hermione

-Si tal vez ellos creen que tú estas allí y por eso están atacando la casa de tus tíos, no quiere decir que los tienen.- le dijo Ron

-Bien, quédense aquí, yo iré a ver –dijo Harry

-Pero no puedes ir solo- le dijo Hermione

-Pues iré, con o sin ustedes, - dijo Harry llegando a la puerta y saliendo hacia el pasillo

Todos se miraron acomodos sin saber que hacer,

-De verdad creen que es una trampa? – pregunto Luna

-Pues, es lo que parece no?- le dijo Ron

-Genial!!!!- Dijo Draco algo irritado y caminando hacia la puerta para seguir a Harry, -Después dice que el que tiene carácter difícil soy yo!!!-

-Ni que lo digas – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras lo alcanzaba para seguir a Harry

-Vamos pues, hay que alcanzarlo antes que salga- dijo Neville

Los chicos alcanzaron a Harry cuando ya iba a desaparecer

-Espera que vamos contigo- le dijo Luna,

-Si nos apareceremos todos juntos, tendrás que llevarnos, no conocemos ese sitio- le dijo Neville.

-Gracias chicos – dijo Harry mientras se desaparecía rumbo a Privett Drive

Se aparecieron en el parque de juegos, cerca de la casa de Harry, pudieron ver en lo alto la marca tenebrosa que iluminaba el cielo, caminaron rápidamente hasta la calle en la que antes vivía Harry, cuando llegaron a la esquina pudieron ver que la mitad de las casas estaba destrozadas algunos muggles aun corrían por las esquinas, tratando de escapar, Harry pudo reconocer a un par de vecinos.

-Bien Ron y yo vamos por este lado, ustedes vayan por allí, la casa de la Señora Figg. es la cuarta contando desde acá – les dijo mientras señalaba la acera de enfrente – Nosotros iremos por los Dursley, nos encontraremos aquí nuevamente en cuanto hayamos comprobado todo

-Espera Harry mejor yo voy con ustedes- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron.

Harry solo asintió, – bien, bien, lo que sea pero vamos ya – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al #4 de Privet Drive.

Se podía ver a los mortifagos que aun hacían levitar a unos cuantos autos, y arboles, aparentemente ya no quedaban muggles cerca, algunos mortifagos se dedicaban a volar cercas y paredes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se escondieron detrás de un grupo de escombros, aparentemente eran las paredes de la casa vecina al 4 privet Drive.

-Hacia ese lado podemos entrar al jardín y entrar por la parte de atrás de la casa – les dijo Harry en un susurro, los otros dos chicos asintieron y gatearon por el camino que Harry les había indicado, cuando llegaron al jardín Harry murmuro:

–Alohomora – y la puerta hizo un pequeño crack antes de abrirse, en el interior todo estaba oscuro, caminaron lentamente, vigilando a todos lados a través de la cocina, hasta llegar al salón, que también estaba oscuro, y vacío, Harry les señalo con un dedo hacia arriba, al techo, Hermione asintió y levanto la varita

-Homeun Revelio- pero nada sucedió

-Oh, yo no me molestaría en buscarlos arriba, ellos no están aquí!!!- dijo una voz demasiado conocida para ellos

Los tres giraron a la vez y gritaron

-Desmaius-

Pero la mortífago hizo un giro con la varita y repelió los hechizos que le lanzaron los chicos.

-Bueno, bueno, veo que no hemos aprendido nada aún - les dijo Bellatrix

**-**Flipendo- grito la mortífago, los tres chicos pudieron saltar para esquivar el hechizo.

Confringo- grito Harry apuntando a uno de los estantes de la pared, el cual cayo con todos los adornos sobre la mortífago, sin embargo esta se levanto rápidamente

-Oh niños, … los mismos trucos de siempre?- dijo Bellatrix poniéndose de pie –Depulso-

Ron voló por los aires y golpeo la pared ruidosamente, Hermione corrió detrás de el,

-Aquí están!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Bellatrix, Harry escucho que, en la calle, los ruidos de los mortifagos cesaban, estaban entrando a la casa.

-Expeliarmus- disparo Harry contra Bellatrix, pero esta otra vez evito el hechizo con la mano

-Desmaius- escucho Harry antes de saltar hacia detrás de uno de los sofás antiguos, al parecer los demás mortifagos ya habían entrado a la casa, cuando Harry levanto la vista, pudo ver a Hermione, con Ron en el piso que estaban rodeados por unos cuantos mortifagos mas.

-Hay que llamar ya al señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix, el sabrá que hacer con Potter, de los otros dos nos podemos encargar nosotros.- dijo en voz alta Nott.

Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, se había separado de Ron y Hermione y los otros, no había forma de llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, por que estaban rodeados,

-Finite Incantato – murmuro Hermione de pronto, apuntando a una de las paredes que los acorralaban, dejando un gran agujero hacia las escaleras,

-Impedimenta- apunto a un par de mortifagos alejándolos de ella, mientras se tiraba al piso para poder evitar que los hechizos le dieran,

-Mobilicorpus apunto a Ron y su cuerpo se elevo, siguió retrocediendo mientras levitaba a un inconciente y sangrante Ron, cuando topo con alguien,

-Dame la varita Hermione-

-Percy?, que haces tu aquí?-

-Bueno, pensé que eras la lista del grupo, pero en fin… – suspiro Percy –Dame la varita!!!!-

-No!!!!-

De pronto Percy salio volando, Harry se había abierto camino y había casi alcanzado a sus amigos lanzando un hechizo hacia Percy que salio volando, chocando con dos mortifagos más

Luego todo paso muy rápido, las paredes de la casa volaron a pedazos dejando inconcientes a varios mortifagos, lanzando hechizos por todos lados y aprovechando la confusión general aparecieron los demás, Harry solo sintió que alguien le sujetaba por los brazos y todo se volvió negro, para caer nuevamente en el jardín de la cabaña, dejando atrás a Privett Drive

Cuando Harry reaccione pudo sentir que Draco había caído a su lado, aun sujetándolo por el brazo, -Estas bien?- le pregunto Harry

-Si- dijo Draco mientras lo soltaba y se ponía de pie.

Hermione lloraba sujetada por Luna, mientras Draco comenzó a levitar el cuerpo de Ron, que aun sangraba, inconciente, dando la imagen de un macabro muñeco.

Todos corrieron hacia la habitación de Ron, donde Draco lo deposito en la cama, Ginny con las manos un temblando le abrió la camisa, y pudieron ver unos cortes aun sangrando y unos cuantos golpes.

-Se dio contra una pared, salio volando, y luego le cayeron algunas cosas mas encima- mascullo Harry a Ginny, la chica asintió, y trato de hacer que Ron se despertara, mientras Hermione y Luna habían convocado unos trapos húmedos y limpiaban la sangre que aun salía

Ginny murmuro un par de hechizos para cerrar las heridas y pidió una poción para cuando despertara Ron.

-Hay que esperar a que despierte dijo Hermione mientras convocaba unas sillas y se sentaba lo mas cerca de su novio.

Los demás asintieron sentándose también alrededor de la cama de Ron, para Draco todo eso se le hacia tan raro, pero recordó que cuando despertó todos estaban allí alrededor de su cama esperando a que se recuperara, además a el también le preocupaba Ron, seria injusto que le pasara algo, ya que conociendo a Harry…. (Esperen ¿r_ealmente lo conozco??)- el se sentirá culpable-_

-Que fue lo que ocurrió?- le pregunto Harry a Draco – como llegaron hasta nosotros?-

-Cuando entramos a la casa que nos dijiste había una anciana, yo… realmente lo siento Harry pero le habían lanzado un Avada Kedavra

-Habían muchos gatos también – intervino Luna, que estaba junto a Draco

-Registramos el lugar, pero de pronto el ruido que hacían los mortifagos en la calle paro y vimos como los últimos entraban a una de las casas, supusimos que ustedes estarían allí, atrapados… - continuo Draco

-Y se les ocurrió volar toda la casa?- pregunto de pronto Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Ron y como dormía

-Bueno, en realidad no fue muy complicado por que los vimos, es decir, habían tantos hechizos volando por todos lados que pudimos ver que aun estaban en el salón, así que decidimos volar solo un par de paredes- explico Draco encogiéndose de hombros

-Si no hubieran llegado a tiempo no se lo que hubiera pasado- dijo Hermione

-Si, ella tiene razón- afirmo Harry, dándole una mirada a Ron, que se veía tan pálido al parecer de Harry.

-Y ustedes averiguaron algo de tus tíos? – pregunto Luna

-No, en realidad no, solo que no estaban allí, pero aun no sabemos como fue que ellos llegaron a esa casa, es decir, si mis tíos ya no están allí, no había cosa que nos una…. –

-Yo pude averiguar algo mas- dijo Hermione, de pronto dejando de mirar a Ron y dirigiéndose a los demás

-Que cosa? – pregunto Ginny

-Uno de los mortifagos que me ataco, al que noqueaste con el ultimo Expeliarmus que lanzaste, recuerdas Harry?

-Si, claro, el que se llevo a un par mas con el-

-Bueno, lo siento Ginny, pero era Percy, el, el estaba con ellos, y quería que le de mi varita-

-Maldito Imbécil!!!- murmuro de pronto Ron

Todos giraron sorprendidos de pronto hacia Ron, que al parecer se había despertado y había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Ron ¡!!!! Estas bien?--- oh Ron estaba tan asustada,- dijo Hermione mientras saltaba sobre su novio

-Auch!! Si... lo estoy!!!!!-

-Lo siento – dijo ella separándose y sonrojándose un poco.

-Ron, gracias a Dios-le dijo Ginny, tenía los ojos rojos, y también estaba pálida

-Si, yo por un momento pensé que había imaginado la voz de Percy, es una de las últimas cosas que recuerdo – dijo Ron

-Ron, lo siento, si no fuera por mi, no nos hubiera pasado nada… - empezó a hablar Harry

-Déjalo, nosotros quisimos ir, y además, ahora sabemos que tus tíos no estaban allí y que Percy forma parte de ellos- dijo Ron sonriendo un poco.

-No me extrañaría que fuera Percy el que les dio esa dirección- dijo de pronto Ginny.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Draco

- Supongo que debe haberlo sabido, porque nunca lo manejamos en secreto, varias veces ha ido para allá, con papa, y Fred y George, el muy tonto creyó que nos esconderíamos allí, y seguro que quería ganar puntos para Voldemort, tal vez por eso aparecieron allí.- explico Ron

Dobby apareció con unas pociones para que Ron se sintiera mejor, y recuperara el color, Cuando Ron se quedo dormido todos los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, ya faltaba poco para el amanecer pero toda la noche la habían pasado despiertos, Hermione se quedo con Ron.

Cuando Harry llego a su cuarto sentía la cicatriz latiéndole fuerte, no había querido decir nada delante de los demás, no quería equivocarse mas, cerro la puerta y cayo al piso,

-Se fueron?- siseo una fría voz

-Amo, nosotros…-

-Se escaparon?, tres críos inofensivos se escaparon de 20 de ustedes?-

-Amo, ellos no eran tres, eran mas, ya casi los teníamos, y otro grupo vino y derribo el resto de la casa, llevándoselos

-Mas gente dices, mas de los de la orden del viejo ese?

-No lo sabemos…. Todo fue muy rápido, solo pude ver al chico Malfoy con ellos-

-Malfoy eh?, bueno, vamos a hacer algo para que la próxima vez pongan como se diría? … mas empeño en capturarlos –Crucio!!!! – grito Voldemort

Percy callo al piso retorciéndose de dolor

Harry abrió los ojos estaba de rodillas en el piso, sudando y con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia esas visiones, tal ves era por que había bajado las defensas, o tal ves las había bajado Voldemort, trato de nivelar su respiración y se puso de pie, se hecho en su cama, pero después de unos minutos supo que no podría dormir, tal ves Draco le podría hacer compañía…

Draco daba vueltas en su habitación, sabia como debía sentirse Harry y aunque se habían mandado al diablo en la mañana estaba seguro que Harry necesitaba compañía, así que decidió subir, y ver como estaba, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se topo con unos ojos verdes

-Harry? yo… -empezó a decir Draco pero no pudo decir mas, pues Harry ya había empezado a besar sus labios, y empujarlo dentro de la habitación, con una mano cerro la puerta de golpe y murmuro un par de hechizos silenciadores

-Puedo quedarme contigo hoy? – le pregunto Harry antes de volver a besar el cuello de Draco

-Aja... gimió Draco

Harry detuvo el beso y tomo la mano de Draco, lo jalo hacia la cama, y se recostó en ella, abrazándose al rubio,

-Te molesta si solo dormimos?, estoy muy cansado- dijo acomodándose mas aun entre los brazos de Draco,

-No, claro que no – dijo algo desconcertado Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda de Harry, pensó que Harry querría algo mas, aunque no podía negar que se sentía bien el solo poder dormir abrazados de vez en cuando.

Pronto ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos,

Ron se pudo levantar de la cama casi completamente recuperado tres días después, durante ese tiempo Hermione no lo había dejado solo casi a ninguna hora, los demás seguían vigilando el mapa, tratando de encontrar en donde podría estar Voldemort, por lo que Harry había visto y les había contado de su visión el estaba en lo que parecía un castillo antiguo.

Había un punto en Lincolnshire, en donde había un grupo muy nutrido de mortifagos, nunca dejaban esa zona vacía, siempre aparecían y desaparecían, era como si estuvieran haciendo guardia.

Ron y Hermione, junto a Harry pensaban que ese podía ser el castillo que el vio es su primera visión, pero no podrían ir impulsivamente a ver si lo encontraban allí, esta vez lo planearían y con calma.

Draco seguía insistiendo con su patronus, aunque prácticamente había perdido las esperanzas de poder hacerlo, el casi nunca había tendido antes problemas con hechizos, pero este realmente le estaba ganando, si no fuera por que Harry le había dicho que era realmente importante que lo aprendiera…

-Ah... en que momento de debilidad le prometí que lo aprendería???!!!!! Se maldijo mentalmente, luego recordó aquella noche…

**Flash back-:**

Draco estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, y Harry acababa de besarlo de aquella manera que realmente lo volvía loco

-Quieres que entre?- siseo Harry en su oído

-Si…- dijo entrecortadamente Draco

-mmm… sabes eso del patronus… -empezó Harry mientras acariciaba la espalda de Draco

-Ahora no… por favor – gimió Draco, cada vez mas excitado.

-Prométeme que aprenderás a hacerlo- le dijo Harry cada vez mas cerca de introducirse en el rubio, y delineando con sus dedos la espalda de Draco.

-Ahhh Harry… por que ahora? No lo podemos hablar luego- dijo Draco empujando sus caderas hacia atrás tratando de hacer contacto con el miembro de su amante

Harry se separo un poco mas – bien, entonces hablemos ahora – dijo seriamente

-Que?? No.. Harry por favor… ahora no, - grito Draco – bien… te lo prometo, lo haré, si? pero no te detengas.

Harry sonrió complacido, dio un par de besos mas sobre las nalgas antes de introducirse dentro del rubio, arrancándole un par de sonoros gemidos…

**Fin Flash back**

Draco sonreía, sonrojándose de sus propios recuerdos, cuando una voz lo saco de ellos.

-Tal vez deberías pensar en lo feliz que estarás si es que logras realizar el patronus – le dijo Luna desde un rincón donde ojeaba un libro

-En que?- pregunto Draco algo frustrado, pues ya había escuchado demasiados consejos

-En lo feliz que estarías, tu sabes si por fin lo logras y todo eso –

-Y funciona? –

Luna se encogió de hombros, -puedes tratar no?-

-Vale – dijo mientras agitaba la varita –EXPECTO PATRONUS- pero no paso nada-

-No es que así no es- dijo ella mientras dejaba su libro a un lado y se ponía de pie

-Mira, estas haciendo el movimiento muy forzado, es algo mas suave- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y le enseñaba la forma de hacerlo

Draco solo dejaba que la chica guiara su movimiento,

-En que piensas tu cuando lo haces?- pregunto

-mmm bueno, a veces es diferente, pero por lo general solo imagino sus ojos-

Draco movió su mano como le había indicado Luna – Los de Michael?-

-Aja- dijo ella mientras se volvía a tomar la mano de Draco y le indicaba un movimiento más suave.

-Luna, tu sabes que no debes preocuparte por el verdad?-

-Vamos inténtalo ahora, con ese movimiento que te enseñe-

Draco miro a Luna por un momento, estudiando sus ojos y sus gestos, desde se había mudado a Grindmuy place ella había sido tan amable con el, se habían unido tanto, que el ya sabia cuando estaba en días donde extrañar a Michael hacia que se alejara de todos, y se entristeciera de sobre manera, y al parecer ese era uno de esos días, suspiro, y cerro los ojos, pensó como Luna le había dicho, en lo feliz que estaría cuando lo lograra, imagino que todos estarían contentos, y que Harry estaría orgulloso de el, eso lo hizo sonreír, Harry orgulloso de mi…

–ESPECTO PATRONUS!!! – grito y sintió como de su varita fluía mucha mas energía, vio como el patronus adquiría forma, extendía sus alas y volaba alrededor de toda la habitación

-Vaya!!!!!!- dijo Luna

-Es.. es un Dragón????-

-Si Draco, es un bonito Dragón, parece un bebe-dijo Luna, con alegría

-Realmente… se supone que nos protegen, es decir se ve lindo, pero es un bebe- dijo Draco algo decepcionado, mientras guiaba con su varita al patronus hacia el, cuando bajo la varita el patronus desapareció -Gracias por ayudarme Luna-

La chica se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en el rincón con su libro, solo que tenia la mirada triste

Draco se arrodillo delante de ella

-Luna, no estés triste por favor, no me gusta que te pongas así-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-Es solo que… sé que estas pensando, y lo pienso yo también, no se si esta vivo, o si esta bien, y a veces pienso que tal vez ya ni me quiere como antes, o como yo lo quiero a el

-Vamos Luna, no digas eso, sabes que el no te dejaría de querer, quien podría si eres tan especial – dijo Draco mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las lagrimas que caían en el rostro de las chica.

-Oh Draco, ya no se que pensar, dijo ella – a veces quiero salir de aquí e irme a buscarlo, pero ni siquiera se donde esta- - dijo llorando aun mas fuerte la chica

Draco se aproximo y la abrazo,- shhh no digas eso, sabes que no es seguro que salgas ahora, - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello- pronto esto terminara, y veras como lo encuentras, hasta te reirás de lo tonta que fuiste al preocuparte por esto, cuando vayas con el a buscar los Snorckacks de Asta Arrugada, esos que tantos te gustan-

Luna río de lo que Draco decía- Eres agradable cuando quieres sabes? - le dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo del rubio y le daba un beso en la

mejilla.

-Lo sé, pero no se lo diremos a los demás si?, tengo una reputación que mantener – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa, haciendo que Luna sonriera aun mas.

-Solo trata de estar bien si?- dijo Draco ya poniéndose de pie.

Draco invoco su patronus un par de veces más, le encantaba ver a ese Dragón volando por todos lados.

-Iré a decirle a los demás que ya lo tengo, no se por que Hermione estaba muy pesada al respecto – dijo Draco con una sonrisa saliendo de la sala de estar

Cuando entro en la biblioteca encontró a todos, viendo el mapa o leyendo…

-Ya lo tengo- dijo con orgullo

-El que? El patronus?- pregunto Hermione

-SIP-

Vaya, te felicito- dijo Neville

-Y que es? - pregunto Ginny

-Véanlo ustedes- dijo Draco mientras que volvía a convocar a su patronus un pequeño Drago voló nuevamente por toda la sala,

-Un dragón?, vaya que tierno- dijo Ginny

-Si es fantástico- le dijo Neville

-¿Donde esta Harry?, también quiero que lo vea- dijo Draco

-No lo se, salio hace un rato a buscarte, pero no ha vuelto, tal ves fue a su habitación- le dijo Ron

-Ok, iré a buscarlo, ya vuelvo- dijo Draco mientras salía rumbo a las escaleras

Harry salio a buscar a Draco, y lo encontró en la biblioteca, abrazado a Luna, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, nunca había sentido lo que sintió en ese momento, era como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado fuerte en la cabeza, no pudo reaccionar, simplemente retrocedió y corrió rumbo a su habitación, donde tiro la puerta y empezó a caminar en círculos, alrededor de toda la habitación

_-Pero a que demonios jugaba Draco? Acaso también __pasaría noches con ella? _

_-No... no eso no es posible, el las pasa conmigo, _

_-Tal vez necesita mas de lo que yo le doy, y ahora lo quiere encontrar en Luna!!! _

_-Pero __claro!!! Cuantas veces quiso que yo me entregara a el, pero no quise, entonces como no lo consiguió conmigo, se aburrió y ahora busca otra persona mas… esa asquerosa serpiente!!!!! Prefiere tener algo seguro antes de dejarme…._

_Pero no puede dejarme.. el y yo ni siquiera tenemos nada… _

_Pero como fui tan __entupido!!! el ya me lo había dicho, no tenia por que ponerme celoso de ella, aunque era tan obvio, cualquiera lo hubiera notado, últimamente Draco y Luna estaban muy cerca,_

_Como fue que pude confiar en el, lo deje entrar en mi cama, __pensé que le gustaba, y yo,… NO!!! No estoy enamorándome de el, solo me gusta, se me quitara luego de un tiempo como paso con Cho…_

Harry seguía caminando alrededor de su cuarto, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que las cosas a su alrededor estaban levitando, estaba perdiendo el control de su magia, pero todo cayó nuevamente cuando una voz lo interrumpió

-Harry, ya logré el Patronus – dijo Draco entrando en la habitación, mirando algo sorprendido como las cosas caían al piso

-Ah si?, y eso a mi que me importa- le dijo Harry con una voz muy fría

Draco lo miro desconcertado –pensé que querrías saber… que es lo que te pasa?-

-O ya se!!!, anda ve y enséñaselo a Luna, tal ves a ella la puedas impresionar con eso- dijo Harry mas frío aun.

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó Draco cada vez mas confundido.

-Ya me escuchaste-

-El que te escuche no quiere decir que te entienda, no se por que me estas diciendo esas cosas-

-Pues no es mi asunto, vete!-

-Que me?... vaya?... por que?-

Vete Draco- siseo Harry acercándose al rubio

-Harry….-

-LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!!- grito Harry empujando a Draco, el cual cayo hacia atrás quedando tendido en el piso

-Pero que demonios te pasa? – dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie, ya bastante molesto

-Si no quieres que te golpee vete-

-Pues no, no tienes derecho a empujarme y amenazarme cuando yo ni siquiera se por que!!!! – dijo Draco con la varita lista, solo por si el moreno insistía en atacarlo

-No soy entupido sabes?-

-No me digas,- respondió Draco sarcásticamente- pues ahora te comportas como uno, dime que es lo que te pasa?-

-Nada y ahora lárgate-

-No hasta que me digas que bicho te pico-

-En serio lo quieres saber?-

Draco puso los ojos en blanco – No Harry, me gusta este juego de adivina que le pasa ahora al niño dorado, por eso no me voy-

-Serás cabrón-

-Vaya!!! llegamos a la parte de los insultos, y yo sin saber aun que mierda te pasa-

-Se que tienes algo con Luna, así que no se a que jugabas, pero con lo que respecta a mi ya no me interesa- le dijo Harry

-Luna? De que hablas no ten… - dijo, pero de pronto se interrumpió y una sonrisa salio involuntariamente –Estas…. Estas celoso¡¡??, pero como se te ocurre…

Harry se acerco a Draco y lo empujo contra la pared interrumpiéndolo,

-Los vi abajo Draco, y no se que te creerás, pero no estoy celoso de ti, creo que el que te deje meterte en mi cama cuando A MI se me de la gana hace que te des mas importancia de la que tienes- le dijo Harry en un siseo

A Draco aquello le dolió mas de lo que pudo dolerle cualquier embrujo o golpe que el moreno le pudo dar

-Eso… eso es lo que crees?- dijo entrecortadamente el rubio

-No quiero que estés jugando con Luna, ella es buena y muy inocente para una sucia serpiente como tu –

-Eres mas idiota de lo que pareces, si preguntaras sabrías que Luna y yo tenemos tanto como Hermione y tu, - dijo Draco empujando a Harry para que lo soltara,- ella solo es mi amiga; veras no todos creen que soy una sucia serpiente, y no te preocupes, que ya no me meteré mas en tu cama, así no tendré tantos delirios por dejarme follar por el niño que vivió- dijo Draco mientras salía de la habitación tirando la puerta.

-Se creerá que soy idiota- murmuro Harry dando una patada a su cama, luego se recostó en ella, -_Tal vez el tenga razón, el en realidad nunca me ha dicho que era amigo de Luna… aunque tampoco se lo pregunte, además, el al final le había explicado todo, es decir pudo darse la vuelta y solo irse, o golpearme pero no!!!, se dio la molestia de contarle que era amigo de ella…_

_Claro, antes de largarse tirando la puerta, enfurecido o herido tal vez????_

_Será que no debí acusarlo?, pero el estaba abrazado a ella!!!! No me dira ahora que son los mejores amigos y que se andan abrazando por todos lados, … bueno yo también he abrazado a Hermione, y Ron no se ha mostrado celoso, bueno tal ves un poco,…creo que la cabeza me empezara a doler… _

Harry bostezo, no sabia por que de pronto el sueño lo estaba venciendo, pese a que no estaba cansado para nada…

-Que quieres decir con que no sabes donde mas pueden estar?, son un grupo de críos y me dices que por mas de dos meses el único sitio en el que pensaban que estaban estuvo vacío?-

-Amo hemos interrogado a todos los que atrapamos y nadie…- trato de excusarse el mortífago

-No me gustan tus excusas Nott, siseo Voldemort –Crucio!!!!

El mortífago callo al piso retorciéndose de dolor

-Amo estamos tratando…- dijo otro de los mortifagos con una voz que demostraba temor

-Crucio!!!- grito Voldemort apuntando hacia el también

-Espero que ahora busquen con mas… ahínco, y que no vuelvan con las manos vacías, o si no los siguientes en los calabozos serán ustedes, ahora lárguense de mi vista!!!! – grito Voldemort enfurecido, mientras acariciaba a Naginni, se acerco a la ventana y pudo ver como las olas se rompían en la base del castillo, el cielo estaba gris, amenazando con llover, cuando el primer rayo cayo ilumino la ventana de tal manera que su rostro quedo reflejado por un momento, la cara pálida y los ojos rojos…

-Harry!!! Despierta – grito Hermione – estas bien?-

Harry abrió los ojos, algo confuso, aun podía sentir el dolor en la cicatriz –--Si- murmuro

-Pensé que habías cerrado ya tu mente a todo esto!- le reclamo Hermione

-Pero lo vi-

-Después de todo este tiempo?-

-Creo que esta en algún sitio de Lincolnshire, el que vimos en el mapa recuerdas?, Voldemort estaba en un lugar junto al mar, era como un castillo.

-Que mas viste?-

-El esta furioso, por que parece que Nott no puede encontrar ya mas pistas sobre nosotros, y se que han capturado a muchos, o eso es lo que el dijo-

-Harry, debemos hacer pronto el enlace, para poder atacar de una vez-

-Lo sé… lo sé, lo haremos pronto Hermione no te preocupes-

-Vamos a cenar-

-No aun no tengo hambre, ve tú, yo quiero descansar-

-Estas seguro?, quizás te haga bien bajar

-No en serio Hermione, solo quiero descansar un poco y bajare luego-

La chica asintió y salio de la habitación del moreno, sabia que Harry tenia algo mas que las visiones pero no hablaría hasta que estuviera listo... por que tenia que ser tan terco!!! suspiro cansada mientras se sentaba junto a Ron en la mesa

-Donde esta Harry?- dijo Ginny

-Durmiendo, no se siente bien, dijo que bajaría más tarde- respondió Hermione

-En serio?, bueno ha de ser contagioso tal vez, Draco no bajara tampoco- Dijo Luna que acababa de llegar mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Draco bajo furioso las escaleras, y se encerró en su cuarto, abrió un cajón y saco una botella de Whisky de fuego, sirvió una cantidad generosa y dio un gran sorbo, sintió como el calor del licor lo reconfortaba

-Será idiota, entupido de mierda _No te creas Draco _– dijo con una voz mas chillona… pero quien se creía que era ese Potter como si tuviera algún derecho, así fuera cierto que el tuviera algo con Luna el nunca le había prometido nada a Harry, así que no tenia autoridad para reclamar nada.

Ahhh y encima había terminado dándole explicaciones, diciéndole que Luna solo era su amiga, le hubiera dejado creyendo lo que quisiera, total a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Pero estaba celoso, celoso de Luna, pensó con una sonrisa, pero luego la sonrisa se le borro, Harry lo había dejado claro -_no se que te creerás, pero no estoy celoso de ti, creo que el que te deje meterte en mi cama cuando YO quiero hace que te creas mas de lo que eres-,_

_- No!!!! _Rugió Draco, solo se puso así por que pensó que su juguete se le iría y ya no tendría con quien divertirse, Dio un trago mas a su copa, sintiendo como el alcohol se instalaba ya en su cabeza –

Eso era, si Harry sintiera algo por el, aunque sea algo pequeño, le hubiera creído, o preguntado al menos, pero Harry ya lo había dejado claro, el lo había echado de su habitación, y de su cama también, volvió a dar otro trago mas, definitivamente el alcohol le estaba subiendo a la cabeza así que se recostó y cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de mareo que llenaba su cabeza…

_-No mereces ser nuestro hijo –_ le dijo Lucius

-_Eres un traidor- _le dijo Narcisa

-Ahh ya basta,- rugió Draco, -ya me tienen harto¡no soy un traidor!, así que no me atormenten mas, ya no les tengo miedo, ustedes son los que se equivocaron, y miren como acabaron, ya pagaron por eso, ahora desaparezcan – dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzando los brazos, esperando que se evaporaran, como sucedía últimamente

_-Pero que orgulloso estas de pertenecer a ese grup__ito, y ser usado de esa manera por el protector de los sangres sucias- _le dijo Lucius

-No te escucho-

_-Si incluso ya Potter se canso de ti, y eso que le dabas…_ ejem…bastante –Le dijo Narcisa

-Draco se encogió de hombros, -no me duele, yo también me divertía-

_-Ese Potter ya se canso de ti, y ahora ira a buscar a alguien mas que lo entretenga, tu lo aburriste sabes? _– dijo Lucius muy cerca de su oído

-No es cierto- dijo Draco girándose para verlos nuevamente

_-Sabes que si lo es _– le dijo Narcisa dándole una mirada de pena

-Váyanse-

-_Hijo el te botó, ya no le sirves mas, se canso de ti-_ le dijo Narcisa, mientras se acercaba a el

-Eso no es cierto-

Lucius río fuertemente y se dirigió a Narcisa – _Pero mira, tu hijo se ha enamorado de Potter, puedes creerlo?_

-No… yo no estoy enamorado de el… yo solo… -

_-Si lo estas Draco, __admítelo- _le dijo Narcisa,

-Noo!!!! Basta!, basta eso no es cierto- dijo Draco ya con lagrimas en los ojos, escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta

-Harry!!! - Pensó emocionado, pero se decepcionó al ver en la puerta a Luna

-Ya es hora de cenar, vamos?-

-Eh.. no, sabes ve tu, yo quiero dormir,-

-Te sientes mal?-

-No, solo cansado, creo que no debí invocar el patronus tantas veces hoy-

-Si... eso puede ser… descansa entonces, -

-Gracias- dijo Draco mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta pero Luna lo detuvo

-Sabes que soy tu amiga no?, que me puedes decir lo que sea-

-Luna, si lo se… y te lo agradezco en serio.-

Luna asintió y bajo las escaleras mientras Draco cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en su cama nuevamente, cruzo las piernas dando un suspiro, no quería volver a dormir, no soportaba que sus padres le dijeran la verdad, se pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo podría estar despierto?, tal ves si llegaba al máximo y luego dormía las pesadillas no lo molestarían, -todo es culpa de Harry, yo ya no las tenia casi nunca – murmuro Draco entre dientes

Cuando Harry llego al comedor ya todos estaban terminando de comer

-Y Draco ¿no ha bajado aun?- pregunto.

-No, dice que no se siente bien, que prefiere dormir- dijo Luna

Harry se sentó en la mesa y observo a Luna por un rato y de reojo, en realidad si estaba un poco mas pálida y ojerosa, pero nada garantizaba que fuera como Draco le habría dicho, tal vez solo tenia problemas para dormir, aunque, ya había experimentado el sentimiento de culpabilidad, por haber actuado tan impulsivamente, y por lo que le había dicho a Draco, ni siquiera preguntó, solo acusó, y estaba seguro que había lastimado al rubio. Aunque Draco tenia que entender, el tenia derecho a desconfiar, y allí estaba de nuevo el mismo eco en su cabeza –_No tienes derecho a estar celoso_- , pero claro que lo tenia, Draco y el tenían algo juntos no? O al menos eso era lo que Harry tenia claro, después de analizarlo, era obvio, pasaban casi todas las noches juntos, y conversaban, reían, y se contaban sus pesadillas, eso desde donde se vea era una relación, el nombre de esa relación no estaba claro, pero existía, a Harry realmente le gustaba e importaba Draco, si no, el no se hubiera puesto celoso, (Si por que ya lo admití… me puse celoso!!!!!) y en cuanto a Draco a el también le tenia que importar, si no, no se hubiera afectado tanto por la discusión, ni le hubiera explicado lo que pasaba realmente con Luna…

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Harry!!!- le dijo Hermione

-Que?.. que pasa?-

-Es solo que no has tocado tu comida.. te sientes aun mal?-

-Si… bueno… no, solo no tengo muchas ganas de comer es todo-

-Bueno, ya nos vamos a dormir, mañana por fin podremos hacer el hechizo protector, y mientras más descansados estemos mejor –

-Si, tienes razón.. –

Todos se levantaron, y se dispusieron a ir a sus habitaciones, pero Harry detuvo a Hermione

-Espera, quiero preguntarte algo-

Ron se detuvo para quedarse también, pero Harry negó con la cabeza

-Ron, lo siento, es solo que necesito preguntarle algo a Hermione-dijo algo azorado Harry, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que ahora Ron se pusiera celoso de el.

-Ah, bueno vale, ya te veo arriba –dijo algo desconcertado Ron a Hermione, detestaba no ser incluido en algunas conversaciones, y no es que tuviera celos, es solo que lo hacia sentir, sobrando…

- si arriba te veo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Cuando por fin se fueron todos, Harry se volvió a sentar en la mesa,

-Sabes, quería preguntarte algo, es algo que he notado… y no se bien…. -

-Que pasa Harry, me estas preocupando-

-No, no es para que te preocupes. Es sobre Luna, veras, la he visto triste y no se… me preocupa, tu sabes que necesitamos a todos al 100 y la veo inquieta, quería saber si tu sabes que le pasa? – mintió Harry rogando por que Hermione no sospechara nada en la pregunta, y mas aun por que lo que le había dicho Draco fuera cierto

-Luna?... pensé que preguntarías por… – pero negó con la cabeza ante la mirada algo interrogante de Harry – olvídalo… mira, ella extraña a su papá, sabe que esta bien y que esta escondido, pero igual lo extraña, además esta el tema de su novio, Michael Corner, lo recuerdas, fue novio de Ginny en 5to curso, bueno ellos han estado saliendo, durante bastante tiempo, incluso la ultima ves que lo vio fue un día antes del ataque de Grindmuy place, y ella no sabe si el esta bien, o no, supongo que eso la afecta, pero ella lo esta manejando bien, la mayoría de tiempo esta muy animada y todo, tu sabes que en el fondo es difícil para todos, es decir, Ron y Ginny extrañan y se preocupan por su familia, yo extraño a mis padres, Neville a su abuela,.-

-En serio? Yo no sabia nada de eso!!! Por que no me lo dijeron?-

-Bueno, en realidad, no te sientas mal, estoy segura que Ron y Neville tampoco se percatan de muchas cosas, los hombres son siempre eh… menos sensibles? - le dijo ella, sonriéndole aunque aun se sentía desconcertada… pensaba que Harry tenia algo con Draco, no con Luna

-Y Draco?- pregunto Harry

Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa –Draco?, el si sabe lo de Luna, tu sabes, Luna y el son muy amigos, incluso Draco, siempre escucha a Luna, aunque le cuente lo mismo mil veces, le tiene mas paciencia que nosotros creo…

-En serio?- dijo Harry con mas alegría de la que quiso demostrar

-Harry? Que es lo que pasa?-

-Eh?.. no nada, nada… solo quería saber eso... voy a … es decir, ve tu a dormir, no te preocupes, yo ya subo en un momento-

Hermione se levanto y comenzó a salir pero se giro y miro a Harry

-Estas bien,? –

-Si, si claro que si… ve no más-

Harry sonrió satisfecho, pero luego la sonrisa se le borro de la cara, -_la cague!!!! Realmente la fregué!!!!! Demonios, _

Le pidió a Dobby una fuente con comida para Draco, y subió las escaleras repasando mentalmente todo lo que le diría, bueno, mejor dicho como le pediría disculpas, -_si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo y hubiera averiguado antes!!!-_ Se pateaba mentalmente, hasta que llego a la habitación del rubio tomo aire y abrió la puerta, sin siquiera tocar, encontró a Draco sentado en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, se veía mas pálido de lo que nunca lo había visto, y eso hacia que resaltaran sus ojos grises, ligeramente rojos, ni siquiera se sobresalto cuando vio a Harry (cosa que siempre hacia cuando alguien lo asustaba de alguna manera, generalmente el moreno se divertía haciéndolo)

Durante todo el tiempo que Draco se había pasado en su habitación, sentado, había meditado, y se dio cuenta de varias cosas:

Primero que Harry realmente le gustaba y le importaba, si esta discusión hubiera sucedido algunos meses atrás a el no le hubiera afectado, pero después de todo, Harry lo había ayudado con eso de las pesadillas, después de haber pasado tantas noches juntos, tantas conversaciones, a Draco no podía dejar de importarle el moreno.

Pero con pesar había aceptado también que todo lo que le había dicho Harry esa tarde era cierto, el solo era alguien que se metía en su cama, que dejaba que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con el, y aunque algunas veces el había tratado de "dominar" la situación, Harry siempre se había negado, y tal ves se sintió frustrado, pero nunca le dio tanta importancia como ahora, Harry solo quería divertirse con el, y entregársele no estaba en sus planes de diversión, tal ves Harry pensaba que cuando la guerra terminara podría buscar a una chica y casarse con ella, tener muchos hijos y todo eso, y Draco no seria mas que un recuerdo, una aventura, una diversión en medio de la guerra.

Aun recordaba aquella primera vez, en la que se le entrego a Harry de buenas a primeras, en lo avergonzado que estaba cuando todo termino, y como se reprocho aquello, pero Harry fue tan amable…

Tenia que dejar de ser la diversión de Harry, era así de simple, aunque doliera, no quería entrar en algo que al final lo lastimaría, bueno más de lo que ya estaba,…

Escucho la puerta abriéndose, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos allí estaba Harry.

-Draco yo…-

-Vete- dijo Draco casi en un susurro

- Te traje comida, por que no bajaste a cenar, - dijo mientras dejaba en la mesa de noche la bandeja

-Déjame solo-

-Escúchame yo solo…-

-Que te vayas!!!!! – dijo Draco levantando su varita

-Draco por favor…-

-Vete Potter, si esta noche se te antoja follarte a alguien, te cuento que conmigo no será-

Harry lo miro desconcertado, aun tratando de procesar lo que el rubio le había dicho.

– Draco, de que hablas, tú no eres….-

-Se perfectamente lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido por tu culpa, pero no mas!!! Me oyes?, ahora largo de aquí!!!-

Harry se quedo de pie contemplándolo, la expresión de rabia que salía de sus ojos era una que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde Hogwarts.

-Lo siento si?-

-No me interesa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Draco

-Draco, lo lamento, se que dije cosas que no debí decir, y que no debí..-

-Lo hiciste, y me quedo claro –

-Nosotros no tenemos nada claro aun Draco- dijo Harry cansadamente, al parecer Draco podía ser mas terco de lo que creía, pero el era mas terco aun, como bien se lo recordaba Hermione a cada instante, y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Pues para mí lo es- le dijo Draco.

-Se que estas molesto, pero me debes entender….-

-Yo no te debo nada Potter!!!, ya te lo dije búscate otro mas con quien entretenerte, por que este ya no va mas contigo-

-Draco, deja de decir eso quieres?, tu no eres solo alguien con quien me acuesto!!!!, pensé que sabias que nosotros teníamos algo… diferente-

-No tenemos ni tuvimos nada,-

-Ah no? Y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?-

-Ah, si eso,?- dijo Draco sarcásticamente, - eso fue un error que no volveré a cometer

-No mientas, sabes que no fue un error, -dijo Harry acercándose hacia el rubio quien aun sujetaba la varita

-No te me acerques, no te funcionará-

-Tienes miedo de darte cuenta que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti?- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y acercándose mas aun

-Te lanzaré una maldición si no te alejas- dijo Draco algo turbado por la cercanía con Harry

-No lo harás- susurro Harry acercándose lo suficiente para poder rozar los labios del rubio, el cual tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el beso, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que cayo sobre la cama, Harry aprovecho para saltar encima de Draco y sujetarlo por las muñecas.

-Déjame!!! Grito Draco mientras trataba de soltarse.

-No, no lo haré-

-Basta!!!, Maldito hijo de… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues Harry había empezado a besar con fuerza, Draco lucho hasta que pudo voltear la cara, alejándose de los labios del moreno.

-Draco basta, me escucharas- le dijo Harry levantando la voz.

-No!, no tengo por que hacerlo, -

-Me escucharas y luego si quieres… me iré,- Harry dijo esto ultimo con pesar, Draco no dijo nada, así que Harry interpreto eso como un si, y continúo hablando

-Lamento haber dudado de ti, y haberte dicho todo lo que dije esta tarde, nada de eso era cierto, y se que no tenia derecho a culparte de nada-

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y murmuro algo como –Imbécil- pero Harry lo ignoro y continúo hablando

-… pero si actué así fue por que me gustas y pensé que yo también te gustaba…

-¿Ahora te gusto?- le interrumpió Draco fríamente

-Draco, basta por favor, sabes bien que me gustas, no se que mas quieres que te diga, ya me disculpe mas de una vez!!!!-

Draco guardo silencio unos segundos, luego levanto la vista para ver a Harry directamente a los ojos, y casi estuvo a punto de ceder, pero de pronto vino una idea a su cabeza, en un tiempo record Harry había decidido confiar en el, ni siquiera le pedía ya una explicación, de frente le pedía disculpas, por que?, a menos que….

-A quien le preguntaste?- le dijo Draco en voz baja

Harry quedo desconcertado –No te enitien…-

-¿Que a quien le preguntaste si lo que te dije de Luna era cierto?- dijo Draco ya con más fuerza en la voz

-Draco, yo solo… no es que no- empezó a tratar de explicarse Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió

-A quien Harry?- Dijo Draco, con un tono tan frió como herido

-A Hermione- dijo Harry con aire derrotado, sabia que eso era el fin, - pero Draco, yo en serio….- trato de continuar explicándose, no había notado que había aflojado el agarre de las muñecas de Draco, el rubio aprovecho eso para darle un empujón, que hizo que el moreno cayera estrepitosamente sobre el piso, golpeándose la cabeza

Harry solo sintió aquel duro piso golpeándolo, y luego a Draco sentándose encima de el.

-Eres un idiota, tenias que preguntar no?, no podías solo creer en lo que yo te dije?!-siseo Draco sujetándole las manos para evitar que Harry se moviera

-Draco… bájate- le dijo Harry

-Que?¡¡¡¡ no querías hacer las paces conmigo? No dijiste eso?-

-Si, … yo lo siento… si confió en ti… en serio… bájate por favor- Hablo entrecortadamente Harry, pues el peso del rubio le estaba cortando la respiración

-Ah, no te gusta que te sujeten así no?, como tu haces conmigo... oh!... y lo olvidaba a ti no te gusta estar abajo – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para sentir la respiración entrecortada de Harry

-Draco ... yo no….- Empezó a decir Harry pero no pudo decir mas, pues Draco empezó a besarlo, mordiendo y lastimando, queriendo hacerle daño, Harry no se resistió, se dejo hacer todo lo que Draco quisiera, el rubio le mordía el labio hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre mezclándose con el beso.

Draco solo quería que Harry sintiera algo al menos una parte del dolor que el estaba sintiendo, Harry no confiaba en el, había tenido que preguntarle a alguien mas, no le creía, mordió nueva mente el labio del moreno, sintiendo como se estremecía bajo el, mientras mordía mas fuerte aun el cuello de Harry se pregunto hasta donde lo dejaría llegar el moreno antes de detenerlo?

Harry gimió dentro del beso antes de sentir como Draco bajaba por su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, lastimando, pero también excitándolo

-Draco… - gimió Harry, cuando Draco empezó a morder más fuerte aun su cuello

Draco soltó las manos de Harry, y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del moreno, cuando la pudo abrir empezó a morderle los pezones, el moreno ya solo respiraba entrecortadamente, entre el dolor y el placer que le causaban esas mordidas cada vez mas fuertes.

-Draco.… por favor… - gimió Harry

Pero Draco no se detuvo, y bajo aun más marcando con los dientes el abdomen de Harry mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones, detuvo sus besos y jalo las prendas de Harry, dejándolo completamente desnudo, subió nuevamente, rozando la erección ya despierta de harry, hasta poder besarlo nuevamente, con tanta fuerza como al principio.

Harry ahora solo gemía y se arqueaba, levantando las caderas para poder tener un roce mayor de su erección con la ropa de Draco, con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Draco levantando su camisa, el rubio de pronto detuvo los besos y se separo lo suficiente para poder sacarse la ropa, luego, giró a Harry violentamente, el moreno se sorprendió, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia, sintió como el frío piso le golpeaba en la cara y el resto de cuerpo

Draco sujeto con uno de sus brazos la espalda de Harry, acostándose sobre el, mientras que con la otra mano separaba las piernas y nalgas del moreno,

Harry sabía lo que Draco pretendía hacer

-Draco… no…. Espera- dijo entrecortadamente

Cuando Harry sintió que el miembro erecto de Draco estaba rozándolo, la piel se le erizo, y empezó a temblar, y sabia que no era de frío, sintió miedo, ni siquiera intentaba ya defenderse, trato de calmarse y dejarse hacer –_Si tan solo pudiera dejar de temblar!!-_ sus pulmones parecían haberse detenido, por mas que aspiraba no sentía que el aire le llegara _– solo debo respirar –_ se repetía una y otra vez en la mente, aun temblando y sintiendo que su corazón latía mas rápido de lo que el creía posible.

Draco estaba dispuesto a llegar al final, a hacerlo sufrir, a hacerle tanto daño como pudiera, estaba listo para hacerlo, cuando pudo sentir todo ese cuerpo temblando debajo de el, vio la cara de Harry, con los ojos cerrados firmemente, ya ni trataba de defenderse, solo estaba allí, esperando, aceptando, suspiro cansadamente y se puso de pie, el no podía hacer eso, Harry nunca había sido así de cruel con el y por mas que le doliera lo que el moreno le había dicho, no podía causarle tanto daño.

Harry sintió como Draco se retiraba, suspiro, algo aliviado para que negarlo, el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no así, cuando se giro pudo ver a Draco sentado al borde de la cama, con una actitud ya no mas de furia, si no de derrota.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo Draco en casi un murmullo mientras le extendía una mano.

Harry tomo la mano de Draco y dejo que lo jalara hasta sentarse en la cama al lado del rubio, mirándolo atentamente.

Aun con los ojos en el piso, sin mirar a Harry, Draco dijo- Me duele… que aun no confíes en mí, o en lo que te diga- su voz sonaba decepcionada.

-No, no digas eso por favor, yo si confío en ti, en serio lo hago.-

-No te engañes, ni me engañes, no lo hiciste, le preguntaste a alguien mas si lo que yo te dije era cierto- dijo Draco sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba, ya no podía pensar en lastimar a Harry mas, solo sentía una gran tristeza

Harry levanto con una de sus manos la cara de Draco, - yo confío en ti, y mucho, y si en algún momento dudé, estoy arrepentido, pero de ahora en adelante creeré todo lo que tu me digas- dijo antes de acercarse y besarlo, esta vez lenta y suavemente degustando cada centímetro de esa boca que sentía estaba perdiendo, Draco le correspondía al beso, tratando de encontrar en esos labios lo suficiente para creerle, para dejar de sentir el dolor que aun tenia en el pecho.

Draco sintió como Harry ponía una mano en su nuca y lo jalaba para sentirlo mas cerca aun.

Harry fue recostándose en la cama, jalando a Draco con el, sintió como Draco poco a poco iba acomodándose encima de el, entonces Harry detuvo el beso y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, Draco comenzó a besar, ahora con ternura, su cuello, bajo hasta los hombros, en donde el moreno tenia unas cuantas pecas que a Draco le encantaban, beso cada una de ellas, y fue bajando mas aun hasta los pezones del moreno, chupando y jalando cada uno de ellos, hasta lograr dejarlos erectos, beso el abdomen y llego hasta la erección del moreno, empezó a besarla lentamente, luego paso su lengua por todo el largo, sintiendo como Harry se estremecía, se la metió a la boca y empezó a jugar con su lengua, mientras subía y bajaba poco a poco, en el aire podía escuchar como Harry suspiraba y gemía.

Harry sintió la necesidad de empujar más aun, levanto las caderas inconcientemente, tratando de marcar un ritmo más fuerte, con una de sus manos acaricio la cabellera de Draco, enredando sus dedos en los rubios cabellos

-¡Dios!!! Draco- grito Harry de pronto, -Detente... voy a… terminar-

Draco solo apuro mas aun el ritmo, sintió que los dedos de Harry jalaron más fuerte aun su cabello, y de pronto todo el cuerpo del moreno se tenso.

–Draco!!! – gimió Harry antes de terminar dentro de la boca del rubio

Draco sintió como una sustancia caliente y amarga inundaba su boca, sin embargo, pese a lo que siempre pudo haber creído, no le pareció desagradable

Cuando Harry sintió que la boca de Draco lo abandonaba, sujeto con una de sus manos el brazo de Draco, y recogió aun mas las piernas,

-Quiero que termines con lo que empezaste hace un rato- le dijo en voz baja.

Draco se sintió abrumado, después de lo que casi le había hecho hace un momento Harry estaba dispuesto a ir mas allá, negó con la cabeza tal vez no estaba listo aun, no quería sentir que ejercía alguna presión

-Harry, no, no lo hagas

-Yo quiero hacerlo-

-No, no quiero que lo hagas por convencerme…

-No es por eso Draco, yo… de verdad lo quiero hacer…-

-Harry no…. –

-Por favor…- le interrumpió Harry

Draco no dijo mas nada, acaricio suavemente con la lengua lentamente el abdomen de Harry, rozo su miembro y bajo mas aun, hasta llegar a la entrada del moreno, con su lengua la rozo suavemente, escuchando un suave gemido.

Harry sintió como la lengua de Draco hacia círculos alrededor de su entrada, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, aquellas sensaciones realmente eran excitantes, sintió como Draco introducía su lengua dentro de el, empujando y haciendo círculos, volvió a gemir mas fuerte aun, definitivamente eso lo volvería loco

A Draco le gusto escuchar los gemidos de Harry mientras su lengua recorría el interior del moreno, con una mano tomo el miembro de Harry y empezó a masajearla lentamente,

-Draco!!!!- gimió mas fuerte aun el moreno

Draco aparto su lengua de dentro de Harry y aun sin dejar de masajear la erección de Harry introdujo lentamente un dedo en su interior.

Harry sintió aquel dedo introduciéndose como algo incomodo, pero las atenciones que le daba Draco a su erección realmente alejaban ese fastidio

Draco saco y metió lentamente su dedo del interior del moreno, hasta que lo sintió completamente relajado, así que introdujo uno mas, haciendo círculos y tratando de prepáralo, empezó a besar la parte interior de los muslos de Harry, para luego seguir subiendo hasta la erección, la empezó a lamer lentamente, sintiendo como Harry se relajaba aun mas y gemía nuevamente, Draco sintió como poco a poco Harry levantaba mas sus caderas, tratando de que el contacto de la boca de Draco con su miembro sea mayor Draco se detuvo, ante la mirada interrogante de Harry y jalo una almohada

-Levanta- le dijo mientras tomaba las caderas del moreno, Harry solo obedeció sintiendo como Draco colocaba la almohada debajo de sus caderas, elevándolo un poco, sintió de pronto que Draco volvía a besar y chupar su erección, y esos dedos volvían a introducirse en el.

Draco introdujo un tercer dedo, pero en esta ocasión no sintió como en las ocasiones anteriores, que el cuerpo de Harry se relajara, pero aun así continuo entrando y saliendo lentamente.

Esa mezcla de dolor y placer que sentía en ese momento hacia que emitiera pequeños gemidos, con una mano sujeto el cabello del rubio, y con la otra agarro el borde de la cama, sujetándola con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de caerse y ese fuera su única salvación,

Draco noto como el cuerpo de Harry cedía un poco, pensó que no podría estar mas listo, así que dejo de besarlo y saco por completo los dedos del interior del moreno, volvió a besar su abdomen, y sus tetillas, subió por su cuello, pudo sentir bajo su abdomen la erección de Harry aprisionada

Harry sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos,

-Si ya no lo quieres hacer, podemos parar – le dijo Draco suavemente

-No… no quiero que paremos-

Draco volvió a besar los labios del moreno, y le dijo al oído -Voy a entrar, si pasa algo y ya no quieres solo detenme si?-

Harry solo asintió, aforrándose con más fuerza aun al borde de la cama.

Draco tomo las piernas de Harry y las separo mas aun, alineándose con la entrada de Harry, levanto la vista y vio a Harry, con los ojos cerrados, Draco estaba seguro que Harry lo detendría en cualquier momento, se le veía en el rostro, no estaba listo, pero aun así, se decidió a seguir hasta donde su amante se lo permitiera.

Empujo suavemente, lo más lento que podía sintiendo como la estrechez de Harry lo iba absorbiendo poco a poco, sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, aquello era realmente intenso, dio un suspiro cuando por fin entro por completo.

Harry sintió como Draco entraba en el poco a poco, aquello le pareció demasiado doloroso, sentía que lo estaban partiendo en dos, pudo sentir sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas, así que paso un brazo por sobre su cabeza, para poder frenarlas, sintió la voz de Draco muy cerca de su oído, hablándole suavemente

-Harry… respira un poco- dijo entrecortadamente, pues le costaba evitar las ganas que tenia de moverse, mientras delicadamente retiraba el brazo que le cubría los ojos, se acerco aun mas besando cada uno de sus ojos, pudiendo sentir el sabor salado de las lagrimas

Harry tomo una bocanada de aire –Bien- dijo, y sintió como Draco salía un poco y luego entraba nuevamente

-Ah!- no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito, aquello dolía realmente

-Voy a salir, no creo que esto te resulte cómodo- le dijo Draco, mientras se retiraba poco a poco

-No, espera! – le dijo entrecortadamente Harry sujetándose a uno de los brazos del rubio -Solo dame un momento-

Harry tomo otra bocanada de aire -sigue-

Draco lo miro dudando aun, pero intento entrar y salir una vez mas, esta ves Harry no se quejo, beso nuevamente su cuello, mientras salía y entraba una vez mas, sentía tanto placer dentro de Harry que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido

Harry pronto se fue relajando, y encontrando placer cuando Draco entraba y salía, poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo y solo dejaba sensaciones nuevas y agradables para el moreno.

-1Harry!!!!- murmuro Draco, cuando sintió que Harry levantaba sus piernas y las ponía alrededor de su cintura, para lograr estar mas cerca aun.

El ritmo fue aumentando, al igual que los gemidos, Draco ya había tomado la erección de Harry y la masajeaba rápidamente, mientras sentía que su propio cuerpo no respondería por más tiempo.

Harry tuvo miles de sensaciones casi a un mismo tiempo pudo sentir como algo en su interior explotaba, como algo caliente lo inundaba, como su espalda se arqueaba por el placer, y como terminaba en la mano de Draco, dando un sonoro gemido -Draco!!!!!-

Draco se abrazo al cuerpo de Harry, tenia ganas de llorar y de reír a la vez, se acomodo mas aun, y puso su cara en el hueco que había entre el cuello y la cabeza de Harry, beso suavemente la oreja de Harry antes de poder hablar, con una voz ahogada por tantas emociones

-Todo bien?-

Harry asintió, mientras sentía la respiración entrecortada en su cuello, pese a todo lo que había pasado no podía sentirse aliviado, no hasta que Draco le dijera que lo perdonaba, que todo estaría como antes,

-Draco... yo- empezó a decir Harry

-Oh, lo siento ¿te estoy lastimando?- dijo el rubio mientras trataba de separarse del abrazo, pero Harry lo detuvo con ambos brazos alrededor de su espalda.

-No, no te levantes aun, yo... Draco, quiero escuchar que me perdonas, yo lo siento; siento todo lo que paso esta tarde, no debí… -su voz se apago en ese momento, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta ya no le dejaba hablar mas.

Draco beso nuevamente a Harry en los labios, pero no dijo nada, se levanto, saliendo del moreno lentamente, lo cual provoco una mueca en Harry, cuando se separo de el, se puso de pie y sirvió dos copas con Whisky de fuego, le tendió una a Harry

-Bebe esto, te hará bien – dijo Draco.

-Gracias,- murmuro Harry algo desconcertado y confuso por lo que Draco hacía.

Draco comenzó a recoger las sabanas que habían caído al piso, cubrió con ellas a Harry y se recostó a su lado, dio un par de tragos mas a su vaso, aun navegando en sus propios pensamientos, sintió como Harry se acomodaba a su lado, seguro ya cansado y dispuesto a dormir, Draco dejo su vaso y se acostó también, paso un brazo por encima de la cintura de Harry y se acurruco aun mas, dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

Harry sintió que Draco lo abrazaba, aun estaba desconcertado, Draco no le había dicho mas nada ya, pero el que lo abrazara era algo bueno no?, sujetándose a ese pensamiento poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

Bueno .. y que les parecio?, en realidad me he atorado en este capitulo por mucho tiempo, he escrito tres veces casi todo el capitulo, por que no me decidia en como Harry se ponía celoso, o en las reacciones de todos, y en la batalla, o en como finalmente Harry pedia perdon a Draco, pero bueno, creo que este al fin quedo como yo queria.. (lo cual espero, les guste a todos)

Bueno ya saben... una sonrisa y un RW...

Capitulo 10 ya en edicion...

Falta poco para el final...

Besos

Pao


	10. Chapter 10

Hola… Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y sugerencias… aquí va otro capitulo mas…

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: BRAZALETES**

Hermione despertó topándose con un par de ojos azules que la miraban de una manera que a ella le pareció tierna, haciéndola sonrojarse ligeramente…

-Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?- le pregunto Ron mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Considerando que me tuviste despierta hasta tan tarde….- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Fue un placer- dijo Ron jalando a Hermione para sentirla mas cerca aun.

-¡Presumido!!!- le dijo ella divertida, mientras se dejaba envolver en el tibio abrazo.

-Sabes, me pregunto ¿cuando Harry nos lo dirá?- pregunto tentativamente Ron, que desde hace varios días quería confirmar si lo que el sospechaba era cierto, y había llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione debería poder responderle a eso.

Hermione se sorprendió de escuchar aquello y levanto la vista un poco para poder ver a su novio a la cara – A… ah ¿que te refieres?- tartamudeo ella.

-Pues, tu sabes, lo que tiene con Draco, es decir ¿cree que no nos damos cuenta?-

-¿Y como es que tu lo sabes?-

-Bueno, se que crees que tengo... ¿como era eso?.. Ahh si… los sentimientos de una cucharilla de té, pero no se necesitas ser un genio para notarlo,-

-¿Y no te molesta?-

Ron se encogió de hombros – ¿que creas que tengo los sentimientos de una cucharilla de té?... la verdad es que ya lo supere… además…-

-No, no me refiero a eso- le dijo ella con una sonrisa – me refiero a Harry y Draco-

-Si Harry cree que es gay, hay que dejarlo ¿no?, pero verdaderamente me ofende que no nos lo haya dicho-, y además… con ¡¿Draco?¡¡ pudo buscar a alguien mas no crees? -

-No creo que el solo "crea" que es gay, Ron, y eso no tiene nada de malo-

-No- dijo el levantando las manos en señal de inocencia - lo malo no es que sea gay, lo malo es que es con Draco-

-Pero si el te cae bien… recuerdas como te preocupaste por lo que paso en Hogsmade?-

-Pues si… quien no lo estaba, y bueno, el es gracioso a veces, pero eso no quiere decir que me caiga bien para que este con Harry, el no es un santo, Hermione, en la escuela ya tenia su reputación, no quiero que Harry sea uno mas de su lista, lo lastimaría mucho.

-Pero por que crees que es Draco el que puede jugar con Harry, puede ser al revés ¿sabes?, -

-No, no puede, por que Harry no haría algo así-

-Ya, pero no es justo que creas que Draco si –

-Sabes Hermione?, creo que debería hablar con Draco, y advertirle que si lastima a Harry lo convertiré en un hurón – dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-¡Ronald, eso no es gracioso y no lo harás-

-¿Por que no? Ojo Loco me enseño el hechizo y lo he practicado… ¡si me sale bien!!!-

-Me refiero a hablar con Draco, cuando Harry este listo para hablar lo hará… y si Draco le hizo algo malo, entonces, bueno… yo miraré a otro lado cuando lo conviertas en hurón – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero Hermione¿no seria mejor evitar que lo lastime, a solo actuar después?-

-¡Te he dicho que no, no nos podemos meter y punto!!!-

-Vale, pensé que estarías de buen humor esta mañana, después de lo de anoche – dijo Ron con un puchero

-Pues… lo estaba –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero no puedo dejar que te levantes de mal humor – dijo Ron casi en un susurro mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de ella.

-¿No verdad? no podemos permitir eso – dijo ella antes de comenzar a besar los labios de su novio.

Draco se había despertado esa mañana, sintiéndose culpable, a su lado Harry dormía profundamente, vio por la ventana que faltaba ya muy poco para el amanecer, cerró lo ojos nuevamente aún sabiendo que no podría dormir mas. Necesitaba tomar una decisión, no podía seguir así, toda esta situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, si es que no se le había escapado ya. Se giro un poco y con una mano, suavemente, pues no quería despertarlo, empezó a delinear la figura desnuda de Harry, que, según pensó Draco, se veía realmente excitante debajo de las sábanas, tal vez si lo despertaba ahora podrían estar un rato juntos antes de tener que bajar a desayunar…-_No-,_ se dijo a si mismo tristemente, el ya había resuelto que hacer con todo esto, y debería hacerlo, con pesar dejo de acariciar la figura de Harry y se levanto de la cama, se puso el pijama, y sin hacer el menor ruido salio rumbo a las cocinas, en la alacena, donde estaban todas las pociones que había preparado junto con Hermione para cualquier emergencia, busco un poco y al fin encontró lo que buscaba, la sirvió en un vaso y salio rumbo al tercer piso entro a la habitación de Harry y busco entre los cajones.

Al salir al pasillo pudo escuchar que Ron y Hermione al parecer también habían madrugado, y por lo que oía se la estaban pasando bien, seria muy entretenido tocarles la puerta pidiéndoles silencio, o que se vayan a un hotel -_bueno entretenido para mi_- pensó Draco sonriendo un poco, mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo a su propia habitación, cuando llego a la puerta su corazón empezó a latir violentamente, tomo un poco de aire y ya resuelto a no detenerse abrió la puerta.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, giro un poco y trato de sentarse, pero sintió todo el cuerpo entumecido, y adolorido, sobre todo aquella parte de atrás

-Demonios- mascullo el chico mientras se estiraba lo suficiente para buscar sus lentes en la mesa de noche, con mucha decepción notó que se encontraba solo en la habitación, su ropa de la noche anterior estaba doblada sobre la cama, seguro Draco lo había hecho antes de salir, Harry realmente había pensado y deseado que todo hubiera quedado arreglado la noche anterior, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado, pero al parecer Draco había retomado eso de andarse marchando en mitad de la noche cuando estaban juntos, hace mucho tiempo que ya no hacia eso, y además _-¡este es su cuarto!!! Y aún así me ha dejado solo….-_ pensó Harry, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando abrieron la puerta,

-Draco! – dijo Harry con alivio. Al parecer no lo había dejado solo, tan solo había salido por un rato pensó sonriendo.

-Hey, que tal, te traje esto, será mejor que te lo tomes antes de levantarte, te quitará el dolor- dijo Draco entregándole la poción y sentándose al borde de la cama

-Gracias – murmuro Harry empezando a beber.

-También te traje ropa, así te podrás bañar tranquilamente aquí, y no tendrás que subir a cambiarte nuevamente –

-Genial- dijo Harry, sintiendo alivio en todo su cuerpo gracias a la poción, - y te despertaste muy temprano? – preguntó dejando su vaso sobre la mesa

-mmm, mas o menos creo yo- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se puso de pie, -Gracias, realmente esa poción era muy buena… ¿nos bañamos juntos? – Preguntó - te prometo que solo será un baño – dijo levantando la mano en señal de juramento y sonriendo.

Draco dudo por un momento, tentado por la idea, antes de contestar –No, no lo creo Harry, ven siéntate, tengo algo que decirte. –

A Harry la sonrisa se le borró casi inmediatamente, y se sentó en silencio, teniendo la sensación de saber lo que Draco le quería decir, y que definitivamente no le gustaría.

-Veras- empezó Draco, en voz baja, casi en un murmullo, decirlo le costaba mas trabajo del que había pensado –le he pensado, y mucho créeme, y me he dado cuenta que no puedo seguir mas con esto –

-Draco, yo se que te falle per…- empezó a explicarse Harry pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-Harry esto nos lastimará a ambos, tu y yo solo nos utilizamos, y por un tiempo estuvo bien… no te lo puedo negar, pero ya no mas, es lo mejor para ambos, de verdad, yo… quisiera que podamos ser amigos mas adelante, pero ahora lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alejados… lo mas posible. –

-Pero anoche… yo pensé…-

-Lo de anoche no debió pasar, lo siento Harry, no debí seguir, sabia que lo hacías por que te sentías culpable, y aún así no me detuve… en serio lo lamento, pero eso no hace mas que comprobar lo que te digo, tu y yo nos podemos lastimar tan fácilmente… y no quiero lastimarte, en serio, y mucho menos que tu me lastimes, dejemos todo acá, créeme es lo mejor- dijo Draco ya poniéndose de pie y alcanzando la puerta, para salir.

-Draco… espera... por favor- dijo Harry, que no sabia por que pero sentía que por mas que lo intentara no lograría ponerse de pie, o hacer ningún movimiento.

Draco estuvo a punto de voltear cuando Harry lo llamó, pero se obligó a seguir adelante, salio de la habitación y subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, entró a una de las habitaciones desocupadas, aun llena de polvo y telarañas, sin embargo eso no le importó, se dejo caer tras la puerta y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, sintiendo que las lagrimas que había frenado desde que estaba hablando con Harry salían sin que ya nada las pudiera detener.

Harry vio a Draco salir, sintiendo que tras esa puerta se iba mucho mas de lo que el pensaba, nunca antes se había sentido así de… _-Miserable-_ esa era la palabra pensó Harry mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el baño, por un momento había pensado en ir tras Draco, pero el le había dicho que se alejara, y lo mas posible… y crear una nueva pelea no haría que Draco cambiara de opinión.

Abrió la ducha, y el agua caliente empezó a caerle encima, mientras el trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado: Había perdido a Draco, y aquello le dolía y mucho, mucho mas de lo que el había supuesto, -_Draco me ha dejado y ya no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, por que me he comportado como un idiota _-, recién en ese momento la verdad lo golpeo fuerte; fuerte y claro, al fin lo entendió, se había enamorado de Draco, y no supo darse cuenta a tiempo; antes de echarlo todo a perder. _–¡Que imbécil he sido…¡ -_

Draco lloro durante un buen rato, hasta que sintió que no podría llorar mas, no por que ya no sintiera pena, si no por que ya no habrían mas lagrimas que llorar, es curioso, pensó Draco, casi nunca había llorado, y en las pocas veces que lo había hecho Harry había estado presente o involucrado de alguna manera, como cuando estaba llorando en el baño en el sexto curso, o cuando murieron sus padres, y el había estado allí consolándolo, y ahora por su culpa.

Suspiro cansado y se puso de pie, el sabia como ocultar sus sentimientos, había hecho eso durante toda su vida eso era algo que le había enseñado su padre desde pequeño, y nada le impedía que lo pusiera en practica ahora, era muy simple, un Malfoy no tiene sentimientos, no ante los demás, y eso haría, tenia que olvidar a Harry sacárselo de la mente y el corazón, no le daría el gusto al moreno de ver lo triste que podía estar por una decisión que al fin y al cabo era la correcta, el no podía seguir con alguien de esa manera.

_-Harry no esta enamorado de mi,- _se dijo Draco, -_yo lo superaré, aunque este enamorado de el, puedo vivir sin el. ,_-admitió con pesar.

Lo mas fácil seria dejar que Harry siguiera pasando las noches con el, pero algún día, eso estallaría, cuando Harry lo dejara se sentiría peor aún que ahora, y lo mejor era evitar mas daños, por lo menos mas daños para el.

Cuando Harry bajo a desayunar ya todos estaban allí, incluso Draco que reía animadamente junto a Neville y Luna.

-Hola- dijo Harry para todos, aunque mirando a Draco que ni levanto la vista para verlo, con pesar se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione y tomo la taza de café que le daba Dobby, mientras su mente seguían resonando las palabras que Draco le había dicho esa mañana, _-Lo de anoche no debió pasar, sabia que lo hacías por que te sentías culpable- _pero el en realidad no se sentía culpable, el quería hacerlo por que quería demostrarle a Draco que … -_Ahh demonios, ni siquiera sé por que lo hice¡¡¡¡- _se recrimino mentalmente.

Solo salio de sus pensamientos cuando todos se levantaron, dirigiéndose al salón de estar, para la reunión que debían tener en donde harían el encantamiento de protección, y aunque en la cabeza de Harry seguía dando vueltas cierto rubio, sabia que esto era importante, así que trato de poner esos problemas en una parte oculta de su cerebro y concentrarse en lo importante del momento, cuando finalmente estuvieron todos reunidos respiro hondo y empezó a hablar.

-Antes de decirles en que consiste el hechizo protector, debemos hablarles de algo mas, de lo que hacíamos con Dumbledore cuando desaparecíamos por días enteros de Grindmuy Place el año pasado, y si no se los contamos antes fue por que Dumbledore pensó que lo mejor era mantener el secreto, pero ahora nosotros somos un equipo y creemos que no es justo que nos ocultemos este tipo de información, además así entenderán hasta donde puede llegar la maldad y el poder de Voldemort, y por que es importante matar a Naginni.

-Así es- dijo Hermione- Matar a Naginni es algo importante, y sobre todo hacerlo antes que a Voldemort.-

-Alguien conoce el termino Horcrux?- pregunto Harry, y ante la mirada interrogante de todos empezó a explicar todo lo que había aprendido en dos años acerca de ellos, con ayuda de Ron y Hermione narraron como fueron destruyendo uno a uno, y como llegaron al final, solo faltándoles Naginni, para terminar con el trabajo.

-Eso si que es ser malo- dijo Neville cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione terminaron la explicación.

-¿Era por eso que no murió la primera vez? – Pregunto Ginny

-¿Y por eso no querían que lo matáramos antes?- dijo Draco

-Es magia negra, y la peor que hemos visto, o que jamás pensamos que existiría, el a lo que mas teme es a morir, a la muerte, es por eso que quiso tomar sus precauciones- explico Harry.

-Y esto quien mas lo sabe, es decir lo de los horcruxes y todo eso? – pregunto Draco a Hermione, pero Harry se apresuro a contestar

-Nadie mas Draco, si algo nos pasa el secreto muere con nosotros- le dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente, aunque Draco no le devolvió la mirada.

-Antes no era seguro decírselo a nadie, por que el podría averiguar por alguna filtración de información lo que hemos estado haciendo, pero ahora ya estamos tan cerca del final, y como dijo Harry al principio, todos somos un equipo ¿no?- les dijo Ron.

-En un par de semanas ya deberíamos empezar a movernos, según lo que estamos viendo en el mapa hacia Lincolnshire, para llegar al castillo en el que según creo se debe estar ocultando Voldemort y obviamente el objetivo es que entremos y lo matemos- explico Harry.

-Pero no queremos que a nadie le pase nada, queremos que nos protejamos entre todos, y eso a veces es difícil en medio de una batalla, así que hemos pensado en hacer un hechizo protector, encontré uno en el mismo libro en el que encontré el mapa con el que vemos a los mortifagos- dijo Hermione

-Genial- dijo Neville

- ¿Que clase de hechizo es?- pregunto Ginny

-Es uno un poco complicado, por que requiere que estemos sincronizados, que deseemos lo mismo y que seamos leales entre nosotros, si lo logramos, nos une de una manera asombrosa, según el libro dependiendo del grupo, la unión puede hacer cosas inimaginables. –Les dijo Hermione

-Así es, supuestamente podremos sentir si uno de nosotros esta en peligro, y eso hará que nos ayudemos mutuamente si en algún momento nos tenemos que separar. – explico Ron

-La base son nuestros patronus y un juramento inquebrantable, funcionara si todos estamos de acuerdo en el mismo objetivo, el cual tiene que ser uno muy grande y difícil, y no debe generarnos riquezas, es decir debe ser algo que ayude a los demás, y no solo a nosotros mismos.-continúo Hermione

-Es decir, matar a Voldemort ¿verdad?- pregunto Draco.

-Si, esa es la idea – respondió Harry rápidamente, aunque fue ignorado por Draco nuevamente.

-¿Como podremos sentir que los demás están en peligro?- pregunto Luna.

-Según el libro se crea un vínculo entre todos y nos podremos comunicar y transportar a través de ese vínculo, pero la forma solo depende de cada grupo. – contesto ahora Hermione.

-Entonces¿están todos de acuerdo en hacerlo?- pregunto Harry

-Pero claro, es obvio ¿no?, es decir todos estamos aquí por lo mismo ¿no es así chicos?- dijo Luna, viendo a Ginny Neville y Draco, quienes asintieron.

-Si, lo sabemos, solo que tenemos que estar seguros antes de hacer el conjuro- respondió Harry

-Además el hechizo nos unirá y solo se detendrá, o terminará cuando hayamos logrado lo que juramos, es decir nuestro objetivo, y eso quiere decir que si tardamos una vida entera estaremos ligados por siempre.- explico Ron

-Esa es la parte del compromiso en el hechizo- intervino Hermione.

-Pero, si de todas maneras no estaremos tranquilos hasta que lo matemos, es decir, con unión o sin ella tenemos que matarlo, así que es mejor estar protegidos ¿no? – intervino Draco.

-Si, el tiene razón – dijo Ginny, -así que ¿por que esperar mas?-

-Si¿que es lo que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Luna

Hermione sonrió mientras les repartía unos pergaminos,- esta es toda la información que había en el libro, y todo lo que debemos hacer-

-Practicaremos entonces un poco antes de hacerlo, por que debemos tener todo coordinado, hasta los pensamientos – empezó a explicar Harry, - tenemos que empezar entonces con el movimiento de varita así…

Dos horas después los chicos consideraban que ya estaban todos listo, pese a los pequeños problemas que tuvieron al principio, sobre todo de coordinación, Draco tuvo problemas para poder invocar su patronus un par de veces, pero luego al parecer había encontrado la forma de lograrlo, Harry que era el único que no había visto antes el patronus del rubio quedo maravillado, y le dijo que era uno muy especial, que no había visto uno así antes, Draco solo se encogió de hombros, aunque interiormente sintió un cosquilleo, por el cumplido de Harry.

Formando un círculo, los chicos levantaron la varita y trazaron un rayo en el aire, tenían que hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo, y de la misma forma, como si fueran uno solo, de las varitas de todos salieron chispas de doradas.

-Juramento- murmuraron todos a la vez, mientras giraban las varitas en un circulo que abarcaba a todos,, las chispas doradas cambiaron a plateadas, llenando toda la habitación como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas, en su mente se repitieron tres veces:

_-Juro __ayudar a librar al mundo de Voldemort- _

_-Juro ayudar a librar al mundo de Voldemort-_

_-Juro ayudar a librar al mundo de Voldemort-_

-Fidelius- murmuraron a la vez todos, mientras que giraban la varita alrededor haciendo otro círculo, cortando las chispas plateado

Levantaron las varitas y gritaron a la vez –EXPECTO PATRONUS- de las varitas salieron sus patronus, uniéndose en el centro formando un circulo mas pequeño, fue algo extraño para ellos ver como sus patronus giraban sin que ellos los controlaran, cada vez mas rápido, hasta que solo se vio un gran circulo de luz plateada, los chicos la miraban con asombro, hasta que de el circulo salieron 7 rayos plateados, que los envolvieron a cada uno, haciéndolos sentir una gran energía, luego esa misma luz plateada envolvió sus muñecas derechas, formando unos brazaletes plateados, en cuanto se crearon los brazaletes la energía plateada que los rodeaba desapareció, absorbida por los mismos brazaletes.

Todos quedaron en silencio, observando sus brazaletes, tenían grabadas las imágenes de los 7 patronus de ellos, pese a que no eran delgados prácticamente no se podía sentir su peso, eran bastante ligeros.

-¿Como probaremos como funcionan? – dijo Draco mientras con su dedo repasaba las grabaciones de su brazalete, viendo a su pequeño dragón al costado de un ciervo, lo cual lo asombro, pues durante el hechizo había estado relativamente lejos de Harry. .

-Es cierto, no podemos esperar a estar en peligro para saber que es lo que hacen realmente- argumentó Ginny.

-Tal vez podemos ir a Hogsmade y buscar a ese grupo de dementores, me paro delante de ellos y ustedes ven si pasa algo- dijo Draco seriamente.

Todos rieron del comentario…

-Pero ustedes la sintieron no?- pregunto Harry luego de un rato, como todos lo miraron interrogantes – la energía, la que se creo y absorbieron los brazalete-

-Si, es cierto, si no hubiera funcionado no hubiera creado los brazaletes- afirmo Hermione.

Entonces ahora debemos empezar a investigar el camino a Lincolnshire, para poder atacar.

_Iba caminando por un pasillo oscuro, solo unas cuantas antorchas le iluminaban el camino, lleg__ó a una puerta de madera, levanto la mano y la puerta se abrió produciendo un golpe seco, el hombre que estaba encadenado a la pared levanto la vista, su rostro tenia cortes y golpes, aun así sus ojos no denotaban derrota._

_-Me dicen que aún no estas dispuesto a colaborar – siseo Voldemort _

_-No tengo nada que decir – respondió el hombre con una voz asombrosamente firme._

_Naginni se arrastraba alrededor de la sala, acercándose al prisionero.__ –No aún no Naginni, el aún tiene información que darme, mis mortifagos vieron al chico Malfoy con ellos, tu sabes como encontrarlo, y lo harás-_

_-Pierdes tu tiempo – _

_-Oh, claro que no, tú lo ubicaras para nosotros - dijo suavemente Voldemort_

_-El hombre dio una sonrisa de medio lado, - nunca, no lo usaré, no te lo entregaré-_

_Voldemort levanto la varita –Crucio!!!!- _

_Snape se __retorció de dolor, aunque ningún grito salió de su garganta._

Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba empapado en sudor, con la respiración agitada, tanteo con sus manos hasta encontrar los lentes sobre la mesa de noche, se los puso, y miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, solo, trato de respirar mas calmadamente, analizando lo que había visto, Voldemort ya tenia a Snape, pero por alguna razón no lo había matado aún, el sabía como ubicar a Draco, pero ¿como?

Se levanto y camino fuera de su habitación, rumbo a la habitación de Draco, cuando estuvo parado a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta pudo sentirlo, había un escudo, el no se podía acercar, suspiro cansado, -_Draco debió imaginar que vendría en la noche, al parecer realmente no quiere que me le acerque mas _- pensó desalentado antes de subir nuevamente a su propia habitación.

Al otro lado de la puerta Draco había sentido la presencia Harry, y cuandó se fué suspiro aliviado, sabia que si se le acercaba lo suficiente podría convencerlo, pero no se podía permitirse algo así… menos mal que sabia convocar escudos protectores de ese tipo, así Harry no se le acercaría, acomodo mas la almohada y cerro los ojos, tratando de dormir, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a aquella vez que fue atacado por los dementores, recordó la sensación que le dejo el beso de Harry aquella vez… navegando en recuerdos con Harry se quedo poco a poco dormido.

Harry prácticamente no durmió en toda esa noche, sus pensamientos vagaban entre Snape, y el por que y como Voldemort lo tenia, hasta Draco, en todo lo que le había dicho, en como todo el día lo había ignorado, y no es que lo hubiera tratado mal, es solo que no lo trataba de ninguna manera, era como si no existiera para el rubio, y ahora el campo de protección para que no pueda entrar, _-en serio quiere que salga de su vida… - _pensó tristemente.

Al amanecer Harry convencido de que no podría estar pensando más tiempo se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación de Hermione, toco la puerta varias veces.

-Un momento- grito desde adentro Hermione, con una voz algo preocupada, seguida de un grupo de ruidos, incluida una caída,

Harry sonrió –Hermione, soy yo, lamento interrumpir pero ¿puedo entrar? –

-Entra- dijo Ron con una voz extraña.

Cuando abrió la puerta ambos chicos estaban en pijamas, sentados uno al lado del otro, al borde de la cama, algo sonrojados.

-Vamos, no se pongan así, si quieren vuelvo luego- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh que gracioso¡- le dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

Harry hizo una reverencia como agradeciendo el comentario y se sentó en el piso delante de ellos, -Tengo algo que contarles – dijo, antes de empezar a relatar todo el sueño/visión que había tendido esa noche.

-Deberíamos contárselo a Draco- dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

-Si, el debe saber a que se refería Voldemort¿como se supone que Snape puede localizarlo? - dijo Ron

-Pero Draco se preocupará por Snape, tal vez solo es otra trampa, como la de Sirius, y quiere que vayamos por el- razono Harry

-mmm…. pero el no te ha mostrado donde esta o si?-

-Hermione tiene razón, si el quisiera que vayas te hubiera dicho donde esta, como cuando te mostró el ministerio-

-Además que Snape, es importante para Draco, no para ti, realmente no creo que lo use de esa manera.- concluyo Hermione.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Draco y preguntarle a que se refiere Voldemort, es posible que el tenga la solución, y además si es que alguien mas lo puede encontrar, eso nos pondría en peligro a todos.- dijo Ron

-Esto es mi culpa, Voldemort le dijo que los mortifagos vieron a Draco con nosotros, así que sabe que si lo encuentran nos encontraran a nosotros. –

-Pero Harry, ya nada ganamos echándonos la culpa, ya esta conversación la hemos tenido miles de veces, ahora habla con Draco y pregúntale.- dijo seriamente Hermione.

Harry bajo la cabeza, y guardo silencio, sintió que Hermione se sentaba a su lado

-Harry¿que pasa?- le pregunto la chica, mirándolo preocupada.

-No creo que yo pueda hablar con Draco, Hermione, creo que lo mejor será que ustedes lo hagan, y consigan todo lo que puedan acerca de Snape.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Hermione

-¿¡Ese imbécil te hizo algo no es así?!!!- pregunto Ron irritado –Te lo dije Hermione, déjame convertirlo en hurón, tal vez así Snape no lo pueda encontrar y estemos a salvo.-

-¿Que?, no, no lo puedes convertir en hurón,…Ron el no me hizo nada, es mas….. – Empezó a explicar Harry pero de pronto se detuvo, dándose cuenta de algo –un momento, ustedes dos…. Lo sabían ya¡¿y hasta habían hablado de esto???¡¡¡- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Cálmate Harry, -le dijo Hermione –nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar molestos contigo, ya que nos lo ocultaste-

Harry los miro a ambos, y Ron le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, suspiro y se sentó nuevamente, -bueno, supongo que tienen razón.-

-Ahora dinos que te hizo ese huroncito, -dijo Ron –luego yo me encargaré de el-

Harry sonrió tristemente, Ron, creo que al que tendrás que convertir en hurón será a mi, no a el-

Harry les narró mas o menos, y sin mucho detalle, obviamente, como había empezado con Draco, y todo lo que había pasado luego, hasta incluso esta madrugada en la que había querido ir a verlo, pero había encontrado un escudo que no le permitía pasar.

-Tienes razón Harry, Ron debería convertirte en un hurón- dijo seriamente Hermione –¿Como pudiste hacerle todo eso?-

-Si Harry, creo que realmente lo arruinaste, tu eres mi amigo, el mejor que tengo, pero creo que Draco tiene razón-

-Gracias chicos, sabia que hablar con ustedes era lo que necesitaba- dijo Harry con tono sarcástico.

-Pero Harry…. tu realmente, es decir… ¿tu crees…?- trato de preguntar Hermione

-¿Que si me he enamorado de el? – Preguntó Harry, -Si, realmente lo creo-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Hermione hablo:

-¿Y el lo sabe?-

-¿Que?- pregunto Harry

-Que tu lo quieres, que te has enamorado de el¿se lo dijiste?-

-No, yo… no, no se lo pude decir.-

-Tal vez debería hacerlo, el no lo puede adivinar ¿no crees?-

-El no me habla Hermione, dudo mucho que me deje estar solo con el por mas de un par de segundos, me quiere lejos-

-Pero en algún momento se lo podrás decir, yo creo que el te quiere también, por eso se ha alejado de ti, para evitar que lo dañes mas, y que se lo deberías decir, pronto –

-Tal vez tengas razón, - dijo Harry

-Por lo pronto hay que contarle a los demás lo de la visión que tuviste, así el también estaría allí, y te escucharía, podríamos preguntar si sabe de lo que hablan los demás.

-Si hay que hacerlo esta noche, ya estaremos todos, por que, Ginny, Luna y Neville no estarán todo el día- explico Ron.

Luna, Ginny y Neville aparecieron en mitad de un bosque

-Si estamos bien hemos llegado a este punto – dijo Ginny señalando un punto en el mapa que le había dado Hermione,- estamos a 5KM de Lincolnshire

-Entonces hay que movernos, este sitio es demasiado callado no les parece?- pregunto Luna

-Tal vez por que ya no quedan animales en este bosque- argumento Ginny.

-Tenemos que avanzar despacio, y poco a poco – murmuro Neville tomando la mano de Ginny.

Avanzaron durante una hora mas o menos hasta que pudieron salir del bosque, a lo lejos pudieron ver un pequeño pueblo, avanzaron lentamente hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para poder detectar los hechizos anti-desaparición, escudos y demás hechizos protectores que podrían alertar a los demás de su presencia,

- tiene hechizo anti-aparición, y anti-desaparición- dijo Ginny bajando la varita.

Luna tomaba notas rápidamente a todo lo que decía la pelirroja.

Transfigurados como estaban les fue fácil entrar al pueblo y caminar un poco sin ser reconocidos, entraron en un pequeño bar a la mitad de la avenida principal,

-3 cervezas – pidió Neville al cantinero, mientras las chicas se acomodaban en una mesa al fondo del local.

Las chicas dieron un sorbo a sus cervezas, y luego con mucho cuidado sacaron las Orejas Extensibles y junto a Neville se las colocaron y las hicieron correr por todo el bar, para poder escuchar y ver si podían captar alguna conversación que les fuera de utilidad, por un tiempo no pudieron escuchar mas que aburridas conversaciones, sobre la gente que vivía allí, hasta que les llego del otro extremo del bar unas voces demasiado conocidas.

-Aún no entiendo, Potter se borró del mapa, seguro que huyó y no volverá, mientras que nosotros podríamos estar ya disfrutando del poder del que siempre habla el señor tenebroso- dijo molesto Derrick

-Serás tonto, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Zac, el no se quedara quieto, es cuestión de tiempo antes que ataque y el señor tenebroso lo sabe, y lo esta esperando-. Repuso con aire cansado Theodore Nott

-Si, Derrick, el debe estar buscando el arma del que hablaba la profecía, -dijo Pansy

- En realidad es un poder, no un arma - dijo Theodore poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No se como lo dejaron ir de Privett Drive, Percy si que la pago caro….- razono Derrick

-Pero al menos comprobamos que Draco esta con el – dijo Theodore

-No se que hace Draco con ellos, conociéndolo pensé que el estaría ya fuera del país¿recuerdan que mas de una vez hablo de eso? – dijo Pansy

-Si, claro hasta que su padre le mmm… aclaro el tema ¿no?- recordó Theodore

-Cierto- dijo Pansy, -Pobre de Draco, pensé que habría entendido la idea, pero igual decidió irse con ellos-

-Igual creo que de nada sirve que Percy haya al menos visto a Draco con ellos, a menos que Snape hable, y por lo que me ha contado Goyle, el no esta dispuesto a hablar- intervino Derrick

-Ya, pero seria tan simple- suspiro Pansy – y Draco ni siquiera imagina que lo tiene…-

-Mejor será que nos vayamos antes que se haga mas tarde y los jefes se enfaden, ya saben que si no estamos a las 7pm para poner el hechizo detector de movimiento se ponen como locos- Dijo Theodore poniéndose ya de pie, seguido por los otros dos chicos, aunque de mala gana

-Ahh es tan aburrido – dijo Pansy con un puchero – ¡no pensé que seria así cuando tomamos la marca!!!

-Solo será hasta que Voldemort consiga saciar su obsesión con eso de matar a Potter, aunque a mi particularmente me parece que no es una amenaza para nada- dijo Derrick pasando un brazo por los hombros de Pansy a modo de consuelo, la chica rió tontamente.

-Si, en eso tienes razón-

Ginny, Neville y Luna ya no necesitaban escuchar más, además estaban ya cerca de las 7pm y no podían quedarse allí por más tiempo, se levantaron y salieron atravesando el pueblo hacia el lado opuesto del que habían entrado, Neville y Luna miraban a ambos lados, mientras Ginny con la varita en alto iba tanteando para averiguar hasta donde llegaba el escudo anti-desaparición, cuando ubico el punto hizo un par de anotaciones rápidas en el mapa.

-Creo que allí podemos desaparecer – dijo Luna mientras señalaba un pequeño grupo de árboles, los otros dos chicos asintieron, y la siguieron, sin notar que ya habían sido vistos.

Ginny sintió que algo frío la golpeaba en la espalda, haciéndola caer al piso, levantó la vista, pero no pudo enfocar mas nada, todo se había oscurecido,

Ginny!!!!!-Grito Neville quien giro rápidamente, e invoco un escudo protector lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar un nuevo Desmaius, dirigido esta vez hacia el.

Luna había notado un pequeño reflejo en su brazalete, pero no había podido adivinar que era hasta que vio a Ginny tirada en el suelo

-Deténganse allí ustedes tres – grito Theodore con la varita en alto, junto con Derrick, Pansy y Marcus Flint,

-¿¡Pero que demonios te crees que eres para atacarnos??!- grito Neville poniéndose de rodillas para examinar a Ginny,

-Suelten las varitas- grito Marcus Flint mientras los apuntaban.

Luna, trataba de buscar una salida, solo tenían una oportunidad, -_si tan solo pudiera decirle a Neville que tome a Ginny y desaparezca mientras yo hago explotar los árboles que están detrás de ellos, tendríamos el factor sorpresa_- pensó ella, _-_Ok, a la cuenta de tres_-_ dijo la voz de Neville dentro de su cabeza, ella miro asustada a Neville que solo se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo, volvió a escuchar de nuevo la voz de Neville, que decía dentro de su cabeza –Vamos Luna, no hay tiempo de analizarlo, a la de tres…Uno, Dos, y Tres

– BOMBARDA!!!- grito Luna apuntando a los árboles,

A la misma vez que Neville, que estaba aun de rodillas, grito –DESMAIUS- tumbando a Marcus Flint, y se lanzaba sobre Ginny para desaparecer.

-ENTREGUENSE- gritaba Pansy cuando un árbol le cayó encima, haciéndola caer, tratando de sujetarse se agarro del brazo de Theodore quien cayó junto con ella.

-Luna no espero a ver más como habían quedado los mortifagos simplemente giro y también apareció en la cabaña junto a sus dos amigos,

En el jardín ya estaban Harry, Draco Ron y Hermione, esperándolos

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca, viendo el mapa, y leyendo, cuando sintieron una sensación de preocupación, el brazalete hizo un pequeño movimiento, girando, luego un leon, una liebre y un caballo brillaron con una pequeña luz azul, pero desapareció casi inmediatamente, sin embargo el caballo volvió a brillar, pero no se apago mas.

-Hermione!!! Los brazaletes!!!- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Están en peligro, debemos ir – dijo Ron

En ese momento Draco, que había estado leyendo en su cuarto, y con el campo protector, según pudo ver Harry momentos antes, llegó corriendo y gritando

-Algo malo esta pasando… esta cosa esta brillando-

-Hay que aparecernos en donde están- dijo preocupada Hermione

-Como haremos eso?- pregunto Draco

-Solo piensa en ir a donde esta Ginny- dijo Hermione mientras ella misma se concentraba

Desaparecieron y aparecieron en el jardín de la cabaña

-Pero que demon….- empezó a mascullar Ron, cuando con un primer golpe seco cayeron Neville y Ginny, y un segundo golpe trajo a Luna.

-Ginny!!!- grito Ron mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

Draco tomo en brazos en Ginny, pese a que ella era pequeña, no dejo de asombrarle lo liviana que era, entró corriendo a la cabaña, mientras Harry abría la puerta y corría delante de el.

Todos los demás los siguieron hasta la habitación de la pelirroja, en donde Draco la acomodo en su cama.

-¿Que le paso?- pregunto Hermione, mientras empezaba a examinarla.

-No lo sabemos bien, le dieron por la espalda, ni siquiera escuchamos el conjuro, ni nos dimos cuenta que nos seguían.

-Luna, pídele a Dobby una Poción Vigorizante por favor-dijo Hermione, luego empezó a murmurar un par de conjuros con la varita salieron unas pequeñas chispas de color verde.

-Usaron un desmaius; con un Ennervate bastara, pero hay que esperar que Luna traiga la poción, para que la tome en cuanto despierte.-les informo Hermione.

Draco conjuro un grupo de sillas y todos se sentaron, un momento después llego Luna con la poción.

- Ennervate- dijo Hermione apuntando a Ginny, la cual abrió los ojos, algo asustada, miro a ambos lados, Ron y Neville la ayudaron a sentarse, mientras Luna le daba un vaso con una poción humeante.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Harry

-Si, eso creo… solo que no se…. ¿que fue lo que paso?- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

Te atacaron, te lanzaron un desmaius cuando ya estábamos saliendo del pueblo- empezó a narrar Neville, como había pasado todo y como habían escapado, y todos quedaron asombrados cuando les contaron como se habían comunicado solo con el pensamiento.

-¿Pero eso no es como un tipo de legerimancia? – pregunto Draco

-Eso seria peligroso si esta Voldemort delante, el es un experto en eso de la legerimancia- intervino Harry

-Pero¿acaso ahora nos podemos leer los pensamientos?- intervino Hermione.

-Tal vez solo funciona cuando estábamos en peligro, como hace un momento- razono Luna.

-Pero no sabemos si puede ser interceptado- dijo Harry nuevamente

-Tendremos que averiguarlo en el momento, lo siento – dijo Hermione.

-Averiguamos más cosas- dijo de pronto Ginny, y junto a Neville y Luna narraron todo lo que habían escuchado.

-Pero ¿a que se referían ellos?- pregunto Draco bruscamente.

Hermione miro a Harry, incitándolo a hablar.

-Draco… escucha, te tenemos… mejor dicho, te tengo que contar algo mas… - empezó Harry, Draco se giro y lo miro por un par de segundos, y luego hizo un asentimiento.

Cuando Harry termino de contar lo que había visto, ahora confirmado por lo que los demás habían escuchado, Draco estaba sumamente preocupado, -_que se supone que puede estar pasando? Como se supone que el me puede encontrar?-_

-Draco- dijo Hermione acercándose al rubio –sabemos que Snape te preocupa, pero necesitamos saber como es que el te puede encontrar-

-No lo se – dijo en voz baja Draco

-¿El nunca te hizo algún hechizo fidelio o algo así?- pregunto Ron

Draco negó con la cabeza, aun meditando sobre cual puede ser la forma de rastrearlo.

-¿Te regalo algo, una cadena, un anillo, un brazalete… no se algo así?- le pregunto Luna, que estaba a su lado.

Draco levanto una ceja interrogante

-Ya, yo solo preguntaba- dijo Luna dándole un golpe en el hombro a Draco.

-¿Pero tal vez tengas algún amuleto, algo que siempre cargues o que siempre lleves contigo?- le pregunto Harry

Draco no contesto aunque lo había escuchado, seguía pensando en todas las posibilidades¿que podía ser aquello que hacia que Snape lo pueda encontrar?

-Creo que debo irme de aquí- dijo Draco en un murmullo, debo alejarme de ustedes antes de ponerlos en peligro-

-¿Que?- dijo rápidamente Harry –No te puedes ir, no servirá de nada, estas más a salvo aquí que afuera, eres parte de nuestro equipo y no permitiré que te vayas-

-¿Tu no permitirás que me vaya? – dijo Draco sarcásticamente mientras señalaba a Harry.

-Así es – le dijo Harry, sonriendo y sin levantar la voz.

-¡Ja!, eso es algo que tengo que ver- dijo Draco.

Harry iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido.

-Escucha Draco, - intervino Hermione antes que empezaran a discutir – necesitamos saber como Snape te puede encontrar, eso nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo a el.-

-Si, además el no hablará- intervino Neville –eso es lo que dijo en tu sueño ¿no Harry?-

-Si es cierto, el no hablará, por lo tanto Voldemort no le hará nada, bueno… no… tú sabes, no lo matara, hasta obtener la información- razonó Harry

-Si, Snape es muy terco, no les dirá nada- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – estará allí cuando entremos, y lo podremos sacar.-

-¿Cuando entremos al castillo, iremos por Snape también?- preguntó inseguro Draco

-Claro- dijo Luna.

-Es lógico ¿no?-argumento Neville

-Es tu padrino ¿no?- interrogo Ron

-Si… pero pensé que a ustedes el no les caía bien- murmuró Draco.

-Y alguien importante para ti ¿no? – le dijo Hermione

Draco solo asintió.

-Si, mira a veces no nos cae bien Harry y no por eso lo hemos dejado ¿verdad? – ironizó Ron, y todos rieron del comentario, incluso Draco.

-Gracias chicos, en serio… - dijo Draco al final de las risas

Todos le dedicaron sus mejores sonrisas, a modo de "no es gran cosa", y Draco sintió lo que era realmente tener amigos, era una nueva sensación, no como la que tenia con sus compañeros de Slytherin, esta sensación era mejor, y era algo que le encantaba, solo pudo sonreír realmente agradecido.

-Entonces hay que empezar a investigar como es que te pueden rastrear¿estas seguro que no tienes nada que lleves contigo siempre?- le preguntó Hermione

-No, en serio, el nunca…. – pero de pronto se interrumpió, y se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano – pero que idiota- murmuró para si mismo –Esperen ya vuelvo- dijo mientras salía corriendo rumbo a su propia habitación.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Ginny todos lo miraban desconcertados

-Esto- dijo mientras enseñaba una cajita de terciopelo bastante pequeña de color negro, sin ningún adorno –me lo envío mi madre vía lechuza el día que volví a Hogwarts después de haber visto la iniciación de los mortifagos, me lo envió con una nota que decía que lo guarde, y que yo sabría cual seria el momento para usarlo, pero luego algo extraño sucedió, la nota de mi madre se hizo polvo en cuanto terminé de leerla, ese día en la tarde hable con Dumbledore, y luego todo cambio tan de prisa que no tuve nunca tiempo… ustedes saben… para preguntarle a mi madre que era esto y por la nota-

-Tal vez no te lo mando tu madre, si no Snape ¿no?- le dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la cajita para examinarla

-¿Que hay adentro?- pregunto Luna

-Un anillo sujeto por una cadena plateada a la misma cajita, no se puede desprender, la verdad es que no había pensado en esto desde hace más de un año-

-Pero ¿por que lo trajiste?, cuando salimos de Grindmuy Place no tuvimos mucho tiempo para empacar – pregunto Harry

-¡Yo no lo traje!!!!- dijo mirando a Harry molesto -es decir, -dijo tratando de controlarse, y mirando a los demás, pues aun seguía molesto por eso de -_yo no dejare que te vayas… _-yo entré a mi habitación y saque algo de ropa, y un par de cosas más y ni siquiera pensé en esto, pero en la cueva, eso estaba dentro de mi mochila, pensé que lo habría puesto allí sin darme cuenta. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione abrió la cajita y todos se dedicaron a observar el pequeño anillo que brillaba sujeto por una cadena, Hermione murmuro un par de hechizos para ver si tenía algún rastro de magia negra, pero no encontró nada.

-Tal vez solo funciona cuando lo quieras encontrar- dijo Luna

-No, yo creo que es cuando el me quiera encontrar- dijo Draco

Aunque siguieron especulando sobre como podría funcionar, lo único que pudieron decidir era que era mejor que Draco no se pusiera el anillo, ni lo intentara sacar hasta que estuvieran en el ataque a Voldemort para así poder ubicar a Snape.

-¿Ustedes creen que ellos digan algo a los demás mortifagos, que estuvimos allí?, - pregunto Ginny

-Es cierto, tal vez Voldemort ya sepa que estamos cerca, y se vuelva a mandar mudar- Dijo Neville

-Yo no lo creo, si los que estaban allí eran Parkinson y Nott; esos dos son muy listos como para decirles a los demás que ustedes se les escaparon, para que luego los castiguen. – respondió Draco

-Eso espero- murmuro Harry para sus adentros.

Durante la semana siguiente los chicos investigaron todo lo que rodeaba al castillo en el que estaba Voldemort, y supuestamente estaba secuestrado Snape, cada noche se reunían a compartir los datos obtenidos, y el plan ya iba tomando forma, solo faltaban un par de detalles, que debían solucionar un día antes del ataque.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Draco, con ayuda de Luna había podido esquivar a Harry, sin permitir que se le acerque mas de lo que fuera necesario, cada noche Harry bajaba a la habitación de Draco para encontrar el mismo escudo protector que le impedía acercarse, y cada mañana, Luna llegaba a la habitación del rubio para acompañarlo a desayunar, evitando así que Harry se le acercara en las mañanas.

La frustración de Harry iba en aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo, y su mal humor era descargado con Hermione y Ron, que lo único que le decían era que tenia que esperar el momento adecuado o que Draco se le acercara, Harry estaba convencido que no sucedería nunca, y que si no se apuraba no se lo podría decir antes del ataque.

Draco estaba en su habitación, sentado, mirando a través de la ventana, parecía que pronto nevaría, el paisaje que se veía desde allí le gustaba bastante, y con las primeras nevadas podría ver todos los campos blancos, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando sintió nuevamente la presencia de Harry detrás del escudo, suspiro cansado.

-¿Será que no se cansará nunca?- preguntó Draco al aire

-Tal vez deberías hablar con el, toda la semana lo ha estado intentándolo- le dijo Luna que estaba sentada en el piso en mitad de la habitación leyendo.

-No, no lo creo Luna, ya se lo que me dirá… que lo perdone, que me necesita… que le gusto y todo eso, y la verdad que no lo quiero escuchar… - respondió el con cansancio.

-Tu lo que quieres escuchar es que te quiere tanto como tú a el ¿no?-

-¡Hey!!! Yo nunca he dicho eso –

-Ya…. Si claro, no me puedes negar que si el viene aquí y te dice que te quiere, tú lo aceptaras de vuelta.-

-El nunca dirá eso Luna, además el problema es que cualquier cosa que me diga haría que yo lo aceptara de vuelta, y eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar.- dijo cruzando los brazos y volviéndose para mirar el paisaje nuevamente.

-No te le puedes escapara para siempre – le dijo medio cantando Luna

-Lo se… pero es que pensé que con un par de días se le pasaría, pero es mas terco de lo que pensé, supongo que pronto se cansara, y si no, bueno en un par de días mas atacaremos, luego, tal vez las cosas cambien, y ya no tenga que vivir en la misma casa que el – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana el cielo. .

-¿Crees que así te libraras de el?, honestamente pienso que deberías dejarlo decir lo que tiene que decir – dijo Luna poniéndose de pie ya para salir.

Draco no contesto mas, se perdió mirando el paisaje por la ventana, meditando en lo que Luna le decía… _¿realmente tenia que escucharlo? _

-Draco, descansa, últimamente no duermes mucho – Le dijo Luna ya saliendo de la habitación

-Si… gracias, descansa también tu – dijo el distraídamente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la puerta de la cabaña, y se sacudieron la nieve que tenían en las capas antes de entrar, cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron ver a todos reunidos en la mesa, esperándolos para cenar.

-¿Y que encontraron?- pregunto Ginny

-Bueno, lo que temíamos, tienen un grupo de gigantes con ellos y hemos visto a Fenrir Greyback también.- Explico Hermione mientras tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla

-Si, el realmente asusta- dijo Ron

-Los hermanos Carrow también están con ellos- dijo Harry

-Bueno, el día del ataque no será luna llena, así que no debemos preocuparnos mucho por Greyback no?- intervino Neville.

-Si, pero el no tienen ningún reparo en morderte aunque no sea luna llena¿no recuerdas lo que le paso a Bill?- dijo Ginny al lado de Neville.

-Si… lo siento – dijo algo abochornado Neville ante la mirada acusadora de la pelirroja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, comiendo, hasta que Harry habló:

-Bien, entonces mañana tendremos que hacer los últimos reconocimientos, y tendríamos todo listo ¿Verdad Hermione?-

-Eh... si así es... solo nos queda mañana, y debemos estar listos-

-Entonces iremos Hermione, Ron, Draco y yo hacia el oeste, y los demás hacia el norte, a verificar los últimos datos – dijo Harry seriamente, tratando de buscar la forma de poder hablar con Draco, últimamente ya estaba desesperado por hacerlo, no podía creer lo escurridizo que podía ser el rubio.

-Creo que es mejor que yo este en el otro grupo, con Luna- dijo Draco – ustedes pueden ir solos, y nosotros cuatro iremos hacia el norte-

Draco, creo que esto… - empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

-Esta bien Harry, ellos tienen razón, que ellos vayan juntos ¿no Ron?-

-Ahh si… esta bien Harry- dijo Ron.

-Harry les dedicó su mejor mirada de odio a sus dos amigos, antes de hablar nuevamente –esta bien, lo que ustedes digan, da igual – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa –iré a dormir ya los veo mañana temprano- y salio rápidamente, sin siquiera esperar respuesta de los demás.

-¡¿Que es lo que le pasa?¡- pregunto Ginny, -últimamente anda de un humorcito…-

-Deben ser los nervios por todo esto, tu sabes, la presión… - intervino Luna, moviendo las manos tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Media hora más tarde Hermione y Ron estaban en la habitación de Harry

-¡!!Es solo que no entiendo por que ustedes ni siquiera me quieren ayudar a que pueda hablar con el!!!!!-

-Pero el no quiere hablar contigo, y no estamos jugando aquí, como para mezclar lo que sientes por el con el ataque que planeamos- le dijo Hermione

-Harry, luego cuando todo termine podrás hablar con el, y veras que todo se arregla, pero ahora, necesitamos poner todo en esto – dijo Ron

-No¿no se dan cuenta? vamos a atacar el castillo de Voldemort¿si me pasa algo y no se lo pude decir antes?, o peor aún, si le pasa algo a el ¿es que no ven lo importante que es que hable con el antes?.-

-Harry, no digas eso – dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el brazo de Harry – nada te pasara a ti, ni a el, ni a nadie, ya veras como todo sale bien-

-Lo siento, pero es que en serio, debo hablar con el-

-Tal vez Luna nos pueda ayudar – dijo de pronto Hermione

-Ella es amiga de Draco, Hermione, ella esta de su lado – dijo con pesar Harry

-Todos estamos del mismo lado, ella es su amiga, estoy segura que también esta preocupada por el- dijo ella

-Si, y que también esta pagando las consecuencias de que ustedes dos se hayan peleado – dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario -lo siento sé que me estoy portando mal con ustedes dos.-

-No importa, para eso estamos- le dijo Hermione.

Al día siguiente ambos grupos partieron a los sitios establecidos, para tomar los últimos apuntes antes de su ataque.

Ginny, Neville, Luna y Draco aparecieron en un bosque, cerca de un lago, caminaron durante media hora aproximadamente hasta que pudieron subir a lo alto de una pequeña montaña, desde donde se podía ver todo un paisaje imponente

En medio de se dejaba ver un enorme castillo, construido sobre unos despeñaderos, las olas reventaban sobre sus paredes, la parte de afuera estaba rodeada de altos muros, sin embargo desde donde ellos estaban podían ver una gran parte del interior del castillo, y la gente que lo cuidaba, todos vestían túnicas negras, y al parecer, conversaban entre ellos con murmullos, los chicos empezaron a tomar notas verificando las posiciones de los mortifagos, para ver la variación con las que habían tomado la semana pasada, deberían dedicar a ello todo el día, era, según decían ellos mismos, la parte aburrida del trabajo.

Los chicos estuvieron sentados en ese sitio durante varias horas, Luna había traído unos sándwich que le había dado Dobby, para almorzar, mientras conversaban animadamente, a Draco le daba mucha risa las cosas que Luna decía, pero mas aún la cara que ponía Neville, sospechaba que Ginny al igual que el se reía mas de Neville que de Luna.

Cuando oscureció empezaron a descender nuevamente, Neville y Ginny iban delante, tratando de sortear los obstáculos propios del camino.

Luna y Draco los seguían en silencio, Luna le hacia muecas graciosas, y le señalaba a Draco las manos de Neville y Ginny, Draco levanto una ceja interrogante, y Luna asintió, -Genial- dijo solo moviendo los labios, desde hace mucho que Neville estaba detrás de Ginny, y al parecer la chica por fin había aceptado_, -Parece que todos andan emparejándose_- pensó Draco y por un momento se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, al recordar a Harry, pero inmediatamente se recuperó, colocó el recuerdo de Harry en un lugar apartado de su mente, y sonrió hacia Luna.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en el lado opuesto de la entrada del castillo, habían encontrado que desde unas pequeñas islas era posible divisar bastante bien la parte posterior del castillo, además que allí podían ver a la gente que se movía dentro del castillo, que aunque no era mucha, el movimiento siempre era constante, y casi mecánico, dedujeron que a los prisioneros los tendrían que tener en la parte baja del castillo, que estaba prácticamente bajo el mar, además que pudieron ver una gran torre, según pudo deducir Harry era allí donde Voldemort se quedaba generalmente, pues el sitio, y la altura iban de acuerdo con sus visiones.

Pasaron todo el día conversando y anotando diferentes datos, y al anochecer desaparecieron rumbo a la cabaña, donde los demás los esperaban para cenar

Esa noche estaban todos en la biblioteca, Harry, Hermione y Luna anotaban los últimos datos, y comparaban información, los demás conversaban animadamente.

-Entonces chicos, tenemos ya todo listo – dijo Harry –Mañana en la noche atacaremos.

* * *

Y que tal les pareció el capi chicos?, espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen muchos rw…. 

Ya falta poquitisimo para el final….

Pronto el capitulo 11

Besos

Pao


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11****: LA OFRENDA:**

Harry subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, mañana seria el ataque, y estaba muy nervioso, el saber que todo se podría definir en la noche siguiente realmente era preocupante para el, cuando llego al segundo piso vio la puerta de la habitación de Draco, al parecer no podría decirle nada, a menos que se lo diga delante de todos o se lo grite en mitad del ataque… lo cual seria… _-¿interesante e inesperado?-_ pensó medio divertido. Ya empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su propio cuarto cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca había intentado entrar a la habitación cuando el rubio no estaba, -_tal vez los escudos protectores no estén puestos.- _

Mirando a todos lados, para asegurarse que Draco no subiera en esos momentos se acerco a la puerta, y puso una mano sobre la perilla, no había escudo protector, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que tomo la varita y murmuro –_Alohomora- _la puerta hizo un click y se abrió

-Genial- murmuro Harry no creyendo aún su suerte.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba tan concentrado leyendo y releyendo los mapas que había creado Hermione que no noto como se fue quedando solo hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Draco, a dormir- dijo Luna en tono cantarín.

-¿Ah?- dijo Draco levantando la vista, ya solo quedaba el y Luna en la biblioteca -¿Y los demás?-

-Se fueron a dormir-

-No creo poder dormir- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos.

-Llevas horas viendo esos mapas, sabes que no hay ningún error, y además es necesario que descanses, como todos-

-No esta de mas tomar precauciones, es mejor ver un error ahora, que en medio del lío que se armará mañana-

Luna bostezo sonoramente, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco

-Ok, ok, a dormir- dijo Draco, sabiendo que Luna no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que se fuera a dormir.

Luna solo sonrió y junto a Draco salio de la biblioteca, rumbo al segundo pido.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, con un movimiento de varita las luces se encendieron, dejándolo ver la silueta de alguien parado junto a la puerta, la primera reacción de Draco fue levantar la varita, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡!!!Que demonios, Harry¡¡¡- dijo bajando la varita, -me asustaste-

-Hola… yo… lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo Harry acercándose al rubio.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Draco, con voz fría, mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse al baño, sin embargo Harry levantó una mano y la puerta del baño se cerró impidiéndole a Draco entrar.

-Espera….- empezó Harry

-Harry, se lo que me dirás ok?, y no lo aceptaré… -

-¿En serio?-

-Si, te conozco, o al menos algo, y se que estas pensando en mañana, y lo arriesgado que es, sabes que no podrás dormir, y quieres algo de… compañía, todos la necesitamos seguramente, pero será mejor que te vayas, por que aún así no seré… -

-¡Basta¡- grito Harry, molestó, pero se arrepintió de haber levantado la voz cuando algunas cosas de la habitación levitaron suavemente, no quería perder el control de su magia otra vez . -lo siento, es que… no es eso¿por que siempre crees eso?… solo... por favor déjame hablar ¿si?-

Draco levanto una ceja interrogante, cruzó los brazos e hizo un pequeño asentimiento, dándole a entender a Harry que lo escucharía.

-Draco, solo te diré una cosa, algo que te quiero decir, y que necesito decirte antes de mañana, y no por que necesite tu compañía esta noche, si no por que necesito saber que lo sabes-

-Te estoy escuchando- contestó Draco de mala gana, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que se estaba apoderando en ese momento de el.

Harry avanzó un paso hacia Draco, pero a la vez Draco retrocedió, con una mirada que solo transmitían frialdad e indiferencia.

Harry tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se daba fuerzas para decir lo que tenia que decir.

-Draco, yo… verás… me he dado cuenta… es decir, yo… yo te amo- dijo Harry en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera oírlo.

Draco abrió los ojos mas aún, sentía que de pronto su corazón se había detenido en un solo latido, y que no avanzaría mas, _¿Harry realmente había dicho lo que pensó que había dicho? _Quiso hablar pero de su garganta solo salio un pequeño gruñido que casi no se entendía, –Que….?-

-Dije que te amo- respondió Harry con un poco mas de fuerza –Te amo y lamento haber sido un completo idiota contigo desde el principio… el haberte lastimado tanto… el no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía a tiempo...

-Harry… yo…. –murmuró Draco, aun tratando de procesar lo que le decía el moreno, sin embargo no pudo decir mas pues Harry continuó hablando, interrumpiéndolo.

-Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme, o que ya no quieras saber mas nada de mi, por que se que en realidad lo merezco, pero quería que supieras lo que realmente eres para mi… eres alguien tan especial y maravilloso, durante el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos te he llegado a conocer, Draco… y… es imposible no amarte ¿sabes?- dijo Harry con una mueca de medio lado, -eso… eso es todo lo que quería que supieras –dijo antes de girar para irse.

Draco sintió que por primera vez en lo que iba de aquella extraña relación estaba seguro de algo: Harry lo amaba, y todos sus miedos desaparecieron tan rápido como un suspiro, solo en ese momento cuando todo fue ya claro su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente y avanzo a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry quien se detuvo y giró, su expresión denotaba cierta incertidumbre.

Draco estudió sus ojos, como nunca lo había hecho antes, con uno de sus dedos le acarició la mejilla, bajando poco a poco hasta el mentón, sintió como la piel de Harry se estremecía a su paso, acercó su rostro aun mas, hasta casi rozarle los labios, pudo ver como Harry cerraba los ojos, entregándose al inminente beso, sin embargo Draco se detuvo:

-También es imposible no amarte – murmuró.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Harry, antes de acercarse a besar aquellos labios rosados que tanto le gustaban, los delineo con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar y explorar su boca, con una mano acarició el cabello rubio de Draco, y la otra mano la paso por su cintura jalándolo para poder sentir su cuerpo mas cerca.

El beso fue intensificándose, sus lenguas bailaban y batallaban cada vez mas fuerte, Harry dio una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de Draco antes de separarse del beso y comenzar a recorrer el cuello con su lengua, suave y lentamente, sintiendo como toda la piel bajo él se erizaba, y escuchando pequeños gemidos ahogados.

Draco empezó a acariciar la espalda de Harry, metiendo las manos por debajo de la sudadera del chico, la necesidad de poder sentir mas piel aun era casi insoportable para el, clavo sus uñas con cierta fuerza cuando Harry mordió una parte extremadamente sensible de su cuello, haciéndolo emitir un pequeño gemido.

Harry empezó a empujar a Draco conforme mordía y besaba su cuello, poco a poco, hasta hacerlo caer sentado en la cama, y sin dejar que el contacto se rompa, se sentó encima de el, con sus manos empezó a levantar la camiseta de Draco, tocando su abdomen y entreteniéndose en acariciar las tetillas, dio un pequeño pellizco en una de ellas, lo que provoco que Draco tirara la cabeza hacia atrás con un nuevo gemido, Harry aprovecho eso para levantar la camiseta y podérsela sacar, dejándole el torso completamente desnudo.

Draco ayudo a Harry a deshacerse de su propia camisa quedando ambos con el torso desnudo, y observándose como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, entonces Harry se abrazó a Draco, dejándose envolver por su aroma, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel, y agradeciendo el poder sentirlo una vez mas.

Draco se sorprendió por el gesto del moreno, sin embargo no tardo en corresponder al abrazo, con sus manos empezó a acariciarle la espalda, sintiendo como la respiración de Harry le golpeaba la nuca haciéndolo sentir cada vez mas excitado

-Draco…- murmuró Harry al oído de Draco antes de empezar a delinear con la lengua su oreja bajando poco a poco por el cuello nuevamente

-mmm-

-Déjame….. –Dijo entrecortadamente Harry, mientras besaba –quiero… hacerte el… amor—

Un nuevo gemido abandono la boca de Draco cuando quiso responder, pues Harry estaba besándolo de una manera que empezaba a hacerle perder el control, de una manera diferente a las veces anteriores, y a la vez más excitante, –si… ah… Harry- pudo murmurar entrecortadamente al final, antes de emitir un nuevo gemido.

Harry empujo un poco mas a Draco hasta dejarlo completamente echado, y fue besando cada rincón de su torso desnudo, sin dejar espacio por conocer, beso sus hombros y sus brazos, beso sus manos, bajo hasta su abdomen, y con su lengua rodeo el ombligo, para luego introducir su lengua en el, succionar y morder, bajo aun mas hasta poder desabotonar y sacar los pantalones y el resto de ropa que aun tenia Draco, dejándolo completamente desnudo, subió mientras besaba sus pies, sus piernas, y sus muslos, cuando llego a la ya gran erección del rubio paso de largo y beso las caderas y el abdomen de Draco, subió mas aun, y jalo a Draco de tal manera que lo hizo girarse, haciéndolo quedar boca abajo, con sus manos empezó a delinear la espalda de Draco, sintiendo como el rubio se estremecía debajo de esas caricias.

Draco primero sintió frustración por la interrupción de los besos que tanto placer le estaban haciendo sentir, luego tuvo la dolorosa sensación de su erección siendo aplastada y aprisionada entre su propio abdomen y las sabanas, pero esa molestia fue pronto olvidada cuando sintió los dedos de Harry recorriéndole la columna, seguidos luego de unos labios húmedos que besaban y mordían, empezando por sus hombros, bajando poco a poco, encontrando muchos puntos sensibles, desconocidos para ambos hasta ahora, cuando Harry empezó a mordisquear la parte baja de su columna Draco gimió mucho mas fuerte, Harry, alentado por aquel gemido mordió nuevamente, y Draco empezó a mover sus caderas de tal forma que su miembro sentía la dolorosa fricción con las sabanas, pero no le importaba, su cuerpo ahora reaccionaba casi ya sin pensar, necesitaba sentir aquella fricción, si Harry seguía mordiendo de aquella manera el pronto terminaría sobre las sábanas.

Harry sintió como las caderas de Draco empujaban mientras el rubio gemía, al parecer aquel sitio era uno de sus puntos mas sensibles, tomó una nota mental de ello antes de abandonar ese sitio y bajar mas aun, escuchando un pequeño resoplo de parte del rubio, sin embargo no tardo en hacerlo gemir nuevamente, cuando con sus manos le separo las nalgas y pasó la lengua sobre su entrada un par de veces antes de introducirla poco a poco dentro del rubio, quien levanto un poco mas las caderas, para darle mejor acceso.

Cuando introdujo su lengua, lo más que pudo, empezó a hacerla girar y tratar de moverla

-Oh Dios… Harry- gimió mucho más fuerte Draco,

Harry empezó a sacar y meter su lengua, cada vez mas rápido y con mas facilidad, sentía su erección apretándole entre los pantalones de una manera mas que dolorosa, si Draco seguía gimiendo de esa manera terminaría demasiado pronto.

-Harry… -gimió Draco, con la voz más ronca y cargada de deseo que Harry le había escuchado nunca.

Harry detuvo sus besos, e hizo girar a Draco nuevamente, mientras empezaba a despojarse rápidamente de lo que le quedaba de ropa y empezó a lamer alrededor del miembro de Draco, antes de metérselo lentamente a la boca, escuchando un fuerte suspiro por parte del rubio, empezó a jugar con su lengua mientras sentía las caderas de Draco levantarse marcando un ritmo mas rápido aun, hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba, sabia que eso significaba que el rubio estaba cerca del final, así que se detuvo, escuchando algo parecido a un refunfuño, y subió dando besos rápidos por el cuerpo de Draco hasta llegar a su boca, besándola mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Draco, levanto un poco las piernas del rubio, y poco a poco fue entrando, lo mas lento que pudo, tratando de disfrutar al máximo aquellas sensaciones.

Cuando logro entrar por completo Harry trato de no moverse, dedicándose a besar con mas fuerza los labios de Draco, hasta que sintió que el rubio movió un poco las caderas, urgiéndolo a moverse.

Harry empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras que sus labios ahogaban los gemidos de ambos, Draco tiró su cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo otro ronco gemido, y Harry dio una suave mordida antes de separarse un poco del abrazo para poder tomar entre sus manos la erección del rubio y poder embestir con mas fuerza, sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca, pudo ver a Draco con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior, de una manera que a Harry siempre le parecía demasiado sexy, con esa imagen en su cabeza cerro los ojos, sintiendo como el orgasmo ya casi llegaba.

-Harry…. Ahhhh Dios!!!!!!- lloriqueo Draco, cuando llego al orgasmo.

-… Te amo…- dijo entrecortadamente Harry antes de soltar un pequeño gemido y terminar dentro del rubio, se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante, repartiendo algunos besos mas antes de finalmente salir de su interior y recostarse a un lado, por un momento solo se podía escuchar las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos.

-Eso fue… increíble- murmuro entrecortadamente Harry

-Realmente si lo fue- suspiro Draco

-Realmente fue horrible estar sin ti ¿sabes?-

-Para mi también lo fue, Harry, en serio-

Con una mano Harry acaricio la pierna de Draco

-Perdona… todo lo malo que pude…- empezó Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-No importa ya… en serio… no quiero pensar en eso mas ¿si?-

-Ok…- dijo Harry, luego se giro un poco para poder ver mejor a Draco:

-Draco-

-mmm-

-¿Que se supone…? es decir, tú y yo… ahora somos una pareja, como novios ¿verdad? – pregunto Harry, en voz baja.

Draco giró un poco la cabeza, viendo a un Harry algo ruborizado, se dedicó a mirar el techo nuevamente antes de contestar: -¿Pareja?-

-Si, bueno solo si tun quieres…-respondió Harry rápidamente -Es solo que… tu sabes… yo, estoy enamorado de ti… y pensé que si tu – empezó a explicar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Draco nuevamente.

-¿Decirle a los demás sobre esto?- pregunto Draco girándose también.

-Bueno, guardaremos algunos detalles para nosotros- dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo –pero si decirles que estamos juntos-

-¿Y no tienes miedo?-

-¿Miedo?… - dijo Harry sentándose para poder ver mejor a Draco.

-Si, miedo, es decir, que van a decir los demás de esto,-dijo mientras con sus manos abarcaban la habitación- que tu sales con un Malfoy, y además esta el tema "gay"- respondió Draco sentándose también.

-Las únicas personas de las que me pueden importar su opinión aceptaran lo que soy y con quien salgo, los demás no me importan- dijo Harry mientras tomaba las manos de Draco entre las suyas, y se acercaba un poco mas al rubio, ya había pensado en lo que Draco decía, y realmente habían hablado tanto y tan mal de él antes que sabia ya que esperar, además que pensó que a Draco aquello no le importaría realmente –Podemos dejarlo entre nosotros si es eso lo que quieres, no hay problema- dijo finalmente dando un beso a las manos de Draco antes de soltarlas.

Draco pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de Harry, y el saber que era por su culpa lo hizo sentir realmente mal -Harry…-

-No pasa nada, en serio, ven, vamos a dormir- dijo recostándose nuevamente y jalando con el brazo a Draco para poder abrazarlo.

-mañana tenemos un día muy largo-

-Lo se… - murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos, aunque sabia que no podría dormir mucho, pues aun tenia en la cabeza la mirada de decepción de Harry.

Harry se abrazo lo mas que pudo a Draco, sintiendo el calor de su piel, su aroma, escuchando sus respiraciones, en su cabeza aun rondaba la idea de que esa podría ser la última noche con el, dio un pequeño beso en su hombro antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, si esta era su ultima noche, no importaba, tenia lo que mas quería junto a el, se entere el mundo entero o no.

-------------------------------

Harry sintió un cosquilleo muy especial, que le recorría la espalda, abrió lentamente los ojos, para poder ver que ya estaba amaneciendo, y que ese cosquilleo no era parte de un sueño, era Draco, que estaba besando y mordiendo de una manera por demás excitante para Harry.

-mmm- gimió Harry cuando Draco mordió su nuca.

-Hola- murmuro Draco deteniendo los besos por un momento -¿quieres que me detenga?-

-Ah... no… no… ni se te ocurra – dijo entrecortadamente Harry.

Draco sonrió, y siguió besando y acariciando la espalda de Harry, con una de sus manos recorría la columna, haciendo erizar la piel del moreno, puso un dedo en su entrada y jugueteo alrededor, hasta que escucho un nuevo gemido, entonces lo empujó lentamente, lo mas que pudo, y sin dejar de besar y morder empezó a sacarlo y meterlo suavemente, después de un momento mas decidió meter otro dedo mas, sintiendo un poco de resistencia en el cuerpo de Harry, sin embargo este no hizo nada para detenerlo, Draco paso su otro brazo sobre el cuerpo del moreno, llegando hasta su ya muy despierta erección, y la masajeo suavemente, mientras besaba y mordía los hombros de Harry, escuchando solo gemidos por parte del moreno, así que decidió introducir un tercer dedo, espero a sentir el cuerpo de Harry relajado antes de empezar a entrar y salir, Harry movía sus caderas, y gemía cosas in entendibles…

-Harry…- susurro Draco al oído del moreno tratando de controlar la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Dios!!!! Necesito sentirte- le interrumpió Harry con una voz ronca y entrecortada por la excitación.

Draco repartió varios besos mas antes de levantar un poco una de las piernas de Harry y posicionar su propio miembro entre las nalgas del moreno, presionó un poco, tratando de entrar despacio, pero Harry empujó sus caderas haciéndolo entrar casi de un solo tirón, provocando en Draco un gran grito, mezcla de placer y sorpresa.

Otro ronco gemido se escapo de los labios de Harry, antes que

Draco empezará a embestir, sentía una de las manos de Harry sujetándose de su cadera, presionando casi dolorosamente, pero no le importo, la sensación que tenía cada vez que podía entrar y salir del moreno, la forma como su interior lo abrazaba tan estrechamente, hacía que cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor desapareciera.

Harry sujetaba con una mano las sabanas fuete, tan fuerte que tenia los nudillos blancos, y con la otra mano, se agarraba de la cadera de Draco, sosteniéndose de eso empujaba sus caderas cada vez mas rápido, en su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas, sentía la respiración agitada de Draco, su miembro estaba siendo masajeado tan rápido que pronto llegaría al final, sintió una mordida en su cuello, y gimió mas fuerte aun, Draco insistió mordiendo mas veces, hasta que Harry no lo pudo soportar mas, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás chocando con la de Draco, lo cual no le importó a ninguno de los dos, el orgasmo hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara, se agarró con mas fuerza a la cadera de Draco, mientras soltaba un ultimo gemido.

-Draco….!-

Cuando Draco sintió el cuerpo de Harry convulsionando junto a el, mordió uno de sus hombros, marcándole la piel mientras ahogaba un grito, llegando finalmente a terminar dentro de Harry.

Ambos chicos continuaban abrazados, Draco tenía una mano sobre el abdomen de Harry y aun seguía dentro de el, la mano de Harry acariciaba distraídamente las caderas de Draco, ambos aun respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Buenos días- murmuro suavemente Draco al oído de Harry.

-Interesante tu forma de decir buenos días- murmuro Harry con una sonrisa

-¿Te gusto?-

-¿Bromeas?, puedes despertarme así las veces que quieras- dijo Harry a la vez que jalaba la mano que Draco tenia sobre su abdomen, hasta la altura de su boca para poder besarla

-Dalo por hecho entonces- respondió Draco, sintiendo la tibieza de los labios de Harry sobre sus dedos.

-Draco- murmuró Harry aun sin dejar de besar la mano del rubio

–debes prometerme que saldrás vivo hoy en la noche, que no harás nada entupido-

-¿Que es lo que te pasa a ti con eso de que hago cosas entupidas?, cada vez que haremos un ataque o algo así me haces prometerte lo mismo –dijo con aire ofendido Draco

-Es solo que no podría soportar que te pase algo-

-Todo estará bien, en serio- dijo Draco dando unos cuantos besos en el cuello de Harry.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, navegando en sus propios pensamientos durante algún tiempo más.

-Draco-

-mmm-

-¿Ducha?

-Oh, Vale, pero solo la ducha ok?-

-Créeme, solo la ducha- dijo Harry separándose del abrazo de Draco y poniéndose de pie, minutos después ambos estaban en la ducha, compartiendo besos, caricias y risas.

-------------------------------

Cuando Harry y Draco estuvieron ya listos para bajar, Harry abrazo a Draco con fuerza –Te amo- murmuró mientras besaba su cabello –solo no olvides eso ¿si?-

Draco se dejo envolver por los brazos de Harry, sintiendo miedo, miedo de no verlo mas, miedo de morir y no poder abrazarlo mas -Mañana volveré a despertarte de la misma manera, ya lo veras- dijo Draco suavemente –Te amo, tu tampoco debes olvidarlo-

Harry asintió en silencio, y salio de la habitación, seguido por Draco, cuando llegaron a las escaleras sintió que Draco le tomaba la mano, miro interrogante a Draco –Pensé que no…- empezó a decir pero Draco le dio un pequeño beso, y se encogió de hombros, antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras jalándolo, Harry solo se dejo llevar, sonriendo.

Draco entró al comedor, tomado de la mano de Harry y hubiera dado mucho por que alguien hubiera tomado una foto de la expresión de todos cuando lo hizo, todos abrieron los ojos bastante y pusieron miradas de incredulidad.

Draco camino hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, sin soltar a Harry, Ginny y Neville se corrieron un sitio para dejar que ambos se sentaran juntos, aun con cara de sorprendidos mientras Harry solo sonreía algo abochornado.

-¿Estamos listos entonces?- pregunto Harry tratando de parecer casual

-Ah… si ya en un rato más, saldremos Ginny, Ron y yo- dijo Hermione, mirando con una sonrisa a Harry.

-Si, y Draco y yo supongo que también estamos listos- dijo sonriente Luna, hacia Draco

-Oh, si, sobre eso, estaba pensando, si es que no te molesta Neville¿tu crees que puedo ir yo con Harry y tu con Luna?- pregunto Draco mientras se metía una tostada a la boca, realmente tenia hambre esta mañana

Neville lo miro por un momento, antes de girar hacia los demás, pidiendo ayuda, Ron y Luna le hicieron gestos afirmativos.

-Por mi no hay problema – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –si es que ustedes estarán bien-

-No te preocupes, lo estaremos -dijo Harry aun sonriendo.

-Es muy bueno estar tan optimistas, aunque nos espere un día tan largo ¿saben?-dijo Luna de pronto –Creo que sea lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo, anoche y esta mañana les hizo bastante bien.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Luna con aire interrogante, incluso Harry y Draco ambos sonrojados.

Luna se encogió de hombros, -deberían poner hechizos si es que no quieren ser oídos-

Todos rieron, mientras Harry y Draco se ruborizaban mas aun –pensé que los habías puesto- murmuro Draco a Harry

-Pensé que lo había hecho- respondió Harry, pateándose mentalmente, nunca antes les había pasado eso, y esta situación era extremadamente vergonzosa

-Sabes… nunca te he visto tan ruborizado – dijo Harry de pronto a Draco, quien le dedico su mejor mirada de odio estilo Malfoy, lo que hizo que las risas de los demás aumentaran, y Harry empezara a reir.

-------------------------------

Los señores Weasley lucieron sorprendidos y asustados cuando Ron, Ginny y Hermione aparecieron en la puerta.

-Oh Dios mío están tan delgados- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a los chicos – ¿Donde esta Harry y los demás¿Están todos bien?-

-Cálmate mamá- dijo Ginny tratando de soltarse del abrazo –si nos dejas hablar te lo contaremos todo-

-Todos estamos bien, pero necesitamos hablar con ustedes, y con todos los miembros de la orden que se puedan contactar- dijo Ron

-¿Y para cuando planean esa reunión?-pregunto el señor Weasley

-Para ahora, lo más pronto posible- respondió Hermione

-Pero… que es lo que están planeando, porque tan rápido – pregunto algo contrariada la señora Weasley

-Es algo complicado de explicar mamá- respondió Ginny mientras caminaban hacia el salón de estar –

-Si, y tendríamos que repetirlo todo dos veces si es que nos lo haces contarte ahora- dijo Ron, que tenia a Hermione tomada de la mano y seguía a sus padres y Ginny

-¿Donde están Fred y George?- pregunto Hermione

-Arriba, yo voy por ellos, y buscaré mas gente, la que tenemos en casa, y la que sabemos donde están- respondió rápidamente el señor Weasley.

-¿Han logrado ubicar a Percy?- pregunto la señora Weasley al tiempo que se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

-No mamá, no hemos sabido nada de el- mintió Ginny, ya ella y Ron habían decidido que era mejor dejar ese tema para luego, de nada les servia preocupar a sus padres ahora.

La señora Weasley solo asintió, mientras se dedicaba a mirar a sus hijos con atención.

-Se ven mucho mas grandes ¿saben?- dijo de pronto

Los chicos solo sonrieron, mientras esperaban que llegara más gente para poder hablar.

-----------------------------------------------------

Luna y Neville aparecieron entre unos acantilados de color blanco, muy cerca del borde de uno para el gusto de Neville, podían oír el mar muy cerca de ellos

-¿Estas segura que es acá?- pregunto Neville mientras seguía a Luna que ya había empezado a avanzar internándose entre las piedras

-Si lo estoy, mi padre me lo dijo poco antes de desaparecer –

-Pero este sitio es tan extraño y árido-

-Exacto es el mejor sitio para esconderse- respondió Luna con animo, girándose con una sonrisa para indicarle a Neville que se apure.

-A quien más se le puede ocurrir esconderse en Dover – murmuro Neville mas para el que para Luna

-Vamos Neville, ya falta poco- grito Luna un poco más adelante

Cuando por fin llegaron hasta la cima de aquellas piedras Luna y Neville se miraron extrañados, el ruido había cesado, no se escuchaba nada más que sus pasos

-Hay demasiado silencio- murmuro Neville

Luna solo asintió mientras avanzaba mas, sintió como Neville le tomaba la mano, llegaron hasta el borde de un precipicio, pudiendo ver en el fondo un grupo de grietas, carpas y movimiento.

-Increíble¿como encontraron este sitio?- murmuro Neville

-No lo se, aunque tampoco sabemos como bajar – dijo Luna

-Tu crees…- empezó a decir Neville antes que la voz de un hombre los interrumpiera

-Dejen las varitas y dense la vuelta-

Ambos se giraron lentamente, sorprendidos por no haber notado antes que habían sido vistos, o que los estaban siguiendo, pudieron ver un pequeño grupo, como de 10 personas apuntándolos.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry y Draco aparecieron cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad en mitad de una plaza antigua y abandonada, en silencio avanzaron por las grises calles hasta que llegaron a lo que quedaba del Nº 12 de Grindmuy Place.

La puerta principal y gran parte de las paredes frontales ya no estaban, aunque milagrosamente la casa aún se mantenía en pie, cruzaron por lo que quedaba de la entrada para ver que todo el interior de la sala de estar y la cocina estaban quemados y destruidos.

- Homenum Revelio - murmuro Harry apuntando con la varita hacia arriba, pero nada paso, la casa estaba vacía, solo entonces se pudieron desprender de la capa de invisibilidad, Harry se la pasó a Draco para que la guardara, tomo su mano y caminaron hacia la escalera.

-Vaya si que las destruimos ¿no? – pregunto Draco con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Bueno, parecía una buena idea en ese momento, pero ahora ¿como subiremos?- pregunto Harry mirando hacia el techo

Draco jaló a Harry y lo abrazo, para desaparecer y aparecer en el segundo piso, en el cuarto del rubio, tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de protestar.

-¡Detesto las apariciones y mas si son conjuntas!!!!!- gruñó Harry, aun abrazado a Draco

-Lo se, pero no negaras que te gusta tener una excusa para abrazarme- dijo Draco en tono altanero.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, y la volvió a cerrar, sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Ni que lo digas- susurró antes de soltarse por completo del abrazo de Draco –Vamos tenemos cosas que hacer-

Ambos chicos salieron por el pasillo esquivando pedazos de paredes y agujeros en el piso, rumbo a la habitación de Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------

-A ver si entiendo bien -dijo Albert Runcorn desde el fondo de la sala, -no solo pretenden que ataquemos el castillo donde esta Voldemort y sus mortifagos, mientras ustedes y Potter suben a buscarlo y matarlo¿si no que además quieren que ataquemos a los mortifagos que se encuentran en los pueblos cercanos?-

-Veo que captó la idea- dijo Ginny en tono ácido, pues podía sentir la negativa de ayudar en el ambiente.

-¿Y donde esta Potter exactamente ahora?- preguntó Arnold Peasgood poniéndose de pie.

-Reuniendo unas cosas- respondió Hermione con aire cansado, le parecía haber respondido eso miles de veces en una sola mañana.

-Y por que no nos dicen donde será el ataque….- pregunto Dawlish con voz ruda y poniéndose de pie también –Nos piden que vayamos, peleemos y los ayudemos esta noche, pero Potter no se digna a venir a hablar con nosotros y ustedes ni siquiera son capaces de decirnos donde será el ataque-

Los demás magos que estaban allí empezaron a murmurar y soltar afirmaciones apoyando lo que Dawlish había dicho.

-BASTA¡¡¡- grito Ron, logrando que todos se callaran y lo miraran sorprendidos, –Las cosas están así, atacamos esta noche, el lugar no se los diremos hasta que llegue la noche ¡y punto¡¡¡¡, Harry esta recolectando cosas, no es que no se "digne" a hablar con ustedes, si quieren venir las cosas son así, si no, pueden ir a seguir escondiendo como han estado haciendo hasta ahora, cuando todo termine les mandaremos una lechuza avisándoles- terminó Ron, tenia las orejas coloradas y una mirada fiera.

Hermione sonrió hacia Ron, le encantaba la forma como había madurado, y como había puesto en su sitio a todo ese grupo de cobardes.

El silencio se impuso por unos minutos, al parecer todos sopesaban las opciones que podían tener

-Yo creo que ellos tienen razón, Harry siempre ha sabido que hacer, al final siempre ha salido bien librado, no podemos seguir escondiéndonos… Yo voy!- dijo desde el fondo de la habitación Oliver Word

Fue seguido de varios gritos de asentimiento y apoyo más

-Bien- dijo Hermione haciéndose escuchar, -los que quieran ayudarnos, anótense aquí, y les explicaremos como usar los pergaminos y mapas-

-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Luna?- pregunto una voz demasiado conocida

-¡Michael!- grito Luna saltando sobre los brazos de uno de los que los apuntaban, ante la mirada perpleja de Neville y los demás

Michael tomo a Luna en sus brazos y la levantó en el aire dándole varias vueltas antes de bajarla y besarla.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- murmuro Michael al oído de la chica.

-No tanto como yo- respondió ella mirando el rostro de Michael con mucha atención, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-Ejem…., Luna, no quiero interrumpir…. Pero- dijo Neville cerca de la chica señalando a los otros magos que miraban atentos toda la escena.

-Oh.. si… lo siento – dijo ella soltándose de Michael -Donde esta mi padre?- pregunto girándose a los demás magos que aun estaban allí parados.

Un momento después Luna y Neville aparecían dentro de uno de los acantilados, cuando el padre de Luna vio a su hija también la abrazo, y lloró de alegría, antes de ponerlos al día sobre la cantidad de magos que habían allí y como poco a poco empezaron a hacer una especie de campo de refugiados, poniendo todos los hechizos anti-muggles que pudieron, y aunque no sabían a ciencia cierta el porque, los mortifagos no los habían atacado ni una sola vez, habían varias familias, algunas de las cuales se habían separado en medio de las huidas, y algunos niños, además de muchos compañeros de ellos de Hogwarts, cosa que comprobaron cuando se reunieron junto a ellos en medio del campamento, para poder convencerlos del plan para esta noche.

-Todo esta muy bien – dijo animadamente Seamus Finnigan – ¿Cuando partiremos?-

Bueno, tenemos que darles algunas cosas, y esta noche será el ataque, dijo Neville

-¿Draco Malfoy sigue con ustedes?- preguntó de pronto Dean Thomas

-¿Ah?, si claro – dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y como saben que no nos traicionará?- pregunto Justin Finch-Fletchley, que estaba sentado junto a dos magos mas que Neville no conocía

-¿A que viene eso?- Pregunto Luna con gesto molesto y cruzándose de brazos

-Es solo que creemos que si vamos a atacar no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos traicione y conociendo los antecedentes…- siguió explicando el chico pero Luna lo interrumpió levantando la voz

-Aunque creo que no te importa, Draco esta de nuestro lado y no nos traicionara, lo sabemos y eso basta-

-Yo solo pienso que muchos estarían mas tranquilos de saber que no serán traicionados.- siguió argumento un mago al lado de Justin

-Draco no nos traicionara, y es todo, no tenemos tiempo para discutir esto, si no que es lo que haremos en la noche y cuantos de ustedes estarán apoyándonos- dijo Neville firmemente, mirando a todos con autoridad.

-Después de unos minutos de discusión entre ellos, finalmente la gran mayoría decidió ayudar, dejando solo algunos en el campamento, entre ellos el padre de Luna, por pedido de la misma chica, cuidando a los niños.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry y Draco caminaban con las varitas en alto a lo largo del destruido pasillo, entraron a lo que fue el cuarto del moreno, y encontraron los cajones tirados en el piso, el armario destrozado, ya sin puertas y la cama volteada.

-¡Demonios!!!! Si que registraron todo- dijo Harry molesto.

-¿Tu crees que aun este aquí?-

-Debe estar aquí- dijo Harry antes de levantar la varita y apuntar hacia una cómoda en el fondo de la pared.

- Wingardum Leviosa- murmuró haciendo levitar a la cómoda, y llevarla hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para dejarla caer suavemente, luego camino hacia el sitio en el que estaba antes la cómoda y apunto nuevamente al piso con su varita- Dissendium- Una a una las tablas del piso fueron cayendo, dejando un pequeño agujero, o por lo menos pequeño le pareció a Draco antes que Harry empezara a sacar muchas cosas de allí.

-No sabia que tenías ese escondite aquí- dijo Draco aun mirando con asombro el agujero del piso.

Harry se encogió de hombros, -Hermione lo hizo, dijo que seria más seguro-dijo el chico a la vez que le pasaba una pesada espada a Draco.

-Tampoco sabía que tenías la espada aquí- dijo Draco que tenia en las manos la espada de Gryffindor y la miraba con mucha atención.

-Dumbledore siempre la guardo aquí-

-¿Y por que tenemos que usar esta?, eso no me quedo muy claro-

-Porque una de las pocas cosas que elimina a los horcruxes es el veneno de basilisco, y esta espada esta muy impregnada de eso, así que ten cuidado con ella-

Draco levanto la cabeza rápidamente, miró a Harry evaluando si lo que le decía era verdad, para luego dejar la espada en el piso.

Harry solo sonrió, antes de continuar sacando cosas de su escondite hasta que llego a una pequeña cajita color rojo, de terciopelo, con un pequeño Leon dando vueltas por la tapa, se sentó en el piso, y con una mano jalo a Draco

-Ven te quiero enseñar algo-

Draco se sentó a su lado, observando en silencio como Harry murmuraba unas cuantas palabras para que la tapa se abriera, empezó a sacar varios papeles, que se veían antiguos, hasta que una nueva sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Harry mirando con un brillo diferente en los ojos una foto

-Esta es mi mamá- dijo antes de pasarle la foto a Draco, quien al recibirla sonrió

-Tienes sus ojos-

-Lo sé-

-¿Y este volando en la escoba acá atrás eres tu?- pregunto Draco observando a un pequeño niño de cabello negro y alborotado entrando y saliendo de la foto, persiguiendo a un pobre gato.

-Si, eso fue unos tres meses antes que Voldemort los matara, cuando tenia un año- le explico Harry.

Por un momento Draco se sintió incomodo, no sabia que tan delicado podía llegar a ser ese tema para Harry, en realidad el nunca le había hablado de sus padres.

-Tu madre… era realmente bonita- dijo después de un momento Draco, devolviéndole la foto.

-Si lo se, realmente lo era- respondió Harry mirando un momento la foto de su madre antes de guardarla en la cajita, y sacando una mas

-Esta es de mi padre, debes adivinar cual de ellos es – sonrió Harry pasándole otra foto.

Draco sonrió, al notar la broma de Harry, pues en la foto estaban Remus, Sirius, Colagusano y el padre de Harry, era imposible equivocarse

-Vaya... eres… - empezó Draco

-Idéntico a mi padre, excepto por los ojos, tengo los ojos de mi madre, lo se todos lo dicen-

Draco solo sonrió volviendo a estudiar la foto, pudo ver a un Colagusano mucho mas joven del que el conoció, sabia algo respecto a como el había traído de vuelta a Lord Voldemort, y había escuchado también la historia de los padres de Harry traicionado por el,

-¿Me preguntó si es que Colagusano estará en el castillo esta noche?- pregunto de pronto Harry guardando ya todas las fotos y papeles dentro de la caja.

-Espero que si, así tendrá lo que se merece- dijo Draco seriamente, antes de mirar su reloj –Ya falta poco para el atardecer, debemos irnos-

-----------------------------------------------------

Faltaba poco para que se ponga el sol cuando finalmente Harry y Draco aparecieron en mitad de una isla, rodeados de palmeras, avanzaron un poco entre ellas hasta llegar aun claro donde los demás ya habían armado todo un campamento,

-Pensé que les podía haber pasado algo- dijo Ron de mal humor, mientras movía algunas de las cosas para la batalla de un lado a otro.

-Lo siento, Grindmuy Place esta destruido- respondió Harry, antes de entrar en una de las tiendas, en donde estaba ya Hermione, Luna y Ginny.

-Bien, faltan solo unos minutos para que se activen los trasladores- les informo Hermione que estaba delante de unos pergaminos moviendo la varita lo mas a prisa que podía.

-¿Cuanta gente tenemos entonces?- pregunto Draco dándole una ojeada a uno de los mapas.

-Mucha, en realidad, más de la que pensamos que nos ayudarían, hay más gente oculta de la que calculamos- dijo Ron

-Eso es fantástico ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny

-Si, puede que si, espero que nada se filtre- respondió Harry inspeccionando las mochilas con bombardas, explosivos y fuegos artificiales, que había traído Ron de la casa de la Tía Muriel.

-Vamos afuera- dijo Hermione, cargando un gran grupo de pergaminos, y mapas –Los trasladores se activarán en segundos-

Cuando todos estuvieron afuera, dieron las 7pm y hubo muchísimos destellos de color azul, mientras aparecían decenas de magos alrededor de ellos, la hora en la que se activaban los trasladores coincidían con la hora en que los mortifagos hacían su cambio de guardia, así no podrían percibir la actividad de magia en el ambiente.

-Si que son mas de los que pensamos- le murmuro Harry a Draco

Draco solo asintió en silencio, realmente sorprendido mientras más magos seguían aparecían alrededor de ellos.

Una vez que todos los trasladores volvieron, Harry tomo aire un par de veces antes de empezar a hablar

-Ok!!!! –levantó la voz Harry lo suficiente para que los que habían acudido lo pudieran escuchar – Ya les han explicado a grandes rasgos lo que haremos esta noche, así que pasemos al plan, vamos a dividirnos en varios grupos…Había pasado mas de una hora cuando Harry terminó de explicar el plan a todos los que estaban allí, y todos estaban mas que convencidos de que eso realmente funcionaria.

La señora Weasley se quedaría en una de las carpas ayudando a curar a los que pudieran resultar heridos, y a los que pudieran rescatar en caso encontraran prisioneros además de Snape en el castillo, además que junto con Dobby y Winky seria el nexo entre todos los grupos, cuando los chicos le enseñaron la carpa a la señora Weasley, esta no hacía mas que abrazarlos y decirles lo valientes que eran.

Todos los grupos formados partieron a los alrededores del castillo y a las fronteras de los pueblos según lo planeado, a esperar la media noche para el ataque.

Harry y todos los demás se posicionaron en uno de los lados del castillo, junto a la gran mayoría de los que habían sido sus compañeros en el ED en la escuela.

Aunque la mayoría de los que estaban en ese grupo miraban con cierta desconfianza a Draco, eso no lo molestaba, estaba ya acostumbrado a eso, pero lo que realmente le fastidiaba era la forma como Cho miraba y sonreía a Harry, quien cuchicheaba con Ron, mientras Draco estaba sentado a su lado, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y considerando seriamente en lanzar un hechizo para borrarle la entupida sonrisa de la cara a Cho -Yo que tu no me preocuparía- le murmuro de pronto Hermione al oído, haciéndolo sobresaltar

-¿AH?-

-Que yo que tu no me preocuparía, ella siempre ha dado vueltas alrededor de el, pero a el no le interesa para nada-

-¿Crees que estoy celoso de ella?- Pregunto Draco con arrogancia, aun en un murmullo

Hermione solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de ir a sentarse entre Harry y Ron, interrumpiendo su charla, Ron la abrazo, mientras que Harry volteo hacia Draco,

-¿Hey estas listo?- preguntó Harry pegándose más a Draco.

Draco sonrió por poder tener algo de atención al fin, -ya faltan pocos minutos, espero que todos estén tan coordinados como lo planeado-

-Saldrá bien, solo no olvides lo que me prometiste- le murmuro Harry acariciándole suavemente un brazo.

Draco sonrió nuevamente, esta vez mirando hacia Cho que lo miraba fijamente, aunque Harry parecía ni siquiera notarlo.

Cuando llego la media noche una serie de explosiones remeció el castillo, haciendo caer a varios mortifagos por la explosión y dejando huecos por donde empezaron a entrar todos los grupos alrededor del castillo.

Las maldiciones y rayos comenzaron a atravesar la fría noche, mas mortifagos aparecieron por todos lados, uniéndose a la batalla,

Los chicos intentaron mantenerse juntos y avanzar cuidándose las espaldas, tratando de llegar al castillo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Un encapuchado corrió por el oscuro pasillo, que ya conocía de memoria y sin siquiera detenerse a tocar o preguntar abrió una puerta rápidamente,

-Mi Lord…. Potter…. Potter y su gente esta aquí- dijo entrecortadamente Percy, tratando de regularizar su respiración

-Ya era hora- siseo Voldemort acariciando a Naginni –Veamos si es capaz de llegar hasta aquí-

-¿Pero mi Lord, no sería mejor que abandonará el castillo?-

-No, Percy, creo que ha llegado la hora de librarnos de esta molestia- dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie, y caminando hacia el chico -Ven Percy, dame tu brazo.

Percy extendió su brazo, y Voldemort convocó la marca tenebrosa en el cielo –A llegado el momento de la ultima batalla, y Potter a tenido la grandiosa idea de traerme a todo un grupo de ineptos, sangres sucias y traidores, nos libraremos de todos ellos en una noche, que mejor forma de iniciar con la toma de Inglaterra-

-Mi Lord tiene razón- dijo Percy bajando la cabeza, mientras con una mano sobaba su propio brazo, pues el convocar a la marca tenebrosa causaba gran dolor.

-Claro que la tengo, claro que si, baja y dile a mis mortifagos que maten a todos, pero que a Potter me lo traigan vivo, debo eliminarlo yo mismo, y terminar con su falso mito-

Percy solo asintió antes de salir corriendo de la torre, en busca de sus demás compañeros.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando la marca tenebrosa brillo en el cielo, la batalla se detuvo por unos segundos, todos miraron expectantes, pero solo aparecieron unos cuantos mortifagos mas, lucían contrariados, Draco sonrió, la ausencia de mortifagos al llamado solo podía significar que los otros grupos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo capturándolos, y con el animo renovado volvió a la batalla.

-Experlliarmus- disparo hacia un mortífago que apuntaba a Hermione que estaba de espaldas luchando con otro mortífago.

-Crucio- Grito una voz y Draco se alzo por los aires con un terrible grito cayendo a varios metros de distancia.

-Draqui, mi amor- murmuro una voz chillona –Pero que pena, dijo haciendo un puchero –Te dije que estarías del lado equivocado-

-Púdrete Pansy- escupió Draco tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Depulso- Grito Pansy nuevamente, haciendo que Draco volara nuevamente-

-mmm, Terco hasta el final eh?, te dije que cometías un error, es una pena, alguien tan guapo –dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a el,

Draco intentaba ponerse de pie, mientras Pansy levantaba la varita –Avada….

-Desmaius- Grito una voz desde el otro lado, haciendo que la chica vuele y caiga dolorosamente contra una de las paredes, cayendo al piso y quedando inmóvil.

Harry le tendió la mano a Draco, para que se levantara

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el moreno observando a Draco

-Si, gracias-

Harry quiso decir algo mas, sin embargo una nueva ráfaga de rayos los hizo caer al suelo, cuando Harry levanto la vista, Draco se encontraba ya enfrascado en otra pelea, sin embargo no se percato que un mortífago lo apuntaba a el también, hasta que un nuevo rayo le dio de lleno haciéndolo volar por los aires, cayo sobre el piso pero se levanto rápidamente, empezando a repartir mas hechizos y maldiciones.

Hermione disparaba y esquivaba hechizos lo mejor que podía, ya que dos mortifagos la estaban atacando, pudo ver a lo lejos un rastro de cabellera roja, _-Dale al de la derecha, yo voy por el de la izquierda_- dijo la voz de Harry en su cabeza,

-Petrificus totalus -Grito Hermione paralizando a uno de los oponentes

- Immobilus- grito detrás de ella Harry inmovilizando al segundo mortífago.

-Debemos avanzar- grito Harry tomando de la mano a Hermione y corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo.

-¡Bombarda!!!!- Gritó Ginny, haciendo que un grupo de mortifagos quedaran atrapados bajo una pared, antes de correr y tomar por un brazo a Luna, y juntas correr hacia la entrada del castillo.

Neville tenía un corte en la cara, no muy profundo, cuando llego a la base del castillo, seguido de Ron que no presentaba ningún golpe ni herida.

-¿Donde esta Draco?- pregunto Harry en cuanto tuvo contacto visual con los demás, todos se miraron extrañados y preocupados,

-Allá- señalo Ron de pronto, todos giraron para ver a Draco correr hacia la entrada, abriendo la pequeña cajita y poniéndose el anillo, un vapor verde lo rodeó antes desaparecer por completo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando Draco levantó la vista vio a Severus Snape encadenado, sangrando e inconciente, se puso de pie rápidamente y se acerco a el

-Ennervate- murmuro apuntando la varita hacia su padrino, consiguiendo despertarlo

-Draco… como- murmuro con una voz seca Snape

-Estarás bien, estamos atacando, los demás están arriba-

Snape de pronto abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de la cajita negra que colgaba de una de las manos de Draco

-¿Usaste el anillo!?-

-Si- dijo Draco agarrando por los brazos a Snape –Diffindo- dijo finalmente rompiendo las cadenas, cuando el cuerpo de Snape fue sujeto por Draco, la sangre de una de las heridas en la muñeca de Snape mojo la cadena del anillo de Draco

-¡Noooooo!!!!!!!- Grito Snape con terror al tiempo que Draco abría los ojos sorprendido: una luz verde lo rodeo, sintió un jalón en el estomago, todo se volvió oscuro.

-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Donde fue?- Pregunto Ron

-¡Mierda!!- mascullo Neville, -algo esta mal¿no lo sienten?-

-Vamos, hacia las mazmorras, allí deben tener a Snape- gritó Harry a la vez que corría hacia uno de los pasillos, los chicos lo siguieron de cerca.

Harry sintió que el corazón le latía más a prisa de lo normal, y sabía que no tenia nada que ver con la batalla o con el estar corriendo, se trataba de Draco, era como si supiera que estaba mal, aunque no sabia por que.

Bajaron unas escaleras de piedra, antes de llegar a un enredado de cuevas y pasillos oscuros,

-Separémonos; Ustedes tres por allá, Ron y Hermione, conmigo –ordeno Harry metiéndose a una de las cuevas, sintiendo los pasos de los otros siguiéndolo de cerca.

Con las varitas encendidas dieron varias vueltas por húmedos y oscuros pasillos, que por momentos crecían, y por momentos se hacían tan pequeños que tenían que gatear

-Harry, no creo que sea este el camino, no creo que los tengan aquí- dijo entrecortadamente Hermione.

-Si, ella tiene razón, además el brazalete no ha brillado con el dragón de Draco, el debe estar bien- argumento Ron, a quien le costaba mas trabajo pasar por los túneles agachado.

-Se que algo esta mal, y si se les ocurra otro lugar para buscar pueden irse, yo seguiré por aquí- respondió fríamente Harry saliendo de una de las cuevas.

-Harry, por favor no podemos pelear ahora- dijo cansadamente Hermione, alcanzando a Harry.

-Chicos….- murmuro Ron

-Necesitamos encontrar a Draco, en serio, Hermione, no es un tema de discusión - respondió Harry

-Chicos…-

-Harry, se lo importante que es para ti, de verdad lo sé, pero tienes que concentrarte en matar a Voldemort, si Draco esta en peligro de muerte los brazaletes nos lo dirán y podremos ir por el-

-¿Estas siendo muy egoísta sabes? Poner la seguridad de Draco como segundo tema es….-

-Chicos…-

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron los dos a la vez volviéndose hacia Ron, que lucia pálido, con cierta expresión de terror en la cara, y señalaba a un punto a sus espaldas.

Giraron lentamente para poder ver un Troll que los miraba curiosamente, como si entendiera y disfrutara la discusión que tenían en ese momento.

-¡Dios!- murmuro Hermione por lo bajo mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Ok, hay que aturdirlo, a la de tres- murmuro Harry retrocediendo también, para ponerse al lado de Hermione, levanto una mano, y empezó a contar

-Desmaius!!!!!- gritaron los tres chicos directo a la cabeza del Troll quien puso una cara de sorprendido antes de caer sobre el piso, dejando grietas alrededor suyo, y una buena cantidad de polvo.

-Vaya, esto me trae recuerdos- dijo Ron aun sacudiéndose la ropa

-Ya lo creo- murmuró Hermione mientras se ponía de pie ayudada por Harry.

-Entonces debemos estar en el camino correcto, si es que hay un troll cuidando esta entrada debe ser por aquí- dijo Harry tratando de esquivar el cuerpo del troll, mientras Ron y Hermione lo seguían.

Ingresaron a una cueva oscura, que terminaba en una gran bóveda llena de pequeñas puertas.

-Están selladas- murmuro Harry pasando una mano sobre una de ellas, la cual emanaba un pequeño brillo rojizo.

-¿Estarán adentro encerrados? – pregunto Hermione mientras pasaba la mano por otra de las puertas

-¿Hay alguien allí?- grito Ron pero nadie le contesto.

-Bueno, tendremos que volarlas- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y tomando distancia de una de las puertas, los otros chicos la imitaron, también

-¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!!!!- gritaron los chicos casi a la vez, haciendo caer una puerta cada uno,

Una por una, fueron derribando todas las puertas que encontraron, liberando a muchos magos capturados, entre ellos a Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Dedalus, Emmeline Vance, y otros magos mas que en realidad no conocían, y en la ultima celda a un inconciente, y muy herido Severus Snape.

-Demonios¡¿donde esta Draco?¡- murmuro Harry mientras acomodaba a Snape en el piso

-Ennervate- apunto Hermione hacia Snape que abrió los ojos lentamente

-¿Donde esta Draco?- pregunto Ron

De pronto Snape abrió mas los ojos y se sentó, con la mirada asustada –El usaba el anillo… balbuceo Snape – ¿por que usaba el anillo?, No lo entiendo….

-¿Qué¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? – pregunto Harry agresivamente mientras se arrodillaba delante de Snape y lo tomaba por los hombros, para moverlo.

-Harry cálmate ¿quieres? Así no conseguimos nada- dijo enérgicamente Hermione desprendiendo a Snape del agarre de Harry.

-Pensamos que el anillo lo traería hacia usted- explico Ron a Snape,

-No… si, pero ese no era su objetivo….tenemos, tengo... tengo que ir por el, dijo tratando de ponerse de pie,

-¿Que es lo que hace ese anillo entonces¿Dónde esta Draco?- pregunto Harry, el miedo que había sentido cuando vio desaparecer a Draco se estaba multiplicado a cada segundo.

Snape lo miro por unos segundos, como si tratara de conectar ideas antes de responder con voz apagada, una voz que denotaba preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-Ese anillo lo envió Lucius, quería agradar al Lord, es por eso que le ofreció lo que quisiera, y el lord le pidió a Draco, Lucius aceptó, y crearon el anillo, para que Voldemort lo pudiera tener cuando quisiera, pero el día que Draco recibió el anillo fue acogido por Dumbledore, y el anillo quedo olvidado-

-¿Me esta diciendo que Draco esta con Voldemort en este momento?- preguntó con la voz en un hilo Hermione.

-¿Como diablos permitió que esto pasara?- dijo Harry tirándose encima de Snape, pero Ron lo detuvo lo suficiente para evitar que lo golpeara.

-Yo no lo sabía¿crees que lo hubiera permitido?- dijo Snape tratando de librarse del chico

-¡Basta!!! No necesitamos pelear¡necesitamos seguir el plan!!!- dijo Hermione.

-Bien… entonces, vamos…- murmuro Harry mirando a Snape con mas odio de lo normal

-¿Como es que funciona ese anillo?- pregunto de pronto Ron antes de salir

-Draco dejo que la sangre tocara la cadena, por eso se transporto, no quise que esto pasara, cuando Lucius me hizo hacer el anillo me dijo que era para llevar a Draco mas rápido a casa, no fue hasta después de estar encerrado aquí que me revelaron el verdadero uso del anillo- respondió Snape ya puesto de pie.

-Dobby!!!!- grito de pronto Harry, e inmediatamente después Dobby y Winky aparecieron junto a el -Llévatelos a todos a que los curen y atiendan-

-Si Harry Potter, inmediatamente- murmuro el elfo antes de tomar a dos de los rescatados por el brazo

-Espera- dijo de pronto Lupin, -nosotros queremos pelear y ayudar- los otros asintieron

-Primero que los curen, y luego pueden ir a pelear- dijo cansadamente Harry, sentía que el estar hablando en ese momento lo único que hacia era quitarle tiempo, tiempo que necesitaba para rescatar a Draco.

-Si, Harry tiene razón, los veremos arriba entonces- dijo Ron, saliendo junto con Harry y Hermione.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la bóveda donde se habían separado de los demás, Harry siguió de largo hacia las escaleras de piedra, las cuales subió de dos en dos, siguió de largo por el oscuro pasillo, escuchaba los pasos de Ron y Hermione corriendo detrás de el, escuchaba que le pedían que se detuviera, pero a el no le importaba, el solo podía pensar en Draco, -_en Draco en manos de Voldemort, en Voldemort torturando a Draco-,_ giró por un pasillo, pero su cabeza chocó contra algo, y calló hacia atrás, incluso hasta tuvo la sensación de ver estrellas alrededor.

-Demonios si que eres cabeza dura- murmuró Luna levantándose, mientras con una mano agarraba su frente, la cual estaba roja.

-Lo siento – murmuró Harry masajeando su cabeza y poniéndose de pie también.

-¿Por que corrían?-pregunto Ron a Ginny, que sonreía por la forma como habían chocado Luna y Harry.

-Solo encontrarlos- se apresuro a afirmar Neville, -Estamos logrando reducir a los mortifagos, y no han aparecido más, así que debemos ir bien, pero no encontramos a Draco por ningún lado-

-Nosotros si- dijo Harry empezando a correr nuevamente.

-Vamos hay que ir por el, les explicamos mientras subimos- dijo Hermione tomando de la mano a Ron empezó a seguir a Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco se sintió caer pesadamente contra un piso frío y duro, cuando levanto la vista pudo ver un par de ojos rojos, que lo miraban con atención y tal vez algo de sorpresa.

-Pero si es Draco Malfoy- siseó Voldemort

Draco se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo con la varita en alto, pero Voldemort levantó la mano y la varita voló por los aires hacia el otro extremo de la torre

-No necesitaras eso- siseo Voldemort acercándose a Draco, quien tenia una mirada fría, tratando de ocultar el miedo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

-¿No sabes para que estas aquí verdad¿Que tu padre me prometió entregarte a mi hace ya mucho tiempo¿Qué eres la ofrenda de los Malfoy hacia su Señor?- preguntó Voldemort muy suavemente y cerca de su oído, Draco sintió como un pequeño temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, junto con la repugnancia del frío aliento de Voldemort..

Una risa macabra lleno el ambiente, -No pongas esa cara de terror, no te mataré, tengo para ti otros planes más… placenteros, o por lo menos para mi-

-¿Que…?- empezó a preguntar Draco, pero un nuevo hechizo lanzado por Voldemort lo hizo volar por los aires, chocando contra una pared, y cayendo al piso, inconciente.

-----------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12:**** EL FINAL DE LOS BRAZALETES**

Los mortifagos que habitaban y vigilaban los diferentes pueblos, ciudades, y castillos de Inglaterra, por ordenes de Lord Voldemort, fueron sorprendidos y atacados en simultaneo, por grupos organizados de magos dispuestos a todo con tal de poder librarse de ellos de una vez por todas, así fue como para las 2:00 AM de aquella fría y nublada noche, muchos mortifagos habían sido apresados, otros tantos habían muerto y unos cuantos mas habían logrado escapar.

Los magos que atacaron a los mortifagos habían logrado reducirlos, quitarles las varitas y tenerlos encerrados, ahora solo quedaba esperar que llegaran noticias del norte, donde Harry Potter, los miembros del ED, los que quedaban libres de la orden del Fénix y los pocos Aurores leales atacaban el castillo de Lord Voldemort, con una sola consigna: terminar con el mago mas oscuro y tenebroso que se había visto antes en el mundo mágico.

-------------------------------------

Los chicos siguieron corriendo, tratando de encontrar la forma de subir hacia las torres, el castillo no era más que una maraña de cuevas y pasillos oscuros, que no terminaban nunca.

Harry murmuro el encantamiento brújula con la varita en la mano tratando de ubicarse nuevamente en el centro de un pasillo que parecía no tener salida. –Hacia allá- dijo al cabo de unos segundos, por suerte esta vez encontraron unas escaleras irregulares, que parecían desiertas,

-Por aquí- les indicó Harry a sus demás compañeros empezando a subir, las escaleras tenían varios peldaños rotos, y agrietados, a los lados las antorchas estaban apagadas, y todo muy oscuro, por lo que los chicos tenían que avanzar con las varitas encendidas y muy pegados entre ellos

-Espero que Voldemort no decida abandonar el castillo- murmuró Ginny, que iba sujetando la mano de Neville

-No el no se puede ir, no tiene a donde, sus mortifagos o están capturados, o muertos- susurro Luna.

-O huyendo- agrego Ron

-El no se ha ido- dijo de pronto Harry

-¿Como….?-quiso preguntar Luna, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-El nos esta esperando, no preguntes como solo lo se- respondió Harry, a quien en este momento, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir le importaba mas encontrar a Draco que cualquier otra cosa.

De pronto hubo un gran estruendo, una pared cerca de ellos estalló, Harry solo atinó a tirarse al piso jalando a Luna, que era la que estaba mas cerca de el, todo se lleno de tierra, pudo escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de sus amigos, mientras sentía algo muy pesado cayéndole en la pierna.

Cuando pudo por fin alzar la vista vio a Luna a su lado, tirada en el piso, tenía un feo corte en la cabeza, y estaba aparentemente inconciente, trato de moverse para llegar hacia ella pero un gran bloque de cemento le había caído en la pierna, imposibilitándole el movimiento

- Wingardum Leviosa- murmuro apuntando al bloque sobre su pierna, una vez pudo sacarla, volteó hacia Luna

-Luna… despierta- decía Harry moviéndola un poco, pero nada sucedía, buscó con la mirada a los demás, y pudo ver que una de las paredes había desaparecido, dejando ver el oscuro cielo.

-¿Harry estas bien?- pregunto Ginny acercándose a el, tenia la ropa llena de polvo y algunos cortes en el brazo.

Harry asintió, -¿y tu?-

-¿Luna?- preguntó con temor Ginny, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su amiga para examinarla, luego soltó un suspiro –Esta bien, solo inconciente-

Harry sonrió medio aliviado y empezó a buscar a los demás, se entretuvo mirando por el agujero que había ahora en la pared

-¡Hey, parece que lograron aturdir a un gigante!- le grito a Ginny

-Genial- murmuró Ginny mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia la el corte en la cabeza de Luna.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los demás, con algunas heridas, cortes y golpes, Ginny consiguió curar y despertar a Luna, listos para continuar, Harry se dedico a mirar por el agujero que había dejado el gigante

-Hermione, ven- llamo suavemente, para que la chica viniera a ver por el agujero-Se supone que deberíamos entrar a la torre derecha, por que aparentemente es lo que vi en la visión, pero si te das cuenta, estamos al lado izquierdo del castillo ¿verdad? – pregunto con molestia Harry

-Tienes razón, es por eso que no hay nadie aquí, estamos en el lado equivocado, deberíamos volver y buscar el otro lado- dijo ella girándose hacia los demás, que asintieron cansadamente, y empezaron a correr buscando la forma de salir de esa torre y llegar al otro lado del castillo.

--------------------------------------

Cuando Draco racionó, sintió unos fríos dedos tomándolo por la cara, con mucho esfuerzo trató enfocar la vista, hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente, en cuanto tuvo contacto con ellos, una nueva sensación lo invadió, sintió que estaba cayendo por un gran abismo, a su alrededor podía ver miles de imágenes, algunas pasaban rápidamente, otras flotaban por algunos segundos antes de cambiar, vio la imagen de su padre golpeándolo, cuando le dijo que pensaba que era lo mejor huir del país, la imagen de su madre, diciéndole lo mal hijo que podía ser… entonces se dio cuenta, estaban utilizando legerimancia con el, trato de bloquear sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, de alejarse, de evitar que Voldemort viera mas, trato de bloquear su mente, sintió que los dedos le presionaban mas fuerte la cara, marcándolo, supo que fue levantado, porque dejó de sentir el piso bajo sus pies, Draco se vio a si mismo parado en un cementerio, en una cama, rodeado por unos brazos mientras lloraba, trató de girar la cara, pero los dedos que lo sujetaban demasiado fuerte, quiso cerrar los ojos, sin embargo no podía, varias imágenes de el y Harry en la cama, en diferentes ocasiones empezaron a desfilar por su mente, risas, caricias, discusiones, … recuerdos y mas recuerdos … conversaciones… -Te amo- murmuró Harry, abrazándose mas fuerte a el.

Draco sintió un nuevo golpe, cuando Voldemort salió de su mente y lo tiró contra el piso, mientras una carcajada macabra empezaba a llenar el ambiente.

-¿Así que te ama?- siseó Voldemort mientras con una mano lo levantaba del piso y lo ponía contra la pared, presionándolo con su cuerpo.

Draco no respondió solo lo miraba fríamente, lo mas fríamente que podía, mientras pensaba como salir de aquella situación, pensó en Harry, y en los demás, pidiendo a Merlín que no demoren mucho mas, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una húmeda lengua recorriéndole la mejilla, intentó girar la cara, pero no pudo, la fuerza con la que su cuerpo era presionado contra la pared era tal que imposibilitaba todos sus movimientos.

-Sabes Draco, a mi no me gustan los platos de segunda mesa- siseo Voldemort

Draco sentía el aliento de Voldemort contra su cara, sus manos apretándole más el cuello, hasta dejarlo sin aire, y sobre todo sentía repugnancia por el cuerpo de Voldemort rozándolo,

-Sin embargo tu eres una presa tan deliciosa… que tal vez pueda hacer una excepción contigo, una vez que mate a Potter, vendrás conmigo, creo que me entretendrás por un tiempo- continuo Voldemort antes de lamer nuevamente una de las mejillas de Draco

Draco sonrió con toda la arrogancia que pudo –No mataras a Potter, el te matara a ti-

Voldemort se separo un poco del cuerpo de Draco y lo tiró nuevamente sobre el piso, Draco sintió como su cara chocaba contra el piso de piedras, y segundos después era aplastado por Voldemort, que estaba sobre el, le lamió la oreja, de una manera que a Draco le pareció mas que asquerosa

-No tientes tu suerte, Draco, - siseo cerca de su oído, Draco trato de moverse, pero no podía, era como si estuviera paralizado, pensó que tal vez Voldemort pudo lanzarle un hechizo para mantenerlo quieto, con terror sintió como una mano buscaba bajo su camisa para luego arañarle la espalda, y esa misma mano bajaba tratando de meterse en sus pantalones, hasta que lo logró, tocando con tosquedad una de sus nalgas y bajando mas aun.

Draco mordió su labio, para evitar que de su boca escapara cualquier grito, no le daría esa satisfacción, por ningún motivo le daría el gusto de gritar, cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando sintió un par de dedos tanteando su entrada, y mordió tan fuerte su labio que lo hizo sangrar cuando sintió a esos dos dedos tratando de introducirse dentro de el, arañando y lastimándolo, escuchaba los jadeos de Voldemort en su espalda, sabia lo que seguiría a continuación, y un gran miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, tenia ganas de vomitar allí mismo, trato de transportar su mente a un lugar distinto, sin embargo después de unos segundos nada mas paso, la mano abandono su trasero, sintió un gran jalón en su cabello haciendo que su cabeza se levantara, sintió el aliento de Voldemort nuevamente en uno de sus oídos.

-Es una lastima que estemos en medio de algo aquí, pero no te preocupes, me encargare de que tu "amado" se entere lo bien que la pasaras cuando el muera- Draco sintió como Voldemort se levantaba y luego como unas sogas aparecían de la nada y le rodeaban el cuerpo, las cuerdas estaban tan ajustadas que con las justas podía respirar, sintió como su cuerpo fue volteado nuevamente, quedando de espaldas al piso, Voldemort se acerco mas y forzó un beso.

Draco trato de moverse lo mas posible, evitando que los labios de Voldemort rozaran los suyos, cuando Voldemort finalmente se alejo Draco le escupió, lo mas fuerte que pudo, un nuevo golpe fue la respuesta de Voldemort, -Ya tendré tiempo de aclararte las cosas- siseo Voldemort antes de convocar una mordaza en la boca del rubio, con un movimiento de varita lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la torre, su cabeza choco contra una pared, escuchó a Voldemort emitir un silbido -_Parsel-_ pensó Draco, y luego pudo ver con terror a Naginni acercándose hacia el, trato de moverse, pero las cuerdas no lo permitían

-Ella no te comerá… aun, ella solo te cuidara, hasta que terminemos con esto – le dijo Voldemort, antes de levantar nuevamente la varita, un muro de piedra se levanto delante de Draco dejándolo en total oscuridad, sintiendo cerca de su cuerpo a Naginni moviéndose. Cerró los ojos y trato de respirar lo mas despacio posible, se repetía una y otra vez que el pánico no debería invadirlo, que debería concentrarse en tratar de contactar a Harry, y a los demás, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el aliento de la serpiente respirándole muy cerca del cuello. -_No te alteres… no te alteres… no te comerá… aun… -_ se repetía Draco una y otra vez tratando de calmarse.

------------------------------------------------

El otro lado del castillo estaba lleno de mortifagos tratando de defenderse, las explosiones, y hechizos corrían por todos lados, por mas que habían tratado, fue imposible para ellos quedarse juntos, así fue como después de un rato, Harry se encontraba totalmente solo, no sabia a donde habían ido los demás, pero lo único que a Harry le importaba era como llegar al otro extremo, una vez allí subiría, e iría no importa solo tras Voldemort y en busca de Draco.

Una nueva explosión lo hizo tirarse al piso, pero al tratar de levantarse, un dolor en la cicatriz lo hizo permanecer agachado, con ambas manos sujetaba su frente, tratando de dominar el dolor, tratando de no gritar…

_E__l sonido de las explosiones y gritos desapareció, el ambiente cambió completamente, estaba en otro sitio, en un gran salón, había una chimenea encendida, y podía sentir el olor a mar que llegaba por la ventana abierta, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue un cuerpo desnudo en medio de la sala: era Draco, alrededor se veía la ropa del rubio hecha tirones, su cuerpo tenia heridas y golpes, estaba casi inconciente, una pálida mano se acerco a el, y lo hizo girar, golpeando su cara contra el piso, mientras el chico murmuraba algo in entendible, con horror pudo ver la espalda de Draco con cortes y heridas profundas y aun sangrantes_

_Voldemort__ se deleito con la imagen, pasando los dedos sobre las heridas aun abiertas, y presionando un poco haciendo que Draco emitiera algunos gritos ahogados._

_Draco __ya ni siquiera luchaba por defenderse, Voldemort separó con sus fríos dedos las nalgas del rubio, e introdujo un par de dedos, al sacarlos trató de arañar y dañar cuanto mas se pudiera, abrió sus propios pantalones, y le separo mas las piernas al rubio, luego se sentó entre ellas y posicionó su propio miembro donde antes habían estado sus dedos, sin ningún tipo de cuidado o contemplación empujó haciendo que un grito saliera de los labios de Draco, Voldemort colocó sus manos en los hombros de Draco y presionó hacia abajo, apoyándose en ellos, escuchó como uno de los hombros de Draco hacia un sonido seco antes de quedar en una posición extraña, las risas de Voldemort eran tan crueles que sentía que le cortaba la piel, el cuerpo de Draco se retorcía de dolor bajo Voldemort, sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, pese a eso se podían ver las lagrimas escapando y cayendo contra el piso, de su boca caía un hilo de sangre._

_Voldemort apuró las embestidas mientras gemía de placer, entraba y __salía cada vez mas rápido hasta que llegó al final, clavando sus uñas con mas fuerza en los ya lastimados hombros de Draco, cuando salio del rubio, Harry pudo ver un hilo de sangre cayendo entre las piernas de Draco, Voldemort volvió a girar al rubio, que tenia una expresión perdida._

_-Eres mejor de lo que tus padres prometieron- siseó Voldemort acercándose a él más aun –tú y yo la pasaremos muy bien- con un movimiento de varita Voldemort hizo volar a Draco a varios metros, dejándolo en una esquina, su cuerpo cayo en una posición extraña, estaba muy lastimado, pudo ver como de los ojos de Draco caían un par de lagrimas, _

_---------------_

Hermione se agacho para esquivar un nuevo rayo de un mortífago con el que estaba luchando, pero antes de ponerse de pie pudo sentir como una ráfaga de energía le atravesaba el pecho, era una energía diferente, nunca había sentido algo así, y pese a que no le hizo daño, si pudo sentir un escalofrió, cuando levanto la vista el mortífago con el que estaba peleando, segundos antes, estaba tirado en el piso, los ruidos de batalla ya habían cesado, se levantó y con mucho cuidado se acerco al cuerpo del mortífago, estaba muerto, buscó con la mirada a los demás de su equipo y todos parecían igual de asombrados que ella, en el piso se podía ver el cuerpo de todos los mortifagos que estaban segundos antes peleando, y si no se equivocaba todos debían estar muertos también.

-----------------

Ginny sintió el aliento con olor a sangre de Greyback muy cerca de su rostro, el hombre lobo estaba sobre ella, y por más que pateaba o intentaba moverse era imposible sacárselo de encima.

-Weasley… me encantan los Weasley- dijo mirando a la chica, -eres una linda niña, bueno lo eras – rió fuerte antes de acercarse mas al rostro de Ginny

-¡Ayuda!!!!- gritó ella lo mas fuerte que pudo aun pateando -¡No!- chilló cuando sintió la boca del hombre lobo sobre su cuello, cerro los ojos esperando la mordida, sin embargo esta nunca llegó, sintió el peso del hombre lobo sobre ella, y tras unos segundos lo empujo, y lo hizo caer a un lado, estaba muerto, se sentó justo cuando Neville corría a darle el alcance.

-Ginny ¿estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntaba Neville mientras la examinaba con detenimiento

-No… no – respondió ella aturdida –Ah… tenía tanto miedo Neville-

-Lo se, ven vamos- dijo a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse

-Que fue lo que paso, tu… ¿tu lo mataste?- pregunto la chica

-No, no sé lo que paso, de pronto algo invadió el ambiente, como energía, y luego los mortifagos cayeron todos muertos

-¿Tu crees que Harry…?- empezó ella

-No, aun tenemos los brazaletes, desaparecerán cuando el lo mate, así que no lo ha matado aun-

Cuando se encontraron con los demás, todos estaban asombrados por lo ocurrido, y Luna comento que había visto a Harry pasar, y siguiendo el mismo camino, los chicos se pusieron en marcha, siguiendo a Harry, a su camino encontraron más mortifagos, todos muertos.

-¿Tienen idea de que es lo que esta pasando?- Pregunto Ginny hacia Ron

-Si, tenemos una teoría- le respondió Ron mientras hacia girar el cadáver de otro mortífago, constatando que también estaba muerto.

-Al parecer Harry se ha salido de control- le explico Hermione

-¿Se ha salido de control? – pregunto Neville

-Cuando a Harry le pasa algo que lo afecta mucho su magia se sale de control, se vuelve inestable, y mas poderosa, no le pasa todo el tiempo, pero si son cosas fuertes, el no la podía controlar- explico Ron

-Debe haber pasado algo y por eso la fuerza de su magia se manifestó, con la diferencia de que esta vez si la puede controlar, mejor de lo que nunca pensamos, no encuentro otra explicación para que solo mueran los mortifagos, y no nos haga daño a nosotros- continuo Hermione

-¿Entonces ahora el esta fuera de control por que vio o le paso algo?- pregunto Luna

-¿Pero que pudo ser?- pregunto Ginny nuevamente

-No lo sabemos, pero debemos ir por Naginni rescatar a Draco antes que el mate a Voldemort, además que debemos estar allí para ayudarlo, su magia nunca se había manifestado tan fuerte, no sabemos que tan seguro sea para el- dijo Hermione.

Los chicos siguieron subiendo por el largo de unas escaleras oscuras, tratando de seguir el rastro de la magia de Harry.

-----------------

Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado, tras ver todo lo que Draco estaba pasando en ese momento, una fuerza que el nunca antes había sentido se instaló en su pecho, y cualquier cansancio o duda que tenia minutos antes desapareció, llegaría hasta donde Voldemort, y lo lastimaría, lo mataría, acabaría con el de una buena vez, nunca mas volvería a quitarle a las personas que amaba, no permitiría que lastimara mas a Draco.

Se puso de pie, y no sabe como, pero sabia que podía hacerlo, cerro los ojos y se concentro en matar a mortifagos, a todos aquellos que tuvieran la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo, hizo un giro con la mano y sintió la fuerza saliendo de su varita, segundos después no habían mas mortifagos en pie, todos habían caído.

Sin detenerse a mirar por sus amigos, o por lo que había hecho siguió avanzando, rumbo a la torre donde Voldemort tenía a Draco, a su camino siguió matando a cuanto mortífago encontraba.

Harry giró nuevamente, llegando al final de la escalera, y sintió un rayo volando cerca de el, levantó la vista solo unos segundos para ver a un grupo de mortifagos listos para atacar, sonrió de medio lado, pues sabia que Voldemort debía estar cerca, dado el grupo que cuidaba esa entrada.

-Pero si es Potter, y donde están tus amiguitos – dijo Bellatrix con voz extremadamente infantil, haciéndola ver más loca de lo normal

Harry la miro un par de segundos antes de hacer un giro con la varita, instantes después el grupo de mortifagos caía inconciente en el piso, excepto por dos personas.

Bellatrix miro alrededor, con cierto miedo en los ojos, antes de contestar -Así que has aprendido trucos nuevos ¿no?-

Harry solo se encogió de hombros –No he olvidado que mataste a Sirius- respondió antes de levantar la varita.

Colagusano trato de aprovechar que al parecer no estaban prestándole atención para tratar de escapar, retrocedió un par de pasos, antes de tropezar con el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros,

-Oh no… ni lo intentes- dijo Harry mirándolo fríamente, y el cuerpo de colagusano quedo petrificado, mientras que con la varita aun apuntaba a Bellatrix

-Avada… -Empezó la bruja apuntando a Harry, sin embargo no pudo terminar el hechizo, una luz verde le impacto en el pecho, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y horror cuando cayo muerta.

Harry giro hacia Colagusano, que chillaba y decía cosas que no entendía, ni quería entender -Lo peor que puedes hacer es traicionar a tus amigos – murmuró antes de dirigir otro rayo verde hacia el hombre, que cayó muerto también en el piso.

Miro con desprecio una vez mas el cuerpo de Colagusano antes de avanzar por el oscuro pasillo hasta el final, donde había una gran puerta de madera, la cual hizo estallar con solo levantar una mano, era una habitación circular, con una pequeña chimenea, las grandes ventanas dejaban entrar el olor a mar y el ruido de las olas rompiendo en la base del castillo, reconoció como la que había visto en su visión, el cielo reflejaba que ya faltaba tal vez ya solo una hora para el amanecer, junto a la chimenea, de pie, con la varita en alto, sin ninguna sorpresa en su mirada, se encontraba Lord Voldemort.

--------------------

Cuando Luna vio el cadáver de Bellatrix, envío a su liebre en busca de los demás chicos, pues sabia que el camino correcto era ese, Voldemort debía andar cerca, segundos después se materializaban a su alrededor los demás chicos.

-¿Estas segura que este es el camino?- preguntó Ron examinando el pasillo en donde estaban

-Si ella estaba aquí, debe ser por aquí- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione levanto la varita e invoco a su nutria –Busca a Draco, dile que vamos por el- dijo la chica mientras la nutria empezaba a correr por el pasillo, los chicos la siguieron corriendo hasta que atravesó una pared y desapareció

-Genial, pensé que la podríamos seguir- dijo Hermione pateando el piso

-No fue mala idea- le dijo Ron poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

La nutria había atravesado la pared en la que, amarrado junto a Naginni estaba Draco, quien escuchó la voz de Hermione diciéndole que venían por el, aunque sabia que seria difícil que imaginaran que estaba dentro de una pared, no podía gritar por la mordaza que tapaba su boca, se concentró lo mas que pudo en decirle a la nutria que le dijera a Hermione que estaba allí, sin embargo, la nutria se evaporo segundos después, sabia que no podría darle instrucciones, no era su patronus, el no tenia varita para poder crear uno, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en los chicos, tal vez eso de la comunicación por pensamientos pueda funcionar… así que repetía una y otra vez, _-Estoy en la pared que atravesó la nutria, con Naginni-_.

Los chicos observaron unos segundos mas la pared por donde había desaparecido la nutria –Tal ves esta dentro de una habitación por aquí- dijo Ron

-Si y la nutria decidió tomar un atajo- afirmo Ginny

-Ya, pero esta pared da a las afueras del castillo, tal vez Draco no este mas en el castillo- dijo con preocupación Hermione.

-Será mejor continuar y buscar a Harry- murmuro Neville girándose, sin embargo ninguno de los demás lo hizo, la silueta de un pequeño dragón bebe se había dibujado en la pared, parpadeo un par de veces y luego desapareció.

-Ustedes creen…- dijo entrecortadamente Luna mientras pasaba una mano sobre donde segundos antes había estado el patronus de Draco

-No… ¿dentro de la pared?- pregunto incrédulo Neville acercándose a la pared.

-¡Dios mío!! Hay que sacarlo de allí rápido- intervino Hermione con la varita en alto apuntando a la pared.

_-Naginni esta conmigo-_ dijo una voz en su cabeza antes que pronunciara el hechizo, lo que hizo que se detuviera.

-¡Naginni esta con el!- grito Hermione, mientras todos los demás le daban miradas de incredulidad.

-Como… ¿el te lo dijo?- pregunto Ron

Hermione solo asintió mientras con la mirada estudiaba la pared, tratando de ver donde podría estar Draco, y donde Naginni.

El patronus de Draco se volvió a dibujar sobre la pared, y Hermione decidió creer que era allí donde estaba Draco.

-Bien- dijo Ron seriamente mientras de la espalda sacaba la espada de Gryffindor y se paraba junto a la pared, e indicaba a los demás que se apartaran

-Tú derríbala, ustedes corren y jalan a Draco, mientras yo le doy a Naginni- les explico Ron mientras levantaba la espada con ambas manos, y asentía hacia Hermione.

Hermione tomo aire, rogó por no darle a Draco y apuntó – ¡Bombarda! – la pared estalló dejando una gran cortina de polvo alrededor.

Cuando la pared estalló Naginni se lanzó hacia delante, tratando de atacar a lo que sea que estuviera delante, sin embargo se encontró con la hoja afilada de una espada, que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Ron lanzó la espada con toda la fuerza que pudo, dividiendo la cabeza y parte del cuerpo de Naginni en dos, mientras a un lado, Ginny y Luna jalaban a Draco lo mas rápido posible, lanzándolo varios metros, lejos de el ahora cadáver de Naginni.

Para Draco todo paso bastante rápido, pues escuchó una explosión al tiempo que mucho polvo y piedras le cayeron encima, sintió alrededor de los brazos unos dedos clavándole las uñas de la fuerza y como lo lanzaban hacia fuera, un ruido como un chillido, unos cuantos gritos mas y luego todo en silencio.

Cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista pudo ver a Ron, parado junto a lo que al parecer había sido Naginni, tenia el labio sangrando y un par de cortes en los brazos, aunque a ciencia cierta Draco no podía asegurar que fueran recientes.

-¿Draco… estas bien?- escucho antes de sentir a muchos brazos rodeándolo y moviéndolo, tratando de desatar los amarres que lo sujetaban, Ron le sacó finalmente la mordaza de la boca, y pudo tomar una bocanada de aire, alrededor las chicas lo rodeaban estudiándolo atentamente, Neville lo miraba desde un poco mas allá, también con cara de preocupación.

-Chicos… Gracias… Estoy bien… - dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, las piernas las sentía entumecidas, así que empezó a sacudirlas cuando noto algo -¿donde esta Harry?-

Todos los demás se miraron culpablemente

-¿El esta bien?- pregunto con cierto temor Draco

-Si, claro que lo esta- dijo Hermione – ¿Tu lo estas?-

-¿Donde esta Harry?- volvió a preguntar Draco, con mas temor aun, -el plan era no separarse, y el no esta aquí-

-Bueno, tu te separaste de nosotros primero- le dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-Fue un error, pensé que… - miro hacia los demás, sabia que ellos tenían razón, había sido por demás la cosa mas estupida que había hecho, había dejado de lado el plan para llegar mas rápido donde Snape –Lo siento… en serio lo lamento – murmuro bajando la mirada.

-No hay tiempo para esto debemos ir por Harry- explicó Hermione

No habían avanzado ni unos cuantos pasos cuando sintieron una gran cantidad de energía que emanaba desde el fondo del pasillo, caminaron hacia allá, todo lo rápido que pudieron, pero la energía era tal que hacia que avanzar fuera difícil, como luchar contra una gran ventisca, Draco sintió que su mano era tomada por Ginny, pudo ver que ella a su vez se agarraba de Neville y entendió lo que quería hacer así que busco con su mano la de Hermione, y todos tomados de la mano pudieron avanzar con mas resistencia.

-----------------------

-¿Donde esta Draco?- preguntó Harry caminando hacia Voldemort con la varita en alto.

-¿Dónde están tus modales Potter ya ni si quiera saludas a tus mayores? Siseo Voldemort aun apoyado en la chimenea.

-¿Dónde esta Draco?- preguntó nuevamente, no notó que las ventanas habían empezado a temblar suavemente.

-Ah… si, tu enamorado ¿verdad?, se porta muy bien, será una gran compañía.- se burló Voldemort, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.

-El no será nada de ti, tu morirás esta noche, y no volverás a lastimarlo, ni a el ni a nadie- dijo Harry, mientras sentía mas rabia de la que jamás había sentido en su vida, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, y como olas de energía recorrían su pecho, aunque no sabia en realidad lo que estaba pasando, solo tenia en mente matar a Voldemort, no le importaba absolutamente mas nada, ni siquiera salir vivo de ese cuarto.

-Oh, pero Potter, en serio te tomaste al pie de la letra lo que el viejo amante de muggles te dijo, ¿eso de que amar era tu mejor arma?- rió Voldemort -esta noche morirás Potter, y yo empezare con la toma de Inglaterra, y en cuanto a Draco no te debes preocupar por el, en cuanto me canse de el, lo matare, y te dará el alcance en el mas allá- otra carcajada mas salio de la boca de Voldemort.

-Esta noche terminaremos con esto, terminaré contigo- dijo Harry acercándose mas, poco a poco el y Voldemort, con las varitas en alto, iban tanteándose, haciendo un circulo alrededor de la sala.

-Muchacho, en serio, debiste aceptar cuando hace unos años te ofrecí unirte a mi, es una lástima, estoy seguro que hubiéramos logrado muchas conquistas juntos- siseo Voldemort, mientras no dejaba de apuntar a Harry.

Harry rió fuerte ante el comentario –Decidí quedarme del lado ganador- respondió con sorna, al tiempo que sentía como el brazalete se calentaba un poco, supo que sus amigos estaban cerca.

-¿Donde esta Draco?- volvió a preguntar

-¿Draco?- pregunto Voldemort riendo –Draco… ¿es lo único en lo que piensas últimamente? Te diré que eso de enamorarse nunca es bueno Potter, nos hace débiles y vulnerables, así como a ti, pero seré bueno contigo, para que luego no digan que no me enternecen los chicos enamorados, cuando este con Draco le haré saber que lo último en lo que pensaste fue en el –Avada Kedavra- apuntó Voldemort, y un rayo verde salio de su varita, a la vez que Harry levantaba las manos y un gran campo protector se formaba, el rayo verde dio en medio, pero no pudo penetrar, simplemente se deshizo.

-¿Que demonios?- pregunto Voldemort mirando con rabia a Harry,

En ese momento Harry pudo ver a sus amigos entrar por la puerta, lo que mas llamo su atención fue ver a Draco, que aunque se veía sucio y con algunas heridas, parecía estar bien, nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida, el poder ver a Draco a salvo lo hizo incluso sonreír.

-Mira tus amigos han venido a ver como mueres – siseo Voldemort, llamando nuevamente su atención.

-¡Lo hicimos Harry!!!- gritó Ginny desde el otro lado de la habitación, lo que hizo que tanto Voldemort como Harry voltearan a verla.

-¡Crucio!!!! – grito Voldemort hacia ella, sin embargo un nuevo campo impidió que el hechizo tocara a la chica.

-No lastimaras a nadie más, nunca mas- dijo Harry con voz fría.

Draco busco con la mirada en el piso su propia varita, sabia que debía estar por allí, hasta que finalmente la encontró, extendió la mano y la varita voló hacia el, ni siquiera necesito decir el hechizo, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie lo notó

Voldemort rió con fuerza, -Te contaré algo… a mi nadie me puede matar, no creas lo que una estúpida profecía dice, yo soy inmortal-

-Oh... si esta ese tema de que te crees inmortal - dijo sarcásticamente Harry

-Soy inmortal- aseguro Voldemort

-Naginni esta muerta- explicó Harry

Harry le pareció ver incertidumbre en los ojos rojos por un segundo, aunque luego desapareció – ¿Crees que matando a Naginni causaras algún daño en mi? dijo antes de reír. –Si esa era tu gran arma chico, estas perdido-

-Déjame que te lo explique ok?- respondió sarcásticamente Harry, que ya no avanzo ni se movió de su sitio – 7 es el número mas mágico del mundo ¿no es así?, y 7 son los Horcruxes que creaste, y te diré algo mas, Tom, 7 son los horcruxes que nosotros destruimos, así que si es que hacemos un conteo rápido, 7 menos 7 son … ahh si cero, así que ya no te queda ningún Horcrux, por lo que ya no eres inmortal-

-Tu no los destruiste, nadie sabia de ellos- murmuró Voldemort, antes de mirar con mas odio hacia Harry.

Harry sintió que su mente era invadida, sin embargo no se resistió, dejo que su mente le relatara a Voldemort con imágenes como fueron encontrados cada uno de los horcruxes y de cómo uno a uno fueron destruidos, hasta que un grito lo hizo volver a la realidad, no sabia como pero había caído al piso, Voldemort se había acercado mas aun, y lo apuntaba con la varita, le pareció que la voz de Voldemort sonaba distante y lenta,

-Ava…- empezó Voldemort

-Expeliarmus- grito Harry.

-PROTEGO- gritaron corriendo hacia el sus amigos.

El hechizo que lanzó Harry se unió a los escudos de sus amigos, y juntos se hicieron un solo rayo plateado que se encontró con el rayo verde que había lanzado Voldemort, los chicos sintieron como los brazaletes se escurrían de sus muñecas, y un horrible grito lleno el ambiente cuando el rayo plateado atravesó el cuerpo de Voldemort y lo levantó en el aire unos segundos, para luego dejarlo caer, muerto.

Draco cayo de rodillas, y con ambas manos detuvo su caída, de pronto se sentía exhausto, mas de lo que nunca antes se había sentido en su vida, espero unos segundos a que su respiración se calmara antes de poder ponerse de pie, a su lado sus amigos también habían caído, con una mano ayudo a Luna y Hermione a ponerse en pie, mientras mas allá veía a Ron, Neville y Ginny poniéndose de pie también, corriendo rodeo el cuerpo ya sin vida de Voldemort antes de llegar hasta Harry que también había caído.

-Hey… Harry, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Draco en un murmullo pasando una mano por la frente y el cabello del moreno, quien respiraba entrecortadamente, y tenia los ojos cerrados.

A su alrededor los demás estaban también arrodillados en el piso, esperando que Harry abriera los ojos.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos grises que lo miraban atentamente, se lanzó rápidamente sobre Draco y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio.

-¿Estas bien Draco?- preguntó separándose del abrazo y estudiando con detenimiento su rostro, luego pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco, bajando por la camiseta que había visto en su visión hecha tirones, parecía entera, y además de la mirada confusa que le daba Draco todo parecía encontrarse bien.

-Harry, ¿que te pasa?- preguntó Draco algo avergonzado por la forma como Harry estaba acariciándolo y examinándolo delante de los demás

-Es solo que pensé…- dijo entrecortadamente Harry, pero luego negó con la cabeza –No importa… estas bien… ¿todos lo están?- pregunto mirando a sus amigos.

-Harry, todo esta bien, ya todo acabo- le aseguro Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Si compañero, se acabo al fin- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Harry asintió en silencio tomando la mano de Ron y poniéndose de pie también.

Durante unos momentos todos se quedaron en silencio, solo observándose entre ellos, aun parecía imposible que hubieran logrado matar a Voldemort.

-¿Que tal una ducha y una buena comida?- propuso de pronto Draco, los demás lo miraron extrañados antes de sonreír y asentir encantados.

-----------------------

_**HARRY POTTER Y SU EJERCITO DERROTAN AL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO Y SUS MORTIFAGOS**_

_Esta noche El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores cayeron en manos de Harry Potter, (el-niño-que-vivió) y los demás miembros de la Orden del fénix, en lo que sin duda alguna se convertirá en la estrategia de ataque mas grande de Inglaterra._

_Toda la comunidad mágica fue convocada a pelear, y a librarse del mal que nos aquejaba, durante la noche pasada, no solo se atacó un castillo en Lincolnshire si no que también varios pueblos mas, en donde se escondían los mortifagos._

_Según nos informaron algunas fuentes desde dentro del campo de batalla no hubieron perdidas que lamentar en el bando de Potter, aunque si muchas en el lado oscuro (lea la lista completa de mortifagos muertos y atrapados en las paginas 5 y6)._

_Este día ha sido declarado como el día de la liberación, y todo Inglaterra esta de fiesta, en las tiendas se están regalando dulces a los niños, y el callejón Diagon estará abriendo sus puertas para todas las familias, en lo que seria una rápida e improvisada re-inauguración, ya que después del ultimo ataque, hace seis meses la mayoría de los negocios habían cerrado sus puertas._

_Sobre el paradero de Harry Potter y sus demás compañeros aun no se sabe nada, pero nos comentaron que todos podrían estar disfrutando ahora de unas merecidas vacaciones, antes de retomar su vida en la comunidad mágica._

_Potter y su equipo estuvieron investigando los movimientos de los mortifagos y del mismo Voldemort, durante alrededor de 9 meses, tiempo en el que tuvieron algunos enfrentamientos con el lado oscuro, y fueron victimas de calumnias provocadas por los infiltrados en los medios de comunicación._

_Debido a la calidad de trabajo de Potter y su equipo se rumorea que todos ellos tendrían ya asegurada una plaza en la escuela de Auroes, claro, en cuanto esta se pueda re-abrir. _

_Los últimos miembros que quedan del Wizengamot se han juntado en una reunión extraordinaria para iniciar hoy mismo con la reestructuración del ministerio, voceándose como posible ministro a Kingsley, auror que participo en la ultima batalla (lea mas de el en la pagina 7)_

_Sobre el grupo de Elite que apoyo a Potter en esta ultima aventura, solo se sabe que todos ellos compartieron aulas en Hogwarts, y que se unieron desde el quinto curso, uno de los integrantes mas resaltantes seria el joven Draco Malfoy, que al parecer se les unió cuando estaba en su sexto curso, dando la espalda a sus padres (ambos mortifagos muertos hace un año), vea mas acerca de cada uno de los demás integrantes en la pagina 2 y3._

-Idiotas- murmuro Percy, mientras arrugaba el periódico, miro hacia arriba, el cielo estaba aun oscuro, si seguía avanzando a ese paso podría llegar a la frontera antes de que amaneciera, y allí podría esperar que llegara la noche nuevamente para poder cruzar sin ser visto.

Acarició su brazo izquierdo, lo que antes era la marca tenebrosa no era mas que una fea cicatriz, supo que Voldemort había caído en el preciso momento que la marca cambió, maldiciendo su suerte, siguió internándose en la oscura noche.

--------------------------------

El viento le daba de lleno en la cara, dio un par de rodeos alrededor del jardín hasta que la vio, cerca de donde Hermione estaba cuidando los aros, la snitch agitaba sus alas brillando bajo el sol, dirigió con toda la velocidad que pudo la escoba hacia esa dirección, a los pocos segundos pudo sentir a Harry volando a su lado, inclino su cuerpo mas hacia delante, tratando de ganar velocidad de esa manera, la snitch bajo un poco mas, y el hizo lo mismo, a su lado sentía que Harry se le pegaba mas aun, estiro la mano lo mas que pudo, pero aun así no era suficiente para llegar, decidió arriesgar un poco mas y tiro el cuerpo todo lo que pudo hasta quedar prácticamente echado sobre la escoba, y con ambas manos se lanzo en busca de la snitch, cerro los dedos alrededor de ella justo a tiempo, casi pierde el equilibrio pero pudo dominar su escoba antes de dar en el piso e hizo un giro hacia arriba con la mano en alto

-¡La tengo!!!!!!- grito Draco agitando los brazos, mientras Hermione, Luna y Neville volaban hacia el con alegría en los rostros, a abrazarlo.

-No puedo creer que lo haya dejado ganar- murmuro Ron con los brazos cruzados hacia Ginny,

-No lo hice- dijo Harry acercándose a Ron y Ginny –Créeme que no lo deje ganar- dijo algo frustrado el moreno, aun no podía creer que Draco le había ganado.

-Genial- murmuro Ron de mal humor

-No es mi culpa- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos también

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Ginny

-Es solo que apostamos con Draco que el equipo que perdía pondría los tragos esta noche- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-Y los llevaremos a la quiebra- aseguro Draco que en ese momento se unía a ellos, sonriendo feliz.

Entre bromas y juegos de quidditch los chicos pasaron aquel verano, el primero en el que podían disfrutar juntos sin tener que luchar por vencer a ningún mago tenebroso, en el que estaban juntos ya no por que tenían que esconderse, si no por que disfrutaban de su amistad.

A Draco le pareció que nunca en su vida había sido feliz hasta ese verano, y de la mano de Harry y los demás, sonreía a la vida, a una vida que después de todo ya no se veía más complicada ni solitaria.

-------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer Fic, gracias a todos por los comentarios que me enviaron disfrute mucho leyéndolos,.

Este fic tendrá una segunda parte, aunque no saldrá inmediatamente si saldrá pronto, se que deben haber notado que se pueden haber dejado algunas cosas sueltas, pero todo tiene su intención…

Gracias nuevamente, espero sus comentarios

Su humilde servidora

Pao


	13. CONTINUACION

Hola a todos y todas, aqui estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de esta historia... a la cual dicho sea de paso le he cambiado el nombre.. por que? pues por que encontre una historia que se llama casi igual, y para evitarme problemas, confusiones y demas decidi cambiarlo.

Como les contaba ya tengo la segunda parte casi lista... ustedes diganme que tal les va pareciendo... me encanta recibir sus comentarios, quejas sugerencias, maldiciones, tomatazos, crucios, vociferadores...en fin todo lo que manden :D

Un beso...


End file.
